Fighting the Tide
by Goddess Althena
Summary: *UNDER REVISION* Post WWII AU: Born into a world of privilege, Serena Davenport has only just recently begun to question the life that lies ahead of her. Everyone seems to have plans but her. Can she figure out what she wants & discover her own path with the pressures of family and society weighing on her? And with Darien Cavanaugh back to complicate things, it won't be easy.
1. UNDER REVISION

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon. Woe is me.

* * *

This story is currently under revision. As such you may encounter small discrepancies while reading. Chapters that have been revised will be clearly marked. Apologies for any confusion this process may cause. This note will be removed when the revision is complete.

Please refer to my profile page for more information. Thank you for your patience.

-Goddess Althena

* * *

_My cheeks suffuse with rosy hues  
When readers send in their reviews!_


	2. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sailor Moon. Woe is me.

**Revision** **Date:** July 19, 2012

* * *

**Prologue**

The autumn air was mild and calm, a still reprieve before the harsh chill winter would bring to the small town of New Canaan, Connecticut. A soft breeze traveled through the air, rustling the multi-coloured leaves. The sun had left its place in the sky hours before, surrendering to a full moon.

The sky was clear, allowing the moon to illuminate at will. Touched by its delicate glow was a parked car. Inside two teenagers were ending their night together, albeit with differing intentions.

"Now Holden, it's been a lovely night, let's not ruin it."

"Ruin it? Doll, this can only make the night better." He began to paw at the front of her blouse.

"No, please, not tonight," she tried to guide his hands away but he was persistent.

He set about angling her into a more accessible position. "Tonight's as good a night as any."

"Holden please, you know how I feel about this."

"I'm just trying to show you how I feel." A button came undone.

Serena shoved him off then, irritated that he'd forced her to do so. She could sense his eyes on her as she refastened her blouse. She didn't care to meet his gaze, she was too mad. Instead, she focused on tucking her blouse back into her skirt and tugged her hem back down over her knees. She noticed a run in one of her stockings and she let out a low curse under her breath. Great, now her stockings were ruined as well as her evening. She had to remind herself that a run in her stockings wasn't the end of the world. The rationing was over and she could buy as many pairs of stockings as she liked. She shot a sidelong glance at Holden. If only respectful boyfriends were so easy to come by.

He was still watching her but he'd had the presence of mind to remain silent while she composed herself. She didn't feel like talking about this tonight. Again. Instead, she turned her gaze to the windshield, and fixed her eyes on the twisted branches of an old white oak tree. "Take me home please, Holden." Years of ingrained etiquette kept her phrasing polite. Apparently she was the only one who had remembered her manners tonight.

Holden released a deep sigh and she saw him run a hand through his hair in her peripheral vision. It was a habit of his that she had grown accustomed to. Something he did when he was anxious, or frustrated. He'd been doing it a lot lately. The corners of her mouth twitched as she mused that he must be going through a lot of Brylcreem.

"Is there something amusing about this to you?"

His tone was snide enough to transform her near smirk into a full-on scowl. She jerked her head to the left and met his dark eyes without hesitation. They stared each other down a few moments. "No Holden," she bit out, her tone acidic, "I don't find anything about this the least bit amusing."

The irritation faded from his expression and morphed into something akin to despair. "What is it Serena?" he asked her, his voice softer. "Every time I try to get close to you…"

She didn't want to look at his soft, pleading eyes. He reminded her of a sad puppy dog. She was angry and she would stay that way. She wouldn't let him wheedle his way back into her good graces again. She turned her eyes back on the old oak and busied her hands in her lap, playing with the folds of her soft cotton skirt. "We've been over this before Holden."

"I don't understand," he started and she could tell he was still frustrated. "What are you waiting for? We've been going steady for almost a year now."

God, she didn't want to get into this again, why wouldn't he just relent and drive her home? Just the thought of having to delve into this subject exhausted her. She kept her gaze facing forward and crossed her arms over her chest. Anyone with a lick of sense would take one look at her tight lipped scowl and hostile body language and know to leave well enough alone. She sensed that his eyes remained on her, adamant and piercing. It was evident that Holden was as lacking in sense as he was in manners. "Look," she relented, but her tone was clipped and strained, "I'm not ready for that. You know there are expectations…I want to wait. If you care about me, you'll respect that."

Holden wasn't pacified. "What is it you're waiting for?"

She began counting leaves in an effort to distract herself from her rising temper.

One…two…three. Her brows furrowed in concentration. Why was he forcing her to have this conversation?

Nine…ten…eleven. Why couldn't he just leave well enough alone?

Eighteen…nineteen…twenty. "I'm waiting for it to feel right."

"Well, when will that be?"

Thirty-five…thirty-six…thirty-seven.

"Give me a date, why don't you? I'll mark it on the calendar."

Her right hand itched to slap him. "That's not funny."

"No," he sighed, "it's not. I'm sorry."

There was another pause and Serena gave up on the leaves. She'd lost count anyway. She heard Holden shift around and then felt his hands on her; one under her chin, turning her face to his, the other clasped her left hand. She swallowed the urge to pull away and forced herself to meet his eyes. The shift in her reactions to him unsettled her and she filed those thoughts away for further examination later. "I just want to be with you Serena." She could hear the sincerity in his words. "Don't you…" he paused and she sensed he was fumbling for the right words. "Don't you want to be with me?"

"I am with you." It was an evasion and they both knew it.

"That's not what I meant."

"Oh, I know what you meant." She rolled her eyes as she placed particular emphasis on the last word.

His fingers tightened on her chin, grabbing her attention and his eyes were intent. "No, I don't think you do." His words rattled her and she pulled her chin from his grasp to put some distance between them. He ran an unsteady hand through his now unruly hair once more. "Of course I want you Serena. Of course I want to hold you, feel you against me…know that you're mine and mine alone. God, you drive me crazy." She flushed at the intensity of his speech. "But that's not it. I want to be with you. I know that. So it doesn't matter to me whether you wear that white dress before or after. I know it's right, expectations be damned."

Her stomach twisted and her heart felt like it had jumped into her throat. White dress? God, did he mean what she thought he meant? She tried swallowing to ease the tightness in her throat but found her mouth was dry. Her stomach roiled and her heartbeat was erratic. She squeezed her eyes shut and fought back against the tide of panic roiling through her.

"I love you Serena."

Wasn't this the dream? Every girl's deepest, truest fantasy? Hearing declarations of love? Then why did Serena feel like she was having an anxiety attack? Those words were out there now and they had such enormity she felt like they were filling all the empty space in the car. Maybe if she just stepped outside for a minute, she'd feel better; get these wild reactions under control.

She was ready to make her escape when he said her name. He sounded so uncertain, her heart clenched and she forced her eyes from the door handle. What could she say to him? She knew what he wanted to hear. Three little words. Did she want to say them? She could hardly even think them, let alone utter them out loud. Right now what she needed was some space. Some time to think. This car was stifling. She tried to think of a tactful way out of the moment.

"This is…this is a lot Holden. I'm not sure, that is, I mean…it's been a long day and I think maybe…" God, she was making a mess of this. She couldn't meet his eyes, but she could imagine how they looked. "I think maybe you should just take me home for the night."

He was silent, they both were; she wasn't sure how long the silence lasted.

"Not exactly the response I was expecting."

No, she supposed it wasn't. And now she could add guilt to the confusing swirl of emotions churning inside her. "I'm sorry Holden, I think I'm just…overwhelmed. We had a nice night and then you had to paw at me, even though…"she sighed. "I'm angry and you're talking about white dresses and telling me you love me. It's just too much. I need time to process it."

"Is that all you need? Time?"

She didn't trust herself to answer him.

He waited a while, but she held her silence. This time he raked both hands through his hair as he shifted back behind the wheel. He turned the key in the ignition and the car engine came to life. Serena noted that he placed both hands on the steering wheel, unusual for him. It was dark but she thought maybe he was gripping the wheel a little tighter than necessary.

"I'll take you home. It's late and I'm certainly not in the mood to have your father out after me tonight; I've had enough of a beating."

* * *

_My cheeks suffuse with rosy hues  
When readers send in their reviews!  
_


	3. One

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sailor Moon. Woe is me.

**Revision** **Date:** July 22, 2012

* * *

**One**

Serena watched as the tail lights of Holden's car disappeared down the driveway, feeling a mixture of relief and regret. She was glad to be out of that car. The ride home had been the most awkward twenty minutes she'd suffered in recent memory. The silence had been so uncomfortable she'd considered asking Holden to let her out so she could walk home, heels be damned. Judging from his grim expression during the never-ending drive she suspected he may have considered letting her do so. There was no denying Holden had behaved atrociously tonight, but she'd bumbled things rather well herself.

She turned and looked up the front steps to the oversized blue double doors that led into her home. She didn't feel ready to go in and face anyone yet; it was wishful thinking to hope to get from the front door to her bedroom without stumbling upon someone, so instead Serena walked along the front of the house and turned around the northeast corner. She took a path to her left that led into a small copse of shrubbery. There she found what she sought; a small bench nestled into a natural niche in the shrubs. She loved that bench. It was a quiet place she could think and she'd sought it out more times than she could count. She sat down and felt the immediate comfort of familiarity.

Leaning back against the smooth, carved wood, she let out a heavy sigh. What an awful night. It hadn't started out so bad. Granted, she hadn't really enjoyed the movie they'd seen. With a title like _All the King's Men _she'd expected something with handsome knights and maybe a princess. Or a comedy that had something to do with the _Humpty Dumpty_ nursery rhyme, but she hadn't admitted that to Holden. What she'd gotten was a long, pretentious political lecture. Dinner had been much better. They'd gone to their favourite soda shop for hamburgers and chocolate milkshakes and cracked jokes about the film as they ate. After that…well, everything had gone downhill from there.

Being with Holden was generally easy. They got along, had fun…even as children they'd managed pretty well with very little drama. Taking that jump from friendship to dating hadn't seemed daunting at all. He was handsome and funny, and so easy to get along with. She'd been flattered by the attention. The decision to start dating had felt…safe. She frowned. Safe wasn't very romantic. She let out a light snort. Neither was Holden. But what he lacked in romance, he more than made up for in fun. And that, she realized, was a large part of what had attracted her to him. Dating Holden was fun and uncomplicated. Or at least it had been. The white dress comment had thrown her for a bit of a loop.

She and Holden had never discussed marriage before; they were only seventeen and still finishing their last year of high school. She didn't want to think about getting married yet and she'd figured Holden was of the same mind. Apparently not. When had that changed?

"Miss Davenport?"

Serena started at the unexpected voice. She turned to find the house maid Elsie standing a few paces away. Serena wondered how long she'd been sitting there. Flushing, she jumped to her feet. "Gosh Elsie, you startled me."

Elsie's expression turned rueful. "I'm sorry, Miss Davenport. It's just that I thought I heard a car pull up but then no one came to the door. And seeing as how it was past your curfew time…"

Eager to put the young woman at ease, Serena jumped in, "Don't apologize Elsie, I should have come straight in. I guess I just wanted a few minutes of quiet."

Elsie's face relaxed some, but she still looked a bit awkward. "Umm…will you be coming in now Miss Davenport? It's getting nippy out here and you aren't wearing a jacket. Your mother will be upset if you catch a chill."

It was getting cold out, why hadn't she worn a jacket? She shook her head at her own foolishness and smiled at Elsie. "Yes, let's get inside." Elsie returned the smile and Serena moved to the girl's side, looping an arm through hers and pulled her along to the front doors. "Thank goodness you came out here and found me Elsie, or I would have turned into a Popsicle before long."

The housemaid gave a light laugh as they reached the doors. She opened one and waited for Serena to precede her and then entered behind.

"How was your evening with Mr. Cavanaugh? Did you enjoy yourself?"

Serena was tempted to grimace at the question but was careful to keep a positive expression. "Yes, Holden always…makes things interesting." Looking to avoid any more awkward chit-chat Serena turned to the stairs. "I think I'll call it an evening Elsie, good ni–"

"Oh, beg your pardon Miss, but your mother asked me to tell you that she'd like you to stop by the parlour to say hello before you retire for the evening. Most of the guests have gone home now, but the Cavanaughs are still here. "

Serena's stomach clenched as she halted. She'd completely forgotten her parents were having a dinner party tonight. The last thing she wanted to do was see Holden's parents right now. She pivoted and raised a hand to the right side of her head, frowning. "Gee Elsie, it's been such a long day; I'm just exhausted." She pressed her fingers to her forehead and temple and tried her best to look the part. "I think I might feel a headache coming on. I hate to miss them, but…would you be a dear and give my parents and the Cavanaughs my apologies? I think it's best that I get myself to bed." The housemaid's eyes filled with concern and Serena figured she'd been convincing enough. Come to think of it, maybe she did feel a headache coming on.

Elsie nodded and replied, "Of course Miss, I'll tell them. You just get yourself upstairs and get some rest. Can I bring you anything? Some tea, perhaps? Or warm milk?"

Serena's heart clenched a tiny bit; Elsie was so sweet. She felt bad lying to her, even if it was a harmless little white lie. "No Elsie, I'll be fine, but thank you anyhow. Good night."

"Good night Miss."

Serena had just reached the staircase when she heard the parlour door open. The familiar sounds of Charles Cavanaugh's laughter spilled out into the foyer. Her gaze flitted to the top of the stairs in yearning. Maybe she could make a dash for it.

"Serena," her mother's voice rang out, curtailing any hope of escape. Serena turned, taking pains to mask her dismay with a false smile. "You're home. Didn't Elsie tell you to join us in the parlour?"

"Of course she did," Serena hastened to interject as she saw the look of disapproval her mother was shooting in poor Elsie's direction. "I just feel a bit worn out for the day and I asked Elsie to make my excuses for the night. I'm sorry; I should have come in anyhow."

Her mother looked her up and down; Serena flinched when she noticed the inspection lingered a little overlong on her legs – her stockings. She crossed her right leg over her left at the ankles in an awkward attempt to hide the run. Her mother seemed appeased after the once-over and came to her side and pressed a hand to Serena's forehead. "You don't seem to have a temperature," she concluded after a few moments. She moved her hand from Serena's forehead to her chin and tilted her face upward. "You do look a touch peaked though."

"Oh, poor dear." Miriam Cavanaugh – Holden's mother – fluttered over to Serena's other side and put a sympathetic arm around her. "You should have had Holden bring you home earlier if you weren't feeling well."

"Yes," Serena's father agreed, his tone subdued but unmistakable. "Earlier, indeed." He had his pocket watch out and Serena remembered she was past curfew. She leaned into the protective huddle of her mother and Mrs. Cavanaugh and tried to look as pathetic as possible. He gave her a reproving look but said no more.

"I didn't want to ruin the evening," Serena offered in response to Mrs. Cavanaugh's comment. Leave that to Holden, he'd done a marvelous job. "I hope you had an enjoyable evening with my parents." She preferred to steer the conversation in another, safer direction.

Mrs. Cavanaugh beamed, replying, "Oh yes dear, as always. Your mother has the most splendid dinner parties." Here she paused to smile at Serena's mother; they'd been close friends a long time. "It's wonderful to see you, though. Holden hasn't brought you to dinner for a while now. I know that boy loves to keep you all to himself, but he must learn to share once in a while."

Serena flushed an awkward shade of scarlet. So much for changing the subject. How much longer would it be before she could escape?

"Speaking of Holden," Mr. Cavanaugh chimed in, "where is the boy? Don't tell me he didn't walk you in, that boorish lout."

"Oh, uh, no, of course he did, you just missed him," Serena lied. Relief dawned when Elsie remained silent in the background. "Holden is always a perfect gentleman." When he wasn't pawing at her.

"My brother, a perfect gentleman? You're too kind Serena, much too kind."

Serena blanched at the voice as Mr. Cavanaugh chuckled at the words. Her insides twisted and churned in instinctive response. Just when she thought the night couldn't get any worse. She was slow to turn her gaze to the speaker, and when their eyes met she didn't bother to mask her displeasure. He grinned but she only scowled. The response was conditioned.

"Since when are you the expert? Are they offering courses on etiquette at Yale now?" Serena sneered. She gave a small yelp when something pinched the back of her upper left arm. Her eyes darted to the left and met her mother's reproachful gaze. She had the grace to blush. She'd forgotten about her audience.

Mr. Cavanaugh just laughed though, as was his custom. "Not a minute in each other's company and already back at it," he chuckled a bit more. Charles Cavanaugh had a gift of finding humour in all sorts of situations; even if no one else could.

"Darien arrived home from Hartford today," her mother announced in a tight voice. Evidently she was not amused by Serena's insolent comment. "Your father has offered him a clerkship."

George Davenport smiled and patted Darien on the shoulder. "Had to steal him away from Judge Milton. He was only supposed to have you for a summer internship; sly old fox managed to stretch that into November. He's a popular man, this one. Wanted for clerkships all over the state. I'm still a bit surprised you accepted."

Darien smiled but his eyes remained on Serena. "Yes, it's flattering, but you know what they say," he paused here and Serena's face burned under his intense gaze.

"There's no accounting for taste?" She knew her mother would be mortified, but she hadn't been able to help herself with that kind of opening.

Darien only laughed. This served to deepen her irritation. "Yes, that's certainly true, but I was actually thinking of, 'There's no place like home'."

She wished he would look away. Those dark blue eyes were unnerving. They always had been.

"Well, we're certainly glad to have you home Darien," her mother said and then nudged Serena's elbow. "Aren't we Serena?"

"Thrilled," Serena intoned and looked anything but.

Mrs. Cavanaugh spoke up, sensitive to the perilous tension between the two young people. "Charles, we'd best get going, it's getting late. George, Emily, thank you so much for the lovely evening; we'll have you over next time." She turned to Serena and smoothed a gentle palm against her cheek. "Feel better dear."

Serena eased a little at the soft touch. She watched as her parents walked the Cavanaughs to the entryway to say their goodnights where Elsie was at the ready with coats and hats. She felt a prickling sensation and swiveled to find his eyes still on her. She glanced back at their parents to assure herself that they were out of earshot. "Back so soon, huh?"

His eyes twinkled. "So soon? I haven't been home since Christmas, Serena."

She gave a casual shrug and kept her expression cool. "How the time does fly."

Darien arched an eyebrow at her. "While you're having fun?"

"Loads of it, with you gone."

He grinned in spite of the intended barb. "I hope you haven't been having too much fun with my little brother."

His gibe hit home for Serena with the night's events still fresh in her mind. Blushing, she shot him an icy look, retorted, "That's none of your business," and turned to head for the stairs.

He caught her wrist and pulled her back around, pressing a finger to her lips as they opened to spew a comment none too ladylike. "Hey, come on now, I was just joking."

"And when have I ever found you amusing?" She yanked her wrist from his loose grip. His touch was unsettling.

She thought she saw something odd flash in his eyes but he only smiled and shook his head. "Ah, my father was right. Some things never change, do they?"

"Not in this case," she muttered. She looked to their parents, hoping they would leave and take Darien with them, but they were still in conversation.

"Rough night?"

Startled by the question, she looked back at him and frowned. "I beg your pardon?"

"I asked if you had a rough night," he repeated.

She thought she'd hidden it pretty well. Had she given something away? "No," she lied, crossing her arms against her chest. "Why do you ask?"

He said nothing, just pointed a finger in the direction of her lower body.

She looked down and realized he was pointing at her stocking. The run had lengthened from knee to ankle. Embarrassed by her indecent state of dress she felt her cheeks redden and snapped, "A real gentleman wouldn't have pointed that out."

Instead of grinning like she expected, his eyes flashed dangerously. "No, a real gentleman wouldn't have caused that."

She didn't have to ask what he meant, it was obvious. Not liking the look in Darien's eyes, Serena edged back, endeavouring to put some distance between them. She failed to notice the foyer table behind her and collided with the edge, throwing herself off balance. Darien's hands were there to stabilize her in an instant. She looked up to thank him, but the intense nature of his regard erased the words from her mind. When his hands lingered at her waist her eyes narrowed.

"I think it's time for you to leave."

He didn't budge. Instead, he leaned in toward her. She tried to back away again but felt the cool press of the marble staircase at her back. His movement didn't cease until they were mere inches apart. She watched him with wary eyes, feeling like a deer caught in the headlights.

She couldn't for the life of her figure out what he was about. Her breathing stilted and her stomach fluttered. What was he doing? He said nothing, just smiled and then his head was dipping toward hers. What the hell did he think he was doing? Her breath caught in her chest as she panicked. He was going to kiss her!

Just as his lips were mere millimetres away and Serena was feeling desperate enough to lunge under his legs in escape, Darien swept his face to the side, his lips next to her ear.

"I think it's time for a change."

Her body froze in reaction and he used the opportunity to brush his lips against the tip of her earlobe. The next moment he was gone, following his parents out the door.

Serena released the breath she'd been holding in a large whoosh and hightailed it up the staircase and into her bedroom. Her earlobe tingling all the way.

* * *

_My cheeks suffuse with rosy hues  
When readers send in their reviews!_


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After the Cavanaughs had safely departed with Darien in tow Serena said goodnight to her parents and beat a hasty retreat upstairs to the safe haven that was her bedroom. Her mind was still reeling from the night's events and she greatly desired some much needed privacy. Perhaps having a few moments alone would allow her some clarity in the fog of confusion that had steadily enveloped her.

Where had the night gone wrong? What had caused the shift? Things had been fine; she and Holden had been having a pleasant evening… A knock at the door interrupted Serena's thoughts. The peace was not to be.

"Who is it?" she called out softly.

"It's Lily."

Serena breathed a sigh of relief at it not being her parents and called for her sister to come in as she took a seat at the end of her bed. Lily came into the room quietly, already in her pyjamas and curled up in the oversized armchair that sat next to Serena's bed. It was her favourite place to sit while she and Serena had their nightly chats.

Lily looked nothing like her older sister, having taken after their father and Serena after their mother. She was slight of frame but taller with a slightly darker complexion. Her hair was a deep chestnut brown that softly framed her face. Her eyes were deep pools of jade; her best feature by far.

Serena was quite the opposite, also slight of frame, but a full 4 inches shorter. She was fair of complexion, blue-eyed and her hair was a brilliant shade of spun white-gold. At 17, Serena was two years Lily's senior, but was commonly confused for the younger sister by those who weren't already acquainted with them.

The differences between Serena and Lily didn't stop at the physical, but it didn't stop them from being close. Although they had little in common, they still shared that common sisterly bond that would always connect them.

Serena began to remove her stockings while she waited for Lily to start talking. She was hoping to avoid their chat tonight, but didn't have the heart to shoo her sister away.

"Mother and Father had the Cavanaughs over for dinner this evening."

As Serena pulled off the first stocking she replied lightly, "Yes, I know. They were leaving as I came in."

"I wasn't feeling well through cocktails, so I skipped dinner and came upstairs early," Lily said as she pulled a quilt over her lap.

"Oh, I just figured that you had decided to wear your pyjamas to dinner; a new fashion trend to keep things casual," Serena quipped. Her remark was answered with a pillow to the head. She laughed and shook her head at Lily, but sobered and asked, "Are you feeling better?"

Lily smiled briefly but then put on a pout, "Yes, of course I am **_now_**, but I missed dinner."

"Was it a particularly special meal?"

"It's not the meal that I'm sad I missed, it's the company."

Serena turned to Lily with a questioning look and raised an eyebrow. "You were sad to miss Mr. & Mrs. Cavanaugh? Nothing against them, but since when did you find their company so appealing?"

Lily grinned devilishly. "No, not them, they brought someone with them. Someone you haven't seen in a long time."

Lily's delight at having a chance to play the guessing game was vanquished as Serena sighed, finishing with her second stocking and muttered, "Oh yes, the prodigal son returns. I saw him too Lily."

Lily's smile drooped in disappointment, "Oh. Oh well, I suppose it wouldn't have been a secret for long. I should have known he'd find you right away, he always does, doesn't he?"

Serena ignored the remark, and instead asked, "Why exactly would missing Darien Cavanaugh's company at dinner be a negative thing? Were I you, I'd be congratulating myself."

"Yes, well you're not me, now are you? As much as you might not find Darien to be good company, I personally feel that he provides a very positive element to any event," Lily stated primly.

Serena rolled her eyes and responded dryly, "And what positive element, pray tell, does the gentleman provide?"

"Well, besides being pleasantly entertaining and having a remarkable talent for putting my big sister in her place," she paused at the predicted glare, "he is simply and unmistakably incredibly pleasing to look at."

Serena turned away and priggishly retorted, "I believe I should remind you of the old adage, 'A wolf in sheep's clothing'."

Lily waved dismissively at Serena. "Yes, yes, big sister; I know how you feel on this particular subject, no need to remind me. You've made it very clear in the past. Although…" she trailed off.

"Although what, Lily?"

"Well, I don't know, I suppose I just always wondered…"

This trailing off habit was evidently intended to provoke. Serena humoured her, "Wondered what, Lily?"

"Well, I just always wondered what might have happened between you two if Darien hadn't gone to Yale."

"Wonder no more little sister, you might hurt yourself."

"I'll hurt myself, or you'll hurt me?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

Lily laughed and conceded, "Fair enough, fair enough. But you and I both know – whether or **_not_** you want to admit it – that I have a point."

"If you don't change the subject it may be the last point you make," Serena threatened.

"Fine, fine, you're no fun." Then the inevitable question came, "How was your night with Holden?"

For a moment Serena regretted her request for a change of subject …but only for a moment. She entertained the thought of lying and saying nothing out of the ordinary had happened. But perhaps Lily would have some unique insight, and so she decided to be honest. "It started out alright; we had dinner and saw a film, but… Well then Holden decided to get fresh and the evening's mood deteriorated from there."

Lily's eyebrows raised in surprise. "He tried that again? Even after your last talk? I thought you had made it clear."

"Well, apparently not clear enough." Serena paused as she put her stockings away and began to change into her own pyjamas.

Lily frowned in confusion. "Why would he do that again after you had told him no? That doesn't seem like Holden."

Serena finished changing and crawled back into the comfort of her bed. "Well, it seems he had his own logic this time."

"What does that mean?"

"He didn't feel it was a big deal, that it made no difference, or something like that; I wasn't very receptive at the moment."

"But Holden should know better than that," Lily protested. "He knows how we've been raised; how he's been raised, he should know to wait. It's just not gentlemanly."

Serena raised a sardonic eyebrow at her sister and chuckled at her comment. Enough stalling, she had to tell Lily the clincher. "Well, apparently **_he_** felt that it made no difference whether or not we waited until after the **_wedding_** or not." Serena waited for Lily's shocked response.

Apparently Serena was the one to be shocked…again. Lily pulled a quilt over her lap and pondered the comment for a moment, then responded with, "Well, I suppose he has a point there. You two have been going together for 3 years now. What would the difference be between now and a little while from now? Surely you'll be married soon, you're almost finished school."

Serena stared blankly at Lily for a few moments; a look similar to the one she had given Holden earlier that evening. Then she closed her eyes and shook her head to clear her thoughts. "You too?"

Lily's mouth curved in a small, puzzled frown. "Me too, what?"

"Why is it that you think that Holden and I are getting married?"

Lily's frown remained. "I think the question is more along the lines of, 'Why wouldn't I think that?' I mean, come on Rena."

"Come on what, Lily? Holden and I are just dating; no ring, no proposal. This is all a little 'cart before the horse' for me." Her agitation rising, Serena grabbed a small stuffed rabbit that was next to her and fiddled with its ears.

Lily shifted her position in the chair so she could better face her sister. "Well, it's just the next step isn't it? It's natural; you'll be finished school soon enough and Holden won't be going to college, he's taking over his father's business. I know nothing's official yet, but if Holden said what you say he did then he must be getting ready to propose."

Lily's eyes suddenly became dreamy, causing her to fail to notice Serena's rising discomfort. "Oooh, I wonder how he'll do it; oh, and what the ring will look like, can you imagine? It'll be –"

"Lily stop! No rings, no proposals! Why do you just assume that I want to get married right away? What if **_I_** want to go to college, huh?" Serena's grip on the rabbit had tightened immensely.

Lily snapped out of her daydreams and quirked an eyebrow at Serena, "Go to college? Whyever would you want to do that?" Lily was not an avid fan of the classroom, her grimace making her dislike quite apparent. "You're almost finished school, why sign up for more? Besides, you already have a boyfriend, or should I say fiancé?"

Serena rolled her eyes at her sister's distaste for all things academic. "Not all of us feel higher education is a thing to be avoided at all costs, little sister. And what does having a boyfriend have to do with going to college?"

Lily snorted in a most unladylike fashion at Serena. "Tut tut, big sister. Everyone knows that girls only go to college to meet suitable boys. Well, that and the ugly girls who'll end up as spinsters anyhow."

Serena fought hard to bite back the angry retort just begging to be unleashed upon Lily. She and her sister had differed in opinion more than once before on similar subjects, and had only ever ended up in shouting matches. As much as she detested Lily's incredibly old-fashioned logic – which incidentally made their parents proud – Serena had already had an overly dramatic night. Why end it in a never-ending debate with Lily?

"Let's just agree to disagree on this one, shall we? You know how I feel about that, Lil."

Lily, who had been ready to push her opinion if need be, silently consented to drop that particular topic. As those thoughts left the front lines of her mind, ones more concurrent to the matter at hand swiftly took their place. Her eyes narrowed in question at Serena. "Do you not want to marry Holden? Is that it?"

Serena's apparent interest in the stuffed rabbit and hesitation to respond only served to fuel Lily's questioning. "You've never even mentioned wanting to go to college before now."

"Well, that's because you never asked me if I wanted to go." Serena's words lacked conviction, though.

Lily strained to see her sister's face, but Serena refused to make eye contact. The fight in Lily drained away as she realized Serena's distressed behaviour. She moved to sit next to her on the bed and asked gently, "Serena, I thought you loved Holden. Don't you want to marry him?"

Still focused on the rabbit, not because of any particular interest in it, but rather as an impartial focal point, Serena pondered her sister's words. It seemed as though she and Holden had been together for such a long time. Compared to her parents' 25, her own three years seemed hardly awe-inspiring, but she had been with Holden ever since she was 14. Basically since they had left behind frogs and mud and discovered puberty and hormones. Now it was three years later and she could hardly remember a time when they hadn't been together. She could hardly imagine a future that didn't include Holden.

But get married? Lily had said that it was natural, just the next step. But if it was supposed to be natural, why was she hesitating? She loved Holden, right? Was there a doubt about it? Perhaps it was only because she had nothing to compare it to.

She and Holden always had fun together. They made each other laugh; they could talk about nearly anything, but… But wasn't it supposed to be more than that? Where was the connection, the butterflies, the longing to just…**_be_** with him?

"It's not there, Lil, it's just not there."

"What's not there Rena? What do you mean?"

Serena finally discarded the rabbit and faced her little sister, a small tear running down her cheek. "I'm not in love with Holden. I can't marry him, I just…I don't love him."

Lily was unable to hide her initial shock, but quickly pulled it together and put an arm around her older sister. "It's alright Rena, don't cry. These things…happen, I guess."

They sat in companionable silence for a few moments; Serena facing the inevitable truth; Lily still stunned at her sister's revelation.

"What are you going to do Rena?"

Serena paused for a moment, before firmly responding, "I have to end it."


	5. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It had been a week since Serena and Lily's conversation. Although the task before her had seemed monumentally daunting, Serena had held fast to her decision. Once decided, she had felt the best course of action would be to see Holden as soon as possible. She had spent the next morning formulating the most tactful way of saying what needed to be said, and by the afternoon she mustered up the gumption and went to see him.

The entire affair had proved to be, without a doubt, most difficult. To start, Holden had been quite averse to seeing her at all; evidently still smarting after their conversation from the previous night. This had proved to complicate matters, as Serena had not factored such a circumstance into her carefully crafted script.

She had stumbled upon her words at first, as she found herself trying to make amends for what had happened. Holden's reluctance, however, to contribute his own apology sufficed to halt her as she remembered exactly why she had come. From that moment on the general tone of the conversation took a turn for the worse.

Holden's initial reaction to her news had been one of intense anger, which again had not fit into Serena's script. After a few ungenerous and pig-headish remarks, though, she had all but discarded her intended speech; substituting tact for truth.

Serena grimaced as she recalled the rest of the ordeal. It had stretched through the afternoon, seemingly only winding down hours later because she and Holden had both finally realized that now there was truly no way of going back. It was unfortunate that things hadn't ended on a more pleasant note; but in the end they had called a truce, awkward though it might have been.

Dealing with the reality that her relationship with Holden had to end had been hard for Serena, but she had made it through the worst of it. As painful as the realization had been, it was now somewhat of a relief to have it over with.

"Rena?"

Lily's voice interrupted Serena's thoughts and she shook herself out of her reverie and turned to her sister. "Hmm, Lil? Sorry, I'm a bit preoccupied."

Lily's eyes softened in sympathy for a moment and then she thrusted some papers forward. "No time for daydreaming, I'm finally done writing this excruciating essay and now I need you to do your part and make some sense of it."

Serena smiled wryly and rolled her eyes as she took the extended sheets of paper. "I'll see what I can do, but no miracles, huh."

Lily responded with a jab to the ribs. "I can't help it if I have better things to do with my time than write some stuffy old paper on Roman architecture."

"What exactly is it that you feel you should be doing with your precious time?" Serena asked cheekily.

"**_Anything_** else."

The two giggled at each other as someone knocked at the door.

Serena looked up and called, "Yes?"

The door opened to reveal their mother, who was sporting a rather less than pleasant expression. Seeing her face, Lily and Serena instantly sobered up. Emily Davenport was a woman of many smiles; it was very rare to see her anything but perfectly cheerful. Knowing this convinced the girls that one of two things had happened; someone was ill, or one of them was in trouble. Naturally, they hoped for the former rather than the latter. And naturally, it was not to be. Fortunately for Lily, though, Emily had fixed her gaze upon her first born. Serena shrunk back in anticipation.

Emily began, "Now, I have heard some distressing news, Serena, and I expect you to explain."

Serena looked to Lily in askance, but received only a confused shrug as response. She turned back to her mother. "I'll need to know what it is you heard, Mother, before I'm able to explain anything."

Emily raised an arched eyebrow and replied, "Well, perhaps you might have an idea of what I'm referring to if I tell you I've just come from tea with Miriam Cavanaugh."

Serena winced instantly at the reference. Out of the corner of her eye she caught a glimpse of Lily slipping quietly out the door. 'There goes my ally,' she thought. The idea of faking a sudden illness entered her mind temptingly, but Serena grudgingly abandoned the thought. She rose to face the music.

"Something involving Holden and I?" she offered apprehensively.

"Something that most certainly involves the two of you. Can you imagine my shock at having to hear that the two of you had broken up from Miriam? How ridiculous I felt, having not been told by my own daughter?" Emily was obviously feeling truly overwhelmed by such a social faux-pas.

Serena had taken a more laid-back approach to sharing the news with her parents. While she had felt the best thing to do concerning Holden was to act swiftly, she also felt the longer she could wait to tell her mother, the better. As painful as the break-up with Holden had been, she had known that breaking the news to her mother would prove even more difficult. Knowing that Holden had told his own mother already, though, would serve to make this conversation all the more agonizing.

Serena decided to go with the sympathy plea, "Well mother, it's been a very…very hard week for me with all this, and –"

"How could you not tell me? I am your mother after all! Just think of what Miriam and Charles must be thinking."

Serena's eyes narrowed. "What exactly do Mr. & Mrs. Cavanaugh have to do with this, mother?"

Emily shook her head at her daughter. "Why, just think of the turmoil this has put them through this week."

"Turmoil it's put **_them_** through? Exactly who broke up with whom here?" was Serena's irritated response.

Her mother ignored her words and continued on her string of thought, "If only I'd known sooner, we could have had this patched up already."

Serena's irritation grew. "Patched what up already? There's nothing to patch up."

Emily's eyes glinted archly. "Of course there's something to patch up. You and Holden have to correct this nonsense. Soon, before people start talking."

Serena looked to the heavens and clenched her fists. 'Lord, give me strength.' "This is **_not_** something that Holden and I will be patching up, Mother. I've made my decision; **_we've_** made **_our_** decision. If the rest of the neighbourhood feels they need to comment, then that's their business. It has nothing to do with anyone but Holden and I."

Serena took her mother's silence as a sign that she had finally made her point. Unfortunately, Emily was merely taking a moment to shift her argument. Her look of displeasure immediately changed to one of motherly sympathy and she took a seat, gesturing for Serena to join her. Warily, Serena did so.

Her mother shifted to fully face her and took both of Serena's hands in her lap. "Darling, I know things can get confusing in life, especially at your age. You're leaving your adolescent years behind and getting ready to enter the next stage in your life. I'm sure all of these changes have made you question your and Holden's relationship."

The tension flowed out of Serena's body as her mother spoke. Her words rushed out, "Yes, that's exactly how I feel, Mother. I just…we were together and…and all of a sudden we were talking about the future, and Holden mentioned marriage –"

Serena was cut off as Emily's grip on her hands suddenly tightened. "Marriage? So you're engaged, darling? Why would Miriam tell me…?"

"No, Mother! No, I'm not engaged," Serena corrected hastily. "Mrs. Cavanaugh was right. Holden and I did break up."

A look of confusion came over her mother's face. "I don't understand, Serena. Why would you break up if Holden had been speaking about marriage? Did he propose to you? Was the ring awful?"

Serena shut her eyes to gather her thoughts. Evidently, her mother understood nothing. Although she may have taken after Emily in terms of appearance, the similarities seemed to end there. She pulled her hands away and took a moment to decide how she was going to explain this. Her mother had clearly been highly anticipating a wedding announcement for some time now. A marriage between Serena Davenport and Holden Cavanaugh would most assuredly be, without a doubt, the talk of the town, so to speak. Their wedding – had they had one – would have been the event of the season. How would Serena explain to her mother that she had just eliminated any chance of that happening?

She slowly raised her head to meet her mother's questioning eyes. From the answering look on her mother's face, Serena knew she had just explained everything without even saying a word. As she opened her mouth to speak anyway, Emily raised a hand to stop her.

"He didn't propose."

It wasn't a question, but Serena answered anyhow. "No, he didn't."

"But you've told him you don't want to marry him."

"Yes."

Emily sat silently a few moments, her face impossible to read. Serena thought it best to quietly await her reaction. Then suddenly her mother was up from her seat, pausing only a moment to adjust her outfit. She looked directly at Serena and declared, "Well, there's nothing that's done that can't be undone. I've invited the Cavanaughs for dinner tonight. It will give you an opportunity to fix this business with Holden, and everything will be fine again. Be sure to look nice, they'll be here in a few hours."

Serena sat, bewildered, and watched dumbly as her mother made to exit the room. At the last moment she took hold of herself and stood up angrily, calling for her mother to halt her departure. Emily turned, a silencing look on her face, just daring her daughter to challenge her.

Serena straightened her stance and held her ground. "There is **_nothing_** to fix mother, I've made my decision. You won't change my mind for me, I know what I want."

Her mother's expression didn't alter. "Nonsense," she said. "You're still a child; how can you know what you want?" And with that, she turned and left the room.

**Author's Note: **I thought I should include a brief note at the end here to thank everyone who's reviewed so far. I appreciate it very much, and it really helps to motivate me to keep writing. So keep on reviewing!

Also, a quick note to the anonymous reviewer from the 24th of August (if you're still reading) - Thanks for the tip. I tend to do most of my writing late at night, so I missed that name slip. Oh, and I changed that awkward phrase too (I know, lol, it just didn't sound right, eh?).

Anyhow, keep reading everyone!

Ta!


	6. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Hours later Serena sat at her vanity, staring blankly at her own reflection. She had been furious at her mother after she had left the room, incredulous at how the conversation had ended. She had huffed her way stormily to her room and slammed the door, feeling the need to make those around her aware of her intense displeasure.

After stewing for a half hour or so she had begun to seriously contemplate escaping out her window and not returning until she was sure the Cavanaughs had come and gone. In the end her more reasonable side had won out and she had stayed put. Serena had tried to soothe her own anger by reasoning that her mother simply couldn't understand her feelings. She felt that once Emily saw there was no chance that she and Holden would work things out, this newfound controlling behaviour would stop.

Serena was no stranger to her mother's influencing ways, of course. Emily had always tried to steer her and Lily through life's events, which had sometimes proved helpful…and other times it had been simply suffocating. But before this afternoon, her mother had never shown such an utter disregard for her wishes.

She had tried to put her mother's words out of her mind as she forced herself to get ready for the evening, but they had persistently lingered.

"_You're still a child…"_

Serena shook her head, as if trying to force the words from her thoughts. It was nearly six 'o'clock; they would be arriving shortly. She heard her door open and looked away from her gloomy reflection to see who had come in. To her relief it was Lily, who was completely dressed and ready for company.

Her relief faded quickly as she had remembered her sister's earlier desertion. "Well, well, if it isn't my steadfastly loyal little sister. How could you abandon me like that, Lil?"

Lily blushed sheepishly for a moment. "Well, it's not as though you were under attack, Rena."

Serena snorted sarcastically; a bad habit of hers. "Yes, well, you're wrong there. I don't believe I've ever been in fear for my life until this afternoon. Mother was…awful."

Lily cringed. "How did she find out?"

"From Mrs. Cavanaugh; evidently Holden had no problem telling his mother," Serena replied dryly.

"Oooh, hmm…well, I told you to tell Mother right away. It's like a bandage; you have to just rip it off."

Serena slumped back in her chair dejectedly. "No 'I told you sos' Lily. Not right now, Mother gave me a hard enough time. And now I have to deal with dinner."

Lily slipped behind her older sister and gave her shoulders an encouraging squeeze. "Well, even though I still don't quite understand your decision," she paused as Serena shot her a warning look. "Let me finish! Though I may not fully understand, I'm here for you, and we'll get you through dinner together."

Serena sighed but gave her sister an appreciative look. At least Lily was on her side…sort of. She gave her hair and make-up one more glance and then stood up. "Well, lets get this thing over with."

They made their way downstairs just in time to greet their dinner guests as they came in. Serena and Lily's parents, as well as Holden's, were as friendly and cheerful as ever. Charles and Miriam Cavanaugh entered first, immediately grasping hands and kissing cheeks, as was their custom. Elsie silently took coats and gloves from everyone as they greeted. Holden came in next and greeted Serena's parents with only a hint of stiffness.

As he approached her, Serena frantically searched for Lily, only to find her caught up in greeting Mr. & Mrs. Cavanaugh. She gulped as he came before her, not sure of what to do…how to act. His greeting was quiet and she smiled nervously at him in response. His face leaned toward hers and she froze, fearing a kiss, but Holden caught himself at the last moment and awkwardly kissed her lightly on the cheek. Serena's mind was blank, not sure of what to say…and then, like a saviour, Lily swooped in and captured Holden's attention.

"Holden!" she exclaimed as she hugged him. "It's been a while since we've seen each other, hasn't it? I've been hoping to see you. My friend Elizabeth just started dating John Vandicant, and I know he's a friend of yours…"

Their voices trailed off as she led him into the parlour. Serena sighed in relief, making a mental note to thank Lily profusely later. She caught a glimpse of her mother noticing the exchange and hastily avoided eye contact. 'Get through this, get through this. Just stay quiet tonight and hopefully no one will notice you,' she thought to herself as she watched the adults follow Lily and Holden. She drew in a breath, "Okay, let's go."

"Go where?"

Serena started in surprise at the voice behind her. She whirled around to see…her worst nightmare.

"Thank you, Elsie," he said as she took his coat and gloves.

"You're welcome, Mr. Cavanaugh," she replied.

"I forgot that you would be here," Serena stated dismally as he approached her.

Darien smiled; the familiar glint in his eyes present as usual. "You forgot about me? How could you, Serena?"

She rolled her eyes, a familiar custom for her whenever he was around. "I suppose it's too much to ask that you're not staying?"

"And miss a pleasant evening watching you and my little brother squirm? I'm afraid it is," he responded casually.

Serena groaned inwardly. As if the night hadn't already seemed difficult enough, now she had to contend with Darien's unpredictable antics. This evening was shaping up wonderfully. She began to regret her decision not to escape out the window.

She turned her gaze back to Darien's face, watching him as he hid his thoughts so well behind that ever-present mask of subtle amusement. "I wonder then, if it's also too much to ask that you try – for once in your life – to think of my feelings and spare me your usual harassment just for one evening."

His expression remained the same as he cheekily replied, "What you call harassment I like to call charm, my dear lady."

"I don't care what you want to call it, so long as you save it for someone else. I have enough to deal with tonight, Darien, without fending off your attacks," she warned grumpily.

His grin faltered for just a moment at her words, but he recovered quickly before Serena had a chance to notice. "Well then, I'm glad to see you too, Serena. Let's try to enjoy the evening shall we?" He placed his hand on the small of her back to guide her into the room, much to her chagrin. As they entered the parlour, all eyes were on them, albeit for differing reasons.

Lily hid a secret smile as she saw her sister and Darien come in together. She noticed Holden eyeing Darien's hand on Serena's back and hastily resumed her chatter to draw his attention away. The least she could do for Serena was try and spare her an unnecessary confrontation between Holden and Darien.

Meanwhile, Serena's mother was observing their entrance with a look of cool contemplation. She leaned over to Darien's mother, who was sitting next to her, to whisper something quietly. Miriam Cavanaugh listened and then glanced back at Serena and Darien with much the same look.

Judge George Davenport, Serena and Lily's father stood to welcome them in, "Good to see you again, Darien, have a seat son. Serena, it's not like you to dawdle."

Ever the blunt one, Charles Cavanaugh – Holden and Darien's father – piped up with, "I'm sure it's not Serena's fault, George. My sons seem to have a particular weakness for the girl is all." He chuckled obliviously to himself as everyone else in the room reacted quite uncomfortably to the comment.

Serena blushed a deep shade of scarlet as she quickly took a seat on the last available settee and looked to Lily for some form of comfort. Lily was too busy unfortunately, having a good private chuckle to herself at her sister's expense. Her saviour, in the end, came in the unexpected form of Darien.

"Good to see you too, Mr. Davenport. I'm afraid it's my fault we were lagging behind and Serena was just being the charming hostess –" Serena's blush deepened at the private jibe, "that she always is." He took a seat next to her, which she obligingly didn't oppose as a show of thanks. As she began to relax slightly Darien couldn't resist from adding, "Although I can't say you're wrong, Father." His father chuckled at the remark and conversation resumed as usual.

Once Serena was sure no one was paying attention she drove a well-aimed elbow into Darien's side. He just laughed softly in response and casually laid his arm behind her on the back of the settee. She crossed her arms and glared at him in irritation. "I assume that I can rely upon you for further humiliation then?"

"I am very reliable, I'll give you that, but I assure you that any humiliation you're feeling tonight is entirely of your own making, Serena."

How was it that he always knew just the way to crawl beneath her skin…like a persistent sliver she could never avoid. "Oh of course," she snorted, "I'm embarrassing myself then, is it?"

"Would you just stop ruffling your feathers for a moment and calm down?" Darien whispered harshly. "You're so worried about getting through this evening that you're making it worse for yourself."

"**_I'm_** making it worse –"

"Stop," he told her. "Stop it right now. For starters, you're going to draw attention to yourself, and we both know how much you don't want that. Secondly, as I was trying to say, you're going to make this night harder on yourself if you're walking on eggshells from beginning to end. Just relax for a moment and you'll realize it's not so bad."

Serena grudgingly followed his advice and tried to relax. She moved to rest against the back of the settee and felt the tips of his fingers graze her neck, causing her to immediately jump at the contact. Darien chuckled and rolled his eyes, removing his arm from its resting place. "Good Lord, Serena…you'd think I have some tropical disease or something."

She eyed him warily as she moved to rest again. "You can never be too careful," she replied impertinently.

He just smiled and leaned in to whisper, "See now? This won't be so hard after all." And then he turned his attention to Serena's father to discuss the latest case he had been working on.

Serena watched Darien out of the corner of her eye, a slight frown on her face. She hadn't realized until now that he had been baiting her deliberately in order to draw her focus from Holden. Surprisingly, it had seemed to work as Holden hadn't once entered her thoughts since Lily had toted him away earlier. She stole a quick glance in his direction and saw that he and Lily were still engrossed in conversation.

Seeing that her main cause of concern was currently being taken care of she turned her attention back to Darien. She watched him as he conversed easily with her father, laughing here and there when his own father joined in. He was such a puzzle to her. He was constantly provoking her, and yet could be completely charming to her family and friends.

Years ago, before he left for Yale, Darien Cavanaugh had captured the attention and admiration of all of her friends. Serena had been only 13 then, and had felt terribly awkward with the onset of puberty. Their families had always been close, so she and Darien and Holden and Lily had all grown up together. From the beginning Darien had taken a particular interest in teasing her. By the age of 13 she was completely used to his unwanted attention. She recalled ironically how her friends had been so jealous that he paid any attention to her at all. Serena, however, did not share their sentiments.

At the age of 17, Darien was finishing school and had decided not to follow his father's path and learn the family business. Instead, he had decided to pursue law; Serena's father's area of expertise. As awful as it may have sounded, when she had heard that he was going to be leaving to study at Yale for four years she had been delighted. Darien had been the bane of her young existence and with the awkwardness of puberty taking its toll on her, packing him up and sending him off seemed like an early Christmas present.

She had been especially relieved as well, because around that time Darien's teasing had taken on a new focus. As they had gotten older Serena couldn't help but notice that he had begun to see her in a new light. Taunts about playing with dolls and being a klutz had shifted to something…else. To be perfectly honest with herself, now that Serena was 17 and a little more aware of the interactions between men and women, she'd have to admit that Darien had been flirting with her years ago. Not that she'd ever admit that to anyone else.

Whether the flirtation had been harmless joking, or a result of a genuine interest Serena really didn't know. All she **_had_** known was that she had never been able to read Darien very well, and this new element to their dysfunctional relationship made it all the more confusing for her.

Before he left for Yale, Serena's parents had thrown a going away party for him, just with the two families. After dinner Serena had excused herself to go to the terrace for some privacy. That week had been particularly confusing for her as Holden had started to show his own interest in her. She had been trying to sort through her thoughts when Darien had followed her outside.

"It's getting colder out now, winter's on its way," he said as he sat down next to her.

Serena started in confusion. It was the first time she could remember that he had said something to her that hadn't been intended to tease. She had been nervous and couldn't think of anything to say, so she had simply nodded her head as a shiver ran through her body.

He noticed and removed his jacket and placed it gently around her shoulders. As he drew it together in the front his hands had lingered, brushing softly against her arms. Her entire body had frozen as all thoughts of Holden simply flew from her mind. One of his hands had drifted up to brush the hair from her face; his fingers remained and grazed the skin of her cheek.

Serena remembered back to that moment, when it seemed as though her heart would pound right through her chest in nervousness. She hadn't been able to look away from his gaze, her body wouldn't move, she had lost all control of herself in those short moments.

Slowly, his face drew nearer to hers, every second bringing him closer, closer… His lips parted, "Serena…I…" For once in their lives it seemed as though Darien could not find words. And just as he was about to touch his lips to hers, Mr. Cavanaugh called to them from inside and broke the spell that had denied Serena movement. She had been so startled by his father's voice that she instantly scurried backwards – terrified that someone might see them – and tumbled completely off the bench she had been sitting on.

This had caused her to miss the look of utter frustration on Darien's face. He had helped her up and dusted her off and then they had hastily made their way back inside. The party had finished without another incident – Serena had made sure to stay with someone at all times so that he wouldn't catch her alone again. A few days later Darien had left for Yale and the incident was never discussed.

While he had been away, Holden had stepped up to the plate and they had started dating. Now it was four years later and Darien was back and she and Holden were history. Serena smiled wryly to herself at the humour of it all. Funny how timing was. Anyhow, a lot of time had passed since that day, and regardless of anything that might have happened, much had changed between then and now. She hardly felt she had anything to worry about concerning Darien. At least in any kind of romantic capacity.

Serena was shaken from her reverie when Elsie announced that dinner was ready. Everyone made their way into the dining room where Serena's mother craftily managed to seat Serena and Holden next to each other. They somehow managed to exist next to each other, awkwardly muttering apologies anytime their arms even grazed. Lily managed to continue conversation with Holden, once again making Serena incredibly grateful.

Emily and Miriam both tried to draw Serena and Holden into conversation with one another, but only received muted responses. Dropping that tactic, Serena's mother moved onto the next strategy. "So Miriam, have you heard the news? Lillian Densmore's daughter, Sarah is engaged to Laun Adams."

Mrs. Cavanaugh raised an eyebrow. "Not Charlotte Adams' son? Oh dear, just think of the wedding."

"Yes, exactly," Serena's mother continued, "can you imagine? Charlotte and Lillian will be at each other's throats after just a month of planning. Those two don't get on at all."

Miriam agreed. "Oh yes, it'd be just awful. Dear Lord, I can only hope that when my boys decide to get married, they choose a girl with a pleasant mother."

Serena watched as her mother looked directly at her as she said, "I know just what you mean. Wouldn't it be so lovely if we were able to plan one together?"

Serena nearly choked on her food at her mother's audacity. She could feel Holden tense up beside her. Dinner went on with Emily and Miriam continuing on the subject of marriage all the way through. Finally, by the time dessert was coming along Serena had been on the receiving end of so many loaded looks and barbed comments that she couldn't take anymore. She stood up suddenly, "May I please be excused? I think I need some air."

Everyone looked at her, some closer than others. Serena's father answered, "Of course, honey. Take a jacket though, it's cool out there."

Serena beat a hasty retreat from the dining room, not stopping on her way for a jacket or sweater. She finally made her way out onto the terrace and leaned heavily against the railing, taking a deep breath. Her mother's conversation had been mortifying, why couldn't she just accept it? Holden and she were not going to be getting back together.

"In all the years I've known you I have never once seen you miss dessert."

Serena groaned at the voice and looked to the sky for support. "Not now, Darien. Please, just leave me alone."

She felt, rather than heard him come up next to her. They stood in silence side by side; she, hoping he would leave if she said nothing; him, trying to think of something to say. A soft wind blew in the chill.

"It's getting colder out now, winter's on its way," he said finally.

Upon hearing the familiar words Serena looked up at him. He was watching her closely, as if reading her thoughts. "Okay," he started, "I have to admit, it was pretty bad in there. Even I was getting tense, and I'm not the one in the line of fire."

Serena rolled her eyes at him and looked down at her hands. "I don't know what you're talking about," she lied. "I was just hot; I needed some fresh air."

He took one of her hands in his own, forcing her to look up at him. "Really Serena, I'm sorry they're being so hard on you. Are you alright?"

Uncomfortable with the sincerity evident in his eyes, Serena pulled her hand away from him and walked over to the bench, trying to put some distance between them. "Don't pretend like you care; you love this…you love any chance to see me squirm."

He followed her, agitated at her words. "That's not true, and you know that."

She snorted in disagreement and sat down in a huff. "Of course it's true. You even admitted it earlier."

He stood in front of her. "You know I was just joking around."

She glared up at him, feeling the need to unleash some of her anger, even if it was in at the wrong person. "That's all you ever do, Darien, you joke around! You make it your business to constantly patronize me. Don't go trying to play serious and sympathetic, it doesn't suit you. You and I both know you're just looking for more material."

His own anger at her words was evidently displayed in his expression. "Ever the child, Serena. I've been away four years and you still haven't grown up."

"What do you know?!" she exclaimed. "You don't know anything about me. I'm just the kid you like to make fun of." For some reason Serena felt like she could cry. God, he could frustrate her. "Why don't you ever just listen to me? Just go away."

"No Serena, I'm not going to go away. And you're not just some kid I like to make fun of." Darien's face calmed as he took a moment to clear his thoughts. He knelt down and took her hands in his own, looking straight into her eyes. "You know you're more than that," he added softly.

They stayed that way, silently, unmoving. Serena swallowed deeply, trying to moisten her suddenly dry mouth. She looked down at their hands as he began stroking her palm softly with his thumb. A wave of nervousness rushed through her as she felt something strongly akin to déjà vu.

"Serena…I…" It looked as though there was something he wanted to say, but… he was warring with himself, not sure whether he should.

Her mind frantically called out warning signals; now was not the time to finish whatever they had started four years ago. Four years ago, in this exact same spot. Her mind anxiously demanded that she speak, move…do **_something_** to stop whatever it was that was happening. But she couldn't; once again she felt she had no control. She inwardly longed for Mr. Cavanaugh to call for them as he had done before…but no such call came.

All she could do was sit there helplessly as Darien raised a hand to her cheek. Instead of recoiling at his touch she found it surprisingly calming to her frazzled nerves. Her mind was finally allowing herself to yield to the moment when Darien's gaze suddenly shifted to something behind her. Just as suddenly his hand dropped from her face and he rose swiftly, taking a step back from her. In confusion, she twisted around to see what had caught his attention.

Standing, not ten feet away, was Holden.


	7. Chapter 5

**AN: **_I apologize in advance as I know it has been a week, and this chapter is not very long. I've had to tweak a few things in my outline and this particular part had me jumping through hoops just to finish. Ah, the trivialities of writing. I'm hoping that now that the struggle is over, the next bit will flow a little more freely. Thank you all for the reviews; it really works as motivation._

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Seeing the look of intense displeasure on Holden's face Serena lurched to her feet to face him. "Holden, you surprised me!" She exclaimed nervously.

Holden's angry glare lighted upon her for a moment before shifting back to focus on Darien. Seeing that the situation might shortly elevate to a potentially nasty and completely unnecessary confrontation, Serena wracked her brain for some brilliant diversion. Unfortunately, Holden couldn't wait.

"You just couldn't resist could you?" he spat angrily at Darien. "You've been back for what, five minutes? And you're already after her."

Serena hurriedly broke in before Darien could even open his mouth, "Holden, it's not like that! We were only –"

Darien put a hand on her shoulder to silence her. To her dismay, a part of her was slightly relieved, as she really had no idea how she would have finished that sentence.

"Holden, calm down," was all Darien said. His tone implied a warning for Holden to remember his place as the younger brother.

Holden would have none of it, his attention more focused on the hand resting on Serena's shoulder. "Are you jealous, Darien?" he sneered. "Angry I got there first?"

Serena breathed in a loud gasp of disbelief at Holden's words. He abruptly turned his attention to her, not waiting for a response. "So is this why you ended it? For him? All that crap about not being ready, and all you really wanted was to toss me over for my older brother?"

Horrified at Holden's cruel, hurtful words Serena shook off Darien's grasp and moved to stand before him. "Holden, surely you don't believe that. You've got the wrong idea; it's not like that at all. Please, just calm down."

Hardly seeming like he had even heard her words Holden went on, "Were you saving yourself for him, Serena? All that bullshit about waiting until you get married. How long until you let him –"

The loud crack of her hand connecting with his cheek echoed clearly through the quiet night. Holden's enraged expression melted into one of disbelief as he raised his hand to gently touch his crimson stained face. Serena took a deep breath to steady herself, feeling quite shaken by her own action. She immediately felt a wave of guilt upon seeing the angry mark her hand had left, but she quenched the feeling soon after, remembering that it had been fully deserved.

She also knew that as much as it might have hurt, had she not acted as quickly as she did, Holden would have been in a great deal more pain. She had seen Darien's likewise reaction out of the corner of her eye. If she hadn't done it herself, she knew, without a doubt, that he would have more than willingly stepped up to the plate, so to speak.

"Holden James Cavanaugh," she started reprovingly. "How dare you spew forth such venomous accusations! I am sorry about what happened between us and I know that you're upset about it, but that does **_not_ **give you the right to act like a complete boar. There is obviously nothing going on between Darien and I, and the idea that you'd even contemplate the notion is utterly absurd." Having said her peace, Serena calmed a bit and added softly, "Holden, if you and I are going to have any hopes of getting through this and being friends in the future – which I very much hope we can – you are going to have to let go of this. I understand how you feel right now, but don't cheapen what we had just because you're angry." Holden watched her despondently as she spoke. "And don't attack your brother for no reason; he has nothing to do with this."

Holden's eyes shifted to rest on his older brother in askance. Darien stayed silent, his face unreadable. "That's what I thought," Holden muttered. He turned back to Serena, shaking his head, his expression resigned but tinged with irony. "You have no idea, do you?" he said to her cryptically. And with that he turned and walked away, leaving the two of them alone again.

Serena's brows creased in confusion and she found her way back to the bench so that she could collapse, feeling emotionally exhausted. Darien didn't approach; he simply watched her from where he stood; his expression, as usual, inscrutable. She let her head drop back, feeling the moment as she tried to make sense of everything that had happened. Good Lord, how much drama could one person take? She released a whoosh of air and then pulled her head back up slowly, noticing Darien's watchful gaze. She wondered what he was thinking.

"I'm sorry about that," she said. "I think you might have just been an unwitting victim of break up baggage."

Her attempt to lighten the mood seemed lost on Darien, his serious expression unchanging. "He's upset. He has reason to be, he's lost you after all," was his reply.

Serena was unable to hold his gaze, feeling discomfited by his words. She began to recall the behaviour that had been the catalyst for their unpleasant encounter. Although she had fervently denied any implications in Darien's earlier actions to Holden, she didn't really believe it herself. And she had a feeling neither did Holden. Deciphering Darien's actions, though, was a can of worms she wasn't entirely sure she should consider opening that evening, if ever.

Darien walked over and joined her on the bench, seemingly deep in his own thoughts. Not wanting to intrude upon the moment, Serena closed her eyes and wondered how long, if ever, it would take for her and Holden to put everything behind them and find some way to be friends. It was obvious that he was still having a hard time dealing. His outrageous outburst had just proved that. She couldn't help but sense though, that Holden's accusations had seemed rooted in feelings that ran somewhat deeper than momentary hurt.

She turned her eyes back to Darien, pondering his earlier behaviour. What had he been doing? What game was he playing now? As though sensing her thoughts he turned to her. She quickly looked away; embarrassed that he had caught her watching him. She spoke, trying to ease the awkward moment, "I hope that you're not too angry with Holden."

Darien turned to her and raised a curious eyebrow. "Hmm; angry with him?"

Nodding, she went on, "Yes; I know what he said was ridiculous and completely out of line but…well, it's my fault really. He hasn't taken this whole break-up very well."

"Don't blame yourself, Serena. Holden's a big boy now, even though he doesn't always act the part," Darien paused to grimace. "This is between him and me, anyhow."

Serena tilted her head to the side and furrowed her brows in confusion. "What's between you and him?"

He watched her silently for a few moments, something flickering in his eyes. Then he sighed and brushed his hands against his lap. "You know what? I think I'll take the fifth. Now…now just isn't a really good time."

Despite her curiosity, Serena was strangely relieved by his answer. Darien stood up, turning to offer her a hand. Breaking habit, she took it without hesitation, allowing him to help her up. His hand held onto hers longer than was necessary, causing Serena to glance up in puzzlement. Darien leaned in toward her, his face drawing nearer to her own. Unconsciously, Serena held in a breath, wondering if his earlier evasion had simply been a ploy to throw her off guard. His descent halted just as their noses were a hair's breadth apart. "You know Serena," he began, his tenor low and smooth sending a shiver down her spine. "It's probably a good thing you skipped dessert, you're getting quite heavy."

Serena blinked in astonishment, at first not fully comprehending his words. Then her eyes narrowed darkly as she watched Darien's mischievous grin materialize. He chuckled at her displeasure and released her hand. "C'mon, let's get back inside; it's bloody cold out here."

Serena angrily stalked in after him, fervently hoping that this would be the end of all encounters with the Cavanaugh men for one week. She couldn't take much more.


	8. Chapter 6

"I find it hard to tell you,  
I find it hard to take.  
When people run in circles  
It's a very, very mad world...mad world."

**Chapter 6**

Serena collapsed onto a sofa next to Lily. When she and Darien had reentered, dinner had just finished and the Cavanaughs were readying themselves to leave for the evening. Holden had been the first one out the door; evidently eager to depart. Considering the fact that Serena had been just as impatient for the evening's end, she couldn't really blame him.

But now the house was once again an ex-boyfriend free zone, and Serena was determined to keep it that way. She leaned back into the exquisite comfort of the sofa and sighed contentedly.

"So what was that all about?"

Lily's voice intruded upon her much deserved peace. Without moving Serena lazily responded, "What was what all about?"

"What happened out there with Holden? He excused himself to go to the washroom, but I knew he was going to find you."

Serena grimaced at the words and turned to Lily, feeling annoyed. "Well, if you knew he was leaving to find me, why didn't you stop him?"

Lily scowled. "Hey, don't get mad at me; what was I supposed to do? Tell him he couldn't go? I did my best tonight."

Serena sighed and nodded in agreement. "Sorry Lil, I know you did, and I really appreciate it. I just…really wish he hadn't come out."

"Well, he probably wouldn't have if it weren't for Darien leaving right after you." Lily paused, a sly look forming on her face. "I take it he didn't have to go to the washroom either?"

Serena groaned in irritation and bonked Lily on the head with a cushion. "Don't start singing that tune again Lil; tonight has been enough of a hassle."

Lily chuckled and hugged the cushion. "I'll take that as a yes. Anyhow, I only asked because Holden looked miserable when he came back in."

Serena sighed again and shifted uncomfortably. "He…well, Darien and I were out on the terrace and Holden –"

"Oh my God, he walked out and saw the two of you kissing didn't he?!" Lily interjected excitedly.

"No, you airhead!" Serena grabbed the cushion and used it to cuff her little sister again. "Holden walked out and just started accusing us of…ugh, God knows what. I don't want to talk about it."

Lily's expression fell dejectedly and scrunched in confusion. "Wait, I don't understand. What did he accuse you of?"

Serena shook her head, desperately wanting to avoid the topic at hand. "Lily, I don't know, he was angry. He spouted some nonsense about Darien being interested in me."

Lily's expression turned to one of triumph. "So you **_were_** kissing! I knew it!"

"No, we were **_not_**! God in Heaven, what is it with you? Holden just went into a tirade for no reason," Serena snapped angrily.

"But why would Holden get so angry if you two weren't doing anything? That's not like him…" Lily's words drifted off in contemplation.

Serena shifted uncomfortably once more. "Well, I mean…I don't know. I suppose that it might have **_seemed_** like something **_could_** have been going on…"

Lily's attention snapped back to Serena and she raised an eyebrow in askance. "Oh?"

Much to her consternation, Serena felt a warm blush spread across her cheeks. "Well, it's just…it might have **_looked_** a little questionable. Darien **_was_** quite close, and from that angle…but nothing was going on!"

Lily smirked and had a chuckle at her sister's expense. "You know Rena, there's this river in Egypt…"

Serena's eyes slanted in annoyance. Siblings were really quite overrated; way more trouble than they were worth. She ignored Lily's insinuation and instead announced in a deadpan tone, "I think I'll go to bed before this evening gets any worse."

"Serena, darling, your father and I would like you to join us in the study for a moment."

Serena groaned at her mother's voice calling from the doorway. She turned to Lily in the hope of some miraculous intervention; her only response, a clueless shrug of the shoulders. She groaned inwardly and turned to see her mother standing patiently with a determined expression on her face. Not ready for what would most likely turn out to be yet another upsetting tête-à-tête, Serena tried desperately to think of an excuse. "Can it wait until morning, Mother? I'm really quite exhausted, and Lily and I were just about to get ready for bed."

"It won't take long, Serena. Good night Lily, dear." Their mother's tone brooked no refusal and she turned and walked off in the direction of their father's study; clearly confident that her daughter would obediently follow.

Serena stayed in her seat a few moments longer, willing herself to find the gumption not to obey…but it was a fruitless effort, as her role of the dutiful eldest daughter was far too ingrained in her being. Lily leaned over and gave her a quick, comforting squeeze. "Don't go thinking the worst. Maybe Mama just wants to apologize," she said, trying to reassure her.

Serena smiled weakly at Lily's effort, but knew better than to believe in her words. "Thanks Lil, but if Mother just wanted to apologize, she wouldn't need Daddy." She sighed lightly and added, "No, I have the distinct feeling it's going to be two against one in there."

Lily cringed faintly in response, no words coming. They both knew that their mother only involved their father in situations such as these, in order to strengthen her position in the matter. While George Davenport could never be described as anything other than a kind and loving father, when it came to their mother's wishes, he was a force to be reckoned with.

Serena shook her head to clear her thoughts and stood up resolutely. She turned to help Lily up and forced a positive expression on her face. "It can't be all that bad," she started, building up her resolve. "It's not like they can force me to get back together with Holden. No, it'll probably just be a tedious lecture and then I'll be finished with all of this."

Lily's supportive smile wavered only slightly unconvincingly and she gave her sister another quick hug before turning and making her way upstairs. Serena could hold her own, she supposed; but this was the first time her sister had ever done something so wholly out of character. It had been enough of a shock for Lily, and she hadn't been invested in the relationship as their mother had been. A wedding between Serena and Holden had been an unspoken certainty for some time now. For Serena to demolish those hopes so unexpectedly…well, she had a feeling that her sister was in for a lot more opposition than she thought. Lily whispered a hushed prayer for Serena's sake as she entered her bedroom and closed the door behind her.

* * *

Downstairs, Serena was doing the same as she timidly stood outside the door to her father's study. Darien's earlier words unexpectedly came to mind, 

"…_you're going to make this night harder on yourself if you're walking on eggshells from beginning to end. Just relax for a moment and you'll realize it's not so bad._"

She did relax, feeling a tad foolish for being so anxious. It was just her parents, how bad could it be? With that firmly in her mind she pushed open the door and walked in.

Oh how naïve young minds could be…


	9. Chapter 7

**AN: **_Well, dear readers, I present to you Chapter 7. For those of you who found the last couple of chapters much too short (don't worry, I am in agreeance, but the endings just seem to present themselves) I give you this. Hopefully it will satisfy those more voracious appetites. Consider it an early Christmas gift. It's the least I can do after all the wonderful (and sometimes very entertaining) reviews I have received. Although I hate to ask, please keep them coming as they really spur me on. You're all such a wonderful audience. Anyhow, enough rambling...enjoy and have a Merry Christmas.  
_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Serena eyed her parents warily as she made her way into the room. Her father sat comfortably behind his desk, while her mother stood to his left, an unreadable expression gracing her features. If it was their intention to intimidate her, they were doing a splendid job of it. 'No,' she thought to herself, 'you're being ridiculous, what should you be nervous about?'

"Have a seat, honey," her father said as he gestured to a nearby chair opposite him.

Serena sat promptly, once again misplacing her confidence. She folded her hands in her lap, trying to soothe her tension. After a few moments she felt she had control of herself again and faced them calmly. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

Her father leaned back in his chair slightly and stretched an arm forward to rest on the desk's surface. "Well sweetheart," he began, "your mother is worried about you. She thinks you might be going through a tough time right now." His concerned eyes searched Serena's. "Is this true, honey?"

Serena instantly felt all of the tension flow out of her body. Lily had been right in the first place; her parents were only concerned about her. Perhaps her mother even **_would_** apologize. How silly of her to think that they would team up against her. They were her parents; they cared about her well-being and only wanted her to be happy. She felt a bit ashamed of herself at suspecting the worst, and instantly decided to forgive her mother for her earlier behaviour. After all, it had probably been a disappointment to her. Of course, she hadn't dealt with it very well, but everyone had their moments, right?

She smiled at her parents and warmly replied, "I'm okay, Daddy. It's been a bit of a chaotic week, but I'm fine now. I'll just be glad to put all of this behind me."

Her parents shared a brief glance that she was not privy to. Her mother's eyes shifted back to rest on Serena, her expression very solemn. Her father's brows knitted together, confusion written on his face. "I'm not sure I understand, sweetheart. Put what behind you?"

Serena paused a moment in puzzlement at his question. Was her father not aware of the break-up? Usually her mother kept him well informed of all the goings-on in both hers and Lily's daily lives. She stole a quick peek at her mother and saw that her expression had not altered. She slowly turned her attention back to her father, who was clearly waiting for some clarification. Feeling somewhat uncertain, she answered, "I'm talking about Holden and me, Daddy. We broke up a week ago…I'm sorry, I didn't know you weren't aware of it."

"Your mother informed me of that," was her father's curt response.

Serena's eye twitched in mild incomprehension at his statement. Her eyes darted between her parents, searching for some clue in their expressions as to what this conversation was supposed to be about. "Well, if you knew, then why did you ask?"

Her father showed no reaction. "I asked what it was that you were looking forward to putting behind you, Serena. Not about yours and Holden's…situation."

Serena briefly wondered if her parents had suddenly lost their ability to follow a simple conversation. Hadn't she made it quite obvious? 'I guess not,' she thought to herself as her parents continued to watch her curiously. "Daddy," she started, "that's exactly what I was referring to. I'm looking forward to putting this break-up behind me." She glanced at her mother as she added, "It hasn't been all that pleasant, you know."

Serena's mother placed a silent hand on her father's shoulder and he looked up and gave a slight nod. He stood up from his chair and walked around to the front of the desk to stand before Serena. He placed his hands on its edge, leaning back slightly, making his pose appear more casual. Serena watched his every movement in apprehension as warning bells began to ring softly in the back of her mind.

"Well, honey, that's the main reason we asked to speak with you tonight. Your mother and I feel," he glanced back at her mother to solidify this comment, "that perhaps you've dealt with this situation a little hastily."

Serena opened her mouth to protest, but her father went on. "It's understandable, sweetie. This is a very confusing time in your life." Serena cringed inwardly in remembrance of her mother's earlier words. "You might be feeling pressed to make certain decisions; aspects of your life will be coming to an end shortly and this might have you a bit scared. Remember, we were your age once too; we've been through the same. You just have to remember to stay focused on the important things…like Holden, for instance."

Serena wracked her brain for a suitable response. Her parents were completely misunderstanding the situation. Although she had tried to explain things to her mother earlier, she was now aware that it had made no impression on her opinion. She looked to her mother, finding a look of determination on her face. She decided her best course of action would be to appeal to her father, try to gain his understanding and hope he could succeed in making her mother comprehend where she had failed.

"Daddy, I appreciate your concern, but that has nothing to do with what happened between Holden and I. It was just…something that happened. I'd really rather not talk about it, but please understand that I know I made the right decision." Satisfied with her response, Serena relaxed, feeling it was impossible for anyone to dispute her explanation.

Clearly she was alone in this supposition. "You may think it's the right decision right now, Serena honey, but your mother and I are just afraid you may come to regret it down the road. We wouldn't want you to have any regrets, sweetheart. I know you're a very busy girl, what with your extracurricular activities. Perhaps you've been feeling a bit overwhelmed lately; maybe you haven't felt you've had enough time for Holden…and yourself, of course. Your mother suggested that you might take a break from some of your responsibilities for a while; to allow some time for you to fix things with Holden. How does that sound?"

Serena looked at her father, a blank expression on her face. What was he talking about? "Daddy, missing a few piano lessons is not going to **_fix_** things between Holden and me. We broke up; not because I'm busy or overwhelmed. We broke up because things weren't working between us. I appreciate that you want to make sure that I don't regret it, but I know what I did was right. I don't need you and Mother to protect me so much, I'm nearly 18 years old; I can make my own decisions."

There, if that wasn't clear enough, then Serena didn't know what would be. Her mother circled around the desk to stand next to her father. Ignoring Serena, she spoke directly to him, "George, darling, she doesn't understand what's best for her." Serena's father put up a hand, motioning for her mother to be silent. Emily instantly did so. Serena wryly wished she had such power over her mother at times.

Her father pulled a chair over and sat down directly in front of his eldest daughter. Serena watched him warily, trying to anticipate his next move, as though they were playing some bizarre game of chess. George Davenport was a highly intelligent man; he had gone into law early in his life, and had swiftly dominated in the field. In no time at all he had risen to a highly coveted Judgeship and there he had remained. He was a well respected man in the community, and his daughters had always been in slight awe of him.

On more than one occasion he had used his keen, diplomatic intellect to convince them of his perspective on various matters at hand. Even in their most stubborn moments, he had somehow managed to persuade them into his way of thinking. Serena had recognized his shift of position as just such a tactic. She couldn't help but be intimidated at the notion of her father trying to alter her decision. She would not let it happen this time.

She started at the sound of his voice. "Darling, I know 18 may seem quite old to you, but take it from a man much older; you're still just a baby." Serena's eyes flared in anger at the comment, but her father went on. "Now, don't get upset. As I said before, your mother and I are only concerned for your happiness. We think it would be best for you to have a talk with Holden and try and work things out."

Out of the corner of her eye, Serena caught her mother nodding her head in agreement. Her eyes narrowed as she realized that her mother already had her father completely persuaded. While she had thought she could convince at least one of them in order to bring someone onto her side, she now recognized that such a plan had little to no hope of success. Her anger flared as she suddenly saw the corner they were trying to back her into.

For the first time in her young life, Serena heatedly lashed out at her parents. "I don't believe what I'm hearing! What is it that you think you can convince me to do? This is not about my happiness." She turned to her mother. "This is about you and your precious wedding. Don't think you can get Daddy to convince me into changing my mind. I will not be bullied into marrying Holden just so you can host the social event of the season!"

Serena's father grabbed her arm sharply in warning. "Serena Davenport! Don't you ever speak to your mother like that."

She jerked her arm away hastily, anger having completely clouded her better judgment. "How could you, Daddy? Why would you take her side? Why don't the two of you understand that this is none of your business! This is my life!"

Serena's mother interjected, "Your life **_is _**our business, young lady. We're your parents, and your actions affect others than yourself. You have a duty to this family, so you had best quit this juvenile, selfish attitude of yours."

Serena gaped at her mother in disbelief. Seeing no remorse in her eyes she turned frantically to face her father, and was yet again met with a firm, unrelenting look. She shook her head slightly in shock and looked back up at them. "I've never done anything but try to be the perfect daughter. I've always done everything you've asked; I've taken piano lessons, studied French, Latin, and art. I've learned tennis, dance and equitation. I have been to every party, every breakfast, luncheon and dinner, and always with a smile on my face. I've done my very best in school and I've never done anything to disgrace myself or my family in public. I've done all of this, just so you, my family, would be proud of me…because I care about you.

"I can't believe that now – after everything I've done to try to please you – you won't give me your understanding and support." Serena's anger had dissolved as she spoke, morphing into a soft gloominess. Her father rested his hand on her shoulder and gently guided her back into her seat. He took her mother's hand in his own and spoke.

"Serena honey, you misunderstand us. We couldn't be more proud of you. You've been a better daughter than we ever could have imagined." Serena smiled weepy-eyed at this. He continued, "I respect everything you've done so far and I am so proud to have such a kind, beautiful, and accomplished daughter." He paused before adding carefully, "Your mother and I just feel that you're still very young and you could benefit from our guidance."

Serena's brows furrowed as she sensed another turn in the conversation. Her father kneeled down in front of her and took her small hands in his own. "Sweetheart, your mother told me that Holden had been discussing marriage. I'm sure you just got a bit scared at the idea and made a hasty decision. It's nothing to be embarrassed about, I'm sure Holden will understand. Marriage is a big decision; it's something that has to be thought about seriously. But it's also something to be excited about…a new step in your life. And surely you know that your mother and I as well as Holden's parents would be thrilled at the idea. I'd love to have Holden as a son-in-law." He squeezed her hands encouragingly, but Serena barely felt it as she had gone numb. "So be happy about this and talk to Holden. That's all we ask." Finished with his speech he gently cupped her cheek and kissed her forehead, then got up to stand next to his wife.

Serena just sat there, a dazed expression on her face. And then she blinked and her anger came back in a flurry. She clenched her fists and shot up from her chair, jarring it backwards and causing it to emit a loud, screeching noise of wood against marble tile. She raised her hand and pointed an angry finger at her parents. "You will not brainwash me into changing my mind! I've made my decision and no amount of sweet talking and cajoling from the two of you is going to make any difference." She raised her hands into the air in frustration as she exclaimed, "I don't love Holden! It's as simple as that. It's not childish timidity or an overload of extracurricular activities! I just don't love him, and I am **_not _**going to marry a man that I do not love. Not to please you, not to please him, not for anyone or anything. This is the 1940s; you can't arrange marriages, and we're not joining empires, though you and your friends at the country club may delude yourselves into thinking so, Mother. It's not going to happen, so please just **_leave me alone_**!"

And with that Serena turned on her heel and rushed from the study, down the hall and straight out the front door, ignoring the protesting calls of her parents.

* * *

Hours later found Serena sitting quietly by herself. She had run aimlessly at first, just trying to get as far away from her home and her parents as she possibly could. Once her frustrated energy had abated, she had slowed to a walk and had tried to get a sense of her bearings. Finding herself close to a nearby park she had made her way through it, searching for a place to rest and collect her thoughts. She had come upon a charming little bridge that spanned a small stream and had decided to stop there. 

She sat at its peak's edge, her legs dangling over the side, her arms resting on a low railing. She had gone through the confrontation with her parents over and over again in her head; unable to force it from her thoughts. After the anger had worn off she had been left with an intense feeling of mortification at her own behaviour. She had never before spoken to her parents with such disrespect and she feared facing them now. That wasn't to say she wasn't still angry at their words, but that was neither here nor there when it came to dealing with the consequences of her actions.

'This is really their fault to begin with,' she thought to herself indignantly. 'If they hadn't been so ridiculously obstinate about things, I would have never gotten so upset.' She frowned deeply as she admitted to herself that no matter whose fault it was, she would have to take responsibility for her actions. After getting so incensed at her parents for treating her like a child, it would be completely hypocritical of her to go and act the part. She buried her face in her hands, absolutely overwhelmed by the situation.

"I'm aware that you're not having the very best of days, Serena, but it's not worth your life."

Serena's heart nearly jumped out of her chest as she spun around at the voice in her ear. Blue met blue as she found herself face to face with none other than Darien. Her eyes closed for a moment, trying to get over the shock and wondering exactly how he had snuck up on her so adeptly. She opened her eyes once her heart rate returned to its normal pace and shook her head in muted irritation. "What are you talking about?"

His eyes twinkled as he motioned to the edge of the bridge and said simply, a grin on his face, "Don't jump."

She looked a moment between the four foot drop and his amused expression, as though not comprehending, and then her expression turned deadpan. "I hardly think a four foot drop into six inches of water would be the end of me."

His mischievous grin remained as he situated himself next to her in a like manner. "Well," he mused, "probably not, but one can never be too careful in moments of desperation."

She raised a skeptical eyebrow. "I'd hardly call this a moment of desperation. Of course…now that you're here things are a bit different." She swung her legs in trial and added, "In fact, that jump is looking very tempting right now."

"Please don't. I'd have to save you, and I'd really rather not get my socks wet."

Serena laughed and pushed him gently. He righted himself quickly and grinned. Their usual banter wearing down, a silence settled over them and Serena finally returned to the moment. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

He turned to her, casually resting his elbow on the railing and leaned his head against his hand. "I think the more appropriate question is 'What are **_you_** doing here?'"

She frowned and looked away from him, fixing her gaze instead, upon the quietly bubbling stream. When no answer came, Darien sighed and relented, "Your parents called about an hour ago. They didn't know where you were and wondered if you had gone to see Holden. They were pretty worried." He paused a moment watching for her reaction. She winced at the mention. He continued, "Anyhow, your father had already been out searching for you and my father and Holden and I came out to help…and I guess I found you."

"Lucky me," she muttered quietly.

He ignored the retort and instead asked her again, "What are you doing out here Serena? It's late; you should be home."

She wriggled uncomfortably at the question and replied stubbornly, "I don't want to talk about it."

He sighed heavily and began to move to get up. "Okay, fine then. Let's get you home."

"No!" She immediately spun around and latched onto his arm, pulling him back down. "No, I don't want to go home," she repeated pleadingly.

His eyes widened momentarily at the sudden outburst and then he looked at her admonishingly, "You can't just stay out here all night."

She lowered her eyes and quietly mumbled, "I know." Then she looked up at him, her eyes beseeching, "Can we just stay here a little longer? I'm not ready yet…just give me a little while longer."

Knowing it would be impossible to deny her anything, Darien simply nodded in allowance. He noticed she was jacketless and shook his head in light disapproval, quipping, "You seem to have a habit of forgetting your coat. I should start carrying an extra one around just for these occasions; they seem to be getting quite frequent." He removed his jacket and placed it around her shoulders, ignoring her slight protest.

They sat in silence a moment as she adjusted the heavy weight of it, finally pulling it tightly around her body to warm herself. She hadn't realized how chilled she was until now. "Thank you," she mumbled grudgingly.

He smiled at her less than gracious show of thanks and studied the stream himself. "So, are you going to tell me why you're out here?"

She groaned in annoyance. "You're relentless."

"That's just one of the many reasons to love me," he retorted confidently.

She snorted loudly in reply and blushed in embarrassment. He laughed heartily at her display and added mirthfully, "You know it's true."

She gave him a sidelong glance and rolled her eyes. "Not in this lifetime."

"Another then?"

She smiled unconsciously and conceded, "I suppose anything is possible, however **_highly_** improbable."

He chuckled and wrapped an arm around her casually. "That's what I've been waiting to hear. Admitting it is the hardest part, you know; now it's smooth sailing from here on out." She rolled her eyes again in mild annoyance, hardly noticing his arm around her. She allowed him the last word, not quite having the energy for a full on battle of wits and instead let silence surround them once more. They sat in a comfortable peace, perhaps for the first time in all the years they had known each other. The stream gurgled quietly as a soft wind whispered through the trees. Without thinking, Serena instinctively moved closer into Darien's embrace, craving the added warmth.

He smiled softly at the sight of her blonde head nuzzled against his shoulder, and felt an overwhelming urge to just gather her up in his arms and…well, perhaps in another time and place, but not here and now. She and Holden had just broken up, and regardless of that fact, he knew that broaching the subject of his feelings would be difficult enough, relationship or no.

His thoughts drifted to Holden, replaying the night's events. As outlandish as Holden had behaved, Darien had known he had crossed a line. He had not planned on the evening's events; in fact he had anticipated quite the opposite. Despite his own personal opinions of Holden and Serena's relationship, he had every intention to honour the brotherly code of conduct and allow the dust to firmly settle. But…he had seen her and his intentions had gone to hell.

He couldn't help but gravitate to her, despite his best efforts. He certainly couldn't resist baiting her, as she responded to him like no other. He loved the way her face flushed in mild irritation at his teasing, the way her reaction made his senses heighten, even the way she forgot herself and snorted at him in derision. This girl had enchanted him, and four years away at Yale had changed nothing.

He thought back to that night before he had left for school and wondered vaguely if it had crossed Serena's mind at all since then. 'Probably not,' he thought to himself. He was hardly sure if she had even known what had almost happened that evening. Serena had always been a bit naïve, and he hadn't felt the need to enlighten her as to the details of his confused emotions.

His feelings for her had changed drastically as soon as he hit the age of 17. He hadn't been able to pinpoint the cause of the shift, but it had certainly thrown him. Not sure of what to do with the newfound feelings, he had continued on with his usual behaviour, teasing her at every opportunity. But he had noticed a change in even that finely-tuned routine, as his targets had started to shift, his words taking on a new tone. To his horror, Darien had realized that he had started flirting with her. After time, he had become accustomed to the impulses, and as he explored his feelings he grew to accept them.

With the departure for Yale looming before him he had begun to panic, unsure of whether he should make his feelings known. The party had been the catalyst he needed, as everything had fallen into place; it had almost seemed…fated. She had excused herself, he had followed. He had gallantly offered her his coat, they had drawn nearer, nearer, he had been so close…and then fate had none-too-gently booted him in the face. His father – a man who had never been bestowed the gift of perfect timing – had bellowed, Serena had toppled, and Darien's hopes of a picturesque goodbye – and perhaps the start of a new relationship – had been completely dashed.

Warily, he had entertained the notion that what had happened had been a sign. Perhaps, it had not been a wise move…perhaps – he had thought – he wasn't supposed to pursue Serena. Of course the idea was ridiculous, but Darien hadn't been able to dash the notion, as the earlier confusion regarding his feelings had returned and overshadowed his judgment. While Darien had always been intelligent and clear-headed when it came to academics, his knowledge in the field of romance and emotions had always left something to be desired.

His doubt plaguing him, Darien had not pursued Serena any further and had departed for Yale with relief, yearning to immerse himself wholeheartedly in his studies and put all thoughts of a certain adorable blonde out of his mind. And, for the most part, he had succeeded. His courses and professors alike had demanded his full attention, leaving little time for anything else. In the small snippets of time free of textbooks and lectures, he began to feel that it might have been quite lucky that nothing had happened on that fateful night. After all, what time would he have had for a relationship with his full workload at school? And really, Serena was still very young, perhaps too young for him. Actually, it might have just been his hormones playing tricks on him; he probably hadn't really felt anything at all in the first place.

Ah, how naïve young minds could be…

In an instant, all of his rationalizations had been completely destroyed when he had heard, nearly a year after leaving for Yale, that Holden and Serena had started dating. He had been unable to prevent the intense surges of jealousy from roiling through him. He couldn't help but recognize the cruel irony in the situation. It had taken his younger brother pursuing Serena to finally make him accept his feelings for the girl; and, of course there was nothing that could be done about it. Had it been anyone else, Darien would have easily considered sabotaging the relationship…but he couldn't do that to Holden; even if things had always been somewhat tense between the two of them.

But in pondering that brotherly tension, Darien had stumbled upon a rather unsettling notion. He had been aware that his younger brother had always felt slightly overshadowed in his wake, and he had felt a creeping suspicion that this newfound relationship was nothing but an attempt on Holden's part to finally one-up his older brother. As tempting as the urge had been to immediately return home and demand the truth, he had overcome it. Darien had made his decision anyway, and he would stick to it; besides, if all Holden truly wanted was a reaction, then he wouldn't get one and his interest would turn elsewhere, leaving Serena out of it.

But the relationship had not ended…no, apparently it had blossomed, and no matter what Holden's motivations had been in the beginning, he had certainly become invested in what he had started. So Darien had tried to force himself to accept it and move on. A few girls had shown an interest, and he had tried his very best to do so in return, but none of it had amounted to anything. For a while he had felt very frustrated…frustrated with Holden for succeeding where he had failed; frustrated with Serena for being so naïve and so…captivating; and mostly frustrated with himself for not being able to conquer his own feelings. In the end he had finally conceded that he could not force such feelings away entirely and had compromised by pushing them to the very back of his mind.

Before he knew it, the years at school had flown by and he was ready to return home. He had not been looking forward to dealing with his brother's relationship first hand, but he was now 21 and he had matured considerably. Whether or not he liked it, he had accepted it and he had been determined to come home and congratulate the both of them. And then he had seen her…oh and thoughts of congratulations flew from his mind. Serena had…really grown up; she had been a vision, and like food before a starving man he had yearned to devour the very sight of her.

In those first few moments when she had caught his eye…he had been undone. His mind had instantly run rampant with untoward thoughts. How could he end it between them as fast as possible? Could he simply have Holden kidnapped? Surely there were people he could pay…no harm need come to him; just get him out of the picture long enough…how had he managed to stay away from her this long? He banished the thoughts from his mind as swiftly as they had entered. No, he had told himself he would deal with it, and Lord help him, he would.

And yet ironically, it hadn't even been necessary. The very next day Serena had come over to see Holden, and when she had left his younger brother had been in quite a state. Holden had angrily relayed the entire encounter to him and Darien had hardly been able to mask his surprise…and worse yet, his relief. They had broken up, and not a moment too soon. Fate had dealt him yet another hand; he only needed to decide how to play it…

"What are you thinking about?"

Darien glanced down, startled from his thoughts and discovered Serena watching him closely. A tad embarrassed, he wondered just how long he had been lost in thought. He shook his head slightly, trying to shift his concentration back to the present. "I'm just trying to figure out why you're here…seeing as how you're being less than forthcoming with an explanation," he evaded easily.

She blushed under his slightly reproachful gaze and turned her face away from him. She waited a few more moments before replying. "I just…well, I had an argument with my parents."

Recognizing her discomfort at the subject, he asked cautiously, "What did you argue about?"

She sighed in frustration. "I'm sure you can guess. They seem to think I'm all mixed up about things. Apparently I'm too young to know what I want. I don't understand them…I mean, I'll be 18 soon; I'm not a child anymore."

"I see," he mused. "And you decided to prove that by taking the mature course of action and running from home in the middle of the night." He was unable to hide the mirth in his tone.

She blushed deeply at his words…unable to refute them, but unwilling to admit that to him. "I needed to get away from them," she defended. "I was just so…angry."

He squeezed her shoulder gently. "Serena, I'm sure they were just concerned about you. Parents can sometimes let this stuff blind them. Believe me, I speak from experience." He chuckled softly in remembrance of confrontations he had had with his own parents.

The frustration Serena felt was palpable in her words. "It's not concern though, at least not about me. That's what made me so angry. All my mother can think about right now is this ridiculous wedding."

He raised an eyebrow. "Wedding?"

She rolled her eyes and looked to the sky. "Yes, **_my_** wedding apparently. Or at least the wedding everyone but myself seemed to be planning."

Darien recalled Holden's angry conveyance of Serena's less than thrilled reaction to the mention of marriage. "Well," he surmised, "you two have…had been dating for some time. It does seem somewhat natural to start thinking about things like marriage. I mean; you can't really say it was completely out of the blue. Especially considering how close our families are."

Serena glanced up at him thoughtfully and considered his words. She grimaced after a few moments, realizing the merit in his statement. "I guess you're right," she acknowledged. "I just…well, I never…" she drifted off, not sure of what to say.

"You never thought about it, because it wasn't something you wanted," he finished simply.

Her eyes widened almost imperceptibly and she nodded. No, she hadn't wanted to marry Holden because she didn't love him. Her expression turned gloomy and she directed her attention back to the stream.

His brows furrowed in concern and he leaned closer to her. "What is it?" he asked.

She frowned and replied, "I just…I was too busy being angry at my mother to really stop and think about what was going on. I'm still angry, even now, but…well, as wrong as she might be I still shouldn't have acted the way I did. I've never spoken to my parents like that; I don't know how I'll face them. I just want them to be happy for me." She sighed sorrowfully. "Part of me just wishes…"

"Yes?" he prodded.

She turned to him, a look of sad desperation in her young eyes. "I guess a part of me wishes that I did want to marry Holden, that I did love him. Then everyone would be happy."

'Not me,' Darien thought to himself. Wanting very much to do away with that horrible sadness in her eyes, he spoke. "You said yourself that you want to be treated like an adult, Serena. Well, part of being an adult is realizing that you can't please everyone all the time. You shouldn't have to compromise yourself just to make your parents happy. Besides, it's not like it will be your mother's only chance to plan a wedding. We'll probably all be getting married soon enough." 'To each other,' he added wryly to himself. "There will be ample opportunity for both your mother and my own to plan to their hearts' content. And anyhow," he added, hugging her closely, "don't feel bad about your feelings for Holden. He's my brother and even I don't love him sometimes." He winked cheekily at her and grinned, savouring the feeling of her next to him.

She giggled lightly at his words, unable to help herself. The comfortable silence returned, both of them not wanting to interrupt it. Serena, because she had never shared such a moment; and Darien, simply because he wanted to keep her there, next to him. She looked up at him, an odd expression on her face and said, "I don't believe it."

"What?" he asked casually.

"I think we've actually managed to have a normal conversation," she said in wonder.

He grinned down and her and rolled his eyes. "Well, 'anything's possible' right; however **_highly_** improbable."

She jabbed him lightly in the ribs and he chuckled in response. Then, glancing at his watch, he turned to her in seriousness. "It's quite late now, and everyone is probably beyond worry. I think we had best get you home."

She frowned in dismay and groaned. "Ugh, do I have to?"

He rolled his eyes in response and pulled her to her feet. "Yes, you do," he replied firmly. "Another part of being an adult is that you have to stop being afraid of your parents."

She raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Oh really? And I assume you practice what you preach?"

He chuckled and put an arm around her shoulders, guiding her in the direction of home. "Well now, of course I do. I wouldn't be much of a mentor if I didn't, now would I?"

She snorted at his words, not bothering to think twice about it. "I seem to recall a certain broken vase buried in the garden. You didn't seem to be too forthcoming with the details of its disappearance when your mother asked."

"Well now Serena, you also have to make important decisions as an adult. Sometimes doing the mature thing has its disadvantages. You see, telling my mother the truth would have only resulted in pain and suffering."

"Namely **_your_** pain and suffering?" Serena clarified.

"Well now you're getting it. See? This adulthood thing will be a piece of cake for you; with my helpful guidance of course."

Serena simply shook her head, wondering which alternative was worse; facing her parents or having to suffer through any more of Darien's "guidance". As they made their way home she decided it was probably a draw.


	10. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The midnight hour had long since passed when Serena and Darien finally approached her home. They had come across Mr. Cavanaugh and Holden on their way, making for a rather awkward experience. Mr. Cavanaugh's timely humour, however, had worked nicely to cut through any tension the younger parties had been experiencing, and once he had been assured of Serena's wellbeing he and Holden had departed for home. Darien had remained with her the rest of the way, ignoring her insistence that she would be fine on her own. Serena had wryly wondered whether it was because he feared for her safety, or merely for the reason that he had suspected she would take off again. Had Darien been aware of her thoughts he would have been able to assure her that it was, in fact, a combination of the two.

He had been rather relieved by his father's presence when they had come upon Holden, knowing that had the man not been there, Holden would have most likely had a repeat of his earlier behaviour. Not that Darien wasn't expecting a confrontation; he wasn't deluded, he was aware that he and Holden would need to discuss this sooner rather than later. It was simply that he would much prefer to have it out in privacy, certainly least of all in front of Serena.

As they approached the front doors, he noticed her steps were gradually slowing down. Smiling wryly to himself, he placed an encouraging, yet firm hand on the small of her back, anticipating that she would, in all likelihood, require a push for the last leg of her journey.

They came to a halt just before the front steps and Serena drew in a sharp, reluctant breath. "I'm not sure I can do this," she said meekly; the fear she felt evident in her tone of voice.

Darien rolled his eyes at her sudden reversion. "What happened to our conversation about dealing with this like an adult?"

"I'm not sure," she said, her eyes fixed on the doors. "Right now I'm not really feeling like an adult. Perhaps I should wait a little while until I'm sure they've gone to bed."

Darien took her by the shoulders and swung her around to face him. She needed a pep-talk and he would have to be the one to give it to her. "Serena, you're not marching into battle; this is not a war. You're just walking into your own house, to see your own parents. It's as simple as that, there's nothing to be worried about."

His words caused her to frown. "Easy for you to say," she retorted bitterly.

He ignored her words and continued, "We've already discussed this. If you want to be treated like an adult, you're going to have to act like one. The sooner you get in there and face them, the sooner it will all be over." As he saw her expression of doubt begin to lessen he added some final words for additional effect, "They're probably so worried about you right now, they won't even think of discussing what happened tonight." It wasn't necessarily a lie…anything was possible.

Her eyes brightened at the thought, it not having occurred to her before then. She turned her gaze back to the house for a moment, strengthening her resolve and then faced him once more. "You're right," she said. "I have to do this…and maybe I just overreacted, it might not be all that bad."

He released her arms and began to walk her up the steps. She halted once more and he turned his eyes skyward. 'Good Lord, what now?' he thought.

Serena turned to him, an unreadable expression on her face. "Darien, you can go now. I should be alone for this."

He raised a doubtful eyebrow, unable to hide his skepticism.

"I'm not going to run again," she quickly reassured him. "I just have to do this on my own. Please…I'd really appreciate it."

He watched her for a few moments, unsure of her words; but in the end his expression softened and he relented. He clasped her hands in his and gave them a tight, reassuring squeeze and then turned and made his way down the drive. Just before he was out of earshot he heard her call his name and he turned, a questioning look in his eyes.

"Thank you," were her quiet words. He smiled, bowing graciously and then disappeared from sight.

* * *

Serena turned back to the front doors, and wondered to herself just how she would do this. Regardless of her earlier show of resolve, she was completely dreading having to face her parents. She had never before in her life even **_thought_** of acting the way she had this evening, and now that it was all said and done she was terrified of the repercussions. She suddenly found herself fervently wishing for some way to turn back time and do the entire evening over. 

Firstly, she wouldn't have dallied with Darien out on the balcony, which would have allowed her to avoid that entire nasty confrontation with Holden. And then she would have gone to bed immediately, instead of talking with Lily…no, her parents would have most likely called her in to talk regardless. Well then, she would have had to go in, but she certainly wouldn't have reacted the way she did, and then running off…Good Lord, what had she been thinking? How could she have done this to her parents?

Before she was completely overwhelmed with guilt for her actions, an indignant voice in the back of her head spoke up. '_What is the matter with you? You're acting like a complete pushover._' Serena's brows furrowed in confusion at her own thoughts. Before she could realize the absurdity of the moment she had answered herself.

'_What?_'

'_Why are you so scared of what they're going to think? Have you completely forgot what they said, how they acted? You were standing up for yourself; something you're clearly not in the habit of doing. Don't back down now. Go in there, face them; tell them that they're wrong and that you can make your own decisions. Stop being such a patsy._'

'_Now wait just a minute –_'

'_Don't try to argue, you know it's true. If I do, then of course you must, we are the same person, after all. Anyhow, I've just about had it up to here with how utterly pliant you are._'

'_I am not. Just because I would rather please my parents than –_'

'_Make yourself happy? Hah, if I weren't here to stop you, you'd already be inside falling all over yourself for them again. You may be a complete pushover, but I'm not going to stick around and watch you apologize yourself into marrying Holden!_'

'_Well, pardon me, but –_' Serena stopped herself abruptly and shook her head to clear her thoughts. Oh dear, she was going crazy now…talking to herself. Maybe that would explain the past week's bizarre occurrences; perhaps she was simply going mad. She frowned and forced the notion from her mind. Crazy or not, the voice had a point. She was completely forgetting her feelings in the matter, hastily reverting to her tried and true role as the ideal daughter. Despite the difficulty she may have to face, she would have to hold firm to her initial position. After all, she wasn't wrong; they were. Why, if anyone should be angry it was her…if anyone should apologize, it should be them.

Feeling completely justified in her thoughts, Serena resolutely reached for the door handle and…swiftly dove behind a shrub. Not a moment later the door opened, revealing none other than Elsie, who proceeded to step outside and glance about in confusion. After a few moments she turned back to the house, a look of disappointment on her face, and called, "No Ma'am, she's not out here. It must have just been a shadow playing across the glass." She returned inside and shut the door behind her.

Crouched in her hiding position, Serena waited a few more moments, allowing her heartbeat to resume its normal pace. So much for her resolve; despite her bravado, she had fled at the first sign of human contact. She closed her eyes in silent desperation and leaned heavily against the stone wall at her back. No, there was no way she could do this…at least not tonight. If only she could have a little more time to collect her thoughts. If only –

Her eyes shot open as she felt her hand brush against the rough grain of wood. She turned her head to discover that she was leaning against the white lattice her mother so loved. Beautiful Boston ivy and Japanese hydrangea climbed its way to the very top of the lattice, decorated all the way with fragrant blooms, glossy leaves and dark vines that sparkled silver in the moonlight. Her mother had planted it all herself years ago, before Serena had been born. She had nurtured them lovingly in their early years, and the graceful climbing vines were now strong & hearty, yet delicately exquisite.

Serena fingered a snowy white flower cluster thoughtfully as she gazed upward at the full height of the lattice. She stood up and gripped the wood, pulling gently to test its strength. The very same lattice adorned the wall outside her bedroom window…A cunning grin materialized on her face, her mind made up.

She made her way stealthily around the house, coming to the back and finding her window. After a quick examination, she found the lattice to be just as sturdy as in the front. She would climb up and sneak into her room and no one would be the wiser. This way she wouldn't have to face her parents tonight and perhaps by morning they'd have calmed down. How had she not thought of this before? It was ingenious…as long as she could actually climb up that high. Her window loomed at least 25 feet above the ground, nearly five times her own height. Serena felt a bit intimidated by the distance…what if she fell? Was facing her parents worse than a broken limb?

Definitely.

Resolved to her plan, Serena took hold of the lattice and found her first footholds. Holding on was a bit tricky as there wasn't much room for her fingers and feet to manage a good grip, but it would work. She hoisted herself up a bit and felt around for the next toehold. Finding it with little difficulty she smiled smugly to herself, quite pleased with her newfound ability. She found her next hold even faster, improving greatly as she went along. She nearly glowed with pride and self-satisfaction, feeling incredibly clever and a bit devious at the same time. God, this would be so easy –

"I'm rather sure that the front door would have proved much easier."

So shocked at the voice, Serena panicked mid-climb and completely lost her footing. She frantically attempted to right herself, but it was already too late. She felt herself slip completely and squeezed her eyes shut, bracing herself for the coming impact. Instead of the harsh collision with the ground that she had been expecting, she felt arms encircle her just before she collided with a large body. Unable to fight the sheer velocity of her fall, she felt the person stumble back a few steps before finally tumbling over, making sure to first pull her against their chest to save her from the brunt of the collapse.

It was a few moments before the shock of the fall wore off for Serena and she was able to open her eyes again. She did so then and found herself staring into a pair of very familiar blue eyes.

"I knew I couldn't leave you alone."

She blinked again at the voice and tried to fully comprehend the moment. A backward glance established that she was spread atop the length of him, her legs entangled with his. Her arms were firmly wedged between the two of them, one digging rather uncomfortably into her ribs. She squirmed a bit to change her position and discovered that his own arms were still entwined around her waist, rendering her quite prostrate. Glancing back at him in irritation, she snapped, "Let me up!"

Darien groaned low in the back of his throat and delayed a moment before replying. "Give me a minute, I'm not just sure yet whether I can move." He ignored her sharp look of annoyance and instead focused on catching his breath. The simultaneous impact from both front and behind had nearly knocked the wind out of him, and he was struggling to fight off the tight sensation in his chest. To be perfectly honest, he was also rather reluctant to release her from his embrace, feeling quite content despite his discomfort. To his dismay, after a few more moments she began to squirm again and he felt his body begin to react accordingly. Darien decided it would be best to relinquish his hold.

As soon as Serena felt his arms give way she rolled from her position with little grace and righted herself. The feeling of his arms around her had been quite disconcerting and she distractedly tried to concentrate on smoothing her outfit in order to drive the awkward feelings from her forethoughts. Damn the man! "What are you doing here?" she shot at him in irritation.

Darien had only just managed to bring himself up into a sitting position when her words cut into him. Feeling rather annoyed himself, he shot her a withering glare and retorted, "Never mind that, aren't you forgetting to thank me for breaking your fall?"

"If you hadn't popped up out of nowhere and scared me to death I wouldn't have fallen in the first place," she reasoned angrily.

Not to be outdone, Darien rebutted. "I wouldn't have had to 'pop out of nowhere' if you had decided to face your parents instead of childishly trying to play mountaineer and sneaking in your window."

Intensely irritated at his point, Serena frowned and snapped, "Don't call me a child!"

"I will when you stop acting like one."

She opened her mouth to argue but closed it again mulishly, deciding to remain silent at the last moment. Instead, she gave him her most spiteful look and huffed to her feet. He followed suit immediately and allowed her a moment to calm down before asking, "What exactly were you trying to accomplish anyhow?"

"What did it look like?"

"It looked like a grown woman ridiculously trying to scale a wall in order to escape her parents' censure," a pause. "Please tell me I'm wrong."

Serena frowned at his words. Under Darien's scrutinizing stare her ingenious plan began to seem…not so ingenious. Stubbornly, she tried to deny it. "It's late, and I thought they might be asleep. I didn't want to wake anyone."

His disbelieving eyebrow was all the response needed. Frustrated with herself and embarrassed by his disapproving attitude she turned her eyes to the ground, a sheepish feeling beginning to creep up on her. "I thought you were going home," she muttered.

"And I thought you were going to face your parents." He said no more and waited for her to raise her head again. After a few moments she did so, meeting his gaze. They stood in silence a while, simply watching each other.

Her expression turned jocular. "I don't suppose I can rely on you for a boost?"

"You would be correct in that assumption," he replied dryly. Stepping forward he gestured to the front of the house, "Now march."

She rolled her eyes obstinately, but began walking, pausing only to remark sarcastically, "Yes, drill sergeant."

* * *

As soon as they entered the house Elsie rushed to meet them, calling, "Mr. & Mrs. Davenport! She's home!"

Serena grudgingly removed her shoes as Darien helped her out of her – well his – jacket. She turned in time to see her mother rush over to her, a relieved expression on her face. She balked a bit when her mother enveloped her in a hug, but returned it weakly as guilt began to creep up on her once more. Over her mother's shoulder she noticed her father's approach. While she could see a similar look of relief in his eyes, it did not overshadow the obvious displeasure he was also feeling. She cringed mentally and strengthened her hug, not wanting to lose the protection of her mother's body.

All too soon though, her mother had released her and moved over to Darien, enveloping him in a similar embrace. Serena watched them, humourously noting his shocked expression. She turned away and chuckled to herself, but the laugh died in her throat as her eyes met with her father's. Clearly he was not impressed.

Her mother's voice interrupted their silent confrontation. "Oh Darien dear, thank you so much for bringing her home! I was nearly worried half to death all night. You're such a darling; it's so good to have you back."

Darien smiled politely. "Don't thank me, Mrs. Davenport, it was nothing. I just wanted to make sure she got home," he looked at her, "and in the front door safely." She blushed lightly at his hidden reference.

Serena's father approached and shook Darien's hand graciously. "It was good of you to see her home, son. I hope she didn't prove to be too much trouble."

"None at all, sir. Your daughter is always a delight," Darien replied lightly. "Now, it's rather late, and I should be getting home. Good night Mr. & Mrs. Davenport." They nodded at him as he shrugged on his jacket and gloves.

Serena walked him to the door. "Judging by my father's expression, I don't really think I have very much to thank you for," she grumbled quietly. "Go home this time, and stay there please. You'll be doing me a favour."

Darien just grinned cheekily, "Good night to you as well, Serena." He caught one of her hands and raised it to his lips. Under his breath he added, "I'll go home, but a word of advice: next time you get the urge to go climbing you might want to rethink the skirt." His raised a playful eyebrow at her vivid blush and sauntered out the door.

Forcing the heated blush from her face, Serena turned back to her parents. Now that their anxiety had been relieved, they were both looking rather unimpressed. Not entirely sure of where to begin, Serena took a deep breath and just decided to see what words came to her. "Daddy, Mother, I –"

"Not another word, young lady," her father interrupted firmly. Serena snapped her still-open mouth shut as he went on, "It is much too late for this discussion. Get yourself up to your room and into bed and we will deal with this in the morning."

Unable to do anything else than obey her father's irate order, Serena simply nodded instantly and scurried past them and up the stairs, feeling incredibly ashamed of herself. After everything, she would get a night's reprieve after all, but she highly doubted that it would do anything to calm her father's fury.

* * *

**AN:** Thanks again everyone for all the reviews, they keep me going. This chapter took a little longer what with the holidays keeping me busy, but I hope you think it turned out well (I do!). Let me know if you have any comments or suggestions, I love feedback.

Happy New Year!


	11. Chapter 9

**AN: **_Well, dear readers, it has been a month (to the day) since my last update and I sincerely hope you haven't forgotten about me. I apologize for the unusally long wait, but Chapter 9 proved difficult...my muse must have decided a New Year's vacation was in order. Anyhow, she returned this past week (with a beautiful tan, I must admit) and I've been working very hard the past few days to get this finished. I am pleased to say I enjoyed this chapter, and for those of you who like things lengthy, this is nearly a whopping 7500 words (yay!). Anyhow, I'll stop rambling so you can get to the interesting part. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 9**

Sunlight streamed through the bay window, blanketing the four-poster bed and its small occupant in cheerful warmth. Long, dark lashes interlocked tightly, attempting to provide a shield against the morning's imminent arrival, but before long they were forced to part, leaving the blue eyes open and defenceless. Eyelids fluttered open and shut several times in an attempt to shake off the last remnants of sleep. Limbs stretched languorously, fingers and toes extending as far as physically possible.

"How long are you going to be?"

Serena's body stiffened as she rolled over and met the inquiring gaze of two sparkling pools of jade. She groaned and mumbled sleepily, "What do you want?"

Lily laughed and gently bopped her over the head with a pillow. "I suppose I just wanted to make sure you got up before dinner hour, considering how late you got home last night," she explained, her eyes sparkling with curiosity.

As the last of the sleepy fog dissolved from her mind, the events of the previous night surfaced in Serena's mind and she emitted a dread-filled moan. "Not just a bad dream?"

"I'm afraid not, oh big sister of mine. So please, relieve me of my relentless curiosity and tell me what happened last night."

Serena frowned and pulled the down-filled duvet over her head, mumbling, "Go away."

Undeterred, Lily rustled about until she was situated in a similar position, propping the duvet up with some pillows to create a makeshift tent. The two girls paused a moment, soaking in the familiar atmosphere as they recalled countless past conversations they had shared in the very same hideaway. Wistfully, Serena yearned to go back to those carefree times, before boys and weddings and unhappy parents. Growing up was truly overrated. Unconsciously, she let a soft sigh escape her lips and Lily turned to her, clasping one of her hands in her own.

"Was it really that bad?"

"It was…awful, just awful. I thought that maybe, just maybe, Daddy would understand, but…no, apparently they had prepared in advance." She raised her eyes to Lily's and gazed at her bleakly. "I didn't know what to do Lil, I was just so angry and they wouldn't understand. I had to get out of there."

Not sure of what to say, Lily simply squeezed her hand sympathetically. Serena smiled half-heartedly at the gesture and said nothing more, thinking over all that had happened. "They were really worried about you Rena," Lily said after a few moments of silence. "We were all worried about you. I've never seen Daddy like that…he was so…well, I don't know. You shouldn't have left. Something could have happened to you."

"Lily stop, I don't need another lecture. I'm sure I have quite the whopper to look forward to when I get downstairs. I don't need it from you too." Serena rolled over in order to dissuade any further discussion, raising her sister's ire.

"Fine, if that's how you want it, that's how it will be," she huffed as she threw the duvet off and rolled from the bed. She angrily stomped her way to the door but turned back before leaving. "All I was trying to do was remind you to consider the feelings of those around you and not just your own." She closed the door behind her before the well-aimed pillow could hit her.

* * *

Two hours later found Serena still huddled in the same position under the covers. She had been fighting against gnawing hunger for about an hour and fifty minutes of that time, too stubborn – not to mention extremely reluctant – to get out of bed and find something to eat. By this time, however, her stomach was making some rather frightening noises. She aversely reasoned that if she didn't get something to soothe its disquiet soon someone just might come in search of the disturbance. So, after a few last moments of wilful stubbornness she gave in and climbed out of bed.

Opting for a quick freshening, she was clean and dressed in a matter of minutes and ready to make her way downstairs. She did so rather cautiously, peeking through doors and around corners as she moved through the house, taking great pains to avoid any run-ins with her parents. After a rather lengthy journey she finally found a parent-free way into the kitchen and congratulated herself silently. The family chef was more than willing to prepare a healthy brunch for her as she and Serena had always been close. In no time at all a delicious plate was ready and Serena thanked her and exited to the dining room.

To her relief the room was empty and she sat down to enjoy her meal in peace. As she ate she tried to formulate a plan of how to deal with the coming confrontation with her parents. She grimaced as she recalled the look on her father's face when she had come in the door the previous night. He had been rather angry and perhaps rightly so, but maybe she had done the right thing. Maybe acting a bit extreme was the only way to show her parents how serious she was. They might even respect her a little more because of it.

"It's good to see that you're up and out of bed, I was about to send Elsie up with a bucket of water."

Or maybe not.

Serena nearly choked on her eggs at the sound of her mother's voice, but managed to swallow and set her fork down as her mother strolled in and seated herself across the table. So much for hoping she'd gone out for the day. Silence ensued when neither party made to speak. Serena shifted awkwardly in her chair, feeling rather uncomfortable under her mother's calm, inscrutable gaze. As further time passed without speech, Serena began to wonder if her mother was waiting for some form of response…but surely it was a trap. No, better to let her speak first, that way she could counter if need be.

So she waited…and waited…and…waited. Her mother didn't speak, she just stared. The tick of the grandfather clock situated in the corner of the room became thunderously magnified by the discomfited quiet. Tick…Tick…Tick…this wasn't working, she wasn't going to say anything. Serena relented, "I suppose I was unusually tired this morning." She certainly wasn't about to admit that Lily had woken her hours ago, and that she had simply been too much of a coward to venture downstairs.

As soon as the words left her mouth her mother moved into action and launched her assault. "Well, I'm hardly surprised, considering the ridiculous hour you came home last night," she declared haughtily. "What were you thinking?"

Cringing at the harsh tone, Serena remained silent, unsure of whether this question really desired an answer. Her instincts proved correct when her mother continued on, barely allowing a pause, "I don't know what's gotten into you. You break up with poor, dear Holden, you raise your voice to both your father and I, and then you run out of the house at **_eleven 'o'clock at night_**. I don't have to tell you, dear girl, that you had the both of us worried sick. Your poor father was out there for hours searching for you, not to even mention having to call Charles and Miriam and worrying them as well. Do you realize just how…"

With a great deal of effort, Serena somehow managed to tune her mother out as she continued on with her tirade. Having done so many times before she simply lowered her head to denote a sense of regret and nodded when certain words were emphasized. In the meantime she was really seething, completely infuriated with her mother's continued vein of obstinate logic.

"…to think that I **_actually_**…" Nod.

Sure, yelling at them might have been a mistake, running out of the house a little extreme…but the woman had to relent some time. When would she finally get even the slightest benefit of the doubt?

"…and furthermore, I can **_not_** believe…" Nod.

She felt tears form in her eyes as the frustration became overwhelming. This was all so hard, why couldn't she just get some support? Couldn't her mother see that was what she needed now, not this inane lecture? It was all just too much.

"…I don't know **_what_** I'm going to tell…" Nod.

The sound of a door latch clicking shut drew Serena from her reverie. She absently noticed that her mother's diatribe continued on despite the interruption. Glancing up to identify the unfortunate soul who had unknowingly wandered in, she found herself looking at none other than her father. Her expression turned immediately contrite; Serena watched his approach, thinking ironically to herself that she would no longer need a false sense of ruefulness.

He took a seat next to her mother, who had finally acknowledged his presence and ceased her onslaught. Serena could not help but notice the triumphant expression on her mother's face. Her parents were clearly allied…she couldn't help but long for someone to stand on her side, to be her strength. An image of Darien came to her mind and she immediately forced it out; he was hardly an ally. Silence descended upon the three of them, and this time Serena knew she must be the one to break it. She needed to speak before her father.

"Daddy, I…" Her father raised a cool eyebrow and the words died in her throat. Well, she had gotten two words in, perhaps that would count for something. Silently, she watched her father as he remained seated; his eyes unreadable. She knew he must be thinking, planning his next move. After a few moments he pushed his chair back and rose to his feet. Serena noticed that her mother watched him with the same intense gaze; clearly they were both uncertain of what he would do.

Clasping his hands behind his back he began, "I consider myself a reasonable man. I work hard to provide a comfortable life for my family, as that is my role. I endeavour to treat all in my care with respect and love, and I only ask that I receive the same treatment in return." He paused as he made his way around the table and kneeled before Serena, giving her his full attention. "Sweetheart, I apologize if I sounded overbearing last night. My intention was not to disrespect your wishes. As I said, I wish only for your happiness; yours and your sister's and your mother's, the three of you are my world." His eyes were all sincerity as he raised a hand to gently brush her cheek.

His voice lowered a tad as he continued, "I wasn't aware of your feelings in the matter, honey. It was my mistake to assume what was going on when I should have asked you about it beforehand." Serena felt tears of relief flood her eyes as his gentle words caressed her bruised feelings and she reached out a grateful hand to take his. He smiled tenderly, "I'm sorry, darling. We were wrong to push you about Holden," a sound of surprise from Serena's mother made her father pause as he fixed his eyes on his wife's. "We were **_both_** wrong," he emphasized, "your mother and I, and we won't raise the subject again." His wife paused stubbornly a moment before nodding her consent.

Completely relieved, Serena embraced her father lovingly, whispering, "Thank you, Daddy," in his ear. He returned the embrace and then clasped her shoulders, gently pushing her away from him so that they were eye to eye. His expression turned serious and Serena cringed inwardly, having hoped that would have been the end of the conversation. "Now," he began, not shifting his gaze from hers, "with that sorted away, there is the other matter to discuss of your behaviour last night." Serena's inward cringe shifted outward at his words and she lowered her eyes a smidgeon, unable to hold his penetrating gaze.

Her father rose to his feet once again and looked down upon her, fixing – she assumed – to begin his own castigation. "While you might have felt frustrated or provoked by last night's conversation, your reaction was by no means acceptable behaviour. I'm a traditional, conservative man and I wish for my family to reflect my values. You have been well-raised and should therefore know never to raise your voice to your mother or myself. Is that understood?"

Under his intense scrutiny Serena meekly mumbled a, "Yes, Daddy."

"Good. Furthermore, running out of the house at eleven 'o'clock at night is completely inexcusable. You are 17 years old, Serena, and such irresponsible behaviour shows a complete lack of sense and maturity. If you expect your mother and I to begin treating you as an adult then you will have to start acting like one. Responsibility is earned just as respect is, and you will need to make an effort to do so." The hard edge in his eyes softened a bit, revealing the worry he had felt the previous night. "I can hardly imagine what you were thinking, racing out of the house as you did. You could have been lost or hurt, not to mention someone might have found you and done God only knows what."

"This is hardly a dangerous neighbourhood," Serena protested obdurately.

"That is hardly the point, young lady. So long as you live under my roof, you are under my protection as well as my rules. I expect you to understand that. Now, I want your word that you won't be making a repeat of last night ever again."

Breathing in a defeated sigh, Serena raised her eyes to her father's and nodded her head. "Yes, Daddy, it won't happen again."

He nodded curtly and motioned to her mother. "Now apologize to your mother for all the worry you put her through. Whether or not you care to admit it, you know she only ever has your best interests at heart." Sighing inwardly this time, Serena slowly turned to her mother and softly mumbled an apology. Her father was right, but that certainly didn't help her to see eye to eye with her mother in times like these.

Pleased with the conclusion of the exchange, her father smiled and raised a hand to her cheek as he placed a fatherly kiss on her forehead. "I'm glad to have this resolved. Don't worry us like that again." He made his way around the table and took his wife's hand to lead her out of the room. Watching their departure out of the corner of her eye, Serena turned her attention back to her plate of food, which had likely grown cold. She skewered a bit of sausage with her fork and held it up to eye level, examining it with a critical eye.

"Oh, Serena sweetheart?"

Hearing her father's call from the doorway, she looked away from her lukewarm breakfast meat to meet his gaze.

"You're grounded for two weeks."

Her shoulders sank as she watched her father disappear behind the closed door and she turned dejected eyes back to the sausage. It dropped to the plate along with the fork, creating a loud clank in the wretched silence, mirroring the collapse of her hopes of a narrow escape.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Cavanaugh home, two brothers were about to have a rather heated discussion.

Darien sat in the study flipping through the pages of a brief he had been given upon his return to New Canaan. Before he had even graduated, Mr. Davenport had seen to setting him up with a position in the local firm where the gentleman himself had made his start. Apparent from the workload already thrust upon him, Mr. Davenport had sung Darien's praises. But he was grateful for the confidence placed in him and he would give it his all to live up to the commendation.

A cough from the doorway drew his attention and he raised his gaze to discover Holden standing in the entrance to the room. Reading his brother's expression, Darien released an abbreviated sigh and set down his papers. They would have to wait for later, as this evidently would take precedence. He removed his reading glasses and placed them aside on his desk and turned his full attention to his younger brother. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your company, little brother?"

Holden ignored the slightly sarcastic remark, and instead approached, taking a seat situated in front of the mahogany desk. His expression determined, he started, "What are your intentions?"

Bemused by the question, Darien raised a single black eyebrow and countered simply, "My intentions? I'm not sure I follow."

Irritated, Holden scowled and snapped, "You know very well what I mean. What are your intentions concerning Serena?"

Eyebrow still raised, a wry expression washed over Darien's face. "I'm sorry, **_Mr. Davenport_**, I wasn't aware my intentions were in question."

Holden flushed a bit at the intended connotation, but remained adamant. "Quit beating around the bush, Darien. You're going after her aren't you?"

Losing his patience, Darien cut back, "Holden, I don't believe that's any of your business."

Angered by the clipped response, Holden pushed forth, clenching his fists. "Of course it's my damn business! She's **_my_** girlfriend!"

"She **_was_** your girlfriend," Darien corrected coolly. "She's not anymore, so I do believe that puts her out of your jurisdiction."

"Was, is, it doesn't matter. We only broke up a week ago and I won't have it. You can't go after her," Holden exclaimed, thrusting his fist down on the padded arm of the chair.

Frowning as anger began to seep into his being, Darien narrowed his eyes at his younger brother, his control waning. "I'm afraid, **_little brother_**, that your permission is completely unnecessary in this, or **_any_** other matter. Whether or not I have designs on pursuing Serena, that is my own concern, and it does not involve you in any way." His warning established Darien leaned back in his seat, his expression calming. "Besides," he added, "I don't remember you running anything by me three years ago when you had your own intentions."

Watching Holden's face, he saw that he had made his point. Stubbornly, though, Holden tried to deny it, feigning ignorance and saying, "I don't see how that has anything to do with this. You hadn't been dating her."

Darien decided directness would prove the best course of action and did away with all pretence. "Look me in the eye, and tell me honestly that your decision to pursue Serena wasn't motivated by some pathetic need to one-up me."

When no response came, Darien nodded grimly, stating firmly, "I believe this conversation is over."

* * *

A week later found Serena lolling around her house wearily, having only been able to leave to attend school, a rather poor venue of escape. She had hoped at first that her father would relent and rescind his punishment, but he had remained firm…and she really hadn't been surprised. She was now held captive on a Saturday, with no hope of communicating with the outside world – her phone privileges had been revoked as well – and held very little hope of being able to entertain herself for an entire weekend. Lily had left early that morning to spend the day with friends, not taking pity on Serena's situation as she was still a bit sore at her from their tiff a week before, despite Serena's efforts to apologize. So now, here she was, alone in the parlour with no one to talk to.

"Oh, Serena dear, there you are!"

Except her mother, it appeared. Serena looked up glumly to watch as her mother approached, taking a seat beside her, a brilliant smile on her face. Hmm…she was in a good mood…maybe she'd at least prove to be a distraction. Of course, she was the enemy, one of her jailers, how could she allow herself to be drawn in so easily? She had to be strong, hold back; let them know how miserable she was…Ah, forget it! She was bored, and someone wanted to talk to her. She'd talk to just about anyone right now.

Seeing brochures in her mother's hands she leaned over curiously. "What have you got there, Mother?"

Clearly anxious to share just that information, Emily beamed and held one of the brochures out to Serena, motioning for her to take it. She did so and glanced at the cover. "Institut Villa Montemarte," she read. "What's that?"

Emily drew in an excited breath and launched into speech, "Well, the last week I've been thinking about everything that's happened. As you already know I had been expecting to plan a wedding in the next year," she paused here to blush contritely, "and since that doesn't seem to be the plan anymore," she paused again, and Serena's firm look confirmed the statement. "Well, uh, yes, anyhow, since we're not anticipating any imminent marriages I began to think about plans for after graduation."

Grasping to follow her mother's words Serena glanced back down at the brochure to examine the cover. Aside from the regally flourished font denoting the title she had read aloud earlier, it depicted three girls about her age she assumed, smiling and happy as they…well, it looked as though they were arranging flowers. Perhaps it was some sort of resort her mother wanted to visit? At her mother's continued pause Serena urged her on with a simple, "Plans?"

Her smile renewed, Emily forged on, "Yes darling, plans. I'm sure you don't intend to hang about the house after school is finished in the summer and I've been trying to think of what you could do. And then I was at tea with some ladies from the DAR and Christine Anderson told me that her daughter, Amy is going off to Institut Villa Montemarte after school. I couldn't believe I hadn't thought of it before and I immediately got the information from her."

Still unsure of the direction of this conversation, Serena unfolded the brochure. The inside was decorated with several pictures of more girls her age performing different tasks with captions like: table dressing, meal planning, dressing for place and occasion. What exactly was she looking at? She began to try skimming the typed information but her mother's chatter demanded her attention.

"It's really an incredible honour if you're accepted, and the fact that Christine's daughter has already been admitted means that it might be that much harder. But I'm sure if we put our heads together we'll come up with a brilliant application –"

"Wait a minute," Serena interjected and her mother stopped accordingly. "What exactly **_is_** Institut Villa Montemarte?"

Her mother made a confused frown before declaring, "Why, it's the most prestigious finishing school in Switzerland, of course. Really darling, didn't you know that?"

Serena stared blankly at her mother as her mind processed the words; _finishing school_. What…a finishing school? Was she dreaming? God, she had been so bored she had fallen asleep right there in the parlour and now she was having this ridiculous dream where her mother wanted to send her away to finishing school. Good Lord, she needed to wake up, and fast.

Noticing the bizarre look her mother was casting in her direction she muttered, "Finishing school?" unenthusiastically as she began to pinch her forearm.

"Yes darling, it's a wonderful place. Your grandmother attended…and I'm sure I would have as well, but your father and I were already engaged as you know and we married shortly after finishing high school. It has a lovely campus, just exquisite really. Beautiful mountains all around, the water there is crystal clear, apparently it's like a paradise…what are you doing?" Her mother frowned as she noticed Serena's strange behaviour. "Stop that pinching," she told her as she took hold of her arm, "you'll bruise your skin."

Serena's pinching had become more and more frantic as her mother spoke; her fear that she was not dreaming, growing consistently. She emitted a sound of protest when her mother commandeered her arm, worried and relieved at the same time, as she did want to wake up, but perhaps in a less painful way.

Oblivious to her daughter's turbulent thoughts, Emily turned back to the brochure and began reading out various tidbits. "Look, they offer all sorts of classes, etiquette, the art of entertaining and conversation, proper methods of correspondence, dress and coiffure. Hostessing and table arrangements, oh a floral class, wonderful! Oh, and look darling, an entire course devoted to home management. Lord, if I weren't so busy here I'd want to enrol myself."

Watching in mute horror as her mother fingered through the brochure and giggled gleefully, Serena slowly lost all hope that she was trapped in a dream. '_Just when you think things couldn't get worse_,' she thought to herself ironically. Well, she'd just have to take charge of this situation before it got out of hand, like the entire Holden debacle had. If she had learned anything from that fiasco, it was that she certainly didn't want to repeat it.

Turning to her mother, she straightened her posture and began, "Mother, I'm not entirely sure what gave you the idea that I would be the sort of person who would enjoy such a program, but I must assure you with all certainty that you are **_sorely_** mistaken. Finishing schools are practically archaic now. I don't need to go to Switzerland to learn how to make a floral arrangement, the idea is ludicrous."

Disappointment flashed through her mother's eyes and she cringed inwardly, as any child would, but held firm and unwavering. Emily studied her daughter silently, as though measuring her resolve and finally shifted her gaze back to the brochure, gently fingering the front picture. Turning back to Serena she tried another tactic, "Well, you haven't even looked through the brochure yet dear, you may find that it's actually something that interests you."

Serena smiled gently, not wishing to hurt her mother's feelings, but needing to make herself clear. "Mother, I don't need to read the brochure to know that finishing school is not for me. I'm sure it's a perfectly lovely place, but I really don't feel like it would be the right fit." Watching her mother's reaction, Serena gauged how receptive she might be to other ideas. Perhaps now would be an ideal time… "You know," she started casually, "maybe you're right about thinking about plans though. Perhaps I could apply to go to college after school ends."

Emily snapped to attention at the suggestion and she fixed slightly narrowed eyes on her daughter. "College? Whatever do you need to go to college for? You certainly don't need to think of a career, and despite what happened between you and Holden you hardly need to go hunting for a husband."

Irritated by her mother's ignorant dismissal, Serena's temper flared. "College is not just for husband-hunting Mother. I wouldn't be going just to get a 'Mrs. Degree'. And what do you mean 'I don't need to think of a career'? Perhaps I would like to work."

Emily didn't even try to mask her look of disdain. "Serena darling, if you're going to learn anything, it's that women in this family do not work. There's far too much to keep you busy at home, it's not your place to go flitting out of the household to play breadwinner; leave that to the men."

Serena sighed at her mother's words, frustrated at her logic but hardly surprised by it. "Mother, it's a different world now. Thousands of women went to work during the war and they did just fine. Sure they're mostly back home now, but they've proved they can do it. It's only a matter of time…"

Emily's face didn't change, clearly unaffected by her daughter's feeble attempt to win her to the other side. "That's beside the point, Serena. Women do what they have to do when they have to do it, but that is not going to change society. Women belong in the home; you know that, you've been raised that way. So no more talk of college."

Serena wanted to protest further, but she knew it would do no good at this point. So she grudgingly nodded her head in consent and handed the brochure back to her mother. "I have some reading to do for English class, Mother. I think I'll go finish it now, if that's all."

* * *

A few hours later Serena had finished reading the assigned chapters of '_Paradise Lost_' for her English class and was in sore need of some lighter entertainment. Her eyes ached from scanning hundreds of lines of verse and her mind felt numb on account of the rather bleak subject matter. Good Lord, and she was suggesting that she undertake four more years of study…right now the idea seemed less than appealing.

She plodded wearily down the stairs, lightly trailing her hand down the banister, entirely unsure as to what she would do to pass the time. As she came to the last step the doorbell rang and she peered about to see if Elsie was close at hand. When the cheerful maid didn't appear Serena shrugged and made her way to the door herself. Perhaps it would be someone exciting to keep her company. When she opened the door and found Darien behind it she silently cursed her bad luck.

Dismayed, she frowned slightly and asked, "What are you doing here?"

He chuckled at her discourteous greeting and rolled his eyes. "I'm here to see your father; he offered to go over a case with me." He shifted a load of folders in his hands and tried to gain entrance to the foyer.

Not moving from her position that was incidentally blocking his entrance, Serena bluntly replied, "He's not at home at the moment. He had to go into the office. Come back later." Saying nothing more she moved to close the door, groaning in frustration when he thrust his foot forward to prevent her from succeeding. Her frown deepened as she stared darkly down at the offending foot, willing it to give way.

"Miss Davenport, what are you doing? Let me get the door for you," called Elsie as she hurried to the doorway. Caught by surprise, Serena relinquished her hold on the door and Darien's foot nudged it back open. Elsie helped it the rest of the way and ushered him in, apologizing as she did so. "I'm sorry I wasn't here to get it right away, Miss. Chef had me helping her in the kitchen and I couldn't drop what I was doing right away."

Serena waved a dismissive hand, assuring the woman she wasn't bothered, privately relieved that the maid was none the wiser to her obstinate behaviour. She watched as Elsie helped Darien with his coat and gloves, a slightly grumpy look on her face, wishing he could have been someone to pass the time with. She chuckled as Elsie determinedly tried to take the heaving stack of folders from him, despite his refusal, finally relenting in the end and returning to the kitchen.

Left alone, Darien's attention was back on her and she shifted awkwardly under his always disconcerting gaze. Clearing her throat, she turned her face away to focus on some random spot and repeated her earlier statement, "My father isn't home right now." When he didn't reply and merely continued watching her she began to feel rather anxious and distractedly brushed a loose wisp of hair behind her ear.

Finally he spoke. "I can wait."

Well, it wasn't much, but it was something. Seizing on those words, she filled the silence with her own, "Well, you probably want to put those down. I suppose Daddy's study would be best, that's where you'll likely want to be when he gets home anyway. Come on, this way." She didn't watch to see if he would follow and turned on her heel, making her way to the back of the house where her father's study was situated.

"So, climbed anymore walls lately?"

Serena missed a step at the shot but recovered and continued on, not rising to the bait. Bickering with Darien was hardly what she wanted or needed to do today. She rounded the corner and came to a halt before the door to her father's study. Glancing back and remembering that his hands were full she opened to door and stepped back to allow him entry. Unfortunately, he had thought to follow her in and they collided, the folders wobbling precariously in his arms. As she fought to right herself she managed to thrust out a hand to steady his armload. In the end they managed to stay upright but Serena grabbed a small stack of wayward folders and carried them in to make sure he got them in the room safe and sound.

As they unloaded the folders on her father's pristine hand-crafted desk, Darien glanced up and casually asked, "So what are you doing at home on a Saturday? Shouldn't you be out enjoying the weekend?"

She grimaced at his question but didn't meet his gaze, preferring to focus on straightening her pile of folders just so. After a moment's hesitation she mumbled quietly under her breath, "I'm grounded."

His eyebrows raised in understanding as he took a seat, the corners of his mouth quirking just a smidge. Noticing her soreness at the subject he set to busying himself with organizing his folders into appropriate piles. His words were nonchalant, "How long?"

As she perched herself on a corner of the desk, her expression became distinctly sulky, "Two weeks." He said nothing, but the corners of his mouth crept higher still, causing her to scowl mulishly. "Don't say it," she warned. He raised both hands as though to claim innocence and her scowl diminished. She watched as he returned to his task, the look of amusement still faintly etched in his features. "It's your fault anyhow…I could have been to Mexico by now if it weren't for you."

Keeping his gaze on the task at hand he smirked and quipped, "Well, far be it from me to keep you from your misadventures; adiós Señorita." She huffed in mild aggravation at his words but stayed where she was. He made note of her continued presence but said nothing, opting to stay focused on his work. A few minutes passed by in silence before she began to shift about, boredom once again threatening to overtake her. Fighting to keep it at bay, Serena leaned forward a bit, trying to sneak a peak at Darien's papers. When he ignored her curiosity, she huffed again, though quieter this time and queried in a slightly irritated tone, "So what is the case about anyway?"

He didn't answer straight away and instead finished making some notes on the file he had been perusing. When done, he placed his pen down carefully and gave her his attention, studying her profile skeptically. "Are you actually interested, or are you just bored enough to take any distraction you can get?" Her silence proved answer enough and he rolled his eyes accordingly, but closed the folder all the same. Leaning back in the chair he obligingly asked, "How can I be of service, madam?"

Serena wasn't entirely thrilled with his prompt deduction of her situation, but in her state of absolute boredom she figured that she should accept the proffered diversion. She considered the contours of his face as she wracked her mind for some topic of conversation, noting the boyish way his jet black hair framed his cerulean eyes, the firm line of his jaw, the sensual curve of his lips… Conversation, conversation, she had to think of something to say! "Uhh…my mother tried to convince me to apply to finishing school this morning."

Mildly surprised by the sudden abstract subject, Darien blinked, a blank expression on his face. And had she just been staring at his lips? He shook his head to clear his mind of the notion, repeating, "Finishing school?"

"That was my reaction," Serena replied wearily, slipping off the corner of the desk and into a chair situated to the side of his own. "I'm not sure **_what_** gave her the idea that I'd be interested in such a place."

He pondered the proposal, "Hmm…finishing school. The idea of becoming a refined lady doesn't appeal?" A wink accompanied the cheeky remark.

She frowned and stuck out a petulant tongue, retorting, "If anyone needs finishing school, it's you."

"You may be right, but I doubt they'd accept me. Conservative types, that finishing school crowd."

"And you aren't?"

"Didn't say that. Where is the school anyhow, is it in Connecticut?"

Serena frowned again and grimly responded, "No, Switzerland."

His eyes widened in response. "Switzerland? That's quite a ways…" His expression turned mischievous, "You must really need some work."

She shot another scornful look in his direction. "Oh, stuff it. It's hardly about that, I'm sure it's just a matter of prestige; my mother wants me to get accepted so that she can brag to all the ladies at the DAR like Amy's mother."

"Amy?"

"A girl at school," Serena clarified. "She's applied and been accepted already."

He considered the information, "Well, at least you'd know someone."

"I'm not going," she proclaimed firmly. "But it has got me thinking…"

"Don't hurt yourself." He chuckled when she slapped his arm in mute irritation. "I'm kidding," he mollified. "What have you been thinking about?"

Relaxing, she eased back into the chair, a thoughtful expression on her face. "What I'm going to do after graduation. The way things have been going around here, the idea of hanging around the house hardly seems appealing. I've been thinking about college, maybe Wellesley."

Caught off guard by her declaration, Darien was unable to hide his look of surprise. He hadn't thought she would consider such an option…four years away at college? He had just spent four years away from her and now she was thinking of doing the same? He attempted a smooth tone, "Wellesley, eh? That's in Massachusetts; what is it that you want to study?"

She frowned at the question and thought a moment. "I'm not sure, I haven't really thought about that yet."

Relief flooded through him at her response. So perhaps this wasn't really about a genuine desire to study. "Is this about gaining a higher education, or are you just looking for an escape from home?" he asked in a skeptical tone. Her flushed cheeks proved that he had guessed correctly, much as Holden's same expression had done so the week before. Assured that this was now just a matter of convincing her to stay – and that he was not treading on any dreams – he assumed a rather doleful expression. "Is it really all that bad here, Serena? I mean, really, I just got home, you haven't given me sufficient time to thoroughly charm you again."

At her look of unconvinced skepticism, he tilted his head to the side in concession. "All right, point taken. In all seriousness, though, take it from me; college isn't a picnic. I just spent four years there, I should know. And while I must say I was studying subject matter that is rather more intense than **_liberal arts_**," at this he paused to roll his eyes in mild derision, "any sort of college education is not something to be undertaken lightly. I was sincerely interested in what I was studying, and even I wanted to pack it in at times." He rose from his seat to approach her, kneeling before her chair, placing a hand on each armrest.

His sincere gaze met hers directly and Serena could not quell the shiver that ran through her at his nearness. Fighting the fluttering sensation in her abdomen, she protested, "Anything is better than staying here with my mother."

Darien suppressed the urge to raise a hand to her cheek and smooth the frown from her face. Instead, he maintained a level expression and prodded, "I'm sure it's not as bad as all that."

"Just you wait," she argued, "she hasn't started playing matchmaker yet. I'm sure that once my 'period of grace' from Holden ends, she'll be finding ways to thrust me in the path of every eligible gentleman in the Tri-State area. She's devious like that."

Mockingly, he assumed an expression of disapproving concurrence, "Oh surely, very devious." She crossed her arms in front of her chest and pouted childishly in response. He smiled at her reaction. "Anyhow, I hardly think **_every _**eligible gentleman in the Tri-State area is very likely…or necessary." She looked up, a slight glimmer of confusion in her eyes. Watching her carefully, he went on, "No, hardly necessary…I think there may be one particular gentleman that's quite nearby that will suit just fine."

The confusion now completely apparent on Serena's face, she furrowed her brows and searched his eyes. His expression was incredibly intent and she began to feel rather like prey before the predator. Opening her mouth to speak, "What do you me–" was all she managed to get out before his mouth covered hers and all thought dissipated from her mind.

Stunned by the action, Serena's entire body froze, poised to protest his advance. But before her mind was able to process enough thought to spur her into resistance, the gentle warmth of his lips beguiled her and she was lost in senselessness. His hands came up to caress her jaw, his fingertips lightly tracing the curves of her earlobes. Her darkly-lashed lids descended entirely of their own volition and she was completely helpless against his languorous assault.

Darien couldn't quite believe his own actions, but sure enough he was there, kneeling before his exquisite angel, savouring the sweetness of her lips. He wasn't entirely sure what had possessed him to make such a bold move, considering his seemingly firm intentions to allow some time before he began to press his suit. But she had been there before him, tempting him as always – although surely unknowingly – and in that moment there had seemed no other course of action but to kiss her. His hands moved of their own volition, needing to touch her, to feel the smoothness of her jaw. The yearning he had harboured for so long swelled within him, threatening to burst forth, but he suppressed it, knowing he would have to maintain a slow, unhurried pace if he wasn't going to scare her away.

Lured into the wondrous sensation, Serena's entire body softened against him, completely oblivious to the faint warning calling from the back of her mind. She had never felt so soothed and yet so alive at the same time. She felt as though she was lost in a fog, forgetting where she was, who she was with…enchanted by the simple delight of the moment.

A knock at the door was all that was needed to break the spell. Serena instantly returned to the reality of the moment and jerked back, breaking their sensuous contact. She blinked her eyes rapidly, forcing the fog from her mind as she heard her mother call from the other side of the door, "Serena darling, are you in there?"

Having regained most of her composure she finally turned her eyes on Darien. He was still kneeling, the inscrutable expression having returned to his face. For some unknown reason she felt her heart drop a bit at the discovery, but she squashed the feeling immediately, allowing embarrassment and ire to sweep up and take its place. They watched each other for a moment, unsure of how to act, what to do. Darien's eyes flashed oddly and then he opened his mouth, poised to speak.

Instinctively Serena jumped from her seat, halting his speech. She had no idea what he was about to say, but she knew that she didn't want to hear it. His shocked expression at her sudden movement lingered a moment before he followed and stood as well. Feeling incredibly awkward, Serena ended the moment as soon as possible. "I should go," was all she said, the desperation for escape clearly written in her eyes.

Darien hesitated, wanting to recover the moment, sure that if he let her go that he would lose considerable ground. He stared down, an intense look in his eyes, willing her to be calm, but it was no use. Finally relenting he stood aside, allowing her to pass. She did so immediately, not even sparing a moment to look back as she all but ran to the door. The click of the latch was the last thing he heard before collapsing into his chair, all hopes dashed.


	12. Chapter 10

**AN: **_Yes, it's been a while again, but this chapter has taken its sweet time for various reasons (not the least of which involves a heavy workload). Anyhow, I hope you haven't forgotten about me; I haven't forgotten about you! Enjoy!_

**Chapter 10**

The fall chill soon gave way to the harsh cold of winter and before long Christmas had come and gone and a new year had descended upon the town of New Canaan, Connecticut. Serena and Darien had seen very little of each other in the past four months. She, because she had taken to fervently avoiding him on all occasions, confused by what had happened between them and desperate to put it behind her, forcibly if necessary.

Although Darien had wanted to see her, he had been completely buried beneath a mammoth-sized workload. Determination to prove himself to his employers had taken precedence over doing the same with Serena. After a couple of months his duties had levelled out, but he had already deduced that the troublesome blonde had acquired some determination of her own: namely to avoid him at any and all costs.

With hindsight now available to him in spades he was aware that their kiss had been a rather hasty move on his part and had proved somewhat detrimental to his overall goal. While he had always preferred the direct approach, Darien was no fool. No matter how much he'd liked to have marched over and made the silly girl see reason, he was aware that his impulsive behaviour was likely going to work against him. So, in the end – despite his preferences – he had decided that allowing her some time would be best.

In the meantime, while Serena wasn't taking precautions to avoid any run-ins with Darien, she spent most of her time focusing on her last year of school. She had thrown herself into her extracurricular activities, seeing them as a great opportunity to expend both time and energy. In addition to her regular list of pursuits, she had joined a small graduation committee at school, which had proved to be quite an enjoyable diversion, not to mention she had grown much closer with four girls from her class.

The five of them generally met after school hours to make plans for their coming graduation ceremony. On that particular evening, they had gathered at Serena's home and were currently spread out in her bedroom discussing everything **_but_** graduation. Serena had loved the pleasant distraction she had found in these girls, surprised that she hadn't become closer with them before now, as they had all been in the same class. She giggled as Lita, the tall brunette, described the "gorgeous" new chef her family had hired.

To Lita, generally every male she came across was attractive to some varying degree or another, but her starry-eyed descriptions never failed to amuse them all. Serena's attention drifted to Mina, as the fellow blonde argued that Lita's new chef couldn't hold a candle to her fiancé, James. Mina had been engaged for a year now to her childhood sweetheart, James Brighton, who was a year her senior. They planned to get married shortly after graduation and it was plain to all who saw them together that they were madly in love.

At Mina's objection four sets of eyes rolled and she huffed elegantly, turning her attention to Raye, the only other engaged female in the lot. The raven-haired beauty was affianced to none other than Cameron Stanton, a fellow classmate who clearly doted on the girl. Raye was more reserved than Mina in showing her affection however, and constantly brushed off Cameron's public attentions. Anyone who knew the girl, though, could be sure that she returned his feelings just as strongly, despite her modesty in showing it.

As the three began to debate the specific aspects of what constituted a truly "gorgeous" male, Serena chuckled, shaking her head, and turned her eyes upon the last of the group. Amy was a quiet girl, more reserved, and without a doubt the most focused of the five of them. Unfortunately, she had given up trying to convince the group to focalize on graduation about an hour ago and was now listening quietly as she perused some booklets.

Having had quite enough "boy talk", Serena scooted over to the quiet, short-haired girl and tried to sneak a peek. "What have you got there, Ames?"

Amy looked up, a slightly pink tinge covering her cheeks at having been caught paying attention to something other than the topic at hand. When Serena only smiled and rolled her eyes at the others, Amy relaxed and smiled back, shifting the booklet in her hands to allow Serena a better view. "I'm looking through the course selection for Wellesley," she explained.

Serena's eyes flashed with recognition upon seeing the pages. She felt Amy's look of askance when the girl noticed her familiarity with the material and nodded to the booklet, explaining, "I've seen it. I was searching through it myself last week."

Amy brightened at the statement, and flipped some pages eagerly. "Really? I hadn't thought anyone else was interested in college! It's so amazing, isn't it? There are so many wonderful courses available; I don't know how I'll make a decision. Have you decided on any courses yet?"

Serena cringed inwardly at the excitement evident on her new friend's face. She **_had_** looked through the selection, it was true…but she had soon come to the conclusion that Darien had probably been right; it might not be such a great idea to lock herself away at school for four years just to escape from home. Too embarrassed to admit that to Amy for the time being though, she responded evasively, "Well, I'm not sure. My mind's not made up quite yet." When Amy's excited expression morphed into one of perplexity, Serena immediately shifted the topic. "Uhh…I'm surprised you're looking at college anyhow. My mother told me that you had been accepted to finishing school."

Amy didn't falter at the change of subject, and instead nodded calmly. "Yes, Institut Villa Montemarte; I'll be leaving just after graduation. The course is only a year, so I've applied to Wellesley to begin my degree the following fall. It's all rather exciting."

A tad daunted by her friend's intense post-graduation agenda, Serena was only able to afford her a wobbly smile. She was in awe of Amy; and in all honesty she was a bit jealous of her certainty about the future. She, on the other hand, was hardly sure of what she would be doing next week, never mind for the next five years. God only knew…

She shifted her attention as a well-aimed cushion flew at Mina's head, followed by a loud exclamation of, "Really Mina, if you don't stop talking about James for at least five minutes, I'm going to be forced to throw something much harder than that cushion!" Attempting to right her now askew coiffure, Mina nodded her obeisance grudgingly.

Serena and Amy giggled at the display and scooted closer to the others. Reaching for a folder, Amy raised a tentative hand and spoke. "Well, I think it's been more than enough time now. Perhaps we should get back on track and –" was all she could manage before Lita interrupted.

"Oh! What about Holden's brother?" she began, completely ignoring Amy's attempt to return to their work. "Now there's a prime specimen."

At the mention Serena's body tensed. Desperate to change to subject before the others joined in she grabbed the folder from Amy and frantically waved it at the girls, spouting, "No, we should really get to work…this stuff won't plan itself you know."

Disregarding Serena's protest as her curiosity was too great, Raye leaned forward and asked, with interest, "Holden has an older brother? I didn't know that."

"But you guys –"

"Yeah, Darien," Lita answered. "He's a few years older than us, I'm not sure quite how many. You only moved here three years ago so you wouldn't have met him. He's been away at Yale the last four years. He only came home a few months ago, just after we started school."

"I think that we should use something other than roses for the centerpieces –"

"So is he good looking?" Raye asked.

"…maybe white lilies –"

"Definitely," Mina answered almost instantly, but then hastily added, "Of course I only have eyes for James," she cringed as Lita reached for a rather heavy looking book, "but that goes without saying. Lita's right, he has to be one of the best looking guys around here."

"…and a few Shasta daisies throughout –"

"He's tall, but not too slim, and he has jet black hair, the colour of night," Lita sighed romantically. "His eyes are really amazing though, the deepest blue…just like…like..."

"Like twin pools of liquid crystal."

Four sets of eyes turned to the speaker, who was now blushing all the way from the tips of her toes, up to the blue roots of her hair. Raye grinned mischievously and quipped, "Well, he must be something if he's even got Amy waxing poetic." She turned back to Lita. "Does he have a girlfriend?"

A small frown made its way across Lita's face as her features scrunched in thought. "I'm not sure," she responded. "I haven't really heard much about him since he came back." She turned to Serena who was intently focused on their graduation notes. "You've seen him Serena, does he have a girlfriend?"

Serena looked up slowly, forcing the look of displeasure at the topic from her features. "I…I don't…that's not important right now you guys. We should be focusing on graduation. Now seriously, what do you think about the Shasta daisies?"

Mina looked curiously at Serena, confused like the others were by her evasion. "Why are you so insistent about working on graduation, Serena? That's Amy's job."

Serena couldn't stop the furious blush that began creeping its way into her cheeks as her friends studied her. "I…I'm not **_insistent_**," she objected, "I just think that we should get some work done, is all."

"That's not like you," Lita argued, her eyes narrowing a bit in suspicion. "Why don't you want to talk about Darien?" Her expression shifted, an impish look lighting her features. "Is there something you're not telling us?"

The others leaned forward expectantly and Serena unconsciously shifted back, very uncomfortable under their watchful gazes. She raised her hands in front of her in protest, shaking her head from side to side hurriedly. "No, no! That's not it at all! I just…I…"

"She doesn't like to talk about Darien; it's a bit of a sore subject you see."

All eyes turned in the direction of the voice. When they found Lily standing in the doorway, Serena let out a low growl of irritation and snapped, "Go away Lily, we're busy here. Don't you have somewhere to be?"

Lily smirked and responded coolly, "Yes, as a matter of fact I do. But I don't need to be there just yet. I thought I'd pop my head in and see what you were up to."

Serena scowled. "Well, you've done that. Now go pop your head elsewhere."

Amused and intrigued by Serena's irritation, Raye quickly protested. "No, Lily doesn't have to leave, Serena. Come in," she said as she motioned for the girl to enter. "If you won't gossip for us, she will." Much to Serena's chagrin, Lily pranced into the room, perching herself on the edge of a seat, enjoying the rapt attention of the older girls, not to mention her sister's displeasure. Younger siblings could be a real bother.

"So why is Darien such a sore subject?" Mina asked the younger girl.

Ignoring her older sister's look of warning, Lily turned to Mina to answer. "Well, Rena and Darien have never gotten along all that well. When we were younger, Serena and I spent a lot of time with Holden and Darien, and Darien liked to tease Rena. She hated it of course. But as we got older things began to change."

"Lily, I think it's time for you to go now," Serena said through clenched teeth.

"No way!" Lita protested. "What changed?"

Lily smiled, clearly delighted at her chance to torture her sister. "Well, like I said, we all got older and Darien's teasing started to change. I wasn't very old at the time, only ten or eleven, but even I noticed it. Darien was flirting with her."

"What?! How did I not hear about this?" Mina exclaimed, fixing astonished eyes on Serena, who was in turn, glaring daggers at her little sister.

Confused, Raye turned to Lily, "I don't understand, Serena was dating Holden, though, not his older brother."

Lily's smile faded a bit, meeting Raye's confused gaze. "Well, nothing happened at first. Darien was 17 at the time, four years older than Serena. He had finished high school and decided that he wanted to go to University. I had thought he would have done something before he left…" She frowned and turned her eyes to Serena, who was now furiously studying the floor. "We had a party for him, the week before he left for Yale…I thought the two of you went outside…" she trailed off as Serena glanced up, a masked expression on her face.

Lily held her sister's gaze a moment before turning back to Raye, her delight in the moment gone. She shrugged and finished, "Anyhow, I guess nothing happened and he left. When he was gone, Holden decided to pursue Rena and you know the rest."

The girls watched the two sisters, thinking over the story. Amy was the first to speak, asking, "So does Darien have a girlfriend now?"

At her question, the impish expression reappeared on Lily's features. "Well, I know he didn't come home with one…whether or not he has one now I can't say. Rena?" Serena's eyes narrowed at her sister's implicating tone. Lily's amused expression held firm nonetheless and she scowled briefly before suppressing her annoyance.

"Well, Lily, as much as we've enjoyed your company, I do believe you said you had somewhere to be and we wouldn't want to keep you. Now run along." The intoned warning was not lost upon Lily and she nodded her head accordingly, relaxing Serena's features.

"All right, all right, I'm going." Lily rose from her seat and waved a goodbye to the group as she skipped out the door, leaving silence in her wake.

One glance at the remaining four girls was all it took to convince Serena that the conversation at hand was far from over.

* * *

It had taken Serena nearly another full hour of fending off loaded questions and teasing remarks, but she had somehow managed to steer her friends away from the decidedly taboo subject and onto the reason for the meeting. She had very much wanted to thank her little sister for the unsolicited trip down memory lane but the little devil had been gone every night that week. It wasn't until the following Saturday that Lily finally poked her head into Serena's room, a small white handkerchief waving in her right hand.

Serena swivelled in her vanity's seat and eyed her little sister with mute skepticism. "What's with the hankie?" she asked in a deadpan tone as she nodded to the small white piece of linen.

Lily smiled apprehensively at the opening and slid through the door, shutting it behind her. She held the handkerchief up once more and shrugged good-naturedly, "A peace offering? Let's just say I'm handing in my surrender straight away."

"You can't surrender before the battle's even started," Serena ruled as she hurled a small decorative cushion at Lily's head. The target ducked swiftly, allowing the cushion to sail across the room and land in a corner, having failed to fulfill its purpose. Serena harrumphed in disappointment and swivelled back to her vanity, returning to the previous task of fixing her hair.

Lily cautiously approached from behind, finally coming close enough to take Serena's hair in her own hands and began fixing it herself. The slight look of vexation didn't disappear from Serena's expression, but she allowed her sister to work at her mass of hair without further retribution. She had always been better at it anyhow. As Lily looped the hair about, Serena asked quietly, "So, have you purposefully been hiding from me this week?"

Lily paused a moment in her ministrations, but answered honestly, "Perhaps that's part of it. I've been busy anyhow."

Serena glanced at her sister in the mirror, a feeling of curiosity come over her. "Busy huh? I would imagine so…you've been out every night this week. What have you been doing anyway?"

Lily's hands faltered a moment at the query, but responded quickly, "Oh, just uh…spending time with friends is all."

Noting the pinkness in her sister's cheeks, Serena's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Friends, huh? 'Friends' wouldn't happen to be code for boyfriend, would it?" Lily's deepening blush was answer enough, despite the fervent shaking of her head from side to side. Serena grinned wickedly, "So, who is he?"

Lily balked at the question and furiously returned her attention to Serena's hair, protesting all the while. "No, it's not like that! He's not a boyfriend, we're just **_friends_**." Serena merely kept grinning, glad that her sister was getting a taste of her own medicine. Upon discovering Serena's amused look, Lily frowned and gave her hair a firm tug, smiling at the scowl she received in response. Almost finished with her task, Lily changed the subject, placing the ball back in her court. "So, are you looking forward to tonight?"

Serena's scowl barely faded at the question, but her tone remained even as she answered, "What do you mean? It's just dinner; hardly anything to get excited about."

Lily finished with her sister's hair and took a seat on the hope chest situated at the foot of Serena's bed. "Be honest, you've been worming your way out of these dinners for months now."

"No I haven't," Serena denied as she brushed a bit of blush on her cheeks. "I've just been really busy with everything." She turned to Lily, pointing a make-up brush at her. "In case you've forgotten, I **_am_** graduating this year and there's a lot to do."

Lily raised a perfectly arched eyebrow, her expression purely skeptical. "I'm not blind Rena; I'm your sister, I know perfectly well what you've been doing." She watched as her sister turned a frustrated back on her and raised her voice pointedly, "You've been avoiding every engagement we've had with the Cavanaughs for the last four months. And you're not avoiding Holden…unless…" Lily's tone dropped a tad, "…unless you're not over him, Rena?"

"Of course I am," Serena snapped irritably.

Bolstered by the confirmation Lily continued on, "Well, if you're over Holden then you're not avoiding him, so that only leaves…" She allowed her sentence to trail off as she saw Serena tense up. A wave of curious anticipation rolled through Lily at witnessing her sister's reaction, but she kept her voice level and added a smidgeon of concern for good measure. "Did something happen Rena?"

Serena paused as unsolicited thoughts of that day in the study came to mind; remembrances of his lips on hers, sensations running through her at the mere memory. Unconsciously, she raised a shaky hand to her lips and her fingertips burned at the touch. Yes, she had been avoiding him, like the plague. She hadn't known exactly what had transpired in her father's study that afternoon, but she hadn't really wanted to know either. One Cavanaugh had been enough for her, and she had been dating the uncomplicated one. Darien was uncharted territory, and she had never been much of an adventurer in that respect. No, it was best to avoid him entirely and hope that whatever strange fancy that had possessed him to do such a thing would pass with time.

Of course she would find out tonight, as her mother had all but demanded her presence for the evening's dinner. The Cavanaughs were coming over and he would be there…and she would have to do her very best to act as though nothing had happened. She knew if she showed even the slightest hint of weakness he could…

"Rena?"

The sound of Lily's voice brought Serena out of her thoughts and she turned a blank look on her sister…what had they been talking about?

A glimmer in Lily's eyes hinted at amusement, but she feigned a look of concern. "Are you all right?" she asked.

Serena flushed and replied quickly, "Of course I am…I'm just preoccupied is all. I've been trying to decide on keepsake gifts for graduation and I can't make up my mind, that's all." Uncertain that Lily would accept her quick lie, she busied herself with fastening a pair of earrings so she wouldn't have to look her sister in the eye.

Lily noticed but said nothing, deciding that she wouldn't press the issue any further. Although she suspected that there was something Serena wasn't telling her, her sister's deflective behaviour was a sure sign that she would not be made privy to any revelations this evening. She gave a mental shrug and then rose from her perch, straightening her skirt as she did so. "Well, if that's all, we'd better go downstairs. They'll be here any –" The doorbell sounded before she could finish. "– minute."

Serena stiffened at the sound but returned the ironic smile that Lily had dawned upon her perfect timing. She sighed inaudibly and then rose herself, sneaking a quick glance in the mirror to be sure her appearance was in order. "Duty calls."

* * *

The creamy lobster bisque flowed delectably down Serena's throat and she emitted a soft, contented sigh. The evening had flowed as smoothly as the bisque so far and she was feeling rather certain that she would make it through the rest of the night without incident. Pre-dinner drinks had been uneventful; Serena had glued herself to Lily the moment she saw Darien enter the house and she had not left her sister's side ever since. She had been counting on Lily's proximity to act as a deterrence for any intimate chit-chat Darien might attempt and her effort had proven successful. Aside from a few pointed looks before drinks, he had maintained a comfortable distance and had refrained from pursuing her attention. 

Now they were making their way calmly through dinner and Darien hadn't spoken more than a few words to her. Noting that he was safely engaged in conversation with her father, Serena stole a glance in his direction. His relaxed posture and ease of words seemed a clear indication that he had was not giving their intimate encounter a second thought. Honestly, she was beginning to feel rather silly for having gone to such measures to avoid him for all this time. In all likelihood it had been just another one of Darien's typical jokes. The man would do anything to throw her off kilter.

Unexpectedly his eyes shifted to hers, meeting her studious gaze. The corners of his mouth quirked upward, hinting at a cheeky grin, and he winked unabashedly before turning his attention back to her father. Serena blushed and looked down, embarrassed at having been caught in her perusal. Beneath the embarrassment her irritation rose. This was all just a good laugh for him, and she had been making a fool of herself bending over backwards to avoid him. Well, it would end now; she wasn't going to let him get the better of her anymore. What a lousy, insensitive, asinine way to aggravate her anyhow! The man had no scruples; he should have at least **_considered_** her recent break-up…

The clinking of silverware against a glass champagne flute shook Serena from her thoughts. She looked up to discover her mother had risen from her chair and was now focusing a particularly warm smile upon her. Unsure whether she had missed something while she had been lost in thought, Serena swept her gaze over the rest of the occupants and found a general reflection of her own curiosity. Suitably relieved, she directed her attention back to her mother.

Satisfied that she had gained the room's attention, Emily spoke, "Well everyone, I'm very glad to have you all here tonight. I know we make a point to get together regularly, but I must admit I had a bit of a secretive motive for tonight's gathering."

All eyes remained fixed patiently on Serena's mother, who in turn was still primarily focusing her attention on her eldest daughter. Serena felt a small ominous fluttering in the pit of her stomach but she paid it no heed and continued to listen.

Emily went on, "George and I received some wonderful news this week and we wanted to wait to share it until we could tell everyone at once." At this she grasped her husband's hand and turned an affectionate gaze upon Mr. and Mrs. Cavanaugh. "Charles, Miriam, you're our dearest friends, and you know we love your boys as much as we do our own girls." Miriam Cavanaugh returned the affectionate expression with the utmost warmth and squeezed her husband's hand as well.

Confused, Serena's eyes darted between her parents and the Cavanaughs. What was this all about? And why was her mother being so sappy? What would make…Serena's eyes widened as a wild theory entered her mind. Could her mother be pregnant? Good Lord, the woman was nearly 40! How could she be pregnant? Her eyes darted between her parents faces. Were they still…never mind, she didn't need to think about that. But…dear Lord; she turned a bemused gaze back on her mother, waiting for the words.

Emily turned her eyes back upon her daughter and she smiled brightly. "I'm sorry darling, we haven't even told you yet, but I thought a surprise might be better." Serena's eyes widened slightly in anticipation of the announcement to come. "Well, I've stalled long enough, no?" Emily drew in a breath and the words rushed from her mouth excitedly, "I received the letter this week! Institut Villa Montemarte has accepted Serena into the upcoming year's program!"

Sounds of surprise emitted around the table. Mrs. Cavanaugh gasped in astonishment and then rose from her seat to clasp excited hands with Serena's mother. Mr. Cavanaugh smiled appreciatively and turned a warm congratulatory nod on Serena and then her father. Lily and Holden exchanged bemused looks and turned to Serena, shocked at the declaration.

Serena merely stared blankly, completely still in her seat, momentarily unable to give any reaction to the news. The words that had tumbled from her mother's mouth had been so unexpected she had simply drawn a blank, unable to process them. In the back of her mind she faintly registered Mrs. Cavanaugh's exclamation of, "Oh look, the poor dear's speechless!" Yes, she was speechless, but for entirely different reasons. She turned her face away from the two women; opting to stare forward, trying to regain her mental capacity.

Mistakenly, she had moved directly into Darien's line of sight. His expression was tight, his lips drawn into a firm line. His usually clear blue eyes now appeared stony and she felt them studying her face carefully. Why was he looking at her like that? She hadn't done anything…her mother had just announced…her mother had just announced that she had been…accepted to…a finishing school? Her mother…accepted…finishing school…The thought continued to repeat itself over and over in her poorly functioning mind. The queasiness she had experienced earlier began to make sense.

Finally some semblance of comprehension returned as she recalled the conversation she had had with her mother months ago about the Swiss finishing school. They had discussed it…but she had told her mother that she didn't want to go, so this didn't make sense. Had she misheard? She snapped her attention back to her mother, disregarding Darien's penetrating gaze, needing very much to get to the bottom of the situation at hand.

Serena paused a moment, only to find the proper words and then said simply, "Mother, I don't understand."

Emily's smile didn't falter as she pulled herself from Miriam and turned to her daughter. Clearly, she thought Serena was merely overwhelmed with the announcement. She all but skipped over to her daughter's place at the table and grasped her face in both hands, placing an affectionate kiss on her forehead. "It's true darling, you've been accepted for the fall program. They were very impressed with your application."

Serena frowned and pulled her face slowly from her mother's grasp, desiring to put some distance between them. She needed all of her faculties for this conversation. "That's odd," she began, a caustic tinge in her voice, "I don't recall sending an application."

Instead of frowning at the response, Emily's smile only broadened and she spread her arms wide. "Surprise! I wrote up an application for you. I knew that they'd have to accept you if they saw what a wonderful young woman you are."

A feeling of abject horror began to overtake Serena at her mother's words. How could this be happening? "Why would you do that? I told you I didn't want to go," she exclaimed, her displeasure creeping its way into her tone.

Her mother's smile finally receded a bit at the question and she swept a quick glance over the inhabitants of the room nervously. Emily Davenport was a martinet for propriety at all times, particularly when around company and she had no desire for her daughter to make a scene in front of her oldest friends. The goal in mind to calm Serena, Emily explained, "Dearest, I assumed you had said you didn't want to go because you thought you wouldn't get in. So I sent the application for you and decided not to tell you unless you were accepted. But of course you were!" She finished with an encouraging smile, expecting Serena to understand her reasoning.

Serena did understand; in fact she understood her mother's actions all too well. This was one too many times that her mother had decided to interfere, and the outrage growing inside her demanded to be unleashed in retribution. "Why would you **_do_** that?! Why would you assume?" Serena exclaimed as she rose from her seat to face her mother, who shuffled back a few steps in reaction. "What makes you think you have the right to just **_assume_** that you can decide my future for me?"

At her tone, Serena's father rose authoritatively from his seat, a warning clear in his words, "Serena, sit down and lower your voice."

She ignored her father completely and continued on, "Let me explain this clearly to you Mother; when I say 'I don't want to go to finishing school' it means that I do not want to go to finishing school. But you knew that already now, didn't you? You had made the decision to send me away before you even mentioned the school to me, hadn't you?" Her mother's silence served as an answer. "Tell me Mother, did you send the application before or after our little chat that afternoon?"

Emily's cheeks grew pink in response and Serena raised her eyes to the ceiling in complete exasperation. She shook her head disbelievingly and pursed her lips together tightly, trying to suppress her inner fury, but failing. "My goal in life is not to become the perfect housewife, Mother, unlike you." The words had escaped her mouth before she could stop them and despite the truth in them, she immediately wished she could take them back.

Several gasps cut through the ensuing silence, but Serena paid them no heed as her father had fixed an overwhelmingly disapproving gaze upon her. His unyielding tone was all she heard, "Serena, that is more than enough. Apologize to your mother."

A small part of her desperately wanted to do just that, but the obstinacy inside her demanded precedence. Irrationally, she lashed out, "She doesn't understand! She doesn't **_want_** to understand. She just wants to ignore everything I say and do everything her way. But this is my life, and I will decide what happens. Not you Mother! Stay out of my life!"

Before the words had even finished resonating her father spoke. "Serena Davenport! That is **_enough_**. Your behaviour is unacceptable. Excuse yourself this instant."

Serena protested immediately, "But Daddy, you don't –"

"You are excused."

Her mouth snapped shut in obeisance and she lowered her head in shame and frustration. Discretely, she observed the multitude of shocked expressions pointed in her direction. She needed to get out of this room, and right away. Pivoting quickly she rushed in the direction of an exit, too intent on an escape to avoid crashing into the hard chest blocking her path. Strong hands grasped her arms to steady her and she looked up to find Darien's face. His usual impenetrable expression was gone, his eyes full of concern.

No, she couldn't deal with him now, too much had already happened. She wrenched her arms from his grasp and quickly sidestepped around him, making a hasty flight.

* * *

Emily shut the door and sank heavily into the nearby settee, letting out a long, exasperated sigh. "I don't even know what to say…I'm just sorry you had to see that Miriam." 

Miriam was already seated next to her old friend and she smiled supportively, waving a nonchalant hand in the air. "Nonsense, these things will happen from time to time. It can't be helped when they're teenagers…all of those hormones surging through them."

Emily grimaced at the thought, but relaxed a tad. "You know, Miriam, I'm completely unsure of what to do with the girl. I've never seen her behave this way."

Miriam simply patted her hand reassuringly. "Now Emily dear, I'm sure everything will sort itself out. Perhaps Serena's just going through a phase. They'll do that you know; the boys have certainly kept me guessing over the years. Montemarte may be just the thing for her; she'll be able to spread her wings, but you'll know that she'll be in a good environment. It will probably work wonders for the girl."

Doubtful of the theory, Emily could only smile weakly in response, busying herself with pouring each of them some tea. When she finished with the task she pondered the situation carefully, distractedly stirring the hot liquid in her china cup. "You may be right," she ceded, "but I'll have to get her there first."

* * *

The frigid winter air rushed soothingly over her flushed skin the moment she passed through the last set of doors acting as a barrier between her and her freedom. Uncaring that the cool relief would undoubtedly soon turn to frosty discomfort, Serena did not halt in her movement until she felt she was a safe enough distance from the house and its inhabitants. She needed space, away from her family, her friends, her home…her life. Space, lots and lots of space…when had things become so muddled? So out of control?

A sudden wave of mental exhaustion came over her and she turned to the familiar stone bench of the terrace for a much needed reprieve. She jumped in slight surprise as her body came in contact with the cold stone. Gooseflesh made an appearance soon after and she instinctively wrapped her arms around herself, rubbing her arms in an attempt to ward off the inevitable chill. As if moments like this weren't abysmal enough, she always had to forget a jack–

"All right, this time I've come prepared. If it pleases the lady, I have in my possession not one, but three different coats for her to choose from."

Had she been thinking abysmal? Oh no, surely that word wasn't strong enough.

She didn't bother to even look before saying, "Go away Darien."

"Oh, come on now, you haven't even seen what I have," came his light protest. "Now let's see, first up we have what looks to be a snugly warm parka-esque number; perhaps not the latest fashion, but a solid option." She gave no indication that she was listening but he did not waver. "All right, if that's not your cup of tea then I can move on to number 2. Here I have a rather elegantly cut black wool; classic and yet not altogether useless against the weather. A popular choice with the young ladies, or so I'm told."

She gave in to frustration and swivelled around to face him. "No more Darien! No more coats, no more jokes, no more of this. I have neither the patience nor the energy for your games. Please just go away and find something else to occupy you."

As was his custom, he completely ignored her words and continued in his vein. "Fine, no to one and two then." He tossed the two rejected articles over a nearby railing and fixed a dubious expression on the remaining option. "That leaves us with the sugar pink…poncho? Tell me this isn't the one from elementary…ah, what does it matter? You made your choice." She made no move to take the fuzzy pink creation from him so he went to her instead and surprised them both by wrapping it firmly around her.

Uncomfortable with his proximity she waved him off with agitation, conceding in an annoyed tone, "All right, I have a coat, are you satisfied? Now please go."

He paused a moment, frowning as he eyed her irritated expression. After a few more moments his frown turned to a look of mild exasperation and he took a seat next to her. "I thought you might like to discuss what just went on in there," he said, choosing to ignore her insistent dismissive remarks. "It seems as though you were a bit upset."

She snorted at the understatement but shook her head resolutely, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Fine," he replied with only a hint of irritation at her refusal. He placed his hands in the pockets of his coat and leaned back a bit, stretching his long legs out in front of him. "We'll talk about something else then."

She sighed in audible frustration. "Such as?"

He gave her a pointed sidelong glance, replying, "Perhaps we can discuss what happened in your father's study four months ago." She remained silent but he noticed her grow visibly tense. He couldn't help but add, "The very incident that's had you avoiding me like you would the plague these past few months," desiring to make her aware of just a bit of the frustration she had caused him to experience since their last encounter. "Hmmm, how about that?"

"I don't see what there is to discuss," was her terse reply.

His eyed narrowed. "That's odd; I feel differently."

She snorted derisively. "Your disagreeing with me is most certainly not odd."

He was adamant though, "Despite that, it's a little too late to play the ignorant card in this Serena. I would prefer it if we could discuss this like adults."

She rounded on him with an indignant, "Humph!" pointing a precarious finger in his face, "You're one to talk now aren't you? Oh never mind that anyway, it's no use. **_I _**would prefer if we could just not discuss this **_at all_**."

He grasped the finger in one hand, drawing it down and away from the vicinity of his eyes. When she made to tug it away, he held firm, unrelenting in the pursuit of his objective. Forcing her to meet his eyes he delivered the words firmly, "I kissed you. My lips touched yours and I am not in the mood to play this game of yours anymore. Things have changed; you'll have to deal with that."

She finally wrenched her finger from his grip, angered by his forthright words. "'Playing this game of mine', what a laugh. Can't you see that I already have enough to deal with right now without adding you and your malicious pranks to the mix? If you had any decency at all you'd just drop this."

His response was mildly incredulous, "Pranks? What on earth are you going on about now?"

She furrowed her eyebrows, feeling intense impatience for his departure so she wouldn't have to deal with their never-ending drama. "You know very well what I'm talking about, Darien Cavanaugh. You kissed me that day because that is what you do," she stated simply and counted the points on her fingers as she went on, "you tease me; you poke and prod at my flaws until you have me completely defenceless and then you go in for the kill. Toying with me is like a hobby to you."

The look of exasperation on his face was beyond words. He made to speak but shut his mouth before actually doing so, closing his eyes and shaking his head, in search for the right words. After a moment's deliberation he reopened his eyes and fastened them on her own. "Are you just being difficult about this or are you actually so wrapped up in denial that you honestly believe that load of utter nonsense? Do you really have that low of an opinion of me?"

She stubbornly brushed off his words with a roll of her eyes, retorting, "Well, if that's not it then why would you kiss me?"

He shot to his feet and stood directly before her. "Because I love you!" he exclaimed out of pure frustration. Serena's shock at his declaration was blatantly written across her face. He sighed loudly in irritation and turned away, pacing a bit to regain his composure.

After a few more moments he returned to his previous seat next to her, a calmer expression on his face. "Because I've fallen in love with you and every time I see you it's all I can do to keep hold of my good sense." He let out a soft sardonic chuckled, adding quietly, "This isn't really how I had imagined telling you…leave it to you to pull such an angry declaration of love out of me."

Still unable to find words in her shock, Serena could only shake her head from side to side, trying to convey some small shred of the reaction going on within her.

When her silence continued, he began to ramble, desperate to fill the quiet. "I know that the timing isn't very good, and I've done my best to wait, but…well, I just couldn't do it Serena. I know it hasn't been very long since your break-up with Holden, but with everything that happened between you two, I'm sure you must be over it. And I'm sorry things with your mother are strained, but I'm sure we can figure something out together. It seems as though she's just unsure of your plans for the future and I'm sure if she hears about us she'll forget about this finishing school situation."

Alarmed at the direction in which his rambling was progressing, Serena forced herself to find speech. "No, no," she muttered, shaking her head back and forth. "Hold on for a moment, you're **_much _**too far ahead here. You don't love me. How could you love me? You've always been so awful to me," she reasoned aloud, and then gave him a rather wary look. "Why are you doing this?"

His lips pressed together tightly as he knit his brows. "'Why am I doing this?' You say that as though I made a decision to feel this way." He took one of her hands in his own and softened his expression, "I can't control how I feel about you Serena, it's just the way I **_feel_**. Why are you reacting this way?"

She jerked her hand back, uncomfortable with the warmth of his skin and rose from the bench. Unable to wrap her mind around the subject and strangely angered at the confused emotions she was experiencing, Serena lashed out. "How do you expect me to react? We've known each other almost our entire lives and you've been a rotten tease to me for ninety-nine percent of that time. Not to mention that I broke up with your brother not too long ago, whom I had been dating for **_three years_**. Now you're suddenly telling me you love me? What is it that you expect me to say?"

His eyes belied his fury but he managed to keep his tone even, "Well, I wouldn't be averse to a simple 'I love you too'."

She stumbled back a few steps at the comment as she felt her cheeks traitorously grow heated, sputtering all the way, "I don't – I can't – I'm not –"

"You kissed me back."

Her mouth opened and closed, no words coming out. Finally she forced speech from her lips, "Darien please don't; I can't deal with this right now. I'm sorry."

He moved quickly and grabbed hold of her before she was able to make a hasty exit. Having not found any truth in her words he went straight to the source, firmly covering her lips with his own. He inwardly triumphed as he felt her soften almost instantly.

Serena once again found herself being inexorably drawn into the bewitching maelstrom of feelings his lips brought forth. After mere moments she was completely oblivious to her surroundings; the cold, the snow, everything but his gentle heat. She relished in the softness of his lips, the caring infused in his gently brushing movements. She hardly noticed when the dreamy, contented sigh escaped from her own lips. It was only when his hands came up to angle her face in order to capitalize on her parted lips that a small niggling feeling began to surface in her mind.

The moment she acknowledged it, the hard reality of the moment came crashing down upon her and she pulled abruptly from the kiss. Darien's face was uncommonly open, a dazed look of surprise clearly written on his features. Serena couldn't help but feel extremely intimidated by the power his presence held over her. Her mind was sounding the warning bells and over the years she had learned to heed them. This was indeed very dangerous territory for the two of them. She had never felt this way with Holden and the notion that Darien could evoke such intense feelings within her was…well frankly it was terrifying.

Delving into this particular can of worms could only end in disaster, and she had no desire to further confuse things between herself and Darien. Whatever is was that was going on, she had to nip it in the bud before her muddled mind grew any cloudier. Strengthened by her decision she took a few steps back in order to distance them, feeling Darien's intense gaze upon her.

It took all of the strength left within her to screw up enough courage to deliver her words evenly and without emotion, "Darien, I don't…I mean, I'm not entirely sure of what is going on here, but whatever it is, it **_can't _**happen. I'm sorry, but I…I don't feel the way you do. I can't do this. I hope you understand." She remained in place only a few moments more before she had to turn from him and retreat back to the house, scared of what more time might bring.

* * *

The two women looked up from their tea upon the girl's notable entrance. Caught completely off guard, their cups paused in mid-air, uncertain of the reason for her unexpected appearance. 

She stood silently before them a moment, allowing the myriad of racing thoughts in her mind to come to a decisive halt. Then with a moderately ceremonial air she cleared her throat and let the chips fall where they may.

"I'll go."

* * *

**AN: **_I don't like making notes like these very much so I have put it at the bottom to denote such. I wanted to say that I am very grateful to all of those who have taken the time to read and review this story. Aside from an uncontrollable inclination for writing, hearing from all of you is really what keeps me going with this. I must admit though, I have noticed that my reader to reviewer ratio is rather one-sided and I would ask for those who are reading but not reviewing to do so for me. It is especially easy and takes mere moments, but it brightens my days excessively. Please take the time, as I do so for all of you! Thanks to all of my readers!_

_-Goddess Althena_


	13. Chapter 11

**AN: **_Thank you very much to all who reviewed, you can't even begin to imagine how happy it made me. I enjoy any and all feedback and it really keeps me writing (as is made evident in this relatively quick update). I made a point of replying to all reviews (the signed ones at least) and I'd also like to thank the ones I couldn't reply to: ellyko, Zoey89, Maddy, ParaKisschan (I hope not too much trouble ), dione, Twighunter and gina. I don't mean to bore you with lists, I just want to properly thank you all, the reviews are much appreciated._

_As for this chapter, it breaks convention a little from the others in style, but it's rather self-explanatory. Hope you like it. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Dear Miss Davenport,

We are pleased to inform you of your acceptance to the fall's coming program at Institut Villa Montemarte. Our institution strives to provide all in attendance with a haven of peace and calm while pursuing the impeccable curriculum we uphold. IVM offers a complete program for ladies who want to learn and practice all aspects of Hostessing, Etiquette, Home Management & Savoir-Vivre along with acquiring a greater knowledge of the manners of both western and non-western cultures. In this program, each course is a unique piece of a puzzle linked to the other by the curriculum, resulting in a complete Finishing program. Upon leaving IVM, our students are extraordinarily accomplished women. They must feel at ease in any and every situation. They possess extensive knowledge of how to behave in their private lives. They are ready to build their adult lives on this exclusive foundation which guarantees the best opportunity for future success in every area.

Institut Villa Montemarte has designed a highly diverse curriculum for its enrollees and we hope that you will take full advantage of the many options you will be presented with when in attendance (see enclosed materials). As an IVM student, you will be encouraged to explore a wide range of courses and activities made available at our institution. With help from the abundance of advisors and professors we have on staff, you should have no difficulty finding activities that fit well with both your strengths and future goals.

We are confident that you will continue your high level of both academic and extra-curricular performance throughout the coming year at IVM. This offer of admission is contingent upon your continued success. Please review carefully the enclosed materials that pertain to required deposits, schedules, course syllabi, and other critical information. We look forward to your arrival.

Sincerely,

Mme. Evangeline Derrieux

**SUMMARY OF THE IVM CODE OF CONDUCT**

Briefly, behave yourself! Respect yourself and others. Rules are not made to punish you or restrict your freedom, but rather to insure a positive and safe learning environment for everyone.

• Alcohol and drugs are prohibited at school and their possession and/or use can lead to suspension and expulsion.

• Smoking is forbidden in the bedrooms, in the classrooms, in the living room and on the verandas, as well as in the dining room and the bathrooms.

• During regular school hours, students must be in their assigned classes and are expected to arrive on time.

• All students should be neat, clean and appropriately dressed at all times.

**DAILY SCHEDULE  
**

**07.00 AM** Wake-Up Call.

**07.15 AM - 08.00 AM** Breakfast Buffet.

**08.15 AM** Rooms must be in order.

**08.20 AM - 12.10 PM** Morning classes.

**12.15 PM** Lunch.

**01.30 PM - 06.20 PM** Afternoon classes/Activity time.

**04.00 PM** Tea time.

**06.45 PM** Dinner.

**07.15 PM - 08.30 PM** Study hour in the rooms or in the class rooms.  
No music or non-curricular reading during this time period.

**10.00 PM** First call: All girls must go to their rooms and prepare themselves for the night (close shutters and curtains).  
It is not permitted to take a bath or shower after 10.00 PM.

**10.30 PM** Second call: Half an hour is left before lights are turned off.

**11.00 PM** All lights must be turned off and there must be complete silence everywhere. Please respect the sleep of your fellow students.

* * *

**September**

* * *

Dear Lily, 

I arrived safely two weeks ago and already I miss you. This place is…beyond words. While I can't deny that it is absolutely beautiful here, I do miss the familiarity of Connecticut. I'm not completely alone, though; my friend Amy was also accepted (although she has already totally immersed herself in the curriculum).

The schedule here is rather fast-paced and leaves little time for anything that is not included in the syllabi. I haven't had much time to even make my mind up yet as to whether I'm enjoying myself or not. I suppose time will tell. At least being here, I've managed to escape Mother (and please her at the same time; ironic, no?) and put my "imminent future as a wife" on hold.

I know that you weren't entirely happy about my leaving, but I hope you can understand that it was something I needed to do for my own reasons. After everything that's happened since Holden, I really needed some time on my own to think…even if it did end me up in a Swiss finishing school, God help me.

I have to go now…this is supposed to be study time and I'm getting the eye from one of my professors. I'll write again as soon as I can.

Miss you, love you,

Serena

* * *

**October**

* * *

**Letter to Serena: First Draft**

Dear Serena,

I've done a lot of thinking since our last encounter and I've come to the decision that I may have acted a tad swiftly (even though we've known each other for 17 years). While my feelings haven't changed in the matter, I realize that they might have been a surprise to you (despite my previous shows of barefaced admiration) and I apologize for announcing them in such an impromptu way (I'm sure a few more years of beating around the bush would have served us much better).

Your need for space is understandable (although flying to a finishing school in Switzerland is a bit extreme in my humble opinion) and I do not begrudge you that (even though such an act is rather childish). I can only hope this time away serves you well (of course how can training to become the perfect wife help you to do the opposite) and that you return refreshed and full of vigour (and some good sense if there's any to be had).

In reading over this draft I now realize the tone may come off as a tad passive-aggressive (a language you'd surely identify with) and as such may need some editing. I shall think on it a while (you've certainly given me plenty of time for that) and try to write something else at a later time.

Your faithful friend (I suppose this will have to do for now),

Darien Cavanaugh

* * *

**November**

* * *

Dear Mr. & Mrs. Davenport, 

We at Institut Villa Montemarte are very pleased to have your daughter, Miss Davenport in attendance for the year. She is certainly a most cultured and lovely young lady. Serena has excelled in all of her classes thus far and is very well thought of by her instructors.

Institut Villa Montemarte requires that each girl make the year's curriculum their top priority, although we also stress the importance of out-of-class socialization and extracurricular participation. I write to you only because I feel some concern for your daughter's level of involvement in our more supplemental programs. We strive to offer a diverse selection of activities in which we encourage our girls to take part of in their allotted activity time. To name just a few there are several ladies' sports available, as well as artistic choices such as our ceramic lessons, watercolour classes, and three separate instrumental & choral ensembles.

I am not yet knowledgeable of Serena's choice hobbies, but I would like to see her become more involved. While her deportment and elocution skills are near impeccable (although she has a most unladylike habit of snorting when amused), I find that her attitude can at times appear somewhat derisive and aloof when dealing with the other girls. After having served as Headmistress at IVM for nearly 20 years, I have witnessed first-hand that all of our enrollees have always been excessively grateful for their acceptance to the institution. Knowing this, I can only assume that Serena's disposition may be a result of any shyness or uncertainty she may be experiencing.

I ask that you write to perhaps encourage her to take full advantage of her time here, and if necessary to bolster her spirits. She is really a lovely young lady, and I wish only that she experience all that IVM has to offer her. I have great confidence that she will prove to become a wonderful wife and hostess soon after her homecoming.

Sincerely,

Mme. Evangeline Derrieux

* * *

**November**_ (again)_

* * *

_From the desk of Emily Davenport_

Dear Serena,

I'm not sure exactly what you are doing, but please, stop it immediately! I was mortified to receive a letter from the Headmistress concerning your lack of participation, and I certainly do not wish to receive any more of such a nature.

Behave yourself and mind your attitude. You're at a wonderful school and you should be taking advantage of every opportunity you're given. Do so.

Sincerely,

Your Mother

P.S.  
And for God's sake, please cease that unrefined habit of snorting you have!

* * *

**December**

* * *

Dear Lily, 

I hope this letter finds you well…it certainly isn't leaving me so. I'm sorry that it's been a while since my last letter, but I can't seem to find any time to do much of anything that isn't written in a schedule. I'm beginning to wonder if I made the right decision in coming here. I'm not certain this place works as a suitable retreat at all. It seems in my haste to escape the conformity of home, I failed to fully think through what I was escaping **_to_**.

I'm afraid that I might be going a tad stir-crazy…would you believe that I've learned how to arrange more than fifty different floral arrangements according to season and occasion? All in one week! I think I've folded about a thousand napkins as well. Not to mention listening to countless lectures about the history and traditions of serving food, the tasting and serving of various teas and coffees, and the finer points of table setting.

The list goes on: proper introductions, table manners, menu planning, guiding a conversation, engagements, weddings, formal dinners, cocktail parties, buffets, afternoon teas, dressing for place and occasion…good Lord, I can hardly think with all of this blather! Needless to say I've hardly managed to make any time for reflection on life outside this world of propriety.

And trying to find suitable distraction with any of the other girls here is absolutely futile. While most of them are perfectly sweet, all they talk about besides our classes is men. Some of them are already married, a few are engaged, and the rest are all absolutely hell-bent on finding husbands as soon as possible. I know it would be naïve of me to think I would find anything else in such a place…but honestly, I'm beginning to feel as though there's something distinctly defective about me for not having (or wanting) a husband yet.

I beg of you, please write to me; tell me everything trivial that's going on there. How is school? What is the latest gossip? How did the Densmore-Adams wedding go? And how is that "friend" of yours? Have you started dating yet? Please, anything that does not involve catering and proper enunciation of vowels…I'm begging you.

Desperately missing you,

Serena

P.S.  
Happy early 17th Birthday! (This may not be early by the time you get it though). Enjoy the chocolate I'm sending…it's Swiss (in case you forgot I'm in Switzerland). I wish I could be there to celebrate with you.

* * *

**January**

* * *

**Letter to Serena: Second Draft**

Dear Serena,

After much reflection (and a first draft of this letter) I have decided not to skirt the issue any longer. The way you dealt with this situation was completely irrational and I demand that you explain the logic behind your decision (if indeed there is any to be had).

You are not the only person involved in this and I feel you owe me an apology as well as an honest acceptance of your true feelings. Your stubbornness knows no bounds and I begin to wonder how I am able to harbour such strong feelings for you at all…well, perhaps that's an overstatement, but you must understand my position in this.

Not only do you owe me an apology for the emotional distress you have caused me, but also for the subsequent bombardment of overzealous mothers and fainthearted daughters your absence has thrust upon me. Had you not been so obstinate in your refusal to accept my attentions, I would not have these women relentlessly hounding me. In fact they are so persistent I have been given no choice but to sequester myself in my study when I am not at the office. I'm beginning to wonder if Switzerland provides likewise retreats for gentlemen as well.

In summation, I feel that you have lied to me and you are denying me the truth of your inner feelings. I must say in all honesty that this foolish decision you have made is nothing but a mistake and a clear reflection of your own immaturity. I also feel that sending a letter of this volatile nature will only end in ruin and so I will be throwing it in the trash the moment my pen leaves the paper.

Very relieved to have vented my frustration (although it will wisely never be shared),

Darien

* * *

**February**

* * *

Dear Serena, 

Thanks for the chocolate! It was wonderful…and no, I didn't forget you were in Switzerland. Gosh, the mail certainly takes a long time to get here! I only just received your letter a week ago…well, maybe it was before that. Two weeks ago? No, that can't be right. Okay, it may not be the mail that takes so long. I'm sorry I didn't respond earlier. Things have been…hectic here at home. Busy, I mean, really busy. Of course with you gone, there's a distinct lack of drama (just teasing).

I'm sorry to hear that you're not having the very best of times…actually, to be perfectly honest, I'm not really very sorry at all. I believe the adage is "You've made your bed, now lie in it". Yes, I believe that says it all…oh wait, how about a big, fat "I told you so". Okay, that may have been a tad unnecessary, but I'm hardly surprised. Perhaps this will finally teach you to think things through before you act…I may be the younger sister, but you tend to blur the distinction from time to time.

Being the kind, loving, beautiful younger sister I am, though, I will take pity on you and attempt to satisfy your need for gossip. School is as it always is: dreary but necessary. I'm so glad that I'm almost finished, only another year now. I've decided to fill my schedule so that I can graduate early next year. I'd rather not drag it out any longer. Your friend Mina and her husband have moved into the old Leighton estate. Apparently she's been very busy redecorating the entire home…what a project. I imagine she'll be finished by the time you come home, and I hope you'll take me on a visit so we can both see what she's done. I have always loved that house.

The Densmore-Adams wedding was priceless; it's such a shame you missed it. I felt so horrified for poor Sarah and Laun; their mothers were completely horrid the entire day. Mother told me that Mrs. Adams had refused to let Mrs. Densmore invite as many people as she wanted, and then Mrs. Densmore purposely ordered the wrong flowers just to spite her. Apparently they had been doing things like that during the entire time the wedding was being planned. It was evident from the moment we arrived. There were all sorts of different flowers (horrid, really) and the decorations were a complete mess. The bridesmaids' dresses didn't match, the priest turned out to be a rabbi and the meal was…beyond description.

Mrs. Densmore and Mrs. Adams didn't speak to each other the entire day until Sarah and Laun cut the cake. Apparently Mrs. Densmore had wanted a chocolate cream, but Mrs. Adams had ordered a vanilla-raspberry marble with tangerine filling. Mrs. Densmore absolutely erupted and she and Mrs. Adams got into a huge argument in front of everyone. Personally I couldn't understand it; the cake was really very good and there had been so many things that had been much worse, but Mother said that it must have been "the straw that broke the camel's back". Anyhow, poor Sarah, I couldn't imagine that happening at my own wedding; I'd be mortified. But she and Laun took it rather well…I can only suppose that they must have been used to it by then. Unsurprisingly, they've decided to move to New Haven…I'd want to get away too.

Sorry, I know that did involve a touch about catering, but in an amusing way I hope. Oh yes, your friend Raye and her fiancé sent out invitations to their wedding last month (I've put yours in with this letter). They're getting married in July, so you'll be able to go…you'll just have to find a date (I can see if Darien isn't busy, if you like). Although I had best ask quickly…now that he's back and well established, all of our local matchmaking mamas are out in full force looking to ensnare him into matrimony. I'm sure when you read this you'll deny all insinuation and pretend as though you don't care at all, but I know differently. Once you return home we can discuss what happened between the two of you. And don't bother trying to deny it; Holden found a letter tucked in Darien's desk addressed to you with some very…interesting information inside. I won't ask for an explanation via letter, I'd much rather see you squirm in person. As for my "friend", well…we'll discuss that when you get home.

Looking forward to your homecoming,

Lily

P.S.

I'm also looking forward to a demonstration of your napkin folding skills. Can you do a swan?

**Miss Serena Davenport & Guest**

Mr. & Mrs. Edward Hensbridge

request the pleasure of your company

at the marriage of their daughter

Raye Elizabeth

to

Mr. Cameron Robert Stanton

at St. Aloysius Church, New Canaan

on Saturday 8th July

at 2.00 o'clock

and afterwards the reception to follow at their home

* * *

**March**

* * *

Dear Lily, 

First of all, I don't know what you're referring to. Secondly, what was Holden doing snooping about in Darien's desk? Thirdly, you're probably just writing this to trick me into telling you something…there's nothing to tell. Fourthly, are you and Holden in cahoots now? Fifthly, drop it already. Sixthly…what did it say? Oh never mind.

Anyhow, why can't you tell me about your "friend"? Sounds very fishy to me. Hopefully when my indenture ends (although it feels as though it never will) you'll finally tell me what's going on.

I have to go now to take a needlepoint class…save me.

Your suffering sister,

Serena

* * *

**April**

* * *

**Letter to Serena: Third Draft** (Third time's a charm) 

My Dearest Serena,

It's been far too long since I've seen you and I long for your return; to see your face, hear your laughter, hold you close…throttle you.

No, this isn't going to work…I'll just wait until you get home.

Growing very weary,

Darien

* * *

**May**

* * *

Dear Darien, 

I'm really sorry about everything that's happened. **No.**

It's unfortunate what went on between us. **Not right.**

I'm coming home soon so I thought I should write to you before we see each other. **Bahhh! Start again...**

Dear Darien,

I'm having a ridiculously hard time dealing with everything that occurred. So much so that I decided flying halfway across the world would be a good idea. To a finishing school, no less. To be perfectly honest I have no idea what's going on between us and I'd much rather ignore the situation completely than confront it head on. I've had enough of romance, and you quite honestly scare the bejeezus out of me. That said, I would very much appreciate it if you would simply take note of this and pretend as though nothing happened between us upon my return.

I would also like world peace, a cure for all disease, an end to poverty and famine and if it's not too much a partial lobotomy for my mother. Perhaps I should be addressing this letter to Santa Claus instead.

It's been over a year and I still I don't know what to say to you…

Confoundedly yours,

Serena

* * *

**June**

* * *

Dear Lily, 

The end is finally in sight and yet it's not nearly close enough. This year is almost over and I can't even begin to express my relief in words. Although there are a mere two weeks left, I'm not sure I'll make it through…I have to honestly say, I've been trapped here so long I'm seriously beginning to consider fleeing over the mountains.

Which brings me to the reason for this last-minute letter; in case I'm unable to wait any longer and attempt an escape through the peaks, there is a chance I might come to an untimely end. If I do fall to my death, I just want you to know…you can't have my pearl earrings.

Looking forward to seeing you soon,

Serena

* * *

_Please keep reviewing, I like to know what you're thinking.  
_

**AN:**_ To Gezi (no, I didn't forget you): I thank you for your HIGHLY amusing review. I've appreciated your continued support and while it may indeed have been TMI, I am glad you shared regardless. I haven't had a good laugh like that in a while. I'm sorry about the torture (well, kind of, heh) and yes, poor Darien. But stay strong, you're a valued reader!_


	14. Chapter 12

**AN:** _Well, this took longer than I had hoped. If anyone has tuned into my profile page, you will have noted that my computer was hit a while ago with a rather nasty virus, which proved to make my computing life a living you-know-what. Anyhow, it was vanquished yesterday, and I was able to return to Chapter 12 (which was 95 percent done) and now it's finished! YAY!_

_Thanks very much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, I was overwhelmed, the most reviews to date! Keep them coming, I love hearing from all of you. I'm glad that the letters went over well, that's what I was hoping for. Just so no one is confused (as I noticed in some reviews) Darien did not send any of his letters, nor did Serena send her letter to Darien. They're really quite wibbly-woobly now, aren't they? Anyhow, no more blather, enjoy!_**  
**

**Chapter 12**

The flight had been torturously long, the train ride delayed, but the moment Serena finally cleared the doorway Lily rushed forward to embrace her and all grumbles were forgotten. "Oh Rena, you're finally home! Thank God, it's felt like ages."

Serena chuckled lightly and languished in the familiar feel of the hug before prying Lily's hands from around her neck and grasping them tightly in her own. "I've missed you too, Lil. It's good to be home; for a while I thought the year would never end. But that's neither here nor there, you have to tell me everything you've been doing this…" Her words trailed off as she felt her thumb graze a cold, hard object. She lowered her eyes to their entwined fingers and discovered a glittering gem placed on her sister's left ring finger.

Slowly, she lifted her eyes to Lily's face in askance. Lily's expression tightened as she held in a breath, looking very much as though she was the proverbial "deer caught in the headlights". Numerous questions immediately swarmed into Serena's mind, but all she could manage to utter was a simple, "When?"

A light blush spread over Lily's cheeks as she shifted her gaze to focus on anything but her sister's eyes. "Well, uh…the thing is, Rena–"

"When?"

Lily's blush deepened at Serena's repetitive bluntness. "I wanted to tell you–"

"You'll have plenty of time to chat later, girls," their mother hastily interrupted, swooping into the midst of their exchange. She placed two firm hands on Serena's shoulders and began to steer her away toward the stairs, continuing, "You're looking rather peaked, darling. It's best to go upstairs and get some rest after your long trip. Elsie will unpack your things. That way you'll be refreshed for the evening."

Stumbling along and trying to fight her mother's pressing, Serena reflexively queried, "This evening?"

Ignoring Serena's resistance her mother shuffled her further along, not missing a beat. "Yes darling, this evening. Charles and Miriam are having us over to welcome you home. You'll want to look fresh and well-rested, I'm sure."

Having reached the stairs, her mother released her grip and gave her a final gentle nudge. Serena involuntarily climbed a few stairs before turning, feeling rather irritated at being shooed around so soon after her long-awaited return. "I'd really rather not Mother, if it's all the same to you. I actually am quite tired and if I could just stay home for the evening–"

"Oh nonsense!" her mother cut in, waving a dismissive hand. "There's quite enough time for you to rest and wash up; that is, if you stop wasting time dawdling about. Miriam has gone to a lot of trouble to plan the evening; it would be terribly ungracious of you to not attend. Really, darling, didn't you learn anything while you were away?"

Serena rolled her eyes as she turned and made her way up the stairs grudgingly, muttering to herself, "As little as possible." She failed to notice that all thoughts of Lily and rings had vanished from her mind.

* * *

Serena fell asleep the instant her head touched her pillow, and she did not move until Elsie came to wake her when it was time to prepare for the evening. While it seemed as though she had only managed a few moments of peaceful slumber, she had apparently slept several hours. She grudgingly accepted Elsie's help in her preparation, knowing that despite her desire for rest her mother had been right; not going to her own welcoming home dinner would be abominably rude. Although she had known such long before her stay at IVM, such social dictates had assuredly been permanently ingrained into her psyche while in attendance. So she had allowed Elsie to usher her about, poking and prodding, and her only condition had been that she be provided with a very large cup of strong coffee. 

So it was less than an hour later that a rather caffeinated Serena found herself being ushered into the Cavanaugh household along with her family. The stimulating boost the caffeinated beverage had given her had put her rather on edge for the coming reunion, and while she supposed that it was best not to resemble the living dead, she inwardly wished she could have come armed with a calmer disposition. The Cavanaugh's house maid, Marie was busying herself taking her parents' jackets so Serena waited patiently for her turn as Mr. and Mrs. Cavanaugh excitedly welcomed her in.

"Oh Serena dear, you look absolutely lovely!" Mrs. Cavanaugh exclaimed, enveloping her in a warm hug. Serena returned the embrace with genuine affection, suddenly realizing just how much she had missed the people that she had been parted from for so long. After all, Miriam and Charles Cavanaugh had always been like a second set of parents to her and Lily. As Mrs. Cavanaugh released her, Mr. Cavanaugh approached and laid an affectionate hand on her head, ruffling her hair a bit as was his custom. "It's good to have you home again, my dear."

Serena smiled in response and turned as she felt someone begin to remove the light sweater she had dawned for the occasion. Instead of Marie though, she discovered that the helpful hands belonged to none other than Darien and she nearly jumped out of her skin, her surprise at his unexpected proximity magnified by the near-litre of caffeine running through her bloodstream. Where had he come from? She had tried especially hard this time to keep an eye out for him, hoping that they could at least conduct their first encounter since her return on even ground. The man was much too adept at sneaking up on her. He merely smirked at her wordless response and quirked a dark eyebrow as he finished with his task. Serena's mind whirled, not certain of what to do or say as she was entirely unsure of how he would act after everything that had happened. Not to say that she ever **_really_** knew how he would act in **_any_** situation, never mind this particular circumstance.

To her displeasure, Darien remained cool as ever and casually handed her discarded sweater to Marie, keeping his eyes on her all the while. Before she even knew what she was doing, Serena awkwardly extended a hand to him, mumbling, "It's nice to see you Darien." The moment she had done so, she instantly gave herself a mental slap…a handshake? Good Lord, caffeine wasn't good for her. In turn, he merely eyed the proffered hand with amused skepticism before shrugging and extending his own.

Serena felt a surge of embarrassment rush through her as she noticed their families looking on the exchange with nonplussed expressions and then his hand clasped hers and a startling shock ran through her body at the touch, effectively clearing her mind. His hand did not, however perform the perfunctory motions of a handshake and instead gave a firm tug, drawing her unexpectedly against him. He raised her captured hand to rest behind his neck and then wrapped his arms about her, pulling her into a hug. "Now Serena, I think we've known each other long enough to forego handshakes, don't you think?" he announced, assumedly for the benefit of the onlookers.

Dumbfounded by his action, Serena remained silent as she attempted to adjust to the strange quivering feeling in her stomach. When he only squeezed tighter she instinctively reached her other arm around his neck, endeavouring to maintain her balance. This only proved to make matters worse however, as the contact of her fingers against the bare skin of his nape sent bewildering twinges of alarm cascading through her. Serena's immediate reaction was to tense up and she surreptitiously tried to remove herself from the embrace, ever aware of their audience.

Darien anticipated her attempt to withdraw and held firm, preventing any escape. Being careful not to lose himself in the sensation of her body pressed against his, he grazed his thumb across her lower back, lowering his head into the crook of her neck. Unable to stop himself, he inhaled deeply, delighting in her intoxicating scent. She let out an uneasy breath and he smiled and drew his head upward a touch, resting his nose alongside the top of her ear. "Ah, ah, ah, you won't get away from me so easily this time. I've learned my lesson Serena," he whispered softly, so only she could hear. "The question is; have you learned yours?"

As quickly as he had pulled her to him he now released her, leaving her standing there slightly stunned. Numbly, she felt him take her arm and begin leading her towards the parlour, casually remarking to her father, "It's good to have her back safe and sound, Mr. Davenport, where she belongs." Her head snapped up in irritation at the comment, not at all appreciating how quickly – and rather smoothly – he had gained the upper hand. She raised a beleaguered brow in response and rebelliously tugged at the arm he held captive. He ignored the look and gave her hand a patronizing pat where it rested on his arm.

Serena rolled her eyes heavenward and turned her face away, attempting to suppress the intense vexation she was experiencing as a result of his actions. She had only just arrived mere minutes ago and already he had completely blindsided her. She really shouldn't have been surprised; if history had taught her anything, it was to expect complete and utter defeat when opposing Darien Cavanaugh. If anything, she felt that she should be rather relieved that they had so easily reverted to their old behaviour; even if it was in all likelihood, merely a temporary guise. She shook her head in mute bemusement at her thoughts, slightly ashamed to be reacting with such pliancy so quickly. But this was not a confrontation she planned to enter into publicly, and so she would bite down and suffer silently through Darien's obnoxious behaviour until she had the opportunity to speak with him in private. Then she would have her chance…

As she smiled at the thought she caught a glimpse of her mother out of the corner of her eye. Emily had a rather peculiar look on her face, and upon further inspection Serena realized that her mother's eyes were fixed on hers and Darien's interlocked arms. Unable to be completely sure of her mother's thoughts, but having a rather confident theory of the decidedly dangerous direction in which they were likely heading, Serena hurriedly took a seat on a nearby settee, frantic to separate herself from the contact.

Darien had noticed Emily's watchful attention as well, but had felt no alarm upon the discovery; rather he had seen it as a welcome opportunity. He released Serena's arm compliantly, watching as she nervously situated herself on the settee and then – assuredly to her great dismay – he casually plopped down beside her. When a look of alarmed horror washed over her features he was unable to completely suppress the wicked grin that reflexively emerged. While he had no designs to completely torture Serena with an all-out declaration to her parents of his intentions, he saw no harm in planting a few subtle hints. Although he felt relatively confident that he would ultimately succeed in his pursuit, gaining some outside support on the way could do no harm. And if that made her squirm a little…well, there was no harm in that either.

He watched her furtively as she battled within, clearly trying to decide whether to stay put or move to another piece of furniture. Shifting his eyes to Emily to ensure she was still looking in their direction – she was – he turned his eyes back to the agitated blonde seated next to him and reached a nonchalant arm behind her, fingering the collar of her dress, as though to straighten it. She blanched in reaction to the intimate gesture and immediately made to rise, but found herself unable to as he pressed his hand firmly downward on her shoulder.

She swung her head about to face him, her expression one of deadly askance. He responded with a calculated smile and leaned a touch closer, his eyes remaining steadily on hers. "Now, now then; playing musical chairs will only draw her attention closer," he admonished softly, so only she could hear. When Serena's eyebrows rose in questioning response, Darien shifted his eyes purposefully to Emily; who had been assaying to mask her observance behind sporadic chit-chat with his own mother.

Serena followed his gaze and caught her mother sneaking another peek in their direction. Narrowing her eyes, she shifted them venomously back to him. "You're doing this on purpose," she hissed in frustration.

"So what if I am?" he retorted in a cavalier fashion, raising his eyebrows remorselessly.

"Stop it!" she demanded vehemently through clenched teeth.

He drew his face close to hers, eyes intent, a determined smile fixed on his face. "No."

His simple refusal caught her off guard and she sat there stunned a few moments until Mr. Cavanaugh's voice drew her to attention.

"Now Darien, my boy, don't monopolize all of Serena's attention for the evening; I know how the two of you love to squabble like an old married couple, but she's the guest of honour, share her around a bit son." Serena blushed deeply at the man's offhanded remark, but Darien simply smiled accordingly and replied, "Of course, Father, I don't mind sharing." The response threatened to only deepen Serena's blush, but she managed to somehow quell the heat in her face and chose not to rise to the bait.

Mr. Cavanaugh – always oblivious to any discomfort his blunt comments caused – chuckled deeply and said, "There's a good man! So Serena, tell us, how did the Swiss treat you? Damned neutral lot concerned with cheese and chocolate, were they?"

Serena paused before responding as the room tittered at the ridiculous remark. "They were very kind to me, Sir. Everyone was extremely supportive and welcoming; no cause for complaint." At least none that she would share with this particular crowd.

Mr. Cavanaugh smiled happily at her words. "Ah, glad to hear it, my girl. So all in all, it wasn't as bad as you had originally expected then?"

His question drew pause as Serena tensed at the mention of her rather regrettable behaviour at their last family dinner, but Mrs. Cavanaugh immediately spoke up, effectively halting the awkward silence, horrified herself at her husband's poor choice of words. "That's wonderful dear. You must tell us about the scenery, the mountains have to be lovely there!"

Relieved at the quick rescue, Serena smiled gratefully and described the mountainous terrains in detail, having truly fallen in love with the breathtaking geography while she had been away. And so the conversation continued steadily in that vein with Serena fielding various questions from the others until Marie entered the room and announced that dinner was ready. The group rose accordingly to proceed into the dining room, Serena doing so with a small amount of relief, having surely answered more than two dozen questions.

As she followed the others in the direction of the dining room she was once again joined by Darien at her side, whom had remained remarkably quiet throughout the quizzing, offering only the occasional veiled comment. She fixed him with a cautious sidelong glance, wise enough to remain wary in his immediate presence. His face was pensive and she wondered what had made him appear so. His eyes shifted downward in her direction, and as if sensing her thoughts he quietly posited, "I'm surprised, I suppose. I didn't think you would enjoy your time away from home quite so much."

Surprised both by his words and his ability to guess her thoughts, Serena stayed silent a moment, pondering the admission. She **_hadn't_** enjoyed being away from home so long, but she certainly knew that it would be terribly inappropriate for her to say as much to everyone. For some strange reason, Darien's troubled expression brought forth an urge within her to correct his supposition, as though it were important that he know the truth. She squashed the insistence, however, realizing that doing so would not help her cause in discouraging his overconfident behaviour. If he was under the impression that she had revelled in her time away from home – and him – well…it was probably for the best.

So she remained silent on the subject and only gave him a diminutive smile of gratitude when he helped her into a chair at the dining room table. He wasn't the only one that could play the nonchalant card. Dinner progressed smoothly, beginning with soup and salad and conversation turned to that of home and the current goings-on. Serena appreciated the break from discussing her time at school and listened aptly for any information she might have missed while she had been away. So caught up was she in the discussion and meal – Mrs. Cavanaugh had chosen her favourite dishes to be served – that Serena hardly noticed when Holden rose from his seat after the main course had been served.

In fact, it was only when he clinked his glass that she gave him her full attention. This was actually the first time she had really looked at Holden from the time of her arrival, and Serena considered his appearance with an air of impartiality. He looked as though he had grown; not really in a physical way, but in that way when a man truly reaches adulthood. His features had matured, his hair had darkened and there was something distinctly changed about his air. She was relieved to feel no anxiety over his presence and felt that at least the year away had succeeded in allowing her to put that time of her life firmly behind her. Content with the realization she smiled and gave him her full attention.

Meanwhile Holden, satisfied that he had drawn the table's awareness, cleared his throat before speaking. "I'm glad that everyone's here tonight, that we're all home once again," he turned his eyes to Serena for a moment, adding, "It's good to have you back Serena, things aren't quite the same without you home." She smiled in response to his words, seeing only a hint of uneasiness in his eyes. He shifted his gaze back to the rest of the table's occupants and went on, "And now that we're all here together, I think now is a good time for me to make an announcement."

Serena's eyebrows rose slightly at the statement, curious as to the nature of the news to come. She looked around the table in an attempt to surmise whether anyone else already knew what he was about to say. A glance at each set of parents revealed brilliant smiles, and she suspected that they indeed were in the know. When she shifted her eyes to her sister, she noted with subdued concern that Lily had visibly tensed and was darting her eyes back and forth between Holden and herself. A hand on her leg drew her attention away from her sister sharply however, and she turned to the culprit seated next to her. Darien had an inscrutable expression on his face, but before she could demand that he remove his hand Holden spoke again.

"I know this may not come as a surprise to everyone here, but we wanted to wait until we were all together to make it official." As Serena took a sip of champagne her mind quickly processed key words, '**_we_**' and '**_official_**'? "With everyone's blessing – we hope of course – Lily and I would like to tell you all that we are engaged." The cool liquid seemed to halt halfway down Serena's throat and she surely would have choked had Darien not anticipated her distress and moved a hand quickly – not to mention discretely – to her back in order to provide her with a much needed pat.

Having avoided what could have been a rather mortifying public display of her immense shock, Serena bit her tongue to remain silent while she fully absorbed the declaration. Had she heard that correctly? Had Holden really just announced that he and Lily were…getting married? Good Lord, had she imbibed a bit too much champagne? Darien's hand returned to her leg and he gave it a quick squeeze, drawing her out of her thoughts momentarily. She turned to face him, vaguely aware that her astonishment must be written all over her face.

He fixed steady eyes on her, as though making an attempt to transmit his thoughts. _Stay calm_. She gave him a faint nod, aware that even though her mind was whizzing in confusion, she would do best to remain in control of her reaction. She turned slowly to Lily, who was busy accepting congratulations from Holden's parents. Her sister, as though sensing the gaze, turned her head and gave Serena a look of utter contrition. Serena's eyes lingered on the expression for a moment before moving down to light upon the ring located on her sister's finger. She had completely forgotten about her earlier discovery…so it must be true.

Darien gently touched her shoulder and motioned for her to rise along with him. She did so numbly and followed him around the table to where Lily and Holden stood accepting their parents' congratulations. She watched silently as Darien shook his brother's hand and then gave Lily a quick embrace and a peck on the cheek. "I doubt we'll really need to welcome you into the family," he joked, and the others laughed accordingly. Serena remained quietly ruminative until all faces turned expectedly to her. Rather at a loss for words, she stood there dumbly, feeling awkward under the expectant gazes. What was she to say to this? Her ex-boyfriend had just announced that he was engaged to her 17-year-old sister. The situation just seemed a little too surreal for words. And yet she would have to say something, or else everyone would start to wonder.

Sensing her distress, Darien swooped in. "Well you two," he began to Holden and Lily, "I must give your props. Serena speechless; I thought I'd never see the day." He laughed along with the others as Serena blushed at the words. She shot him an irritated glare – more out of habit than anything – and retorted, "It's still not quite the miracle **_you_** keeping your mouth closed for once would be." He merely smirked in response and she turned away from him in annoyance.

Having stalled long enough she fixed her gaze back on her sister and contemplated her a moment more before saying, "I suppose it's rather obvious that I'm a little surprised…I guess I missed a bit more than I thought while I was away." Lily's face was sincerely apologetic, her features tense as she waited for her older sister's complete reaction. Despite Serena's sill present confusion, Lily's expression pulled mercilessly at her heartstrings and she surged forward to embrace the girl, exclaiming, "Oh, come here then! Congratulations Lil!"

As the sisters embraced the room notably relaxed, having been rather unsure of what to expect. Before she released Lily, Serena moved her face close to the girl's ear and whispered, "You and I need to talk." Lily nodded in agreement as they parted. Satisfied, Serena turned her eyes to Holden, who appeared to be viewing the exchange with a mixture of happiness and slight unease. Smiling, Serena moved, albeit a tad awkwardly, to give him a hug as well. He accepted her show of congratulations gratefully.

Suitably pleased with the turn of events, Mr. Cavanaugh announced unceremoniously, "Well then, now that's out of the way let's get back to our dinner, shame to let it get cold."

* * *

Once they had finished with their meal, the party split up; the men adjourning to Mr. Cavanaugh's study to talk business and politics and do as men do; the women to a separate sitting room to drink tea and discuss the latest gossip. After half an hour of wedding talk, Serena decided that she had hit her limit and excused herself in need of some fresh air. Her mother and Mrs. Cavanaugh hardly noticed, so absorbed were they in planning already. One glance at Lily was all it took to discern that she was just as enthralled…a true debutante in the making. 

So Serena slipped out of the room quietly and made her way quickly through the halls and out of the east exit into the Cavanaughs' garden. Miriam Cavanaugh kept a truly spectacular garden. Although the woman looked as though she had never touched a spec of dirt in her entire life, she truly had a most remarkable green thumb. Serena had always been in awe of the beautiful assortment of flowers and trees that spanned the vast grounds. She could recall spending many an afternoon as a child weaving in and out of the multitude of rows of shrubs and bushes with her sister and Holden and Darien not far behind.

As she wandered through the glorious surroundings she trailed a gentle hand along the line of various waist-high blooms. Before long she found herself in her favourite place; an enclosed alcove filled completely with rose bushes. Gorgeous blooms of every colour spanned around her in a circle of sorts, surrounding the towering White Oak that grew in the centre. Serena inhaled the intoxicating aroma of the roses as she spied a familiar sight. Slowly, she approached the tree, coming to a halt before two aged swings. Reaching out a tentative hand, she wrapped her fingers around the thick rope of one of the swings, nostalgia rushing through her.

Her thoughts drifted back to the day her father and Mr. Cavanaugh had put up the swings. She recalled the excited impatience that had run through her so many years ago, and she felt a sudden urge to climb onto the swing once more. Giving a quick tug on the ropes to be sure they would hold, Serena walked around the other side of the swing and sat down. As soon as she did so, remembrances of the happy times she had experienced in that very spot came rushing over her. She remembered her sister's young face delighting in a surge of exhilaration as Holden pushed her higher and higher, and her own glee in the moments spent swinging far above the ground herself until Darien would inevitably happen along to sabotage her fun.

"Need a push?"

His voice interrupted her reminiscence and Serena rolled her eyes at the irony of his timing. Grudgingly she swivelled around to face him, tangling the swing's ropes in the process. She studied him in silence a moment, noting his pocketed hands and easy expression. When he merely stared back in return she raised a dry eyebrow and said, "If you're here to see if I need a jacket, I don't. It's summer."

He grinned at her words and approached, taking a seat on the neighbouring swing. "Good to know," he replied lightly. "I was thinking it was a tad balmy out to be winter."

She rolled her eyes at the accompanying wink he gave and said nothing, allowing the night's quiet to settle over them. Still grasping both ropes in her hands, Serena raised her feet from the ground and allowed the swing to right itself, whirling her about. Once the momentum had waned she lowered her eyes to the ground and dug at the sandy soil below with a dainty toe. After a few moments she offered, "I suppose I owe you a thank-you for your help back there."

He shrugged unconcernedly, and replied, "No thanks necessary." The corners of his mouth quirked ever so slightly as he added, "I merely assumed you'd rather not make another spectacle of yourself so soon after your return."

She grimaced at his words, but ceased her study of the ground below. "Are you referring to my nearly gagging on the champagne, or the temporary muteness?"

He grinned, "Both I suppose; It's true that champagne is customary in such a situation, but I figured it might be a little unorthodox to spit it in the bride-to-be's face."

She shook her head wryly at the comment and gave a small sigh. "I suppose I'm the only one who didn't know?"

He nodded sympathetically, "And you would be correct in that supposition; although I had thought Lily would tell you before they made the announcement. I take it there wasn't enough time?"

"Oh, there was plenty of time," Serena disagreed dryly. "She certainly could have spared a moment while I was away to write that she had gotten engaged."

"I was referring to this afternoon," he corrected.

"And I wasn't," she retorted mulishly.

He sighed in slight exasperation and reasoned, "I'm sure you can understand it's something that she'd rather tell you in person."

"I do, I do…" she acceded, "it simply would have been nice if she could have told me in private, not in front of both our families."

"I doubt that's how she meant for it to happen; she looked rather contrite when Holden did it. You two didn't have any time to speak this afternoon?" he asked.

Serena thought back to her arrival and the discovery of the ring. "We might have if my mother hadn't swooped in and distracted me." Her eyes narrowed slightly, "I'll bet she did it on purpose; she was probably afraid of how I'd react. She didn't want me to find out until everyone was around."

Darien's brow furrowed skeptically, "I doubt that. Your mother's an intelligent woman; I hardly think she'd make the same mistake twice. Just think of what happened the last time she tried making a public announcement."

"Precisely," Serena confirmed.

His furrow deepened. "I'm not sure I follow your logic."

"She was testing me, to see what I'd do," she explained. "She wants to know if I've changed at all."

"Well," he said, releasing a breath, "that's certainly one interpretation."

She turned to him. "You think I'm wrong?"

He gave a light shrug and stretched his legs out before him, leaning back in the swing. "I didn't say that…I simply think that your sometimes overly harsh opinion of your mother may bias you a little in the matter, is all."

She raised an arch eyebrow, retorting, "Oh, and what would your entirely unbiased opinion be then, O Wise One?"

He smirked at the sarcastic barb but merely shrugged again. "What does that really matter in the grand scheme of things? Lily and Holden are engaged; whether or not you care for the manner in which you found out, isn't the news more important here?"

She paused a moment as a hint of sheepishness came over her expression. "Yes, I suppose you're right." He grinned at the admission. She rolled her eyes and turned her gaze forward, staring off dazedly. Lily was engaged…her baby sister was getting married. A little more than a year ago she had been running away from the very idea of a wedding alter and here was her little sister running toward it full steam ahead…with the same man she had been running from, no less. "Is it just me, or is it almost disturbingly ironic that my ex-boyfriend is now my soon-to-be brother-in-law?" she mused aloud.

He nodded slowly, "I'll have to admit, I really didn't see it coming either. At first I wasn't really sure if…" his voice trailed off suddenly and Serena gave him an inquiring look. He had the grace to colour a touch as he finished, "At first I wasn't sure if Holden's intentions were entirely pure, shall we say."

Serena merely nodded thoughtfully in response, mulling over the statement. After a few moments she looked to him again, "And now?"

His face turned serious. "He's definitely fallen for her, that's for sure. They suit each other well, I think."

She gave a small smile at the confirmation but lowered her face, emitting a soft sigh. "It's hard to believe that she's getting married…she's still so young."

He rolled his eyes and smirked in response. "You're only a year and a half older than her."

She shot him an irritated look. "I wasn't saying I was old. It's just…she's not even finished with high school yet." There was a pause as she considered the words. "I suppose that's why she's decided to graduate early." She sighed again, "It's a bit overwhelming, I guess."

He smiled softly at her bemused expression and, cocking his head to one side, glibly reasoned, "Well, look at it this way; with a wedding to plan your mother will surely be suitably distracted for the immediate future. It'll serve as a break from having to contend with her 'meddlesome ways'." He punctuated the end of the statement with an exaggerated look.

She frowned at his tone and retorted tartly, "Don't mock me. If you only knew…"

He rolled his eyes derisively. "You have a propensity to make things out to be worse than they are."

Serena bristled at the comment and hastily rejoined with, "Oh I do, do I?" She turned her face upward thoughtfully, and raised a finger to her chin, tapping it arbitrarily, "I seem to recall receiving some correspondence this past year that intimated you had taken refuge in your study because of your own maternally-induced problems."

Having the grace to grin sheepishly, he replied, "You heard about that, did you?"

"Yes," she affirmed, "I did. Whether or not Lily felt the need to keep me apprised of the goings-on in her own life, she did keep me abreast of **_some_** of the local gossip." She grinned impishly at the rare opportunity to tease him. "Apparently you're a prime catch around here."

Brushing it off with ease, he simply replied, "I'm sure the same could be said of you."

Serena didn't fail to notice his pointed look and drove on to avoid any unwanted silence. "Well, I'm sure you're underestimating yourself. The girls have always liked you," she paused to wrinkle her nose and grimace playfully, "though I'm sure I have no idea why. The only difference now, I suppose, is that they have their mothers behind them." Here she grinned once again, "And that, I assume, is what has you hiding behind closed doors." When he remained silent, she pointed a victorious finger in his direction. "Aha! So it would seem that I'm not the only one around here who has a problem with 'meddling mamas'."

Seemingly unshaken by her estimation, Darien considered her triumphant expression, a composed look on his face but for the small quirks of the corners of his mouth. His silent assessment slowly eroded her small victory until she was left with a slightly irritated, yet puzzled look on her face. Apparently satisfied with this, Darien allowed the smile to finally emerge and he leaned back in the swing in a relaxed manner before saying, "Well, I hardly see the two situations in a comparable light. First of all, you're only facing one mother; and it's your own. Whilst I am faced with the entire New Canaan chapter of the DAR. And secondly, spending the odd afternoon in the privacy of my personal study is a far cry from running off to Switzerland. Even you and your interminable stubbornness will have to see that."

She immediately countered, "'Running off to Switzerland'? I suppose that's easy for you to say; you didn't get sent away for a year of indentured servitude at the hands of flower-wielding maniacs."

She was met with calm reassurance. "No one sent you there, Serena. You made that decision all your own. You ran."

Her stomach twisted uneasily and she turned away from his intent gaze. She had known before she got here that they would eventually have to have this discussion, but Lily and Holden's news had cast a rather large shadow over the evening. Now she couldn't really recall what she had planned on saying. "I didn't run," was all she could think to utter.

His expression remained unflinchingly serious. "Don't think I don't know the truth, Serena. You and I both know exactly why you decided to go to Switzerland, and it certainly wasn't to practice your yodeling."

"My **_yodeling_**–"

Relentlessly he rose from the swing and cut in, "You made your decision that night didn't you?" She opened her mouth to protest, but he drove onward, "No, don't even bother to argue with me. We were both there that night; I stood there and told you that I loved you and what do you do? You sign up for homemaker's camp."

Grasping at the entrance his pause provided, Serena sprang up from her own swing and endeavoured to put some space between them. "That's not why I went," she objected as she backed away. "I just –" she faltered as he pursued. "I just thought it would be best is all. I knew my mother wouldn't be happy until I agreed to go, so I did. I didn't **_run_**." This was of course, entirely untrue, but she had no plans of admitting so.

At her words, Darien stemmed his pursuit, crossing his arms over his chest in a cynical fashion. "Give me just a little credit, Serena. We both know that nothing short of sheer force would have gotten you to go to that school had it not been for our little tête-à-tête, shall we say?" He approached again, deliberately backing her against the great Oak. "What was it that you expected to happen while you were away?" he continued, his harshening tone causing her to cringe. "Did you think I would just forget everything I said that night and pretend as though nothing had happened when you got back? Are you honestly that naïve?"

Her face hardened at his words and she finally looked him in the eye. "No, I didn't think that…although I daresay I hoped that you would."

His eyes widened perceptibly at her response, but he recovered quickly, leaning over her slightly. "Well then, I'm sorry to disappoint, but things are still very much as they were before your little trip." He relaxed his stance, his expression easing as well. "Although as I told you earlier, I've certainly learned my lesson from our last encounter."

Serena's expression drew tight, unsure whether she should be relieved or alarmed by his statement. Warily, she fixed studious eyes on him and clarified, "Do you mean to say then, that you've decided to drop this?" Inwardly, she noted that her question had been tinged with a touch of disappointment. That would not do…

Much to her dismay – and what she would later deny was relief – Darien wagged a finger and negated her words, "Oh no, dear lady; I've simply decided that a change in tactics is in order." He ignored her reflexive frown and took a few thoughtful steps backward, musing, "It's my fault really, I should have known better than to expect things to be quite so simple." He turned to her, a small frown marring his otherwise contemplative expression. "Nothing is ever simple when it concerns you, now is it?"

Mulishly, she grumbled, "I resent that remark."

"Of course you do," he replied easily. "That doesn't make it any less true, however."

She pursed her lips in annoyance and released an aggravated breath in an attempt to stifle the familiar urge rising within to bicker. She couldn't get distracted right now; she had to stop this before it got out of hand. "Darien, what I said that day, I meant it. I'm not sure what has possessed you to feel this way, but I don't."

"Not yet perhaps," he replied flippantly.

"No, not ye– no, stop it!" She demanded, gesturing widely with her hands. "Stop for a minute and just think about this. The idea of you and I together is ridiculous."

"So ridiculous that perhaps it makes perfect sense?"

"No; so ridiculous, it's insane." Feeling her mind begin to whirl vexingly, Serena paused a moment to regroup, feeling rather as though she were losing a very important battle. "Did you hit your head while you were away at University?"

He rolled his eyes at her query and then nodded his head mockingly. "Why yes, now that you mention it, there was that baseball bat to the back of the head in senior year. That must explain this unusual attraction to contrary females."

She pursed her lips in annoyance and caustically bit back, "Funny, very funny. Perhaps you failed to notice that I was being serious."

The amusement faded from his expression and he caught her eyes, "And perhaps you failed to notice that I am also quite serious. No, Serena, I did not get hit over the head. Nor did I take to copious bouts of drinking – although you tend to make such an idea appealing at times." Serena's face scrunched up in irritation, but he ignored her and closed the gap between them, forcing her to press firmly backward against the massive tree.

"This is no joke, Serena; make no mistake, this is very real," he spoke in a hushed tone, which, in Serena's opinion was entirely too intimate for her liking. Once again she felt her pulse quicken, her heartbeat starting to race in nervous anticipation. "Doubting me will only prolong the inevitable." In reaction to his words her lips pursed in a frown. His eyes glinted with satisfaction as he placed his left hand against the tree next to her head, effectively bringing him closer and trapping her in the process. "Yes, inevitable. You may deny it now, but in time you'll feel the same."

His head dropped to hers, bringing their faces so close she could feel his warm breath tickle her eyelashes. Serena was frozen, she couldn't move, couldn't speak. All she could think was would he kiss her again? And if he did, what would she do? His face drew nearer still and Serena was reminded of the first night she had seen him after he had returned home. She had thought he would kiss her then and she had been all but ready to dive underneath his legs to make an escape. Now it was over a year later and…well, she didn't feel quite **_so_** desperate.

His lips found their wicked way to her cheek this time, however, and they lingered there ever so softly, grazing their way to her ear. She drew in a quick breath and held it, her entire body frozen, unsure of what to do, how to react. And without even having to look she felt the assured smile appear on his face as his breath softly tickled her earlobe.

"I guarantee it."

Her head snapped around and their eyes met, hers open wide, his own calmly intent. It was then that they heard the soft approaching footsteps and their heads swung around simultaneously in the direction of the entrance to the alcove they now occupied. A mere moment later none other than Emily Davenport came into view and her eyes widened in startled reaction. Serena inwardly cringed as she watched her mother absorb the sight of the two of them. No doubt this would provide further complication.

Ever the lady, Emily quickly regained her composure and fixed her eyes solely on her daughter. "Serena dear, here you are, I've been looking all over for you. It's time to go dear, come along now."

Despite the nature of the interruption, Serena seized on it and hurriedly ducked beneath Darien's still outstretched arm and darted past her mother toward the house. She certainly didn't need to be told twice.

Darien blinked at the lightning-speed of the small blonde and stood up straight, allowing his outstretched arm to drop to his side. He shook his head wryly, before turning to return to the house himself. His steps faltered, however, when he discovered Mrs. Davenport still standing in place. He shifted awkwardly, albeit almost imperceptibly under her silent scrutiny, noting wryly that perhaps there was some basis for Serena's wariness of her mother. Not entirely sure of the geniality of the situation, he nodded his head politely, and greeted her, "Mrs. Davenport."

Her gaze remained contemplative a few moments more, her mind clearly working. Then, her eyes still sharp, she nodded back, rejoining, "Darien."

He smiled at the likewise response, safely assuming there would be no trouble in this encounter. Easing into his usual disposition he strode forward and extended a crooked arm. "May I walk you back to the house?"

Tilting her head to the side, Emily considered him a moment before smiling – not entirely warmly – and accepting his proffered arm. They strolled in easy silence a few moments before she spoke, her tone controlled. "I trust you weren't antagonizing my daughter just now?"

Not missing a beat, Darien responded, "No ma'am, I wouldn't dream of it."

"Good, good," Emily said, nodding her head. "I imagine you were simply welcoming her home then?"

"Yes ma'am," he agreed with ease, giving a small smile at her tone. "Things aren't quite the same without her here at home."

"I agree," she concurred, "Although I get the feeling we may be referring to different 'things'."

They came to the side entrance and she relinquished his arm and started up the steps, turning when she came to stand in the doorway. Noting the height advantage this gave her, Darien looked up from his position at the base of the steps and raised an inquiring eyebrow.

After a moment's rumination, Emily fixed her eyes on his and spoke. "I've always been particularly fond of you Darien. And don't think I haven't watched you and your interaction with my daughter. Serena may think me interfering, but there is nothing I value higher than the well-being of my daughters." He nodded at this, unsure of the direction of her words, but respectful of them.

"I know I'm biased, but Serena is a very special girl. She's different from the rest; and while I may not always agree with her, that doesn't mean I'm any less proud of her. I'll admit I was thrown by the break-up, but with hindsight now available to me I'll allow that it was for the best. Don't misunderstand me, Holden is a very dear boy, but I think he's better suited to his current situation." She paused and smiled softly at him, an odd glint in her eyes. "I imagine you'll agree with me on that."

He responded in a likewise smile, aware of the meaning in her words, but cautious enough not to cement anything in speech.

"As I said Darien, I've always been fond of you. While I haven't always approved of your antagonistic methods of getting my daughter's attention, I haven't failed to notice what goes on between the two of you. You've always been an intelligent young man, you know what's important…I imagine you'll have a rather balancing effect on her."

Slightly puzzled by her words, Darien furrowed his brows inquisitively, "Mrs. Davenport?"

She merely smiled mysteriously, tapped her right index finger against the side of her nose and – rather out of character – winked at him. She made to turn and exit, but thought again and turned back. Her head tilted once more to the side and she regarded him thoughtfully, as though choosing her words carefully.

"Tread carefully, Darien."

And with that, she was gone.

* * *

**AN: **_A quick note to those of you who asked about Lily and Holden in your reviews: CLEVER LITTLE DEVILS! I wonder if this means that I'm too predictable, or that my readers are just very intuitive...the latter is more flattering so we'll go with that, eh?  
Keep on reviewing!  
-GA_


	15. Chapter 13

**AN: **_Althena surreptitiously slides the next chapter beneath the door in an attempt to avoid a slew of angry readers Yes, yes, I know that this took longer than expected...and I warn you, this chapter isn't as long as the last. I'm sorry, what can I tell you: life happened. Anyhow...I'm trying to craft these next few chapters carefully, as I really want to make sure the story keeps on in the direction I've planned. Sometimes it is quite the ordeal keeping a story on track. Anyhow, I hope you enjoy the bit I've put forth, and I can at least say that I'm already working on Chapter 14. Please let me know what you think, your feedback is always much appreciated. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 13**

"Engaged?"

"Yes."

"En_gaged_?"

"Yes."

… … … …

"_Engaged_?"

"Yes, Rena! I'm engaged! Engaged, engaged, engaged! God, is there an echo in here?"

The next morning had arrived quickly, along with Serena's stringent curiosity. She had wasted no time in making a beeline straight for Lily's room as soon as consciousness had come to her. Now she was trying her best to make some sense of the previous evening.

Lily, having not been accorded the necessary time to even open her eyes to the world before the inquisition began, was feeling just a bit perturbed. Although things had not gone completely according to her plans, she had hoped that Serena might allow her just a small amount of time to work out an explanation…Lord knowing she'd be in need a rather good one.

"I just can _**not**_ believe that my baby sister, my _**only**_ sister wouldn't tell me she was engaged. I feel so…betrayed." Ever the drama queen, Serena hammed up her disbelief with ardour. Lily would not walk away from such a misstep unscathed.

Irritated – and yet simultaneously guilt-ridden – Lily rolled her eyes quickly before pushing away her covers so she could draw closer to her sister. "Rena, come on, be serious about this."

Serena's eyebrows drew together sharply at the words, instantly dropping the feigned act. "I hardly think you want me to be serious about this, Lil. Then you might just see how hurt I actually am."

The two sat in silence, watching the other closely. Lily was the first to break and her face crumpled slightly, irritation washing away as the guilt took over. Unable to meet the harsh look in Serena's eyes, she lowered her gaze to the bed, busying her hands by fiddling with the muddled bed covers. She had been hoping that the words would just come to her…Serena would come home and…and it would be so easy. But…well; now it was all out and she'd have to clean this up. She drew in a deep breath and then started, "Rena, I'm sorry, really I am. I meant to tell you sooner, but…well; the subject was so delicate. I didn't know how to explain. And I didn't tell you in the beginning because I wasn't even sure what was going on, and then you went away. And how could I tell you all of that in a letter? It just didn't seem right. Everything was so busy while you were away, it was like everything was just going on around me in a blur and I just hoped…I just hoped…"

Lily's words broke off and she finally looked up into Serena's eyes. The harshness was gone; replaced by something akin to soft understanding. Serena reached out a gentle hand and Lily took it gratefully, clasping it warmly in both of her own.

"Rena, I just…I wanted you to be _**here**_. I wish you had never gone to that silly school. I wanted to tell you everything that was going on, but you were so far away. And as happy as I was, I felt so…so guilty that you didn't know. Nothing seemed right because I wasn't sharing it with you. I just, I didn't know how to tell you about…about Holden." Lily's grasp on her sister's hand grew firmer, seemingly fearful that she would pull away at any moment.

Serena merely stayed silent and made no move to pull the hand away. Her eyes hazed over slightly as she looked distractedly out the window. Lily fretted over what she might be thinking, how she might be feeling…until Serena opened her mouth and spoke.

"So…is that where you were going all the time? I never knew where you were or who you were with…but I remember it was a guy. Was it Holden then?"

Hesitantly, Lily nodded an affirmative.

Rather than looking upset or angry, Serena's face remained calmly ruminative as she rolled the facts about in her mind. Unsure of the direction of Serena's thoughts, Lily spoke up, trying to fill the silence. "We weren't really dating then yet, Rena. We just…well, I don't know if you remember, but my friend Elizabeth had just started dating Holden's friend John…"

Serena nodded her head slightly, vaguely recalling a distant evening. "Vandicant?" she asked.

Lily eagerly nodded in affirmation, "Right! Anyway, Lizzy was really nervous about it to begin with, she's always been that way. So she asked me to start going out with them as a group to make it easier for her, and I mean, obviously Holden and I already knew each other. So every time we went out Holden and I would leave the two of them to their own devices more and more until Lizzy finally told me that she didn't need us anymore…"

Sensing Lily's hesitance to go any further Serena ventured to finish the thought for her. "But by that time you and Holden had spent quite a bit of time together…and you…wanted to continue?"

Lily's cheeks coloured at the words but she didn't negate them. "I, well…well yes, I suppose we did. I didn't want to at first…well, I mean…no, what I meant to say is that under the circumstances I didn't think it was…I, I just…but you said that you were over Holden and…" Lily trailed off miserably, completely unsure of how to turn her thoughts into cohesive speech.

Serena, for her part, merely found her sister's verbose stumbling rather amusing. After having a private chuckle she decided to ease Lily's suffering. "It's okay Lil, I get it. I can understand why you were reluctant to say anything given the situation…but why didn't you tell me once things started getting serious?" Lily's pink expression only deepened at the question and Serena's eyes narrowed just a touch in reaction. Her younger sister's hands began fiddling again with the covers and she knew that Lily could not be proud of the reason.

"I, well, I _**wanted**_ to tell you, honestly I did, but…well, Holden said –"

"Holden?" An eyebrow rose.

A blush deepened. "Yes, well, I know you were over him and all, but I don't think Holden was completely over everything." At Serena's perplexed look, Lily rushed to clarify, "I mean, it's not like I thought he was still mooning over you, but I think that he may have still had some resentful feelings over the matter. It's just that he asked that I not…well, not tell you because he thought you might…uhh…" she trailed off awkwardly.

"He thought I might what?"

Lily crumbled. "I don't know Rena, it was really silly. He thought you had something against him after everything that happened and that you might convince me not to go out with him. It was my fault; I shouldn't have listened to him. I'm really sorry, can you forgive me?"

Serena rolled her eyes at Lily's display, unsure whether to be more irritated at Holden's childishness, or Lily's lack of sisterly loyalty. She pushed the feeling aside quickly however, knowing it wasn't important enough to merit anger. She let loose a sisterly sigh and patted Lily on the head as a reassurance. Although Lily's eyes flashed in annoyance for a moment at the patronizing gesture, it passed and she smiled gratefully, albeit not completely warmly. "It _**was**_ silly," Serena agreed in a firm tone, "and you _**shouldn't**_ have listened to him, but because I'm such a good big sister, I'll forgive you."

Lily rolled her eyes at the words but followed up with a serious look. "Then, it's really okay with you Rena? You're not mad or anything?"

Serena hesitated a moment before replying. "Well, I mean it _**is**_ just a little strange," she started honestly. Smiling wryly, Serena continued, "But after everything that's been going on as of late I suppose I should be learning to expect the unexpected." She fixed an intent gaze on her little sister. "So you…you love him then?"

Lily blushed once more, but nodded her head. "Yes, I do."

Taking a deep breath and exhaling loudly, Serena shook her head a little to digest the thought and exclaimed, "Well then, I guess that's really all that matters, right?" She paused as a thought occurred to her. "You know…I suppose now with you and Holden getting married, I might have some apologies coming to me."

Lily's brow furrowed in confusion. "Apologies? For what?"

Serena grinned cheekily. "Well, Mother didn't take the news of our break-up all that gracefully, in case you've forgotten – which isn't likely. But now that things have shaped up for the best and there's a wedding to plan, I think she's going to have to eat some of her words. Maybe I _**do**_ know what's best for me after all." Serena wiggled her eyebrows obnoxiously.

Lily grinned as well, but sobered after a moment. "That's all well and good Rena, but I'd suggest you keep that to yourself. I don't think Mother would appreciate the opinion."

Serena frowned, "Of course she wouldn't, she hates being wrong."

"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree, now does it?" Lily retorted.

Serena snorted. "When have I ever been wrong?" When Lily immediately moved to respond, Serena slapped a hand over her mouth. "Don't answer that, it was a rhetorical question."

Lily just shook her head and said, "I'm just glad that that's all over. I was absolutely sick over it. I'm so glad you're not upset with me."

Serena smiled affectionately at the girl. "How could I be mad at my little sister? Well…it's easy to _**be**_ mad at you, but it's impossible to _**stay**_ mad at you. Just promise me that you won't keep secrets like that from me again."

Lily smiled in response and easily agreed. "Of course I won't…as long as you agree to be my maid of honour."

"We're negotiating now?" Serena asked, but shrugged, "I suppose that's a fair trade."

Lily's face sobered instantly and she rose to her knees bringing them almost nose-to-nose. "But Rena, if you're going to be my maid-of-honour, you're going to have to help me. You can't go running off after a few minutes of wedding talk like last night."

Amused by her sister's serious tone, but defensive anyhow, Serena objected, "Lily, that wasn't a _**few**_ minutes, that was half an _**hour**_. And might I remind you that I was still reeling from the shock of my little sister's wedding announcement to my ex-boyfriend, for which I had no warning."

Lily's cheeks turned pink once more and she grudgingly grumbled, "Well, I suppose you have a point…" Her eyes once again lit up as she straightened, "But that excuse is only going to work this once. I expect you to give me 120 from now on. I won't have as much time to plan, what with school and all. I'm going to really need you."

Serena frowned at the remark, "I thought you were graduating early. Won't you have all that time to plan once you finish?"

Lily waved her hands dismissively, shaking her head. "No, no, no, we're having the wedding in January, silly. I won't be finished school until mid-December, and a couple of weeks is hardly enough time to get things in order."

Serena was hard-pressed to hide her astonishment at the declaration. "_**January**_? You're getting married that soon? You'll only have just turned 18."

Lily was unperturbed, "Exactly. We'll have the wedding after my birthday and I'll be 18. It'll be so romantic…everything will be white for my wedding." She drifted off as her eyes grew dreamy.

Serena somehow managed to bite her tongue. This was certainly moving fast…too fast for her liking. But she had only just arrived home and she certainly didn't want to start off her long-awaited homecoming with a giant spat with Lily. And perhaps if she allowed some time for things to set in, everything might not seem quite so…bizarre. So she took a deep breath, letting out only a very infinitesimal sigh, and declared, "All right then, I suppose we've got our work cut out for us. You have your maid of honour and she will give you 120."

Lily fixed her with a discerning eye. "And no more running off during wedding talk?"

Making the motion across her chest, Serena responded with all sincerity, "Cross my heart."

"Fantastic!" Lily exclaimed, a vibrant smile washing over her features. "This will be so much fun Rena. I can't believe it, my own wedding! Isn't it just unbelievable?"

Serena nodded in agreement, muttering quietly under her breath, "You have no idea…"

"So where did you go last night anyway?"

The question caught Serena unawares and she was unable to prevent the slight blush from creeping up her cheeks at the remembrance. Trying very hard to stifle the embarrassed reaction, she quickly replied, attempting to sound casual, "Oh, I just…uh, took a walk in the garden. You know, to process everything."

Thankfully, Lily did not seem to notice the inconsistency in Serena's response. "The garden? It's beautiful, isn't it? I remember when we used to play there all the time as children. Do you remember when Daddy and Mr. Cavanaugh put up the swings?"

With the previous night's events still fresh in her mind, Serena found it impossible to control her reaction. She felt more unbidden heat rise to her face at the mention of the swings. "Don't you remember, Rena? They put them up and we could hardly wait –" Lily paused in her speech as she finally noticed Serena's discomfort. "Wait a minute. What's wrong with you? Why is your face all red?"

Her eyes narrowed as she drew closer in examination and Serena vainly attempted to cover her face with her hands, inwardly cursing the uncontrollable colour that kept rushing upward. Lily's eyes widened, as though struck with a sudden realization and she exclaimed with a hint of bemused wonder, "Are you blushing?" She didn't wait for an answer. "You are, aren't you? Why are you blushing? I was just talking about the gar–"

She stopped mid-sentence to think a moment while Serena watched in a form of mute horror. She could practically _**see**_ the cog-wheels in Lily's head turning… Frantically, her gaze darted between the door and an open window…which was closer? Damn it, the window was much closer. Well, she had already taken a tumble that high before…could she do it again? But before Serena was able to even begin a flying leap, Lily anticipated her thoughts and clamped a hand on each of her forearms, rooting her to the spot.

"Ah ah ah, not a chance. You'll stay right here until I have all the information I want," Lily commanded authoritatively. Before Serena could even make a move to stop her, Lily had deftly managed to wrap her in covers and plant herself atop Serena's chest. There was no disputing who was now in the power seat. Serena wiggled desperately, trying in vain to somehow get free, but it was to no avail. Lily had wrapped her up tight, and although she was the little sister in terms of age, she definitely had the upper hand in terms of size and strength. Seeing that she would not be able to get free by wiggling, Serena gave up the useless struggle and simply fixed her sister with an incredibly vexed glare.

Lily, clearly pleased with herself, merely smiled patronizingly as she said, "Now don't give me that look, your face might get stuck that way. So let me guess; I'll warrant that the blushing had to do with a certain tall, raven-haired Cavanaugh finding you in the garden. Am I right?"

"Get off of me you little cow."

Lily's grin widened. "Now there's no need to be such a mule about this. The quicker you tell me, the quicker this will be over." Lily adjusted her position a touch, winking when Serena groaned her discomfort. "Let's try again; did Darien happen upon you in the garden…perchance by the swings?"

"No, now get _**off**_!"

Not swayed by the denial, Lily simply straightened, bringing a contemplative finger to her chin. "Well, obviously _**something**_ had to have happened; otherwise you wouldn't be blushing like a tomato."

"I'm not blushing you oaf, you're simply cutting off the circulation to the rest of my body!"

Lily frowned and peered down at her, "Oh, really? That sounds uncomfortable. You'd best fess up then, so that I can let you up."

"I told you no. I was alone in the garden, no one 'happened upon'– Agh! Hey, stop that!" Serena twisted madly as Lily began to tickle her feet. Quite against her will, laughter spilled forth as she was unable to fight the ticklish sensation. She tried desperately to yell at Lily between peals of laughter, "Stop it…right…now! I'm…serious…Lily! Really…come _**on**_!"

Lily continued on relentlessly, hell-bent on procuring the truth. "Admit it Rena! Darien came out there didn't he? What happened between the two of you? Did he finally confront you about what happened before you left for school?"

Serena's laughter stopped abruptly as her expression turned stony. Lily immediately noted the reaction and ceased her torture. Carefully, Serena asked, "What do you mean 'confront me about what happened before I left for school'?"

Lily frowned at the guarded remark and let out a weary sigh before looking her sister straight in the eye and replying, "Look Rena, I told you I know. Don't you remember my letter? I _**told**_ you that Holden had found a letter Darien wrote to you. I already know that something happened between the two of you before you left for school…and it sounds like that was your reason for leaving in the first place. So you had _**better**_ tell me what's going on, or I swear to you, I won't ever get off of you."

Serena maintained a passive face as she inwardly struggled over her sister's words. She _**did**_ remember the mention of a letter…she had simply been hoping Lily might forget. God, what would he have written? Judging by the confident look on her sister's face, it was probably something rather incriminating. There would likely be no chance of lying her way through this… Serena sighed heavily and conceded that perhaps another viewpoint on the matter wouldn't hurt _**too**_ much…certainly less than having Lily sit on her for the rest of the day anyhow.

"All right, all right," she finally yielded, "I'll tell you, okay? Just get off of me." Lily hesitated a moment, clearly unsure if she could trust her, but she eventually shrugged and relented, moving off and helping Serena unravel her makeshift blanket-straightjacket.

Once she was comfortably seated and satisfied that blood was once again running through her entire body, Serena began. "Well, I suppose the best place to start is at the beginning…"


	16. Chapter 14

_Well now, the much desired and long-awaited Chapter 14, continuation of the FTT saga. What a load, eh? I won't bog you all down with details now, go ahead and read. I hope all of you enjoy. Stay tuned at the end for notes if you so choose. _

* * *

**Chapter 14**

The delicate clink of silver against china sounded through the otherwise peaceful room, the only other noise that of hushed conversation. The ladies of the New Canaan chapter of the DAR had congregated that morning and now that the official business had been taken care of, everyone was simply left to do what they did best: gossip. The room was replete with expensive cups of imported tea, fresh-baked delicacies, sparkling silverware and immaculately attired women. They gathered at specific tables, their after-meeting conversing splitting up into selective groups, in the fashion of schoolyard cliques.

One particular table stood quite apart from the rest, its occupants, the crème de la crème. At any and every DAR meeting this was where one would find Emily Davenport, Miriam Cavanaugh and their particular friends. This wasn't just any table of course, this was the table. However interesting the latest tidbit of gossip, however delicious the pastries and dainties were, however fashionable a particular hat, or beautiful a piece of lace, that particular table was where the attention was. Oh, the rest of the ton may seem to be absorbed in their interactions, but in truth, there was not one woman in that room who didn't keep one eye at all times on that table and its occupants. When it really came down to it, every woman who wasn't at that table, wanted to be at that table.

And all the ladies knew it. Emily and Miriam – both co-Presidents of their chapter of the DAR – ruled over their roost with daintily gloved iron fists. Not just anyone sat at their table; why if they allowed anyone to come over, it wouldn't be such a coveted spot. No, occupants had to be chosen carefully and with the utmost consideration. There were only ten spots to be had, and for the time being all but one was occupied. There had been a great upwelling of excitement the past September when not one, but two regular residents had lost their seats. The Densmore-Adams wedding had finally driven the last stake into Lillian and Charlotte's already tremulous relationship, and Emily and Miriam had both agreed that they couldn't allow such strife to contaminate their table. It had been a hard decision to make, but in the end, in the interest of fairness, the co-Presidents had decided that both women must be evicted from their spots. It just wouldn't do to play favourites.

And so for the first time in many years – why, ever since the Mitchell-Haltenberg debacle of '39 – there had been two spots up for grabs. Women all of a sudden began clamouring to get their well-formed derrières in those chairs. Favours were offered, old secret family recipes were sacrificed, party dates accommodated, compliments thrown this way and that…there had even been an instance of an offer to transplant a prize-winning flowerbed. While Emily and Miriam had found such a surge of excitement amusing, they had taken it all in stride with a great deal of mysterious composure. Shortly after the momentous vacancy, one seat had gone to a relative newcomer to New Canaan, Violet Hensbridge, a lovely woman with dark features and impeccable manners. In the end it had nothing to do with flowers, parties, or recipes; it had come down to simple connections. Violet's daughter, Raye, was now engaged to a fellow occupant's – Meredith Stanton – son, Cameron. As well, Raye had been befriended by Serena Davenport, and a connection to Emily Davenport herself was quite an enviable bragging right in itself.

Having two such important connections had won Violet the seat outright. Emily and Miriam made it their business to always keep such people under their wing. That way, it was easier to maintain an influential position in the community while keeping a close watch on things; after all, one is known by the company they keep. As for the remaining seat, many had campaigned for it, but alas it had remained unfilled. Nearly a year had passed, but it had gone empty, mainly at the behest of Emily herself. Numerous candidates had been suggested, but Emily had found a flaw in each, consistently insisting that the seat would remain open until a completely suitable applicant became available. It occurred to others that Emily may be waiting for someone, but not even Miriam was privy to such knowledge. And so the seat remained empty, which had not caused the rest of the DAR's members to grow bitter as might be expected, but rather ever hopeful…creating something akin to a room full of Cinderellas.

As it was, the nine of them – Emily, Miriam, Meredith, and Violet, as well as Olivia Brighton, Christine Anderson, Cynthia Kenton, Patricia Ainsleigh, and Angela Vandicant – found themselves quite comfortably situated that morning, not at all feeling at a loss for the empty seat, and quite amused in their quiet conversation. They had already covered many of the morning's announcements as a group: the return of Serena and Amy, daughters of Emily and Christine, from Institut Villa Montemarte; the final details of the preparations for Raye and Cameron's imminently approaching wedding; Patricia and Olivia had shared drapery samples that they had suggested to Mina for her and James' new home, the old Leighton estate; and finally, of course, the formal engagement announcement of Lily and Holden. It was not uncommon for the ladies' discussions to focalize completely upon their children, as one's status relied greatly in part upon the success of their offspring. With the preliminary sharing of news over with, the ladies were able to split into private tête-à-têtes to discuss the more particular details of whatever they so chose.

Emily and Miriam had been doing just that for the previous half-hour, making plans for the coming union of their two youngest children. Talk of such a nature had inevitably led them to discussion of their two eldest children, which had been accordingly designated the roles of Best Man and Maid of Honour.

"I'm not sure how much help Darien will be able to manage, what with the poor dear's work schedule," Miriam commented, her brows creasing in the fashion of a concerned mother. "You wouldn't believe the hours he's putting in, Emily. Why, the boy spends nearly all his time in his study. I was so relieved when he actually came out for Serena's homecoming dinner last night. I swear, I really wasn't sure he'd make an appearance."

Emily's mouth twitched in reaction to the statement, but she remained silent at first, choosing instead to take a thoughtful sip from her steaming china cup. She had been waiting for just such an opening in the conversation, but she knew she must broach the subject with caution, lest her suspicions be inaccurate. Setting down the teacup, Emily returned the smile of Lillian Densmore across the room before turning to Miriam with a raised eyebrow. Really, when would the woman give up trying to so shamefully win back her seat? "Well, Darien always has been a very dedicated young man, Miriam," Emily offerred in an attempt to quell her friend's concern.

Miriam tilted her head in acquiescence to the suggestion, but her frown remained, marring her delicate features. She nibbled thoughtfully on a small sugar-biscuit, pausing in her thoughts to nod at Charlotte Adams, who was waving cheerfully at her from a few tables away. She returned the half-eaten biscuit to her saucer distastefully, her appetite gone. "I don't know, Emily," she said, turning back to her friend, "I'm not sure what to think." Whether she was referring to her eldest son, or Charlotte's nefarious attempts, she didn't indicate.

Emily chose the former. "I don't profess to know anything about the profession, Miriam, but I am familiar with the habits of men with law careers. Why, when George was first making his start it was a miracle if I could get him to come to dinner without bringing his books or a stack of files. And if I did succeed, it would be all he could talk about during the meal. But he made partner soon enough and once the girls were born, things smoothed out nicely." She gave Miriam's arm a reassuring pat, "It's only a matter of time, dear."

Miriam smiled in appreciation at the words, but her eyes remained distressed. "I suppose I realized that his work would occupy a large chunk of his time, it's only that…" Miriam sighed as her words halted. At Emily's urging nudge, she drew in a breath and continued, "Well, it's just that when I say he spends all his time in that study, I honestly mean it. I've hardly seen the boy this past year and we live in the same house! What's more, I sometimes wonder if he's actually in there all the time because he has to work. Marie has told me she's walked in there several times to bring him some lunch and he's been standing at the window, no books out, no files on his desk; just standing there all pensive and silent."

Emily frowned herself, but persevered in her string of reassurance. "Perhaps he's just been thinking on a case, dearest. It really can be very consuming."

"I know, but…" Miriam frowned, seemingly struggling with her own thoughts, "…oh, I don't know."

Emily sat back, watching her friend struggle with her words, waiting to see if she'd voice her thoughts on her own. When Miriam remained silent, Emily decided that a little prodding would ne necessary. "What is it, Miriam, what's really bothering you? Surely it's not just Darien's work; what is it you're really worrying about?"

Miriam's shock registered over her features momentarily; she had not thought her feelings were so obvious. The surprise dissipated quickly however, and her expression turned to one of ironic sheepishness; it was foolish for either woman to hide their true thoughts and feelings from the other, they knew each other too well. Leaning forward slightly and glancing about to make sure their conversation was private, Miriam let the cat out of the bag. "Well, I suppose it's not really how much time he's been devoting to work that has me worried, rather how little time he's been devoting to…" her tone quietened, "…other things."

The corners of Emily's mouth twitched yet again, but she proceeded with caution. "Other things?"

Miriam's cheeks grew warm with colour and she straightened in her seat, glancing about once again to ensure their privacy. She gave Emily a pointed look and reiterated the words, "Yes, other things."

Emily allowed her mouth to form a small smile before moving forward. "I imagine by 'other things' you are referring to his pursuit of romance."

Miriam pursed her lips in annoyance at her friend's attempt to make her state things so bluntly. "You know very well what I mean Emily Davenport."

The irritated tone prompted an obligatory excusatory smile from Emily, who replied, "Well yes, perhaps I do," she paused to take a sip of tea and hid an amused smirk. "You're not satisfied with Darien's love life, darling?"

Miriam coloured gracefully, but arched an eyebrow in Emily's direction determinedly, "Don't act as though you've never had such concerns about your own eldest, Emily dear. We both remember your…ah, dismay when Serena and Holden broke up."

Emily's self-satisfied expression soured, but she took the comment in stride considering her earlier jibes. "The girl had made a rather abrupt about-face, Miriam, tell me you wouldn't have been likewise…dismayed."

Miriam smiled kindly in response. "I understand your point, Emily, but now look at how things have turned out. Holden and Lily are happily engaged and Serena is back from IVM and she's never been lovelier. We may not have foreseen it at the time, but I do think things have turned out for the best."

"I have to agree with you," Emily posited, shaking her head in a no as a girl came to freshen her teacup. "Lily and Holden do make a darling couple."

"Oh yes, they do, don't they, the dears?" Miriam nodded her head in agreement, a warm smile crossing her features. "Not to discredit Serena of course," she added sincerely, with an appropriate nod to Emily, "the girl's a gem; I suppose it's just that in hindsight, it does seem as though Holden and Lily are much better suited. Who would have thought it?" She smiled graciously as the girl came over to her and filled her teacup.

"I'll admit I was rather determined to see Serena and Holden together before everything happened," Emily admitted, a somewhat grim expression marring her features at the realization. "I imagine it had a little more to do with the two of us planning a wedding together than anything else really."

Touched by her friend's admission, Miriam rushed to agree, "Oh yes, of course dear. I absolutely felt the same." She laughed good-naturedly, "It's quite ironic that in the end we've managed to plan a wedding together in spite of it all."

"Yes," Emily agreed dryly, "considerably."

The two sat in a comfortable silence a few moments, reflecting upon everything, oblivious to the furtive attention of the rest of the room. Miriam finally broke the silence with a sigh, leaning back in her chair and lazily stirring the tea in her cup. "I suppose it's selfish of me to be worrying about one son's love life, when the other one is at the peak of his own."

Emily drew her attention away from a clumsy waiter she had been subtly inspecting and fixed her gaze upon Miriam. She had nearly forgotten her initial goal in all their talk. Snapping back to attention she resumed her approach. "There's nothing wrong with concern, dearest. You can easily be happy for one child and still be watchful of the other. Lord knows what hellions we'd raise if we were only able to focus our attentions on one child at a time." Emily noted Miriam's wry smile at this and continued forth. "Have you detected any interest on Darien's part in any particular direction?"

Miriam's defeated expression served as answer enough, however she answered anyhow. "None at all; he's busied himself with so much work, the boy is practically a social recluse," she grimaced at the word. "Well, perhaps not completely, he does go out with some of the gentlemen at his firm from time to time. Not a feminine companion in sight though, I'm sad to say."

Emily took the information smoothly, the words further confirming her theory. "And no one from Yale?"

"No," Miriam responded, "not to my knowledge anyhow. He certainly never mentioned anyone to me, although it's probably not something Darien would mention unless he planned on bringing someone home." She drained the last sip from her teacup and let out a heavy sigh, leaning back in her chair and casting a sidewise glance at her friend. "I really wonder Emily, honestly I do. He's such a charming young man; kind, intelligent, polite, and handsome to boot," she placed a beleaguered finger to her brow, "I remember how I used to dread the day he reached the dating age. I thought of all the girls who would no doubt be fawning all over him for dates, and I worried about how he would handle it all. But wasn't I surprised," she grinned wryly, "when the time finally came. Oh surely, there were girls, but he hardly blinked an eye. Nothing like Holden, who readily dove right in. Of course, he took up with Serena right off the bat, and since then it's only been her and Lily."

Emily listened to it all with a sympathetic ear. Having only had two girls of her own, she hadn't realized that Miriam, with her two boys, would be equally as preoccupied with getting them married. She considered how she should reply, but was interrupted when Miriam leaned toward her and spoke again in a hushed tone.

"You know Emily, I would never tell another living soul this, but honestly, sometimes I wonder about the boy's…persuasion."

Emily's brows furrowed in confusion. "His persuasion? Whatever do you mean?"

Miriam's cheeks flushed and she glanced about as she had before, clearly concerned for the privacy of their exchange. Satisfied no one was listening she locked eyes with Emily and cryptically replied, "Think about it, Emily, just think." At Emily's blank stare in response, Miriam let out a frustrated groan and dipped her head forward. "Please, don't make me say it. His romantic persuasion…"

Finally the light bulb went off in Emily's head and she straightened up, a mildly horrified look on her face. Now sharing in Miriam's concern for privacy, her eyes darted about the room in a search for prying eyes and ears. Satisfied with both their visual and aural secrecy, Emily turned back to her friend, a serious expression affixed to her features. Lord, if she had but known Miriam had been entertaining such ludicrous notions, she would have dispensed with the niceties and driven straight to the point. This was precisely what she would have to do now.

"Good heavens Miriam, you shouldn't even be thinking such things."

Despite likewise feelings, Miriam reared a bit at Emily's tone, retorting, "Well now, what am I supposed to think? The boy is almost twenty-four years old and he hasn't had so much as a steady girlfriend."

Emily ceded the point with a quick nod, but responded, "You can't think of a single girl Darien has ever been close with?"

Shaking her head from side-to-side to denote the negative, Miriam answered in an exasperated tone. "No, Emily, haven't I just finished saying exactly that?" She paused a moment, wracking her brain for anything she might have overlooked, but in the end could only pose a fruitless conclusion. "Why, the only girl I can even think of Darien spending any substantial amount of time with would be Serena."

Gratified that the conversation had finally arrived at Emily's contrived destination, she simply eased back in her seat, opting to remain silent and to allow her expression to speak for her. She watched as Miriam studied her reaction, biding her time until the realization dawned on the woman. Instead of a bewildered look of astonished comprehension however, Miriam's expression became somewhat inscrutable as the moments passed, a rather guarded, cautious look in her eyes.

"Are you…suggesting something, Emily?"

Emily didn't speak, but gave a slight nod of the affirmative.

Miriam's eyes flashed a moment, but she remained calm, speaking up again, "And what exactly are you suggesting then?"

"What I'm suggesting is that perhaps the answer is right under our noses and we haven't even realized it."

Miriam scrutinized Emily's eyes carefully, as if looking for some shred of falsity in them. When Emily responded with an unwavering levelled gaze, Miriam's expression finally lifted, her eyes widening in surprised apprehension, the rest of her features quickly following suit. She mulled over the revelation briefly, allowing it and all of the resulting implications to register in her thoughts.

"No," she breathed in muted incredulity.

"Yes."

* * *

"So let me see if I've got this straight…he flirts with you and you ignore him." 

"Yes."

"He kisses you and you avoid him."

"…Yes."

"He tells you that he loves you and you…you run off to a Swiss finishing school."

"Well, now that's not exactly…" A dubious eyebrow rose and Serena lowered her eyes. "Yes."

"And yet after all of this he's still not dissuaded? Hmm…"

Lily pulled a pillow onto her lap and perched a meditative elbow upon it, thrumming her fingers against her chin. Serena merely sat silently, debating in her mind whether she had done the right thing by apprising Lily of her situation with Darien. She felt torn; on the one hand it was a relief just to have told someone…but on the other hand, Lily and she had never seen eye-to-eye on anything concerning Darien. In the end, confiding in Lily might very well turn out to be a monumental mistake. Of course, it wasn't as though she had really been given a choice; if she hadn't let loose, she could have already been dead by asphyxiation.

Lily's voice interrupted her thoughts. "Would you like to hear my opinion?"

"No."

"Too bad, I'm going to give it to you nonetheless. I think you're acting utterly ridiculous, never mind being in complete denial." Lily scowled and rolled her eyes at Serena's petulant grimace. "Don't make that face at me; Darien's intelligent, charming, witty and handsome to boot, and you're writing him off without a second thought."

Eyes narrowed, Serena argued, "I'm not in denial about anything. And please let me say that I don't believe we're talking about the same person."

"Oh no? So you think Darien is stupid?"

"Well, I suppose not academically speaking…"

Lily pushed on before Serena could think to finish her sentence. "And you think he's dull?"

Serena frowned and acceded, "No, I'll agree that he's not a complete bore, but –"

"Right then," Lily donned a pleased expression and cut in once more, "that solves that. I'll admit that it goes without saying that you don't appreciate his sense of humour…you usually are the butt of it." Her expression turned doubtful, "I suppose you'll expect me to believe that you don't find him the least bit handsome?"

Serena opened her mouth to answer…and there was a knock at the door followed by, "Miss Lily, is Miss Davenport in there with you?"

"A narrow escape," Lily muttered, rising to answer the door. Serena rolled her eyes at her sister's dismay, hiding her secret relief at the interruption. She remained on the bed as Lily popped her head out the door, thinking over the past hour's disclosure. Having revealed so much and knowing that she had crossed the backpedalling line a while back, Serena wondered if Lily would be able to afford her any clarity in the matter. Moreover, she wondered if she even wanted any clarity.

Absentmindedly fingering the pleats in her skirt, she tried yet again to discern her true feelings in the matter. Darien always made things so hard, so confusing; it was like being on a battleground every time she was around him, always trying to maintain her footing while he constantly lobbed deadly bombs in her direction. He never made anything easy, and frustrated her to no end. Why would she ever think of the two of them together in any sort of romantic capacity? And for that matter, why would he? She had always believed he saw her as a gawky, petulant younger sister; an easy target for witty barbs and otherwise a person put on the earth solely for his amusement.

But who would flirt with their little sister? Who would kiss a girl they thought awkward and insignificant? No one, of course. She knew now, she had been wrong…at least partly so. Even though Darien had now professed feelings for her, it certainly didn't mean that Serena was going to forget all of his jokes, his pranks, and his teasing words. She wouldn't forget the irritating presence he had been in her life all those years…and really, still was. So what if she had been mistaken about the motivations behind his behaviour? That didn't excuse it, and she certainly wasn't going to. Why, that man was absolutely mistaken if he thought he could act like an insufferable ass all those years and then suddenly expect to do a 180 and have her do likewise. Why, just the thought that he had entertained such a notion, that absolute –

"Serena, what on Earth are you doing to your skirt?"

Serena snapped out of her thoughts at Lily's alarmed tone and looked down at her skirt in confusion. To her surprise, she discovered that she had wrung both of her hands so tightly in the pleats that she was now on the verge of tearing the fabric. She quickly loosened her grip, frowning sheepishly at her unconscious actions. Damn the man!

Lily eyed her warily, reclaiming her seat on the bed. "Penny for your thoughts?" she asked in a low tone, part caution, part knowing amusement.

Serena scowled at the girl, knowing full well Lily had probably guessed the cause – if not her exact thoughts – behind her skirts near destruction. Thus, she chose to ignore the question and instead fixed her attention upon a small ivory envelope enclosed in Lily's hand. Moving her eyes from the envelope to her sister's face, she raised an inquiring eyebrow and asked, "What's that?"

Lily's eyes snapped back to the envelope, having almost forgotten about it entirely. She extended it toward Serena, answering, "Elsie came to give it to you. Apparently it was just delivered."

Serena took the proffered object, feeling the crisp texture of the lovely, but otherwise unadorned, envelope. Turning it over in her hands she saw her name neatly inscribed on the front, _Ms. S. Davenport_. Frowning, she looked up to Lily in askance, and although her sister smiled knowingly, she offered only a mere shrug in response.

A low fluttering sensation rippled throughout her abdomen as Serena turned the envelope over once again and hooked a delicate finger in the crease, gently tearing seal open. Reaching in, she pulled out a small card of identical colour. She flipped the card over in her hands, feeling the rich, embossed edges as she did so and discovered a small amount of writing on the other side. She stared blankly at the fine, masculine script for a few moments, her mind not quite registering the message despite its simplicity.

"What does it say?" Lily asked.

Serena frowned a few moments more down at the card, as though she hadn't heard and then finally lifted her gaze to her sister. She opened her mouth to answer, but changed her mind at the last moment and snapped it shut, scowling briefly before handing the note over to Lily. Without waiting for her sister to read it, she rose abruptly from the bed and made a quick exit of the room. The sound of the door slamming shut echoed throughout the sudden silence and Lily sat there stunned a moment, a bewildered expression written clearly over her features.

Glancing down at the note, she took a few moments to read it and then set it down on the bed, a slow smile creeping its way across her face.

* * *

"I must confess, I'm having somewhat of a hard time believing it." 

The DAR meeting had adjourned shortly after Emily's revelation and the ladies had swept themselves up and out of the New Canaan Country Club in an elegant flurry of finery. Emily and Miriam had decided to retire to the Cavanaugh residence, both eager to further discuss this new development and also to admire Miriam's freshly bloomed Mountain-laurel. The women shared several things in common, especially a genuine love of horticulture and what some may see as an unhealthy interest in the romantic lives of their children.

Although their friendship had initially come about as a result of the camaraderie of their two husbands, Emily and Miriam had grown very close in no time at all. They had seen each other through the early years of their marriages, as well as the birth of the four children between them. They had supported each other through the trials of motherhood, and had collaborated on many community events. Now, more than twenty years later, Emily and Miriam shared a bond that truly transcended words. That wasn't to say however, that they didn't enjoy a good gossip just as much as anyone else.

"I know exactly how you feel," Emily said as they strolled through the extensive grounds side-by-side, stopping here and there to smell a fresh bloom, or pluck a wayward leaf. "I rather wonder how I was able to keep my composure so well when I stumbled upon them last night."

Miriam chuckled somewhat tersely as she knelt down to inspect a low-laying flowerbed. Emily paused accordingly and waited patiently for Miriam to rise again. The kneeling woman let out a small, uncomfortable cough as she busied her hands in the flowers, sure to keep her eyes on her work and away from her friend, who was now peering at her with curious eyes.

"Yes, Miriam?"

Miriam let out another small cough and continued fiddling about, prolonging the moment. When she finally spoke up, Emily could instantly detect the embarrassment in her tone. "So, when you stumbled upon them as you say…uh, he was just leaning then; against the tree?"

Emily smiled in response, amused at her friend's abashed tone. "Yes, I suppose that sounds about right."

Miriam did not rise, but Emily noted that her hands had stopped their work. "Nothing, erm, nothing too untoward then, in his actions?"

"Untoward?"

Miriam's shoulders sagged as she let out a nettled sigh, raising her hands from the flowerbed and giving them a thorough wipe on the apron she had donned before they began their stroll. Satisfied with their cleanliness, she raised herself into a crouched position and turned her head back to face her companion. "Emily, I can understand the amusement you're having at my expense today, but I must insist that you've baited me enough this morning." She rose to a standing position, a kind, but firm look in her eyes. "You know very well what I meant, and I'd thank you to stop beating around the bush and simply answer my question."

Emily's amused smile remained, but her eyes relented and she gave a compliant nod. "No dear, I wouldn't say Darien was doing anything inappropriate; perhaps not entirely appropriate either, but not untoward." Emily paused to give a slight grimace. "Granted, my daughter might differ in opinion, but really," she smiled wryly, "that's nothing new is it?"

Miriam smiled kindly as her brow furrowed momentarily in concern. "Did the poor dear seem very vexed then?"

Emily let out a light reflexive laugh and responded, "Really, Miriam, can you recall a time when Serena hasn't looked vexed with Darien close at hand?"

Frowning at the words, Miriam pondered the statement a few moments before shaking her head in agreement. "No actually; no examples come readily to mind." She let out a quiet humming sound as they rounded a bend that would lead them to the Mountain-laurels on the north-east side of the house. "I suppose that means there's not much hope of this coming to any sort of real fruition then, would you say?"

Emily didn't respond straight away and instead remained silent with her thoughts as they continued along the floral path. "I'm not so sure," was all she said as they passed through a final wall of hydrangea bushes. Emerging on the other side, Emily paused to draw breath, overwhelmed by the magnificent display before her.

The shrubs were massive, looming high above their heads and provided a lush accent for the corner of the house it occupied. Luxuriant, vibrant blooms gathered in breathtaking clusters all throughout, beckoning admirers to come closer to finger a petal or sniff a blossom. Emily did so eagerly, taking one of the delicate, star-shaped flowers in her hand and marvelling at its snowy-white colouring speckled with small pink accents.

"Oh, they're lovely, Miriam," she exclaimed quietly, but with wonderment. "However did you manage to get them to bloom so beautifully?"

Miriam approached to finger a small blossom herself, a soft prideful smile on her face. "I can't say I did anything differently, really," she admitted, as she plucked a wayward leaf from her masterpiece. "Honestly, I wasn't sure whether they'd bloom at all this year, they did come quite late. They only opened up a little more than a week ago, and usually they're here in May."

Emily lifted her nose after inhaling a delicate whiff of the aroma and smiled softly. "Beauty such as this takes time, I suppose," she mused in a gentle tone, catching Miriam's attention. "It reminds me of Serena."

"Serena?" Miriam echoed, wondering at her friend's nostalgic mood.

"Yes," Emily continued, "when she was eleven or twelve years old. She went through that awkward stage; that mass of blonde hair always so tussled and her eyes were much too big, too prominent."

Miriam smiled at the image the words presented. "She was an endearing child."

Emily pressed her lips together and let out a soft humming sound in agreement. "Yes, but I wondered when she would pass through that stage. She was so unsure of herself throughout those years; nothing like her sister. Lily takes so much after George; she has such strong, dark features, very different from her sister."

Seeing the reminiscent concern in her friend's expression, Miriam smiled affectionately and clasped one of Emily's hands within her own. "Serena has turned out beautifully, Emily, just beautifully. And what's more, I'm not sure the dear girl even realizes it."

The nostalgic mist-like veil lifted from Emily's eyes and she pursed her lips in a slight frown, "You may be right in that, although I'll warrant that she's the only one. Given his recent behaviour, I imagine your eldest son has taken notice as well."

Miriam grinned in amusement and nodded. "Oh, I'll bet he has." She paused and an odd look occupied her features as she plucked a few marred petals from various blooms. Turning a sidewise glance in Emily's direction, she quietly added, "Although, if I'm really going to put any stock in this theory, then I suppose I'm going to have to admit that I don't believe it's entirely a recent development."

Emily perked up at the comment, her eyes displaying the surprise she felt. She said nothing, but her expression was question enough.

"I've wondered about those two before. I always thought there was something a bit…I don't know, odd perhaps in their exchanges," Miriam paused to take a seat on a nearby decorative bench, revisiting old memories. "Poor Serena, Darien could really be a horror at times…and yet, and yet there was always something in their overall manner toward each other. An undercurrent, if you will; even when they were just children. I'd detect it now and then, but I could never really put my finger on it. It was like…"

"Like an innate mutual comfort."

Miriam's head darted to the side to catch Emily's gaze, caught off guard by the woman's astute words. "Yes," she said, nodding slowly, "that's it. I suppose I decided to write it off as a sibling-like connection more often than not, but it always struck me every time I'd watch them together. Darien could get her so worked up at times, I wondered how she didn't explode with anger, but then he could calm her as easily in the next instant."

Emily nodded at Miriam's observations and stared distantly at a gathering of laurel blooms, her mind working precipitously. "I think what's always struck me most is how comfortable they can be in each other's company when they're not caught up in their usual clashes. Serena probably doesn't even realize how trusting she can appear with him. It's difficult to see past their blatant displays of animosity most of the time, however its occurred to me more than once that seeing their interaction that way is really only just scratching a very thin surface," Emily mused wryly.

"Darien's always been so watchful of her; he's always completely focused on her whenever she's around him." Miriam leaned back against the bench, allowing herself to freely ruminate on her thoughts. After a few moments of pensive silence, she turned her head to the side, glancing at Emily, who mirrored her movements. "You know," she began, her tone dry, "I wonder how we've managed to go so long without stumbling upon this earlier. It doesn't seem like something we'd miss, and right under our noses."

Emily smiled wryly and turned her face away to drink in the sight of the Mountain-laurel once more. "No matter how vigilant we try to be Miriam, I have no doubt that our children will continue to blindside us so long as we have breath in our bodies."

"You're probably right Emily. The question is, what do we do now?"

Emily opened her mouth to answer but the sound of raised voices drew her attention. Casting a questioning look in Miriam's direction Emily held in a breath, listening for the noise to come once more. Sure enough, a moment later a loud voice sounded again. The two women shared a similar glance before rising to hunt down the cause of the commotion. As the voices grew louder, they discovered the source of the noise was emanating from the house. Moving forward quickly, yet cautiously, Emily and Miriam approached the corner of the large brick building, drawing to a halt before a medium-sized glass-pane window.

Peering in through one side of the window, Miriam on the other, Emily's gaze fell upon a dimly-lit room, decorated in rich wood and filled with brimming bookcases; the north-east study. It was another few moments before Emily was able to pinpoint the owners of the raised voices, but when she did, she couldn't help but allow a small gasp to emit from her mouth. Standing opposite each other in the room were none other than Serena and Darien, caught up in what appeared to be a rather heated exchange. Unable to make out anything they said because of the house's sturdy construction, Emily pulled away from the window, uncomfortable with her spying position. Glancing over, she noted that Miriam too had moved away, a similar expression of mild bewilderment written over her features.

Unsure of exactly how to react, the two women made their way back into the garden, away from the house and resumed their earlier stroll. They had no idea what the cause of the exchange was, nor how it would be resolved, but they did know one thing: best to leave lovers to their quarrels. And if the term didn't apply quite yet, that was no matter, because the only thing worse than a lovers quarrel was an all-out brawl between their two eldest children. Watching Serena and Darien clash was not a recommended spectator sport.

"In answer to your question, Miriam, I think, for now at least, we'd be best to leave them to it."

The two women linked arms and disappeared into the grounds, content with the day's speculation and comfortable to allow the rest to remain a mystery for the time being. It would surely all play out in time, and meanwhile, so long as they remembered to check later that their children had done no grievous bodily harm to each other, everything should be just fine.

* * *

As it happened, Serena had managed to make her way over to the Cavanaugh home as well. As soon as she had left Lily's room she had quickly proceeded downstairs, out the front door and had made a hasty march to the premises. Marie, the Cavanaugh's house maid, had been kind enough to show Serena in and inform her of the whereabouts of what – or whom, rather – she sought. And so, as Miriam and Emily were only beginning their leisurely stroll in the garden, Serena found herself standing in the doorway of one of Mr. Cavanaugh's personal studies, now occupied by his son. 

So intensely involved in his work, it wasn't until Serena noisily cleared her throat that Darien became alert to her presence. Caught unawares, the shock registered clearly on his face, a small momentary victory for the girl, so unused to his unguarded expression. As per the usual however, Darien recovered quickly and tightened his expression, remarking, "My apologies, I'm afraid I didn't hear you knock."

"I didn't."

Picking up on the terseness of her tone, he paused a moment to remove his reading glasses and take stock of her appearance. Serena was doing her best to appear outwardly cool; however her inner vexation seemed to surround her like a blanketing aura of palpable irritation. She wasn't aware of this, but Darien made careful note of it. Choosing a rather neutral reply, he said, "Well, I'm glad to see we're on such intimate terms…I wouldn't want you thinking such behaviour was indecorous."

Perhaps not quite as neutral as he had planned.

Serena remained in the doorway, a hand tightening on the knob in an endeavour to remain impassive. "Oh come now Darien, we both know you've never been a stickler for decorum. I hope you know you'll never have to act the gentleman around me, I only want you to be yourself after all." Her sickly sweet tone did nothing to mask the venomous barb implied; apparently the tone of the conversation had been decided before it had even started.

Reacting for only the briefest of moments to her cutting remark, Darien gestured politely to a seat opposite him across the desk. "To what do I owe the honour of your esteemed company, Ms. Davenport?"

She made her way to the proffered seat and arranged herself comfortably before replying. "I received your note."

Feeling the insistent urge to grin at her words, Darien lowered his gaze a moment, grabbing a small cloth and gently wiping the lenses of his glasses. Once he was finished with his task, he set both objects meticulously back in their respective places before returning his gaze to hers. His smile was moderate, but light amusement sparkled in his dark eyes. "And so I presume you made your way over here to notify me of its safe arrival? That's incredibly gracious of you Serena, but entirely unnecessary. I assure you, a note would have sufficed."

She pursed her lips in mute irritation, but didn't rise to his goading tone. Instead, she let out a long, silent breath and chose her words carefully. "I'm afraid I didn't feel that a note would really be able to fully convey my feelings on the matter."

"Feelings, you say," Darien repeated, measuring her even response. "I had thought the note rather simple in its message, hardly provoking," she raised an arch eyebrow and he smirked and amended, "of feelings, at least, for that matter. I'd ask you to elaborate, however I imagine that's what you came here to do in the first place."

Serena immediately opened her mouth to reply, but shut it again just as quickly. Instead she rose and paced to a window that looked out on a marvellous gathering of laurel bushes. She reckoned it might be easier to say what she planned to say without having to look at him. She had been spitting mad all the way over here, ready to give him a piece of her mind as soon as she arrived, but when she had gotten there, her entire plan had unravelled itself like a pitiful ball of yarn.

Standing in that doorway, seeing his calm, collected expression, she had realized if she stormed in on him and went into a frenzied tirade, he would have her beat already. No, if she was going to beat Darien at his own game it would mean she'd have to play by his rules; keep her cards close, and her wits about her. He had always gotten the better of her in the past, but she was older now, wiser. She'd give him a run for his money. But she'd have no chance at all if she couldn't even look at him when she spoke.

Squaring her shoulders she turned about to face him, bracing herself by placing her hands on the window seat behind her. He was still seated in his chair behind the desk, but he had swivelled about to face her. She felt the urge to grind her teeth in reaction to the diverted look of askance on his face, but she squelched it. "Look Darien, I'm still not entirely sure of exactly what game you're playing at here, but my message for you is simple: I have no interest in being pawn to your rook."

His response was to lean tiredly back in his chair, a look of severe exasperation marring his features. "So it's chess now, is it? Pray tell me Serena, how many times do you plan to implement this strategy before you finally decide it's totally ineffective?"

Sticking her chin out stubbornly, Serena parried with, "I could ask the same of you."

Darien expelled a weary sigh at her hedged retort and brought his hands to his face, pressing his fingers together to form a steeple of sorts. "Let's you and I agree to save ourselves some time and skip ahead in the conversation. There's no use in repeating ourselves over and over, despite the pride we take in our well-developed wit. We both know that this little thing between us is no game, and I doubt you came all the way over here to dispute the fact once again, notwithstanding your proclivity for obtuseness." He paused to rise from his seat, shedding his former appearance of weariness, a new, determined expression on his face. "For once let's play the part of two adults and say what we really mean to say; how about it?"

"You're an ass."

"Thank you, is that all?"

"You have the IQ of a gnat."

"How unfortunate my employers will be to come to that discovery."

"You're also insufferable and hideously obnoxious."

"Have you ever noticed how your verbosity grows in direct proportion with your anger?"

Serena threw an exasperated set of hands up into the air, immensely irritated at Darien for getting the better of her already, and at herself for letting him. Striding forward to stand a few feet before him, she forced herself to bite back the acidic retort that was perched so tantalizingly on the tip of her tongue. "Do you ever honestly listen to anything I say to you, or is it all just in one ear, out the other?" she asked instead.

He frowned in response and rejoined with, "What gives you the impression that I don't listen to you?"

"Instead of actually responding to anything I have to say, you're always spending the limited brainpower you have coming up with some witty little comeback."

"How is it that I manage to be lacking in brainpower, but still devilishly witty?"

Serena thought she noticed some movement at the window to her left but she didn't pause to look closer, too caught up in the fury she was feeling. "You see, that's exactly the point I'm making! Always with the jokes, you never take anything seriously."

Darien finally sobered and fixed her with an attentive, but firm look. "How would you suggest I respond to being called an insufferable, obnoxious ass with the IQ of an amoeba?"

Serena's cheeks flushed at his words, her only response, "I said a gnat."

"My apologies, I stand corrected."

They stood there facing each other in an impasse of sorts, each of them waiting for the other to speak up next. It was only when Serena could bear the silence no longer that she finally broke it. "I understand your point, but I'd appreciate it if you'd see mine. You trivialize everything I say with your clever little jokes, and it's absolutely infuriating, not to mention completely exhausting." Proud that she'd managed to speak her mind without erupting, Serena mentally patted herself on the back and waited for Darien's response.

As was to be expected, Darien's expression was no mirror of his sentiments; however Serena thought she might have recognized a glint of admiration in his eyes. "I suppose we have some hard work ahead of us," was his simple reply, a musing lilt in his tone.

Furrowing her brows in confusion, Serena's responsive expression was one of askance. "To what, exactly, are you referring?"

He did not reply at once, but rather turned to go back to his chair, throwing a slow, contemplative glance over his shoulder in her direction. Before taking his seat, he gestured once again to the chair opposite him, indicating that she sit as well. Serena merely shook her head in response and instead chose to seat herself at the window, finding it to be a more appealing choice. The warm rays of the sun shining through the glass gave her strength, and the ready-to-hand latch provided the opportunity of a swift exeunt should she need it. Inwardly she wondered at her recently acquired affinity for knowing her escape routes.

Once he was satisfied she had seated herself comfortably, Darien did so himself, making sure to point his chair in her direction. "I was referring to the looming necessity of our reacclimatizing to each other as adults. The last time we had any steady association, you were a mere thirteen years old, and although rather precocious, you were a tad childish if I may say so."

"You may not."

He chuckled at her clipped interruption, but went on. "Anyhow, despite our limited re-acquaintance, I imagine there's a world of difference between the you of today and the younger, albeit equally endearing, thirteen year old version of you." He paused to allow her time to protest his supposition, but she remained silent. "Although I've been back home nearly two years now," he went on, "your own unexpected departure, among other things, has worked to keep us from spending any substantial amount of time together."

This was when Serena chose to pipe up. "By other things, could you possibly be referring to your unheralded pronouncement of love?" The candid nature of her words caught them both by surprise, and a long, awkward pause predictably followed.

Darien was the one to break the silence this time; however he did so with express caution, beginning his response slowly. "I'll admit, the sequence of events upon our reintroduction has been somewhat more muddled than I suspect either of us had wished it to be, but I intend to rectify that."

"Oh yes," she muttered, rolling her eyes, "do share with me more of your absurd plans for your intended pursuit."

Darien ignored her blunt, but ultimately immature remark, and instead continued on with his vein of thought. "Enough time has passed so that we can surely manage to get along without the tried and true hair-pulling and teasing of the past."

"I'm sure that by 'we' you actually meant to refer to yourself," Serena corrected lowly, a mild scowl marring her otherwise lovely features. "I don't recall having ever pulled your hair, or having teased you mercilessly. For that matter I don't recall locking you in the gardening shed, or spreading lies about you wetting your bed until you were twelve, or sticking gum in your hair, or tricking you into eating dog –"

"All right, all right, I get the point," Darien interrupted heartily, a grim expression of annoyed shame written clearly on his face. "So I wasn't as charming then as I am now," she snorted loudly, "I have a working memory, I'm aware of what happened in the past. It would be gracious of you to leave it there."

Her eyes widened in outraged disbelief. "What," she exclaimed, "you expect me to just forget all of the awful things you did to me and make goo-goo eyes at you?"

Darien's tight expression betrayed his tenuous struggle for patience, but his tone remained remarkably even. "No, certainly not forget, but perhaps you could put it in the right context; chalk it up to the missteps of youth."

"Oh, and you're so much wiser now?" Her tone positively reeked of sarcasm.

"Considerably," he responded through clenched teeth.

"Well, if you were half as wise as you claim to think you are," Serena began firmly, "you would realize that these romantic notions of yours are entirely ridiculous, and highly unlikely to bring you anything more than the utmost disappointment. Regardless of whether these feelings you claim to have are actually anything truly substantial, or just a result of some temporary insanity you may be experiencing, I assure you, I have no intention of wasting my time or patience on helping you to discover such. I have entirely too much on my plate as it is, without dealing with you and the drama that inevitably follows."

"Too much on your plate?" he parroted angrily, "What exactly are you referring to? Your breakup with Holden is now rather old news, your mother is occupied with Lily's wedding, and you've had your year-long hiatus in Switzerland. By the looks of it, your immediate schedule is wide open, so it's time to finally join the rest of us grown-ups in the real world Serena, and stop hiding from life when it threatens to happen."

"Would you stop it already with the 'grown-up' talk? You keep telling me to act like an adult; well, maybe you should start treating me like one and stop talking to me like I'm a petulant child."

"Well then, how about I treat you like a petulant young woman?"

"Here we go again," she muttered lowly under her breath. "You know," she added in a decidedly cheeky tone, "if I had wanted to waste my time on a fruitless conversation such as this, I would have agreed to join my mother at her weekly DAR meeting this morning."

"Am I to understand that you're now comparing me to your mother?"

"No of course not," she snapped back. "I wouldn't dare dream of you understanding anything I say."

Darien opened his mouth to bite back, but apparently changed his mind and pressed his lips together tightly instead, exhaling heavily through his nose. Having noticed he was now perched on the edge of his chair, he took care in rearranging himself in a more relaxed, and less precarious position. Seemingly calmed by the lapse in their heated exchange he directed his gaze toward her once more, fixing a rather strained, albeit well-meaning smile over his features.

Serena, for her part, remained quietly seated, temporarily satisfied at having had the last word, but aware that such satisfaction could, and most likely would be short-lived. She watched his deliberate movements, and noted his laboured smile, but hesitated to return it. He was clearly regrouping, she should be preparing.

"It's clearly an uphill battle I have before me." Darien's words were quiet, but they managed to reach Serena's ears. She frowned at their intended meaning, but remained silent. "But that's nothing I didn't already know before we began this thoroughly," he paused, "fascinating exchange. I'd love to begin another arbitrary battle of wills with you, but it suddenly occurs to me that you came here with an intent purpose that has, as of yet, failed to be revealed. If we're going to argue about something, it may as well be concerning the issue you came to discuss. There's no reason our sparring can't serve a purpose, after all." His beleaguered tone betrayed his mental exhaustion, contradicting the glib nature of his words.

Serena blinked in response, a blank expression blanketing her features for a few moments. What he said was true, she had come there to speak with him and she had almost forgotten what about. Instead of showing embarrassment for her complete lapse of thought, she shot him a wry smile, which he returned instinctively.

"You know," she began in a ruminative tone, "although I'm loathe to admit such treasonous reasoning, I think you may have been right when you asked me earlier why I didn't just send you a note. I'm beginning to wonder now if we should seriously consider that all of our future acquaintance be conducted through some form of a buffer." She gave an undecided shrug and added, "If anything, it may work to lessen the number of misunderstandings we seem to effortlessly rack up."

He smiled and said, "I'm afraid I'll have to disagree."

"Quelle surprise."

He went on as though she hadn't interrupted, "If only for the reason that trying to decipher your chicken scratch would do nothing but lead me into numerous misapprehensions."

"I'll have you know I have beautiful penmanship," she seethed and extended her right hand. "I probably still have the metre stick scars to prove it."

Thinking back upon the scrupulous nuns of his school days, Darien gave a grimace and lifted his hands in surrender. "All right, if you feel it's such a good idea, perhaps we should give it a trial run. You obviously came here with something to say; why don't you pose it to me in letter form."

Serena's instinctive reaction was to frown at the suggestion, but as she allowed herself to consider his proposal, her frown lessened and instead grew into a mischievous grin. Jumping up from her place on the window seat, Serena clasped her hands behind her back and began a brisk pace of the room, allowing herself a few moments to formulate a response. After having taken the necessary time to compile her thoughts, she halted all movement and faced him purposefully.

"Dear Sir," she began, and resumed her pacing. "I am writing to inform you that I received your note of Saturday, July first. Duty compels me to begin by thanking you for taking the time to write to me; I know you to have the busiest of schedules, what with constantly avoiding the attention of those ladies whom so fervently entreat your own, and instead pursuing the attention of one particular lady who has no such interest.

"Having done my duty thusly, I will drive straight to the intended point. While I do so very much appreciate your offer to escort me to the Stanton-Hensbridge wedding on this Saturday next, I must regrettably decline. As tempting and eloquent said offer of, and I quote, 'I'll be there at one 'o'clock to pick you up for the wedding on Saturday. Wear blue and leave your perpetual scowl at home,' sounds, I am afraid I won't be in need of your charming chaperone.

"In closing, I thank you once again for your chivalrous offer, but I do hereby release you of it. Yours most cordially, Serena Davenport."

Having finished, Serena halted her pacing and turned a measured gaze upon Darien, rather eager to gauge his reaction. She felt immense pride in having expressed herself so succinctly, yet eloquently and gave herself a mental pat on the back for having added the perfect touch of sarcasm. To an average onlooker, one might think that her delivery had affected Darien not at all; but to Serena, who considered herself a veteran of witnessing Darien's calculated reactions, her victory was clearly evident. She could detect his displeasure in the tense hold of his jaw, the firm line of his mouth and most tellingly, the unconscious tapping of his fingers.

Serena knew enough to seize upon a perfect exit when it presented itself. The glorious bubble of victory swelled to near-bursting inside of her chest, causing an irrepressible smile to materialize over her features. For once, she would have the last word, and as the opportunity to have the last word over Darien was a very rare one indeed, it would be best to make a hasty departure. Giving him the briefest of nods, she turned on her heel to remove herself from the room. It was really just so perfect; she couldn't have choreographed the scene better if she had tried. A triumphant hand reached for the knob and –

"Am I to be afforded no opportunity to reply to the lady's missive?"

She froze mid-reach, the light, victorious bubble instantly turning into a dull, heavy lump of clay. Her hand twitched indecisively, mere inches from the knob. She could still leave; just grasp the handle, turn and pull. The door would open, she could walk through to the other side and she'd be out of there. Her hand twitched again and she squeezed it into a fist, willing herself to simply leave.

The hand dropped uselessly to her side. Damned stubborn pride.

She inhaled a deep breath before turning back to face him, needful of the strength it would provide. Why did she always let him bait her; the man had perfected the art of getting under her skin. '_You let him do it_,' insisted that pesky voice within her head. She rolled her eyes and decided to ignore it as usual. In the interest of not allowing the moment to drag out any longer, she made the seemingly long and arduous trip back to her seat and flopped herself down heavily, levelling her gaze with his.

Despite a good-natured effort to hide it, the merriment Darien was feeling could not be concealed. She was determined to keep her gaze steady, regardless of the disgust she felt at the sight of the mirth shining in his eyes. Self-disgust mainly, of course. "Well, get on with it then, I haven't got all day," she snapped in irritation.

He smirked but gave no other reaction to her annoyed impatience and gave a nod in accordance. Following her earlier example, Darien rose from his seat and moved away from the desk. He did not hesitate before speaking; clearly he didn't feel the need to delay.

"Dear Madam," he began, giving her the same acknowledgment before he mirrored her earlier pacing. "I was very gratified to receive your punctual reply. Having managed to successfully decipher your…unique," a wink, "cursive, I feel the need to tender a response. I must first convey to you my appreciation for your gracious acknowledgement of my hectic schedule. I daresay you may be right concerning the nature of my current situation with the lady in question," a marked glance, "however, considering the long acquaintance you and I share, I am confident in the knowledge that it is your belief that my perseverance in the matter will lead to success.

"In the meantime, however selfless your refusal of my offered escort, I must absolutely insist upon having the honour. Being the exceedingly considerate gentleman that I am," a loud snort reverberated throughout the room, "the idea of leaving you without an escort for the event is completely out of the question. As you have only recently returned, you must concede that I am aware of the precariousness of your situation. I assure you that my offer is no great sacrifice on my part, and I am more than willing to do my duty so that you will be saved the…uncomfortable experience of arriving sans companion.

"I know in circumstances such as these, you may be tempted to allow your pride to get in the way of your better judgement, and so I must be adamant in my refusal to withdraw my offer. Therefore, I still look very much forward to accompanying you to the upcoming event, and I hope this works to quell any doubts you may be experiencing. Yours most affectionately, Darien Cavanaugh."

He returned to his seat without any pomp and circumstance and eyed her casually, his expression even. Serena's physical response had formed gradually through his delivery, in the end leaving her with narrowed eyes, pursed lips and tightly clenched fists. No wonder he had gone into law, clearly it had been a calling. She knew he was biding his time calmly, waiting for her to react.

She did so. This time she did not rise.

"Dear Sir, I thank you for your altruistic reply, however I must assure you that it was completely unnecessary. I am aware of your affinity for persistence as I have witnessed it first-hand many a time, however I would caution you that some might mistakenly perceive it as obnoxiousness, bordering on boorish pigheadedness. I would not wish to have you viewed thusly, and therefore must warn you off of your pursuit. It might be best in situations such as these, to simply turn your attention to more achievable goals…ones within your reach.

"In that vein, I must also once again assert myself in my refusal of your escort. I assure you that my 'situation' as you refer to it is neither precarious in nature nor is it in need of any sacrifice on your part, be it great or not. I do appreciate your…concern for my pride; however I am thoroughly capable of ensuring that it remains intact without your gallant assistance. I truly hope that you will enjoy your time at the wedding, and perhaps we may see each other in passing while there. Yours most determinedly, Serena Davenport."

His reply came within moments of her closing.

"Dear Madam, your continued correspondence is always welcome; however I will not hear anymore of your declinations. My mind is set in my purpose and I must politely inform you that I will brook no further refusal. I greatly admire your determined nature, but I do believe it is rather misdirected and could be misinterpreted as wilful stubbornness under a less-perceptive eye. I must request that you simply accept my unwavering offer and I look forward to seeing you in a week's time. Warmest regards, Darien Cavanaugh."

"Dear Sir," she rose from her seat in agitation, "I find it necessary to inform you that your persistence in this matter has now graduated to an unseemly degree of high-handedness. To save you from yourself, I will end the matter now with a firm and unyielding refusal. I thank you in advance for your gracious acceptance of my decision. Sincerely, Serena Davenport."

"Dear Madam," he rose as well, a harsh edge to his voice "your childish obstinacy in this matter knows no bounds. I must inform you that barring a natural disaster, I will most assuredly be at your home at the prearranged time on this Saturday, July eighth to escort you, be it willingly or unwillingly, to the affair. Please have the decency to be ready prior to my arrival. My fondest affection, Darien Cavanaugh."

A loud, rumbling growl emitted from Serena's throat and she threw her hands up into the air exasperatedly, venting her frustration. "I can see that this is just going to be an enormous waste of paper. Forget I ever suggested it." With that said, she pivoted and made her way to the door.

As she opened it she heard his voice, "Serena?" and paused against her better judgement. She didn't respond, but having ceased her exit was answer enough for him. "Do remember to wear blue."

The door literally shook in its frame as she slammed it furiously behind her.

* * *

_Yeah, well, to those of you who are still here, I made it through November. I'm rather surprised myself; it was a long, arduous, unscheduled, but ultimately successful endeavour. I made it through to 50,000 words with a few to spare and I can tell you; it was tortuous, but also satisfying. For those of you who read my note of intention (oh, and yes, I apologize to those of you who thought you were actually going to get to read another chapter or at least something of substance...I feel your disappointment and appreciate your patience) you might remember my declaration that I was determined to come out of November with a finished story or at least 50,000 words closer. I can safely say...it was the latter. Don't worry, I'm disappointed too. No, the story isn't finished...but as I declared, we're 50,000 (give or take some much needed editing) words closer to the finish line. I can see it people...it's there. For the meantime, I wanted to sort through the pile of words I had managed to pump out and offer you something to convince you that I actually did some writing. I hope most of you are still with me and I sincerely hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it...actually, I'd prefer it if you enjoy it more...it wasn't all sunshine for me. Thanks also be to the few who answered my request for feedback, your opinions and suggestions were highly valued, and helped clarify some of my own thoughts. As always, please keep the feedback coming with each chapter. The little alerts in my inbox remind me of my duty to all of you and spur me on. Chapter 15 will be posted as soon as I manage to shine and polish it thoroughly. _


	17. Chapter 15

_Aha, yes see, I've gotten Chapter 15 out before Christmas...let's just think of it as an early present for everyone. I'm sure the coming weekend and the following few days will be a blur of insanity, so here's a treat to get you through. I admit, it's considerably easier to update regularly when the stuff is already written, although editing is a full task in itself. Enough blather, though, without further ado... _

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Darien smiled as soon as his eyes lit upon the vibrant red ensemble, but said nothing about it, conscientious of the ground he would now have to make up after last week's behaviour. They both knew the significance of her outfit, there was no need for him to give voice to it. Better to let her have the victory in this; Darien was wise enough by now to know when to choose his battles. All in all, he figured that he might just be a nose ahead in the grand scheme of things, despite a minor clash in wardrobe.

Lord, but the girl – woman, he reminded himself – looked stunning. It had been a long week; he had been absolutely bombarded with a tremendous workload and the knowledge that Serena was home and only a short distance away had worked to constantly drive him to distraction. Having finally decided to give way to his attraction to her upon his return from Yale, Darien had fallen hard all over again. And the year while she had been in Switzerland had been agonizing, to put it lightly. But he was nothing if not a patient man, and he fervently believed that it was only a matter of time before they would finally get all of their ducks in a row, so to speak.

Serena's year-long hiatus in Switzerland had effectively left Darien hanging. The announcement had shocked him at first; and as might be expected, he had been in a state of disbelief for the first while. When he had quickly discovered her intentions to sequester herself from all contact with him before she left, the disbelief had soon given way to irritation. He had spent the last few weeks before her departure desperately trying to catch her at one event or the other, but she had managed to evade his every attempt. Of course, the endless game of cat and mouse had greatly aggravated him, however he had been holding onto a last thread of certainty that she would change her mind in the end; she hadn't.

Serena had headed off to Switzerland and she had left him with his heart in his hands…a poor substitute for what he had truly wished to be holding at the time; namely, her neck. Severe vexation had seen him through the very beginning, and when enough time had passed he managed to reconcile himself to the untimely delay…after all, a delay was all it was. He had split the year in question between his dedication to his work, and dedication to his goal. Work had been gruelling, but ultimately rewarding; he knew his performance impressed his colleagues at the firm and he could already sense that his climb up the corporate ladder would not be long and arduous. With things proceeding rather smoothly on that front, he could afford to devote some serious attention to the object of his affections; whether or not she happened to be nearly 4000 miles away.

His plan wasn't complicated; he figured that he need only follow three major guidelines when he set out to woo Serena: one, that he maintain the offensive and not allow her to withdraw as she so often did; two, that he put his most charming foot forward whenever in her presence; and three, that he absolutely, without exception, refrain from goading her at every opportunity. He had formulated this outline while she had been away, and he had felt at the time that following it would be a cakewalk. Not quite so when he found himself again in her presence.

Sure, he seemed to have step one covered; both times he had seen her in the past week he had most definitely been on the offence, but had he been bordering on offensive? His attempts at fulfilling step two had been perhaps less successful. He thought he had managed to get a few good moments in here and there, but for the most part he greatly doubted he had been at his best. He reasoned that his failures with step two were directly linked to his failures with step three. He had failed to follow step three in almost the first moment he saw her; having seen an opportunity to get the upper-hand, he had seized it zealously. And the note had probably been a very bad idea…well, not probably, definitely. The constant battle of wills that was their relationship just always seemed to get the better of him. When he had set out to write the note, he had planned it to be charming and gentlemanly…the result had failed to reflect those goals.

Plainly speaking, he was doing a piss-poor job of following the outlined steps and he would have to do a serious regroup or else he would end up wasting yet another opportunity to bring them closer. Today, he reasoned, could very well be pivotal in the progression of their relationship…so he had better straighten up.

But first he would have to stop at home and change his tie.

* * *

Serena fiddled with the clasp on her clutch impatiently…or was it nervously? Well, regardless, she was fiddling, and it wasn't until she caught sight of her mother eyeing up her fidgeting with a curious expression that she ceased the anxious movement. Instead, she reached down and smoothed the skirt of her dress, an old, unconscious habit of hers. In fact, she hardly even noticed she was doing it until she felt the large, masculine hand close over hers, drawing her attention. She frowned at the intrusive appendage and attempted to discreetlyshake it off, but it remained. She maintained her frown and followed the length of the attached arm and shoulder with her eyes until she was inevitably led to his face. 

His attention was seemingly drawn away. Facing forward, as he was currently engaged in conversation with the man sitting in front of him, Darien gave Serena the impression that he wasn't paying her any attention at all. She frowned and turned her gaze back to their entwined hands resting in her lap and shook her hand again, turning a pointed scowl in his direction when his hand refused to give way. He slid a sidelong glance in her direction as he paused to listen to the man's reply, raising one eyebrow at her glowering expression before turning his attention away again. She huffed a quiet sigh and swung her head back to face the front of the church, her view obscured by the large, obstructive hat worn by the woman seated directly before her. She was impatient for the ceremony to begin, however she was rather sure that she wouldn't be able to see anything at all once it finally did.

Feeling a prickly sensation crawl up her spine to the nape of her neck, she glanced around to discover whose attention she had captured. Seated between her father and Darien, she quickly found that both men were still engaged in conversation with their respective acquaintances. Leaning forward ever so slightly, she caught a glimpse of her mother and sister seated to the left of her father, engaged in a hushed exchange. Every so often they would glance in her general direction and it quickly became painfully obvious that they were the cause of her feeling of prickly discomfort. Annoyed that they were obviously discussing her, but unable to do anything about it, she leaned back in her seat and left them to it. No doubt they were talking about something she wouldn't appreciate, but then, after a week of such behaviour she was beginning to grow accustomed to it.

She had missed her family – all of her family – a great deal while she had been away, and while she was glad to now be back amidst them, she couldn't help but notice the different atmosphere she had returned to. It had been – sometimes desperately – lonely without Lily around to participate in their daily sharing sessions; although there had been little to discuss on her part, she supposed, while away at IVM. Clearly the same could not be said of Lily however, and while Serena had been gone her younger sister had apparently found a new confidant, in their mother it would seem.

Serena knew now that sharing her dilemma regarding Darien with Lily had been a momentary error in judgment. Although she loved her sister desperately, the girl could be a real nuisance at times. The engagement had done nothing to remedy this either; now that she was a bride-to-be, Lily had apparently gotten the notion into her head that she was a relationship expert. Serena hadn't failed to notice the recent development of a decidedly patronizing nature in her sister's already unwelcome advice concerning the annoyance now seated to her immediate right. It was only because she loved Lily so much that she took this newfound tendency with a grain of salt and filed it away as pre-wedding neurosis.

But the real fly in the ointment was that Serena suspected Lily had leaked the information to their mother. She couldn't be certain, of course; after all, her mother hadn't pounced on her yet…to be perfectly honest her mother had been rather quiet and not at all invasive in the time she had been back. Yet there were odd looks; strange glances that Serena had noticed, just like the one her mother was aiming in her direction at that very moment. The looks had aroused her suspicions, and she had a very strong hunch that Lily had not kept her mouth shut.

Serena's irritation began to grow with each glance that darted in her direction. Really, could they be any less obvious regarding the subject of their gossip? She directed a pointed look at her mother's face to communicate her awareness of the situation, but that didn't succeed in deterring them. She gradually noticed that their attention was not directed so much at her, as at the general vicinity of her lap. Momentarily confused, she glanced down to see what was amiss and realized that she had completely forgotten the incriminating placement of Darien's hand. Finally having putting A and B together, she gave a rather abrupt, panicked reaction and fervently attempted to shake his hand from its grip on her own once more. When he didn't budge, Serena momentarily considered chomping down on one of his fingers, but decided such a display would be inappropriate given the setting. Instead, she jabbed a sharp, yet prudent, elbow into the soft area directly below his ribs and felt a wave of satisfaction pass through her at the responding crisp intake of breath.

His hand surrendered its hold and retreated from the implicative vicinity of her lap. She allowed a self-satisfied smile to creep its way over her face and turned to shoot a victorious look in her mother and sister's direction. Before she could do so however, a large, heavy arm wrapped itself around her shoulders, pulling her tightly against the body to her right. Both shocked and highly riled by this offensive counter-strike, she emitted a low hiss of displeasure but she made no effort to struggle, unwilling to draw anymore unwanted attention their way. Greatly hassled by her miscalculation, she let out a defeated sigh, turning her eyes to the left to measure her mother and sister's reaction.

Sure enough, the two were looking her way, having undoubtedly witnessed the power play. Her mother's eyes flashed in a way that clearly denoted she was unsurprised, and when she looked away, Serena felt an unsettling flutter ripple through her abdomen. Lily, who was still looking over, had most definitely let the cat out of the bag. Serena shot her a murderous look, but the girl simply grinned cheekily without the smallest ounce of contrition in her expression. With a final knowing nod to the precarious position of Darien's left arm and a brash wink, Lily turned away and dedicated her attention to the fiancé seated at her left. Serena glared miserably in her direction for a few moments longer and then turned her attention back to the front of the church.

No more than a few minutes later, the groomsmen made their way to their places at the front of the church and the ceremony began.

* * *

"What a lovely ceremony." 

"The dresses were gorgeous, did you see the embroidery?"

"Reckon Cameron looked fit to faint for a moment there when Raye was coming down the aisle."

"Do you know the maid of honour? I swear I've seen her before…"

"Where's the bathroom, I'm about to burst."

Serena made her way blindly through the crowded rush of the reception, unclear of her exact destination, however, ever-mindful of Darien's sure, guiding hand pressing lightly against her lower back. He had been leading her around thusly the entire day and she had half a mind to shoo him off, but she refrained from doing so, at least for now when he seemed to know where he was going. Sure enough, after a few more moments of careful manoeuvring amidst the crushing sea of people, they emerged from the worst of it and came upon a multitude of tables.

The reception had been set up outdoors, given the lovely July climate. Thankfully, the day had been absolutely beautiful in terms of weather, with not a cloud in the sky, however tents had been arranged for in case of a last-minute change. Large round tables, covered with red and white crisp linen tablecloths, had been set up on a massive wooden platform that had been erected on the lawn just outside the large rear patio of the Hensbridges' home especially for the occasion. Beautiful floral arrangements, billowing silk cloths and tall, tapered candles were everywhere, creating a soft, but exquisite atmosphere. The amount of planning that had gone into the event was clearly evident, and all of the detailed aspects culminated into a very polished, very posh overall effect. There had to be at least thirty tables, able to seat eight people each. A large number had been invited, and judging by the immense crush, very few had RSVP'd with a negative. Casting a searching gaze about the sea of tables, Serena's eyes finally lit upon a group of familiar faces and waving hands. She smiled brightly and made a beeline in that direction with Darien close on her heels.

As she drew nearer she saw Lily and Holden were already seated at a table with her friend Mina Brighton and her husband, James. Amy was also there and Serena smiled warmly, happy to see the girl for once without a book in her hand. She noticed her parents and the Cavanaughs were both seating themselves at the next table with two other couples; Serena recognized the ladies as members from the DAR. Turning her attention back to her friends, she smiled brightly as Mina rose from her chair and rushed to embrace her. They hugged tightly and laughed merrily, happy to see one another again and exclaimed over how well the other looked. Serena intimated how sorry she had been to have missed the wedding and Mina gushed about how beautiful it had been. Remembering her manners, Serena paused to introduce Darien to James – the two had never met – and then less formally so to Mina and Amy, who were familiar with him, but had never officially been introduced.

Through the thick of it all, Lita suddenly made a breathless appearance, having been delayed by the intense number of people milling about. Serena repeated the same enthused greeting with the vivacious brunette, making the appropriate introduction with Darien more swiftly this time. Having successfully exchanged the customary greetings, everyone took their seats at the table and the party of eight relaxed to discuss the earlier wedding ceremony. It was the general consensus that the service had been beautifully accomplished, without any great disasters to speak of. Mina compared Raye's special day to her own, at which point James interjected with a humorous anecdote that involved an errant groomsman and a flirtatious bridesmaid. They all shared a good laugh, at which point Holden noted that the bar seemed to be open for business and the three men took drink orders and set off to collect.

Left to their own devices for a few precious moments, it didn't take long for the four women to direct their attention to Serena.

"So," Mina was the first to speak up, leaning forward eagerly, "what's your situation with Darien? Are the two of you seeing each other now?"

"Yes," Lita interjected excitedly, "I thought you said the two of you were just friends."

Thankfully, Serena had prepared herself for just such an assault. "No, we're not seeing each other, what I said was true; we are just friends, and that's stretching the truth in itself." She threw a pointed look at Lily, who was gazing at her skeptically, and mentally communicated for the girl to keep her mouth shut. "He just offered to bring me since we were both already coming, nothing more than that."

Her defence was met with four doubtful looks, but she held an even, unaffected expression, determined to maintain her story.

"Oh," Mina offered blandly, her disappointment evident in her tone, "well, that's nice of him, I suppose."

"But he had his arm around you during the service."

Startled by the words, Serena's eyes darted to the speaker, who had remained silent until now. Amy met her surprised look with one of meek embarrassment; she clearly hadn't planned to speak up. "I, uhh…" she added lamely, in an effort to extract herself from her earlier statement, "that is, well, I just noticed, and it didn't seem at the time like it was…well, that is to say –"

"Brilliant Amy," Lita broke in, giving the spluttering red-cheeked girl an enthusiastic pat of approval. She turned avid, gossip-hungry eyes upon Serena. "So you thought you could fool us, huh? I'm sorry to break it to you, but that is most certainly impossible with us watching. Why, even Amy's got her eyes on you."

Serena's eyes narrowed flatly as Amy shot her a rueful gaze, but she turned her attention to her attacker instead. "You've got it completely wrong; it's not like that at all. He was just –"

"Tut-tut Serena," Mina interjected, an amused lilt in her voice, "we'll not have any of your objections this time around. We let you off easy last time, but there's clearly something going on, and after your extended stay overseas, we demand that you supply us with all the details immediately."

"But I –"

"Are you two keeping it a secret for now?"

"No, of course not –"

"How long has it been going on?"

"There's nothing –"

"What are your plans?"

"Has he proposed?"

"Is he a good kisser? He looks like a good kisser."

Serena expelled a frustrated sigh, unable to get a word in edgewise and overwhelmed by the barrage of questions from the two girls. She threw a desperate glance at her sister in a silent plea for support, but Lily merely responded with an innocent look and a casual shrug. Serena turned a blank expression back to Mina and Lita, unsure of how or where to begin her denials. They both eyed her expectantly, their desperation for a juicy response not unlike two wolves hungrily eyeing their prey. Serena opened her mouth dumbly and no sound came out save for a pathetic squeak. Just as they appeared on the verge of going in for the kill, a long, strong arm, clad in black reached over Serena's shoulder and placed a tall glass of Chianti before her.

Serena had a ridiculous urge to grab the arm and hug it tightly, immensely grateful for the rescue it provided, but she managed to control herself and instead, nodded a reserved thank you at Darien for fetching her drink. Disappointed expressions were clearly written on the girls' faces, but they managed to recover gracefully before thanking James for their respective beverages. Serena seized upon the saving moment and took a long, refreshing draught of the dry, red liquid, savouring its calming effect as it washed soothingly down her throat. That had been a close one.

The table occupants spent the next half hour or so catching up with each other, the men discussing work and the like, the women discussing much more important matters, for example, who was married, who was engaged, who was dating, and who was none of the above. Serena allowed herself to relax, relieved that Darien was conversing easily with Holden and James and not insistent upon further pressing his suit in the midst of everyone. She sat and listened with interest to all of the tidbits Lita and Mina saw fit to reveal and had managed to get halfway through her second glass of Chianti before the couple of honour made their entrance.

Raye was stunningly beautiful decked out in her wedding white, her face a true reflection of the joy she was experiencing on this her special day. Cameron played the part of the dashing groom admirably; all smiles and charm and most importantly, he held a blatant worshipful admiration for his stunning new bride. They made their way to the head table, clasping hands and kissing cheeks of various guests as they went, and Serena smiled warmly at the lovely picture they presented.

Speeches were made once the entire wedding party had assembled together; the maid of honour and the best man each regaling everyone with heartfelt remembrances and mortifying tales, causing all in attendance to sniffle nostalgically and laugh gaily respectively. Raye's bridesmaids were all lovely girls, although none of them were New Canaan locals. As the Hensbridges had only moved to New Canaan from Philadelphia four years previously, Raye had enlisted her old childhood friends to serve as members of her wedding party. It was understandable that her new friends had not been asked, as only Mina and Lita had been in town the past year and Mina was already married. Serena felt slightly saddened at not having been present to closely share in the preparation for her friend's day, but she reasoned that Raye must have been happy to spend time with her old friends now that they lived so far apart.

Dinner was set to follow the speeches and sure enough, as soon as Cameron and Raye had finished thanking their guests, waiters promptly entered from all sides, carrying large platters filled with the opening soup course of what was to be a decadent five-course meal. Serena enjoyed each course immensely, terribly hungry after having not eaten yet that day, but made sure to carefully follow the rules of dining etiquette and not inhale her food. The meal seemed to go by in a blur of fabulous tastes and polite dining conversation. Soon enough, Raye and Cameron had cut the cake, Cameron winding up with a face full of icing, but not daring to cream Raye quite so thoroughly.

After everyone had managed to snag a piece of the wonderfully scrumptious wedding cake – a five-tiered French vanilla masterpiece with coconut butter cream filling, a layer of custard, whipped icing and bedecked with real Casablanca lilies – the food was cleared away and another platform off to the side of the dining area was lit up for the dancing to begin. Raye and Cameron shared their first waltz as man and wife, which prompted romantic sighs from all women present, and then Cameron escorted his bride to her father, who joined her for a heart-wrenching father-daughter dance. Afterward, the wedding party was called to join the family for a few dances after which the floor was then opened up for all of the guests.

Serena watched as Holden and Lily as well as Mr. & Mrs. Cavanaugh got up to have a go on the dance floor. The rest of the table remained in their seats, most likely waiting for Raye to stop by while she made the obligatory rounds. Serena raised her wineglass lazily to her lips, her gaze still fixed upon her sister and Holden. She realized that she had yet to see them interact as a couple, and she was interested to have a glimpse. It was strange at first to see her ex-boyfriend hold her younger sister so intimately as they began a slow waltz; one hand lightly holding her left while the other rested tenderly at her waist. She watched as the two smiled softly at each other, moving in unison to the music. They really did make a lovely couple, both closer in height and colouring than Serena and Holden had ever been; and there was such a friendliness and ease in both their manners that suggested a close affinity. The moments passed by as Serena continued to watch them and she began to wonder how Holden and she had ever managed to wind up as a couple. They seemed so poorly suited in contrast to what Holden and Lily now seemed to share. She realized then just how happy she was for her sister and a bright, affectionate smile formed on her face.

"Watching the two lovebirds, are we?"

Serena snapped out of her fond reverie at Darien's voice, and she turned to see that he was watching her with a mixture of amusement and something else she couldn't quite put her finger on. She felt a light blush flood her cheeks momentarily at having been caught watching, but nodded in response to his words. She figured he must have observed the two of them himself at some point, considering Holden was his brother.

"I admit, it was somewhat cute at the beginning, but soon enough they'll have you gagging like the rest of us."

She choked briefly on the sip of champagne she had been taking in response to his words and he moved in alarm but she waved him off, recovering quickly. Purposefully setting down her wineglass and dabbing at the corners of her mouth with a napkin, she turned back to Darien, raising a confused eyebrow as she did so. "Whatever do you mean?"

He smiled, appeased that she was all right, and turned a wry gaze upon the couple in question as they danced, oblivious to the attention. "What I mean is that yes, they're very sweet to watch at first," and there he paused to take a sip of his scotch and turn back to her, "however you'll soon realize that the two of them can present a rather nauseating picture. Plus, paired together, they can be devilishly bothersome when they put their minds to it."

Serena didn't doubt the latter statement, but wondered exactly what antics they had been up to that had prompted such a remark from her generally stoic escort. Perhaps she'd find out, and perhaps she wouldn't, but it was comforting to know that someone was able to get the better of him. She grinned wryly at this thought and threw him an offhanded, "Oh, surely you're just jealous."

Although the comment had been made in jest, Darien seemed to take it seriously, as was denoted by his intensely musing expression. He fingered the rim of his glass contemplatively, his eyes never leaving her. Instantly aware of the shift in the tone of their exchange, Serena felt the usual anticipatory flutters surge through her abdomen, causing her to frown unconsciously. He chuckled at her unmistakable reaction.

"Perhaps you're right about that."

She took an instinctive gulp of her champagne in an attempt to mask her unsettled reaction to his words. Luckily, a saviour came in the form of a raven-haired, white-clad angel and Serena set down her wineglass and shot up quickly to embrace the beautiful bride. Raye paused a moment before returning the embrace, momentarily caught off guard when Serena literally launched herself at her, but she smiled quickly, having missed the exuberant blonde while she had been away. The two girls giggled as they embraced and Serena remarked over how beautiful Raye looked and then moved aside so Mina, Lita and Amy could each have their turn. James and Darien came forward to greet the bride and each kissed her hand before moving off to allow the friends some time in which to associate. Surely there would be much more giggles and gossip to be had before they were through, and such womanly things couldn't be less appealing to men.

* * *

Darien, after having refreshed his glass, made his way arbitrarily through the maze of tables, no particular destination in mind. Before he had taken more than a dozen steps he heard someone call his name and turned to see Laun Adams waving him over to a nearby table. He smiled at the sight of his friend and made his way over; he hadn't seen Laun since the man had moved shortly after his wedding. 

Laun had married Sarah Densmore almost a year ago, and although they had resided in New Canaan for the entirety of their lives, they had moved to New Haven this past March. Laun and Darien were the same age and had therefore attended school together, so it had been no surprise to Darien when Laun and Sarah had begun dating. Laun had harboured a rather secret affection for Sarah for years, but had been reluctant to act upon it. When he finally did, Sarah had reciprocated in kind, apparently having harboured her own secretive fondness for some time. As things had gotten serious however, a small cloud in the form of their respective mothers had put somewhat of a damper on their immediate happiness. Lillian Densmore and Charlotte Adams had always been at odds for some reason or another and planning their children's wedding had been nothing short of a nightmare. Darien recalled, with a certain amount of amusement, the wedding and the chain of disasters that had occurred throughout, largely in part due to the two women, who couldn't seem to agree on anything. Laun and Sarah had endured it all admirably, but when they had announced their plans to start fresh in New Haven, Darien really hadn't been surprised, and he certainly couldn't blame them.

The two men clasped hands in greeting and said their hellos, Darien asking after Sarah, who was occupied with some of her own friends a few tables away. They seated themselves and Darien inquired politely about the success of Laun's move and then they briefly discussed work; Laun had studied with Darien at Yale and had been hired at a relatively small, but successful firm in New Haven. Having managed to get up to speed they lounged quite comfortably in their seats and talk turned to things of a more personal nature.

"So, who are you here with?" Laun asked casually.

Darien hesitated briefly before responding, "Serena Davenport."

Laun's eyebrows rose perceptively, but he managed to maintain an even tone. "Oh, one of Judge Davenport's daughters; I remember your families were close. I don't think I've seen her since before we left for Yale."

Darien's expression remained neutral but he raised his glass and pointed it in Serena's direction. "She's over there with the bride."

Laun followed the direction of Darien's outstretched arm and his eyes lit upon Serena, who was currently involved in an animated discussion with Raye. His eyebrows rose in appreciation and he let out a low whistle, turning to Darien and raising his glass before taking a sip. "She's certainly all grown up now, isn't she?" he remarked admiringly.

Darien, whose eyes were still fixed upon Serena, cast a dark sidelong glance in Laun's direction before shaking his head and chuckling at his own reaction. "She certainly is," he agreed good-naturedly, putting Laun at ease as the man had noticed the dark glance moments before.

Laun smiled briefly, but lowered his gaze to his glass, trying to keep his tone nonchalant as he asked, "So, is it just a friendly escort, or perhaps something…else?"

Darien smiled wryly at the prying nature of the question. "Well said," he remarked dryly, and paused to contemplate the question before answering cryptically. "I suppose it depends on who you ask."

Laun pressed on with a pointed look. "I'm asking you."

"Well, I wouldn't categorize it as unfriendly," Darien posited, "however, I suppose the intention is rather more than friendly."

"And if I were to ask the lady?"

Darien frowned. "I'm not sure she'd categorize it as anything other than undesirable."

Laun laughed mid-sip, causing him to rather uncharacteristically splutter the warm amber liquid he had been attempting to imbibe down his chin. He set his glass down and seized his handkerchief, wiping away the errant liquor and then turned his eyes to Darien's. "I assume you mean to say that you and she are not of the same mind concerning the, ah, nature of your acquaintance."

"I meant to say nothing of the sort, Laun," Darien corrected bluntly. "I meant to say that she thinks I'm an ass."

Laun couldn't help but chuckle deeply in reply, amused at the scowl marring Darien's features. Darien raised an unappreciative brow in response, but Laun merely continued chuckling. "I'm sorry old boy, but I can't help but laugh at the irony of the situation. All those girls so wild about you over the years and finally here's one that piques your interest and she couldn't be bothered with you."

"I'm well aware of the irony, thank you," was Darien's dry reply.

Sobering, Laun pondered the girl a few moments more before asking, "So, what's your plan of action?"

"I'm not quite sure," Darien answered honestly. "I had thought it would be simple enough to set a few guidelines at first and follow through, but the latter is proving rather difficult." He grimaced bleakly, "I'm beginning to wonder if I should just pretend to be someone else entirely."

Laun shook his head. "I'm sure it isn't as bad as all that. What is it about you that she's so opposed to?"

"Everything?" Darien answered curtly, the word coming out sounding like a question.

Laun's face expressed his disbelief, however his response was simple. "Well, Darien, it seems as though you've got your work cut out for you."

* * *

Lily returned to the table, collapsing rather heavily into her chair, her cheeks flushed from the dancing. Serena eyed her sister's vibrant countenance through a raised wineglass and declined Holden's offer to get her another drink. Lily smiled at him and made her request and he shot off in the direction of the bar. She watched him as he went, a dreamy smile plastered on her face until he disappeared into the crowd. Sighing contentedly, she leaned back in her chair and turned her attention to Serena. "What a great band," she said cheerfully, "don't you think?" 

"Mmm…" was Serena's response as she drained her fourth – or was it fifth – glass. She hadn't been keeping count very well.

Lily eyed her speculatively, noting the empty glass. "What's the matter?" she asked. "Aren't you having fun?"

"Mmm, loads." No, that had probably been the fifth, there had been some champagne in the middle as well; Serena decided it would be best to take a break from the delicious wine.

"Why aren't you dancing?" Lily asked, wise to her sister's increasingly relaxed disposition.

"I'm not in the mood," Serena muttered offhandedly, more preoccupied with deciding whether one more glass wouldn't make that much of a difference.

"Well, let's see if we can't do something to change that."

Serena's head shot up and she stared at Lily in confusion…when had her sister's voice gotten so deep? But Lily wasn't looking at her; her eyes were pointed at something, or someone, positioned over Serena's right shoulder. Serena spun around to see what it was but sighed when she did so and turned back around in her seat, a bland expression on her face. "Oh, it's just you," she tossed out flatly.

"You know," Darien said, a wide grin on his face, "I'm going to get a big head if you don't stop with the flattering attitude."

Serena mostly ignored him, busying herself with attempting to refill her glass with sheer mental will. "I didn't think it could get any bigger than it already was," she finally replied, accepting that she indeed did not have magical Chianti-summoning powers.

Darien rolled his eyes and instead looked to Lily. "Your sister's flattery knows no bounds." Lily grinned in agreement, always a fan of the thoroughly amusing exchanges between her older sister and Darien. "What do you think," he posed to Lily, "should I take her out for a spin on the dance floor?" Lily nodded her approval, despite her sister's waspish scowl.

"I hate it when people talk about me like I'm not even here," Serena said in a decidedly sulky tone.

"Oh, come on Serena," Darien interjected, pulling her easily up from her seat despite her protests, "if anything, it'll give you a chance to dry out before that next glass of Chianti you're dying to have."

His perceptive comment worked to shock her long enough for him to smoothly whisk her out to the dance floor. Before she knew it, Serena was being led around the floor to a particularly jaunty number and it was all she could do to keep up with him. She stumbled clumsily a few times, but Darien managed to cover her missteps with his exceptional leading. She fought to straighten her posture after a few more stumbles, reasoning that perhaps he had been right when he had said she could use some time to dry out. The wine had obviously gone to her head without her knowing it. They danced in silence for the duration of the song, Serena too occupied in deep concentration over her movements, and Darien satisfied just to have her out and in his arms for the first time that evening. It wasn't until the song ended and a slow waltz began that Darien broke the silence.

"You know," he began, his tone light, "this might be a bit more enjoyable if you would stop looking at your feet long enough to say a few words."

She glanced up at him, mildly irritated that he had spoken and broken what had been swiftly becoming a relatively enjoyable experience. She looked away, albeit over his shoulder and not down at her feet, and retorted, "I suppose the thought never crossed your mind that I was purposefully avoiding conversation."

He smiled at her snappish tone and relaxed his stance a smidgeon, easing into the familiarity of their usual banter. "Of course not, I was under the impression that you rather enjoyed our little discussions."

"You were wrong," she said simply. "As usual."

"Oh, that's just the wine talking," he said amiably, "you're my biggest fan when you're not imbibing."

"On the contrary," she returned quickly, "I'm beginning to think you actually improve with each glass. How about getting me one now, I believe I'll be needing it."

His smile grew and he pulled her closer to him in a tender fashion, unable to resist the natural impulse. "Ahh, that's my girl."

Serena's stomach began to flutter at their increasingly intimate proximity and she mused rather gloomily that the sensation couldn't be written off as a bad reaction to the Chianti. "I'm not your girl," she muttered quietly under her breath, struggling to deal with the unsettling stirrings.

He appeared not to have heard and turned her about at the edge of the dance floor, changing their direction. Catching her eye, his expression sobered and he asked, "Are you having a good time today?"

"Yes," she answered, barely noticing the downshift of their conversation's dynamic. "Although," she paused to give a small frown, "it's strange to think that Mina and Raye are married now. We all graduated high school last June and here we are a year later and two of them are wives."

"I was under the impression that this wedding has been in the works for some time now," Darien said, confused by her words.

"Oh it has," Serena confirmed absently, her mind seemingly elsewhere. "It was the same with Mina; I don't know, I guess I just find it a bit surprising is all."

"Why," he asked, trying to follow her logic, "did you think they'd break up?"

"No," she said quickly, "no, it's just…well, I suppose it's hard to remember that time passed and life continued here while I was away." She frowned at the words and added, "I suppose that sounds rather stupid, doesn't it?"

"No, not at all," Darien answered reassuringly. "I know how you feel; it was strange for me too when I came home from school. A lot of things had changed while I was away and part of me had a hard time dealing with those changes."

For a moment the notion that she and Holden had begun dating in the time Darien had been away at Yale occurred to Serena and she cast a quick glance up at him. His expression was calm and warm, his gaze directed slightly off to the right of her. She looked down again, and without asking, she knew that he had been indirectly referring to her relationship with Holden. Instead of feeling awkward and tense as would generally be her natural reaction, Serena felt a soft smile form on her face and she marvelled at the feeling. He had probably been jealous then…how amusing.

Unaware of the nature of Serena's thoughts, Darien spoke up again. "Don't let it bother you too much, though, it won't be so strange for very long." He paused for a moment and then continued, "Some things have a way of working out and people adjust pretty easily. Soon it'll be just like you never left, although sometimes it's nice to know that people have missed you while you've been away;" he looked down at her and smiled warmly, "and you were certainly missed."

She met his gaze then, an odd expression on her face. "You know it never ceases to amaze me," she said, her tone mildly wondrous.

"What does?" he asked.

"How you occasionally manage to act like a human being."

He smiled wryly at the comment, unfazed. "Coming from you, I'll take that as a compliment."

They spent the next few moments dancing in silence, simply feeling the music and moving to its slow, hypnotic rhythm. Serena rested her head against his chest, unable to fight the calming effect of the music and their soft, flowing movement. The effects of the wine seemed to be lifting just as the romantic atmosphere of the moment was making its descent. Serena flexed her fingers around his hand, surprised by the calming effect his mere presence seemed to be having on her. She took a deep breath, and the aroma of his mild, masculine aftershave permeated her senses with an almost intoxicating result. Traitorous thoughts began to run rampantly throughout her mind, giving her a newly heightened awareness of his body so close to her own. Closing her eyes, she tilted her chin upward ever so slightly, unsure exactly why she was doing so, but unable to fight the instinct.

Darien, for his part, was currently marvelling at the sudden shift of their immediate atmosphere. Only moments ago they had been bickering, and now Serena was like putty in his arms, malleable and completely at ease. So mystified was he by her abrupt about-face, he wasn't sure whether to simply enjoy the moment while it lasted, or check to see if she had momentarily passed out. He felt her small fingers flex around his hand and he let out a slow hiss of air when she inhaled deeply and sighed happily, easing further into his embrace. It was all he could do to keep moving with the music and not whisk her away then and there and profess his undying love. No, but he was getting ahead of himself here. The girl had had a lot to drink that night and just a few minutes ago she had been stumbling about trying to manage the steps to a well-known dance. He needed to remind himself that this little alteration to her behaviour was in all likelihood due to the five glasses of Chianti she had downed in the last three hours.

Then she tilted her head upwards toward him, her eyes sweetly closed and Darien nearly fell over in shock. Did she want him to kiss her? Was this really happening? Perhaps he was the one who had drank too much, but a few moments passed, and they were indeed still there on the dance floor and her lips were still presented before him, slightly puckered. He blinked, but slowly began to lower his head toward hers, their lips growing closer and closer until…Darien happened to notice they had an audience. He had failed to detect the growing number of watchful eyes as they danced, and it seemed there were now no less than seven curious gazes pointed directly at them.

He looked away quickly, careful not to show that he had discovered the indiscreet onlookers. He glanced down to surmise that Serena was still poised sweetly for the taking, but reasoned that this would be the absolute worst time to take advantage of the situation. Aside from the fact that she had drank so much today and might still be under the influence of the alcohol, there was no way that he would kiss her when he knew both their mothers, her sister and four of her friends were observing them so intently. He knew he should be playing offensively, however he also knew to draw the line on excessively public displays of affection for the time being. Whether or not this appeared to be the first occasion in which Serena happened to be on the same page, kissing her in public in front of her family and friends would undoubtedly be the wrong move. In the event that she regretted her choice – and knowing Serena, this was highly likely – an audience would not help matters at all. This logical conclusion soured his mood and without thinking, Darien opened his mouth and effectively shattered the precious moment.

"Hey, snap out of it would you? I never knew you were such a lush."

Serena's eyes snapped open at his harsh remark, and her confusion was written clearly in her eyes. "What?" she asked, blinking in puzzlement.

He continued without thinking. "Oh good, I thought you had passed out on me. Stay away from the wine for a while, eh?"

She pushed him away in response to his comment, her eyes dark with anger. "You just can't resist, can you? You're never able to keep that gaping hole you call a mouth shut."

He squeezed his eyes tightly shut, marvelling at his own stupidity. Futilely, he reached for her in an attempt to pull her back to him, but she evaded his grasp. "No, Serena, I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking."

"Why am I not surprised?" she hissed venomously. "You're an ass Darien, an insufferable ass. Do me a favour and stay the hell away from me." With that she turned and made a hasty exit from the dance floor, ignoring his ensuing calls of protest.

Choosing to avoid not just him, but everyone, Serena headed in the opposite direction of the dining platform, and made her way into the gardens. As she passed by several rows of tall shrubbery, she searched for a place to sit down. Evening had descended an hour or so ago, and the leafy hedgerows worked well to mask the presence of several dallying couples. Serena blushed hotly at one particularly amorous pair and hurried along, finally coming upon a secluded area with a bench, upon which she gratefully took a seat. Still stewing over her encounter with Darien, she muttered low, decidedly unflattering expletives under her breath in an attempt to soothe her anger; and, if she was being completely honest, a sorely wounded ego.

"Having a rough night?"

Startled by the voice, Serena jumped from her seat and swung about, searching for the source. She saw nothing at first, her eyes poorly adjusted to the darkness, but after a few moments her eyes caught the flickering red spark of a cigarette and she was able to set eyes upon the intruder.

"I beg your pardon?" she said, her voice a mixture of both shock and slight indignation. Who was this guy, and what business did he have sneaking up on her like that?

The shadowy figure neglected to respond at once, instead taking one last drag on his cigarette and then flicking it to the ground, where he used a casual shoe to stamp it out. Once finished, he stepped out of the dark shadows that had hid him so well and repeated his earlier words, "I said, are you having a rough night?"

Serena remained silent, looking him over as he was suddenly visible. He was tall, at least a head taller than her, probably around the same height as Darien, although he seemed a touch slimmer. He had sandy-blonde hair, shortly cropped around his ears; it was too dark for her to discover the colour of his eyes. She determined that he was rather handsome, in an appealing sort of way. When she took stock of his clothes she finally realized he was dressed in the same garb as the waiters and her eyes lit up in surprise; he must be one of the staff.

He had noticed her perusal, and grinned when he saw the recognition dawn on her expression. "Well?" he said.

Serena started at his voice once again, unaware that she had failed to answer, and blushed in slight embarrassment at having been caught at giving him the once over. "What makes you think I'm having a rough night?" she asked, her tone a tinge haughty to cover her humiliation. She wouldn't stand for the hired help getting one over on her.

His grin merely grew wider at her tone however, and he said, "You may not be aware, but you were muttering some rather unladylike phrases under your breath."

She frowned and looked away in a desperate attempt to hide the heated colour rising to her cheeks. He had overheard her coloured remarks, how mortifying! "What business do you have sneaking up on me and eavesdropping on my conversation?" she bit out in irritation.

He raised his hands in an act of surrender at her tone, but his smile persisted. "Hey now, you've got the wrong idea. I was out here harmlessly enjoying my break when you happened along with that black cloud hanging over your head. It's not my fault you didn't see me and it was pretty hard not to overhear," he said in his own defence, lowering his arms when her blush deepened. "And not to be contrary," he added, "but it's always been my understanding that you need two people to have a conversation."

She stared at him for a long moment before sighing dejectedly and lowering her gaze. "I suppose you have a point," she grumbled quietly and then looked up at him once again, an amiable glint in her eyes.

"So," he began for the third time, stuffing his hands casually into his pockets, "having a rough night?"

"Not particularly," she answered dryly, "until about ten minutes ago."

"Well," he returned good-naturedly, "if my math checks out, you've only been here for five minutes or so, so I think that makes me innocent in the scheme of things."

"No," she said, smiling meekly, "it has nothing to do with you, you're in the clear."

"Want to talk about it?" he offered amicably.

"No, not really," she answered. "Besides, I hardly think it's appropriate to discuss personal matters with you; I don't even know your name."

"Eric," he said, extending a hand, "Eric Fullmore; New Canaan native and waiter extraordinaire."

Serena smiled in spite of herself and gave his hand a dainty shake, responding, "Serena Davenport, friend of the bride. Pleased to meet you, Mr. Fullmore."

"Eric will do just fine," he corrected her; "Mr. Fullmore is my dad." He held her hand in his longer than propriety dictated was suitable and just as Serena was on the verge of awkwardly pulling away he raised her hand to his lips, pressing them briefly to her knuckles and said, "If you'll excuse me for saying so, a lady as pretty as you should be out enjoying the night instead of hiding out here with a strange, yet charming," he paused to wink, "waiter."

She blushed prettily at his gallant compliment, but said nothing, smiling ever so slightly as he released her hand and gave a quick bow. "Now Ms. Davenport, as much as I'd rather not, I had better get back to work or I may no longer hold the title of waiter extraordinaire, but rather the jobless wonder. It's been a pleasure." With that he turned and made a swift exit, disappearing behind the nearest hedgerow.

Serena watched the spot where he had disappeared for a few minutes longer, absentmindedly brushing the knuckles he had kissed only moments ago.

"Eric Fullmore."

* * *

Despite Eric's parting remarks, Serena decided not to return to the party. Instead, she made her way back, careful to avoid running into Darien, and discovered that her parents were on the verge of leaving as her father had an early game of golf the next morning. She pleaded an intense headache and finagled a ride home with them, happy to get away and only feeling a little guilty for not saying goodbye to anyone before she left. She was sure she'd see the girls soon enough and would make her excuses then, and Darien could go to the devil for all she cared. 

The ride home was long, but mercifully quiet. Serena had feigned sleep for the majority of the trip in an endeavour to avoid conversation, and her parents had maintained a peaceful quiet with minimal chatter. Her contrived slumber worked to make the journey seem longer, but she persevered and eventually they arrived home. Her father had moved to carry her in, but Serena negated the action by pretending to wake and the three of them made their way inside, Elsie greeting them at the door.

While her father helped her with her with her sweater, Serena watched her mother and Elsie converse in hushed tones with muted interest. Elsie wore an expression that closely resembled dismay, and as the short exchange progressed, Serena's mother's face grew darker. Her curiosity piqued, Serena surreptitiously crept closer in an effort to catch wind of the conversation. She was too late however, as Elsie seemed to finish in that moment and slinked off in the direction of the parlour. Serena watched as her mother turned to beckon her father's attention and the two shared an abbreviated exchange, a look of surprise coming over her father's face as well.

Serena's curiosity now at its peak, she was just about to give voice to her yearning for details when her mother turned to her and announced, "It seems we have a guest; come and say hello before you go upstairs." The words were followed by a curt nod and then her mother turned and set off with her father toward the parlour.

Serena stared after them blankly for a moment before moving to follow, wondering who would be calling so late, and more importantly, why had her mother seemed so vexed by the news? She hurried into the room after them, eager to discover the mysterious visitor's identity. When she entered the room she saw her parents standing before one of the winged chairs where the unexpected guest must be seated. Serena unconsciously stopped just past the doorway and watched as her father said a few words and the guest rose from the chair, their back to Serena as her father bent to take their hand in greeting. The caller was obviously a woman, of moderate height and average build, but Serena could not identify her from the back. She noticed that her mother was standing slightly off to the side, and noted with interest as she nodded stiffly to the woman.

George Davenport, finished with his greeting, said, "She's right over there," to the guest and gestured in Serena's direction. Seemingly in slow motion, the woman turned, and Serena looked on in wonder as inch by inch of the lady's face was revealed. Her eyes moved over the familiar features slowly; the tender blue eyes, the delicate, upturned nose, the kind, full smile. She couldn't help but let a startled gasp escape her lips as the woman stepped out from behind the chair and came to stand before her, her countenance glowing with gentle felicity at seeing Serena.

"Aunt Rachel."

* * *

_So, that sees us through half of the material I wrote in November...amazing how so many arduous days and nights of work can condense into two chapters, but there you have it. Of course, that's shy of 25 K, however I've had to snip out a hefty portion of droning blather. It's sad to get rid of anything, but it helps the story and so I've said a fond farewell to nearly 5,000 needless words already...how sad. Anyhow, I've still got two more chapters fully written for your reading pleasure, and once they're deemed fit for voracious reading appetites, they will be released as well. After that, I must forge ahead and get this thing finished! I shall try my hardest to not let it go too long eh?_

_I'd like to sincerely thank everyone who reviewed Chapter 14. Your kind comments and helpful suggestions were so appreciated, you can't know; please keep them coming. It's actually been a rough couple of weeks as we've lost a couple of family members unexpectedly and so your positive words have helped me to smile. Amazing how so little effort and a few words can truly brighten another's day. I urge you all to enjoy your family this holiday and give them all big hugs; our time is precious. Until next time, Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to all of you! _


	18. Chapter 16

_Had wanted to squeeze this in under the clock as my final post of 2007, however I began my last-minute read-through a tad too late and now I shall have to settle and present this to all of you as my very first post of 2008. Happy New Year, and enjoy! _

**Chapter 16**

A general silence had descended upon the breakfast, the only sound now being that of silverware at work, light chewing and uneasy breathing. The four women seated at the table continued eating in silence for the majority of the meal, none of them courageous enough to break through the immensely stifling ambiance of the room. They were, of course, generally polite in their muteness; cultured enough to utter hushed monosyllables when in need of a specific condiment, but for the most part the quiet was deafening.

Although the silence was chiefly due to one specific overall cause, each separate lady had their own distinctive reasons for maintaining the uncomfortable atmosphere. Emily – who bore, without contention, the chilliest demeanour in the room – felt she had already said all that was necessary in the situation, and she was in great need of a new outlet for her thoughts and feelings. She was convinced that there was no use in any further discussion until she had managed to clarify her opinion with the help of a friendly ear and a strong pot of tea. So, for now, she would keep her lips pursed in a tight line and distract herself with a thorough perusal of the morning's society papers.

Lily managed her own silent vigil for two – and only two – very good reasons. The first being that she was experiencing what she would later discover was her first genuine hangover. The second being that, as she had arrived home much later than the rest of her family, she had missed her opportunity to bear witness to last night's goings-on. She had been pleasantly surprised then, to wake and find her Aunt Rachel at the breakfast table this morning, but it had not taken her very long to realize that a boisterous celebration of the woman's sudden appearance was not in the cards. So she had made a quiet, polite greeting and seated herself at the table before a meagre helping of dry toast and orange slices, unable to handle anything more substantial. Mostly she was drinking copious amounts of water and casting furtive looks around the table, wondering when it would be possible to excuse herself without being rude.

Serena might have been likewise suffering the same after-effects as Lily due to the abundance of Chianti she had imbibed the previous night; however her aunt's impromptu arrival had had a rather sobering effect on her. She had been shocked, of course, to see her aunt – a woman she had only previously met twice in her lifetime – and the impact of the unanticipated encounter had barely worn off before the tension had descended. Besides the obvious discomfort of the moment, Serena couldn't help but feel an intense curiosity at having her aunt now staying under the same roof. She was perceptive enough to know that now was not the time for questions, despite how urgently her questioning thoughts pressed at her. The terse nature of her mother and aunt's relationship was not lost on her; she didn't know what had driven such an intense divide between the two women, but only a complete fool would fail to notice the monumental gulf that separated them. Her eyes darted intently between the two, who were so like she and Lily in that there seemed almost no physical resemblance save for the same patrician nose. She had mostly ignored her sister's wan company thus far, having recognized Lily's countenance for what it was and only sparing a few moments for inward amusement before fully dedicating her attention to her aunt and mother. The anticipation of what might come next had her on the edge of her seat all the while. It was strangely new and exciting to have an abundance of tension in the house that wasn't caused directly or indirectly by her.

Rachel Wyndemere, unmarried self-appointed spinster – in the eyes of society at least – sat comfortably in her seat at the table enjoying her light breakfast. The serene woman was aging quite gracefully and did not look her full forty-one years of age. Her rich chestnut-brown hair was as yet untouched by the inevitable onset of silver strands, and the only wrinkles evident on her fair complexion were that of minor lines located at the corners of her mouth and eyes. One might deduce, without being totally erroneous, that this insubstantial surface marring was merely the product of leading a cheerful life full of genuine smiles. In fact, even now as she calmly ate amidst the plethora of furtive and curt glances, she maintained a small, almost imperceptible…well, it was really best described as a smirk. Definitive evidence of the lady's ever-present sense of humour.

George Davenport was regretfully – or rather thankfully, in his opinion – absent from the meal. He had previously set the morning aside for an early golf game, and he had held to his commitment. However fearless the gentleman appeared to be, there was not a man alive that wouldn't relish in the opportunity to remain absent from this particular morning-after. It was assumed he would likely spend the afternoon at his club instead of rushing home.

No one could blame him.

In the end, it was Rachel herself that broke the distended silence. All eyes were immediately upon her as she purposefully set down her cutlery and pushed her plate slightly forward. She nodded to her sister; Emily had been trying to feign a general attitude of indifference, however she returned the nod in an unconscious reaction.

"That was a lovely start to what I'm sure will be an even lovelier day," Rachel put forth in a cheerful tone, her smirk still present, however barely visible. She rose from her chair and turned a thankful nod in Elsie's direction when the maid hurriedly rushed over to take her empty plate. "I believe I have the tedious task of unpacking awaiting me and I had best get at it sooner rather than later. I trust you'll all excuse me," she announced, smiling when the three other ladies nodded their reactive consent. She was gone from the room in a handful of quick, however unrushed, steps.

Although Rachel had most assuredly been the calmest occupant of the room, all the tension lifted as soon as she was gone. Serena's mother let out a low sigh of what could only be deemed as relief, and she set down her paper and cast a quick glance at her daughters before rising herself. "I have plans to call on Miriam this afternoon, girls," she informed them, "I'll likely be out for a few hours."

Lily noticeably perked up at this disclosure and rose as well, effectively abandoning her mostly untouched meal. "Would you mind if I came with you, Mother?" she asked eagerly. Clearly she was desirous of seeing Holden despite her morning's suffering.

Emily nodded her consent, "Of course dear," then paused before adding, "but have a care and freshen up. You're looking rather peaked this morning." Lily seemed to agree with the comment instead of taking offence at it and the two left the room to prepare for their outing.

This left Serena alone in the room, save for Elsie who was still hovering and clearing things away as she pleased. Serena chose to finish her meal in the now comfortable silence, trying to fight the urge to leave her plate unfinished and make her way upstairs to her aunt's room. She wasn't sure if she should intrude upon the woman just yet, and so she bided her time and enjoyed her breakfast.

The two times Serena had previously seen her Aunt Rachel, she had been seven and fourteen years of age respectively. The first time she had met her aunt had been in 1939, on account of the untimely death of her grandfather on her mother's side. He had passed away from a heart attack at the age of fifty-two. Serena had not taken his unexpected passing terribly hard; she had still been quite young at the age of seven and until then, unfamiliar with the concept of death. Plus, Nathaniel Wyndemere had been a stern, less-than-affable grandfather to Serena and Lily; his wife, Margaret, playing the more nurturing, loving role as grandmother. However, the importance of the man's death had not been lost on Serena, as she had been a witness to her mother's apparent grief at the time.

Now, before all of this had happened and the funeral had taken place, Serena and Lily had not been aware of the existence of their mother's sister. And so, when Rachel had shown up and Emily had introduced her to the girls – somewhat reluctantly, Serena recalled – as their aunt, they had both been shocked to say the very least. Lily, five at the time, did not remember much, but Serena could recall the distressed surprise she had experienced upon the revelation. Where had this aunt been all that time, and why had she been completely absent from Serena's seven years of life? She had soon learned that her Aunt Rachel resided in England with a great-aunt Serena had also never met. It was quickly – and vaguely – revealed that Rachel had gone to England ten years earlier to study abroad while caring for and providing companionship to her elderly aunt. Serena, being young at the time and still cloaked in the naïveté of youth, had accepted this explanation with ease and had promptly decided to devote her time solely to getting to know her newfound aunt.

Serena and Lily formed a quick attachment to the woman, captivated by her cheerful disposition and exuberance for life. Aunt Rachel was in many ways so different from their mother, who, although not unkind, was more reserved and socially-minded than her sister. They had either not noticed, or paid no heed to the tension between their mother and their aunt, comfortable with the innocent ignorance that went hand in hand with childhood. Rachel had been extraordinarily kind to them; she provided them with endless hours of amusement in which she regaled them with tales of her life in England and joined them in playing with the various trinkets and treats she had brought them from home. It was revealed that she had no husband and no children, and so Serena and Lily had agreed that they should spend as much time with her as possible, so as to make up for this unimaginable – to them – absence in her life.

Aunt Rachel's stay had lasted one blissful week before it came to an end. Serena had not anticipated her aunt's departure, having formed a close bond with the woman despite the short length of their acquaintance. She had assumed that Aunt Rachel would naturally want to stay with them in New Canaan from then on, reasoning that hers and Lily's company would be much preferable to some stodgy old great-aunt. Besides, it didn't rain nearly so much in New Canaan as it did in dreary old England. Regardless of this solid reasoning, exactly one week after her aunt had so unexpectedly swept into Serena's life, she just as unceremoniously swept her way back out.

It had been hard to accept, and even harder to understand, but Serena and Lily had both been too young to be affected in any long-term capacity by their aunt's brief and wholly unforeseen visit. They had been blissfully ignorant of the underlying current of dissension among the adults, and therefore could not have known that it was also their aunt's wish to stay in New Canaan. The wish went unfulfilled however, as members of her family did not share in it, and Rachel left for England with dashed hopes. Such is life.

Serena had not seen her aunt again until nearly seven years later in 1946. She had been fourteen at the time, and all remembrance of Aunt Rachel had been filed away in the unused memories of her childhood. Death had once more been the catalyst of her aunt's again unannounced arrival; this time the deceased in question had been the elderly great-aunt with which Rachel resided in England. She had not, however, come for a funeral, but with the intent purpose of making arrangements for her future.

Older and more aware of the world around her, Serena had been better equipped to bear witness to her aunt's awkward position in their family. It was clear that Emily Davenport and her sister were very much estranged. Serena had not known – and still did not know – the reasons behind their estrangement, if there indeed were reasons at all. Her parents had taken pained efforts to ensure that most of the details of Aunt Rachel's past remained shrouded in mystery. Needless to say, Serena's curiosity in the matter only grew as a result of their endeavours, and she spent much of the short time of Rachel's second visit trying to catch bits and pieces of what was going on.

She had failed to learn anything truly interesting in the matter; no scandals or hidden family secrets as she had romantically envisioned…it seemed as though her family was rather unremarkable in terms of exciting stories. She had managed to learn that the death of the great-aunt had resulted in concern on Rachel's part; the old dragon lady had not left Rachel a settlement in her will, even though Rachel had spent many years as the woman's companion. This had left Aunt Rachel in a bit of a pickle, financially speaking. It was to be assumed then, that she had returned home to New Canaan to seek assistance from the family. Serena had been fuzzy on the details, but it seemed that her grandfather had set aside provisions in his will for his eldest daughter should just such a circumstance ever arise, and the trust was swiftly released to Rachel.

The visit had only lasted a mere four days, hardly enough time to allow Serena to suitably reconnect with her aunt. They did manage a few hours together here and there in which Serena had shared the details of school and her then burgeoning relationship with Holden. Aunt Rachel still had not married, and had explained that she really had no ambitions to ever be joined in the state of matrimony, content to remain free to live as she chose. Serena recalled admiring her aunt's strong, independent spirit, although Rachel had not seemed quite as cheerful or as exuberant as Serena had remembered her.

Once all of the provisions had been set in place, Aunt Rachel had made another swift exeunt from their lives. Serena had lamented her aunt's departure, believing that she could have found a true confidant in the woman. She put her laments aside soon enough though, knowing it would be silly and unproductive to dwell over the absence of an aunt who she had only known less than a total of two weeks in all her fourteen years of life. She had also noticed the improvement in her mother's disposition following the exit of her aunt, and so she had figured it was likely for the best.

Now, five years later, her aunt was back again, unannounced, and perhaps it was not too far from the truth to say unwelcome as well. Despite her mother's apparent displeasure at Serena's aunt's reappearance, Emily had agreed that the woman would stay with them under the same roof, affording her the second-best guest room. That it was only the second-best room when the best was available was a clear indication of Emily's discontent to all who knew her.

Serena was still ignorant of the reason for her aunt's now third unanticipated arrival. After she had recovered from her shock over seeing the woman the previous night, her mother had begun a rather clipped discussion with Rachel, asking after her health and other minute things, all the while seemingly completely disinterested with the equally strained responses Rachel afforded her. After a brief half-hour of this laboured exchange, and a few rather ugly, yet veiled, comments from Emily, Serena's father had insisted that the hour was late and that Serena should retire for the evening. She had wanted to argue the fact, but decided against it, realizing that the situation was already antagonistic enough without her added dissent.

Instead she had said her goodnights and left the room, watching as her father closed the door after her. She had truly begun making her way upstairs, honestly she had, but the sound of raised voices had pulled her attention back, and she had hastily and deftly made her way back to the door, pressing her ear against the thick, rich wood in an attempt to eavesdrop. The few things she had managed to pick out of the discussion had not led her to any conclusive answer as to the question of her aunt's return. The volume of the voices had risen and fallen again an innumerable number of times. In the end she had wound up with no answers, a sore ear and a near discovery when her parents and aunt finally left the room.

The decidedly tense nature of their breakfast this morning was a clear indicator that Emily was not pleased with the reason for Rachel's presence, whatever it was. Serena wondered how she'd manage to learn the truth of what was going on and her thoughts again turned to her aunt, alone upstairs in her room unpacking. She made up her mind in that instant and pushed her chair away from the table, smiling at Elsie before leaving the room. There was no harm in poking her head in and saying hello. Why, it would be rude not to. And if her aunt happened to invite her in, well then, Serena wouldn't be prying; she'd just be getting better acquainted.

* * *

Darien found himself having a late brunch that same Sunday morning at the New Canaan Country Club with Laun. The two had made arrangements the previous night when saying goodbye at the wedding to meet up the next morning and share a meal before Laun and Sarah had to leave to return to New Haven. Sarah was likewise enjoying her own brunch at a friend's home, and so it was just the two men for the meal. It had taken only five minutes for Laun to turn the discussion to that of Darien's inability to keep track of his date the previous night. 

"So what made her leave so suddenly?" Laun asked affably, taking a generous sip of his coffee.

Darien grimaced and took a sip from his own cup before replying. "Apparently a headache came over her."

Laun grinned reflexively. "Would that have been a result of your making?"

Rolling his eyes, Darien scowled briefly at the man in an effort to hide what he was sure must be his apparent guilt. "If I'm not mistaken, I'm rather certain that there was no headache at all."

"Ahh…" Laun muttered appreciatively, "then she had another reason entirely for deserting you?"

"I'm not sure she was deserting me," Darien reasoned grimly. "Rather more along the lines of escaping."

"Perhaps she had to get home before midnight, lest her coach turn into a pumpkin," Laun joked glibly. "Did you come across any abandoned shoes?"

Darien's response was to raise a wry eyebrow, unimpressed at the jest. Laun chuckled at the display good-naturedly and paused to thank the waiter as their breakfast arrived. They remained silent a few moments while they arranged their plates to their liking, relishing in the first few bites.

"All jokes aside," Laun eventually continued, "what really happened then? I can't imagine things went well if she ran off so early without even letting you know."

Darien frowned in response and took a few more bites before replying. He had allowed a half-hour to pass before going in search of Serena, figuring that would suffice as enough time for her to cool down. They were never able to get anything sorted out when either of them – or worse yet both – were angry or upset. But when he had searched for nearly twenty minutes, it had begun to grow apparent that Serena was nowhere to be found. His irritation had quickly turned to worry, and he had begun questioning everyone who knew her in hopes that they would know her whereabouts. Finally he had found his parents, who had told him that Serena had claimed a headache was bothering her and had departed with her parents earlier.

His mother had seemed rather bothered that Darien himself had not taken Serena home, but her irritation had turned to distress when she realized that Serena had not even told him she was leaving. He had shooed her off with a few quick words about it being a misunderstanding and then had taken leave of the wedding himself, being sure to say goodbye to the necessary people before he did so. He was annoyed at Serena for not bothering to tell him that she was leaving; he had been desperately worried about her. As per the usual, his feelings of distress had now turned to aggravation. The woman seemed hell-bent on provoking the very worst parts of him.

"We had a bit of a misunderstanding," he explained to Laun while sprinkling some pepper onto his eggs. "Things didn't go according to plan, and she needed some time to cool down. Apparently, she used that time to make a hasty exit."

"So, if you don't mind my asking," Laun began while nonchalantly spreading some jam on a piece of toast, "what exactly was the plan?"

Darien grinned at the casually veiled question and raised his eyes skyward. "Mostly I'm just trying to convince the girl that I'm not a complete ass. Anything beyond that at this point is icing on the cake."

Laun laughed outright at the honest response, raising a napkin to his mouth before replying, "And you failed?"

"Abominably, it would seem."

"So what's the next course of action?" Laun asked, his tone more amiable in an attempt to soothe the marked scowl marring Darien's features.

"You mean if the girl hasn't up and flown off to Switzerland again?"

"Yes, barring an international escape."

Darien sighed heavily and wiped his mouth before placing his napkin in his lap. "I suppose I'll just keep at it until I manage to stop bungling it up." The task seemed absolutely insurmountable right now, but he was determined and he refused to give up. Serena would see the light eventually, and until then, he'd just have to keep the flashlight directed at her eyes, metaphorically speaking.

"And you're sure that…" Laun started and paused briefly, apparently hesitant to voice his thoughts. At Darien's inquiring look, he went on, "You're sure that this pursuit isn't misguided?" His tone reflected his scrupulous choice of words.

Darien did not frown in response; however his fork speared a piece of sausage rather savagely. "It's not in my nature to engage in hopeless pursuits; if I thought the girl had no interest in me whatsoever I wouldn't waste my time and energy on her."

Laun nodded in silence and said nothing, worried that he had come close to crossing a line. The two men halted all conversation and instead focused on eating their meals for a while, in an effort to let the subject settle. Darien finished a fresh piece of cantaloupe and was unable to stop a sigh from escaping his mouth. Laun looked up from his meal and peered at the man closely before smiling and looking down at his food, casually throwing in a last question. "And did you really mean all of that?"

A pause.

"Not a word."

* * *

Serena hesitated outside the door, wavering momentarily in her confidence. Strangely enough, a wave of shyness overcame her and she took a step back, unsure of herself. She had thought she had grown out of her shy stage, and yet here she was at the age of nineteen and she was too timid to say hello to her own aunt; how pathetic. Strengthening her resolve, Serena took a deep breath, stepped up to the door and gave a firm knock. There was a rather pregnant pause before she heard her aunt bid her come in. 

She turned the knob and pushed the door open a crack, poking her head through the opening. Her eyes quickly lit upon her aunt, who was removing various garments from a sizeable trunk and laying them out over the large bed that occupied the room. Rachel finished smoothing the skirt of a particularly lovely navy wool suit and turned to greet her caller. Serena straightened unconsciously and pushed the door open wider as her aunt's eyes fell upon her, suddenly aware of her diffident posture.

Rachel smiled at Serena and beckoned her into the room before resuming her work, seemingly completely at ease with her niece. Serena, feeling a tad silly, moved fully into the room and closed the door softly behind her. If her aunt wasn't uncomfortable then why should she be? She looked about the room for a moment before deciding upon a nearby chaise and sat herself upon it. Now, what to say?

"You needn't be so on edge, dear," Rachel said in a warm voice, although she didn't look up from her task, "I don't bite."

Serena coloured at the remark and clasped her hands together in her lap, rather abashed at her aunt's perception. "I'm sorry," she apologized quietly, "I suppose old habits die hard."

"Ahh, yes," Rachel replied in a contemplative tone, "you were a bit of a shy young thing as I recall." She placed another garment on the bed and turned to Serena, one hand on her right hip and a friendly, lopsided grin on her face. "But we got to be good friends, so there's no need for shyness now, don't you agree?"

Her aunt's candour put her at ease and Serena relaxed and returned the smile, happy that this would not be an uncomfortable encounter. She watched a few moments as her aunt continued unpacking and then said, "You know, you could have Elsie do that for you, she's very helpful."

Rachel smiled in response but shook her head. "It's something I prefer to do myself, and I'm quite used to it. I've never been one to enjoy maids fussing over me; why ask someone to do something I'm perfectly fit to do myself?"

Serena blushed at the logic, knowing full well she had often let Elsie do things for her despite her obvious capability.

"That's just me though, love," Rachel said reassuringly. "There's no shame in letting someone do their job, so don't look so chagrined. I'm just set in my ways is all." She threw Serena a mischievous wink and continued on with her work, adding, "Now, enough with the silence; you didn't come here to sit quietly and watch me sort my knickers, so be a dear and make with the chatter."

Serena smiled and consented, choosing to discuss neutral subjects, such as yesterday's wedding, her graduation from high school, and Lily's recent engagement. Her aunt listened amiably, making her own remarks here and there, but was mostly content to finish her work and remain attentive. Serena whittled away the time, touching on those subjects and then describing her time at IVM; although she made sure to omit certain aspects of the events, namely her quarrels with her mother and anything remotely concerning Darien. She felt a comfortable companionship with her aunt, but it was too soon to delve into such personal depths of confidence.

Amazingly enough, several hours had managed to pass while she had been chattering on, and Serena looked up in surprise when she realized her aunt had finished with her task. "I've been blabbing on for hours," she exclaimed, her cheeks slightly pink, "you must be bored to tears by now."

"On the contrary, my dear," Rachel countered warmly. "You've managed brilliantly in making the time pass quickly, and turned a daunting task into a light exercise." She walked over and ruffled Serena's hair affectionately. "It seems I am in your debt, and therefore I believe we should adjourn to the downstairs parlour for some tea and cookies and maybe even a little bit of gossip if we can manage it." She ushered Serena to the door and they made their way down the hallway toward the stairs. "As you can imagine, I am woefully behind on my gossip, and if I recall life in New Canaan correctly, there's no point in showing your face in public unless you are already in the know of all the latest juicy tidbits." They reached the stairs and started their descent, Rachel speaking all the while. "So, if you'll be so kind as to oblige me and save me from any further scandal, I would be greatly appreciative."

Serena grinned widely, feeling the effects of her aunt's contagious affability. She was about to make a witty reply when her mind stumbled over her aunt's words. Had she said further scandal? Did that mean that there were shadows in her aunt's past? "I'm sorry," she replied cautiously, "but did I hear you say furth–"

"Miss Davenport, you've a visitor in the parlour."

Serena spun around, barely able to catch the betraying reaction on her aunt's features before coming face to face with Elsie. "I'm sorry Elsie, what was that?"

The maid bobbed her head politely and responded, "You've a visitor, Miss. Mr. Cavanaugh is here; I've shown him into the parlour to wait for you."

Serena blinked in momentary confusion before her mind processed the information and her expression morphed into a deep scowl. What in God's name did he want now? She opened her mouth to inform Elsie that she had no desire to see the odious intruder, but was again interrupted as her aunt spoke up.

"Oh, Mr. Cavanaugh, you say? That must be Lily's fiancé, Holden now mustn't it? How delightful I'll get to meet him so soon, thank you Elsie," Rachel exclaimed in a pleased tone. Serena attempted to speak again, but was unsuccessful once more. "Please have some tea brought in, dear," Rachel instructed Elsie and the young maid scampered off dutifully in the direction of the kitchen. Serena turned to her aunt, a slightly horrified expression on her face at recognizing Rachel's misapprehension. She knew the ensuing confrontation would be somewhat ugly, and she had no intention of putting on a display in front of her aunt.

"No, Aunt Rachel, it's not Hol–"

"Serena darling, be a sweetheart and introduce me, won't you? I'm rather eager to meet the boy." Rachel took off for the parlour without hesitation, unaware that Serena remained in place, so caught up in trying to think of a way to deter her aunt from entering the room that she was missing the fact that the woman was doing just that.

"No, Aunt Rachel!" she called after the woman, rushing into the room behind her. "It's not –" she faltered upon entering, realizing that she was already too late. Aunt Rachel was already striding forward to where Darien had risen from his chair, a perplexed look on his face at the appearance of the unknown lady. His eyes momentarily darted to Serena's, before turning his attention back to the lady standing before him, who was already introducing herself.

"Hello there, I hope you'll pardon my forwardness," Rachel began animatedly, "but you see, I've been looking so forward to meeting you." Serena watched as Darien's eyebrows raised ever so slightly, his confusion apparent. "I'm Rachel Wyndemere," Rachel continued, "Serena and Lily's aunt. It's a delight to meet you; my niece has already told me so much about you."

Darien seemed to recover quickly, Serena thought to herself as she watched the scene play out. He smiled at her aunt and bent over her extended hand, placing a genial kiss on her knuckles, and led her to a nearby seat. "I confess," he replied, "that I have not heard as much about you Mrs. Wyndemere."

"Oh, it's Miss, dear boy," Rachel corrected him politely. "I'm Emily's sister and I've spent most of my life in Chester – that's in England – so I haven't had much chance to meet many friends of the family. It's lovely to meet you now though; I hear that my niece is so dearly fond of you."

Serena watched as Darien lifted a surprised eyebrow at the comment, and she suppressed the urge to release a low moan of dismay at the rampantly escalating misapprehension of the moment. She narrowed her eyes when he cast a quick glance in her direction, but he turned back to her aunt just as quickly.

"I'm glad to hear it, as I know your niece to be discerning in granting her good opinion," Darien replied warmly; however Serena detected the cocky undercurrent in his tone. "I do believe I remember you from the late Mr. Wyndemere's funeral, although I was only eleven at the time and the meeting was brief. Smiling eyes such as yours are hard to forget though, I imagine."

Serena nearly gagged at his blatant display of charm and turned her eyes skyward. What an insufferable flirt.

"I can see how you managed to catch hold of my niece if you're always so flattering," Rachel paused as a loud snort reverberated throughout the room. Her eyes lit upon Serena in confusion before she turned back to Darien. "Yes, that was '39 when I was here for my father's funeral; however I don't believe I heard you rightly. Did you say you were eleven at the time? You couldn't have been more than six or seven, if my math is right."

Serena didn't make the correction; it was already imminent, and she was oddly compelled to just watch it play out.

"No, ma'am," Darien replied, "I'm a few years older than Serena, born in '28."

Rachel blinked and turned to Serena in confusion. "I don't understand, dear," she said to her, "I thought you told me that you and Holden were the same age."

"They are," Darien replied.

"They?" Rachel said, blinking again.

Serena shook her head and lightly rolled her eyes at the befuddled expressions gracing both her aunt and Darien's faces. Finally she approached them and moved to correct the situation. "Yes Aunt Rachel, Holden and I are the same age, however this," here she paused to gesture to Darien, "is not Holden."

"Not Holden?" Rachel responded, her voice bewildered, "why didn't you say something earlier?"

Serena let out a beleaguered sigh, but smiled anyhow. "I tried," she explained, "however I believe your keenness to introduce yourself distracted you from listening to my attempts at clarification."

Rachel frowned in confusion for a moment before blushing sheepishly and releasing an embarrassed chuckle. "I apologize, my dear. Let this be a lesson to the both of you;" she paused to wink, "wisdom is not a given with age. Now," she said, turning her eyes exclusively upon Darien, "I believe a proper introduction is in order. Serena, if you'll be so kind."

Serena smiled wryly and extended an introductory hand toward Darien. "Aunt Rachel, this is Darien Cavanaugh; one of three Mr. Cavanaughs you will eventually meet. Darien is Holden's older brother."

Darien gave another slight bow in Rachel's direction and bestowed a rare full smile on the woman, momentary dazzling both Rachel and Serena. "It's a pleasure ma'am; it's rare that I am mistaken for my younger brother, however as you couldn't have known, I won't hold the slight against you." The mirth dancing in his eyes betrayed the joking nature of his words and Serena's aunt laughed freely in a display of her appreciation for his wit.

Serena refrained from rolling her eyes, all too familiar with the effect Darien had on everyone, it seemed, except her. It was clear he had managed to snag yet another admirer. How was it that she was the only one that found him so detestable?

"Serena, how is it that you failed to mention this young man to me?" Rachel asked her good naturedly. "Mr. Cavanaugh hardly seems to be the sort of young gentleman one omits from discussion."

"Darien will suit just fine, ma'am," Darien corrected affably, "my brother and I leave the title of Mr. Cavanaugh exclusively to our father." He turned his gaze to Serena and grinned cheekily. "As to your niece's omission, I'm sure she didn't fail to mention me out of genuine forgetfulness, but rather a strict adherence to the old adage, 'If you can't say anything nice, don't say anything at all'."

Serena cast a mulish scowl at him in response, but abstained from sticking out her tongue. She didn't notice as her aunt looked upon their exchange with a distinct interest, an acute awareness in her expression.

"Well," Rachel said, "knowing my sister, I'm sure Serena has been raised with the utmost care. As a result I'm certain it's suffice to say that besides having a penchant for making noises akin to that of a particular barnyard animal," she paused to direct a pointed look in her niece's direction, "Serena is now a fully cultured and mannered young lady." Rachel turned her eyes back to Darien, studying him with a measured gaze before continuing. "If what you say is true, I'd have to conclude that her less than favourable opinion of you must stem from some misdeeds on your part. Now," she went on, leaning back in her chair, "as a lady of some years – I won't mention exactly how many – it has been my experience that a young man is only antagonistic toward a young lady for one of two possible reasons;" here she paused to raise two fingers to punctuate her words, "the first possibility being that he has a genuine dislike of said lady; and the second reason being that he has a genuine admiration for her.

"Despite the regrettable fact that I have not been a witness to all of my niece's years, I do believe that she is a rather remarkable, lovely young lady; unlikely to draw the dislike of others without due cause." She glanced at Darien, "You also seem to be a rather charming and intelligent young man. From the conclusions I have drawn about the both of you, I can only surmise that whatever adverse ways of behaving you have around Serena, it is most likely a result of your affection for her. Of course," she said, shrugging harmlessly, "I could be entirely off the mark."

She rose from her seat, smiling at the two completely silent young people. "As I said before, wisdom is not a given with age, and I have no great illusions of grandeur when it comes to being wise." Rachel watched the two for a few moments, smiling inwardly at their lack of a response, and then moved past them in the direction of the door. "But that's enough of my prattling on for the moment I suspect. If I am not mistaken, Darien, I do believe that you came here with the express intent of paying my niece a visit. As you may desire a bit of privacy, I think I'll go see what's taking so long with the tea and leave you two to each other for a few moments." That said, she exited the room quite abruptly, leaving Serena and Darien exactly that; alone.

They maintained the silence a few moments longer, still a bit dumbstruck by Rachel's speech, which had been so curiously on the mark. Finally, when the silence became awkward, Darien cleared his throat and spoke up. "Well, she's certainly an interesting character."

"Quite," Serena curtly agreed. "What are you doing here?"

Darien's eyes flickered somewhat uncomfortably, an unusual habit for him, but he managed a smooth response. "Well, I came to bring you your hat," he said, moving back to the chair in which he had been seated to pick up a small, delicate lilac cap, "you must have forgotten it at the wedding."

She eyed the smart lilac chapeau with a highly doubtful expression. Slowly moving her gaze from the hat to Darien's face, Serena wondered if he actually thought she would buy the dreadful excuse as a genuine reason for coming. It was painfully obvious that he was aware the hat was not hers…it was almost insulting to think that he would suggest she might pair a lilac hat with a red outfit. She noted that he was fingering the brim of the hat in a fashion that closely resembled nervousness, and she wasn't sure whether to call him an idiot, or simply find the entire act strangely endearing.

In the end, she decided to be blunt. "I wasn't wearing a hat."

"No, eh?" he replied quickly, looking down intently at the small lilac object. "Well, perhaps this is my mother's then."

Serena couldn't help but turn her eyes skyward. "Perhaps. Although I doubt you weren't aware of that before you came, which leads me to ask again; what are you doing here?"

He looked up from the hat and studied her features a few moments before casting aside his uncomfortable expression – as well as the hat – and addressing her in a firmer, more confident tone. "Perhaps I wanted to make certain that you weren't kidnapped last night."

"What a ridiculous thing to say," she spat back, the accustomed urge to snap rising within, "of course I wasn't kidnapped."

"You might excuse my misapprehension," he said, a false show of apology written across his features, "seeing as how you up and vanished without a word last night."

She pursed her lips in a sour fashion and replied, "I didn't vanish; I went home with my parents. I had a headache; a headache undoubtedly brought on by you."

"Look," he bit out angrily, "if you'll stop being so catty for just a minute, I'll be happy to explain what happened last night."

"That won't be necessary," she retorted quickly, "I don't need to be told again what a stupid lush I am." Serena turned then to quit the room, but Darien managed to catch her by the wrist before she could get far. She pulled vigorously against his grip a few moments before squirming childishly and stomping her foot down in anger.

"Cut it out," he snapped angrily, frustrated by her struggling.

She didn't care about his frustration however, as she was too caught up in her own, and she continued to fight his grip, using her free hand to alternate between pushing against his chest and prying at his fingers. Serena ignored his continued demands that she cease and only strengthened her physical protestations. She knew she was acting erratic and irrationally, but the intense mortification and hurt she had felt the night before was returning at an alarming rate. At that moment, all Serena wanted was to be away from Darien and the whirlwind of unsettling emotions he evoked within her. Her battle seemed to be in vain however, as he appeared to be just as determined as her, and his strength greatly outmatched her own.

Horrified, she felt her eyes grow hot and wet with looming tears of frustration and lowered her head, lashing out at him with all the strength she could muster. She had to get away now, before he saw just how upset she was. She tore blindly at his clothing and attempted to stamp on his feet with her own; anything to get him to let go of her. Darien reacted quickly, however; he managed to avoid her clumsy stomping and wrapped his free arm firmly about her shoulders, drawing her against his chest in a clear attempt to both put an end to her attack and soothe her anger.

Naturally, Serena tensed up at his embrace, her body going completely rigid as he pressed her tightly against his chest. She pulled her face away from the stiff fabric of his shirt, but didn't look up, keeping her head level as she blinked madly in an effort to force the impending tears back from whence they came. She squirmed but a little, knowing that he would not let go until he chose to do so, and that any further struggle on her part would be a sheer waste of energy. Instead, she assayed to still her roiling emotions and reclaim a level head. Last night's feelings of foolishness and embarrassment would not leave her so easily though, and Serena squeezed her eyes tightly shut. She wasn't sure if she did so just to ward off further tears, or rather that she thought the world around her might actually disappear if she wished fervently enough.

A heavy silence descended and after a few minutes, Serena ventured to open her eyes once again, doing so slowly and cautiously. Nothing had changed; she was still there, standing in the parlour, eye-level with the ebony buttons of Darien's starched shirt, clutched to his chest, breathing in the deep scent of his faint, yet masculine cologne. She could not help but allow a few fat, wet tears to escape her eyes and she emitted a low, soft moan from her throat as she felt them slowly descend over the apples of her cheeks and find their way downward to the corners of her mouth. She parted her lips ever so slightly, allowing the tiny drops of warm, salty liquid to drain inward.

Finally releasing her wrist, Darien moved his hand upward and rested it on top of her head, gently stroking her hair. Rather than take advantage of the small freedom, she moved the newly freed wrist to rest between them, grasping onto a small pleat of fabric of his shirt. Strangely enough, his soft ministrations helped to calm her some and steady her racing heartbeat. Despite the soothing effect he managed to provide, Serena grew even more dejected. She was furious that he could put her through such turmoil, and yet, in the end, he was always the only one there to see her through it. He had selfishly put them in this situation and she resented him for playing both parts of friend and foe. Realistically, she supposed there might be someone else that she could turn to for support, but to do so, she would have to be completely honest with that person, never mind herself, and that seemed to be something she just couldn't muster the strength to do.

He aroused such tempestuous emotions within her whenever they were together; anger, annoyance, aggravation, anxiety, confusion and fear, to name a few. But then, fleetingly interspersed among the aforementioned feelings were moments of delight, amusement, camaraderie and…well, things of a more so confusing nature; things she, as of yet, had not chosen to dwell upon. She never knew what to think or expect, how to react, and so, as a result she was constantly on the defensive, desperately trying to stay one step ahead…or rather one step out of reach. If he couldn't get to her then there would be no problem, if she kept her distance he wouldn't be able to affect her, get inside her head and under her skin and into her…

"I'm sorry I ever opened my mouth; what I said was completely idiotic and totally without merit."

She started at his voice, realizing that she had once again drifted far away into her ever-consuming thoughts. She considered his words a moment, trying to determine whether he was actually being sincere, or if he was merely attempting to disguise another calculated move. She had been caught up in the moment last night, there was no denying it. The mood had been undeniably romantic, and they had somehow fallen into one of those few and far between moments of utter symbiosis. She realized now that he hadn't done anything particularly memorable at the time, hadn't said anything wholly moving; but she had been caught up all the same. Wryly, she wondered to herself if all he needed to do now was act like a decent human being to successfully ensnare her. Whether or not that seemed to be entirely impossible for him for any semi-permanent amount of time, the thought still managed to greatly disturb Serena.

She didn't look up, didn't even shift her position, but she did reply. "If that's how you feel, why did you say anything in the first place?" Her tone was angry and harshly edged, but her true curiosity could not be masked.

He drew in a breath before responding, and she felt his hold on her tighten. "I was frustrated at the moment, and it would seem I have a tendency to say moronic things when I'm frustrated."

She couldn't help but look up in surprise at his words, startled by his honest admission. "Why were you frustrated?"

He looked down at her then and studied her face, his eyes sharpening when they lit upon the damp tracks left behind by her tears. He raised the hand resting on the top of her head and deftly moved it to her face, slowly brushing a thumb down one faint, moist line. His gaze was almost trancelike as he did so, and Serena marvelled at the gentleness of his eyes and his touch. She felt herself once again being inexorably drawn to him, wondrous at the repetitious occurrence. How could it be that of all people, Darien Cavanaugh – a man she had always seen as her arch nemesis – could cast a spell upon her so instantaneously and powerfully? The irony of the thought had a sobering effect and Serena inwardly rolled her eyes at her behaviour; she really needed to get a hold on this.

"You were there," he finally said, "right in front of me, and for once it seemed like we were both in the same place…" His eyes searched hers and she cowardly looked away, afraid to reveal anything to him. Just think of where last night's behaviour had gotten them. "Serena, I was there with you, and believe me, I wanted to have that moment as much as you did, but I thought our first mutual kiss should be private, and not open to spectators."

Her mind blanched at the mention of spectators, but she went with a safer response. "Kiss; what are you talking about?"

He eyed her skeptically before answering. "The kiss you were all but puckered for is what I'm talking about. Let's not do this routine again Serena, you and I both know what was going on," her eyes flashed at his bluntness, but she didn't interject, "and what would have happened had I not discovered seven sets of eyes on us."

She surprised them both by asking, "Who?" instead of arguing further.

He paused a moment, but accepted this newfound admittance and loosened his hold a touch to ease the sharp angle of her neck as she looked at him. "Your friends, Lily, our mothers. As much as I would have liked to just ignore them, I thought that it might be in our best interest to forego an audience for the time being."

So the man did have some discretion after all; this shocked Serena somewhat, considering she had, until now, thought he would be as calculating and relentless in his pursuit as possible. That he had spared her from such a public spectacle showed that he was still considering her feelings in the matter. The surge of gratitude that followed this revelation annoyed her; why feel grateful for a small amount of consideration in a plight he was responsible for in the first place? Damn the man and his contradictory behaviour!

She cocked her head to the side and raised an eyebrow. "So, you were frustrated as a result and couldn't help but act like a total ignoramus."

"You know me so well," he retorted dryly.

She couldn't help but find the admission flattering, and his words worked to soothe her wounded pride from the previous evening. Still, she wasn't impressed with his behaviour, regardless of the cause. "More than I'd like to, anyhow," she muttered impertinently.

"Serena."

"What?"

"We don't have an audience now."

His lips descended upon hers suddenly and unexpectedly, and his arms tightened around her once more, swiftly pulling her upward and fully into his embrace. So caught off guard was she at first, Serena only managed to experience the sensation of his kiss without responding for or against the action. She considered the instinct to push him away and slap him soundly for the presumptuous affront, but decided to ignore it. For the first time she was tempted to explore the moment.

Having thusly made her decision, she allowed herself to relax in his arms, fully lowering her already hooded lids and focused herself on the sensations of their mouths pressed together. His lips were brushing against hers gently, as though waiting for her participation. She lingered over the tingling contact a few more moments before tentatively pressing her lips back against his. She felt his reaction almost instantaneously; his hold on her strengthened, crushing her strongly, and yet not unpleasantly. She explored his reaction, dragging her lips softly against his, and marvelled at the intensity of his response. She could almost feel his senses heightening and she noted his apparent excitement. It was not without a small measure of smug satisfaction that she made these observations; however hard Darien was to read most of the time, he was definitely an open book in this moment.

She continued to cautiously partake in their oral perusal of each other, pressing firmly against him at some moments, and pulling gently away at others, noting that he always followed her movements eagerly. She failed to even notice they had been moving until she felt her back press up against the wall. One of his hands moved up her spine to the side of her neck, his fingers framing the bottom of her jaw and tilting her head to the side to afford him a better angle. She allowed it all to happen, in slight awe of his superior prowess. As their lips continued to dance together she vaguely realized that her hands were lightly clutching the fabric of his shirt; slowly and carefully, she untangled her fingers from the cloth and pressed flattened palms against his chest, following the grooves and contours of his torso up to, and around the back of, his neck. Her eyes started open in surprised reaction to his low, reactive groan of pleasure.

She didn't break their contact, but couldn't help her lips from forming a decidedly wicked grin; he was so alive and unguarded. It was then that she realized she had control in the moment…finally she felt like she was on even ground with him; she could affect him as strongly as he affected her, and she didn't fail to realize the irony of her newly discovered power. That she had to be this intimate with him to evoke such an equal command was possibly the cruellest form of irony, and effectively useless to her in any circumstance where she would truly wish for it. But that didn't mean she couldn't simply enjoy the sensation for the time being; and by God, she would.

She pressed her lips against his now with more fervour, hungry for the intense response her actions would elicit. She wasn't disappointed; he pressed back just as fervently and firmly gripped her waist, seemingly crushing her between him and the wall at her back. Her hands slid upward into his hair and explored the silken texture of his ebony locks. The passion of their embrace was deepening, and the seriousness of the moment along with it. It occurred to her then that what was happening at that very moment was very, very real. This was not some small stolen kiss that she could choose to write off the next morning, this was a collaborative effort.

And then his lips parted and all thoughts drained from her mind. Her control was lost in that moment and she entered a world of bliss. She hazily made note as he urged her own lips to open sweetly and she did so of her own volition, and in doing so permitted both of them entry into an entirely new plane of impassioned discovery. She could not control the rest of her response, and instead offered full reign to her instincts, losing herself in the freedom of their intimacy. This was, of course, far from her first kiss; before Darien, Serena had shared countless kisses with Holden, but all of the emotions and sensations seemed completely new to her. Never had Holden evoked such a powerfully consuming response within her, and had she been more lucid at the time she might have had the presence of mind to find that particular discovery absolutely terrifying.

Serena didn't know how long they stood there, entwined together in their passionate embrace; it could have been hours or mere seconds for all she knew, but as with all things, this too had to come to an end. The sound of someone loudly clearing their throat drew them off their cloud and flung them into a sudden furious descent back to Earth. Darien drew his lips from hers and stepped back ever so slightly, loosening his hold and effectively lowering her feet to the ground at the same time. Serena hadn't even realized that he had been holding her up for most of the duration of their kiss. Her eyes opened drowsily, as if in slow motion and she saw him, watching her intently and affectionately. Without pulling her gaze from his, she lowered her arms from around his neck and raised a few fingers to her lips, gently fingering the tender flesh.

She felt the blush instantly flood her face and grimaced when his expression lit into an amused grin. How embarrassing, she must look a fright… And then she remembered what had brought their mutual assault to an abrupt halt. Drawing in a sharp gasp she spun around toward the entrance to the room, freezing when her eyes lit upon the sight of her aunt standing in the door frame, holding a tray full of tea and dainties. Serena was sure that what must have been a pink hue in her cheeks darkened immediately into a deep crimson. She opened her mouth to bring forth words of explanation, but predictably, none came. Turning desperately to Darien for some assistance, she found his expression was even and impenetrable – as was common for him – as he regarded her aunt.

Finding him to be no help at all, Serena turned back to the older woman, wanting very much to simply sink into the floor at that very instant. Aunt Rachel stood there in silence a few moments more before finally bustling into the room and nodding to the two of them as she passed by, finding her destination at a nearby coffee table. She set down the tray and arranged a few things before straightening up and turning to them.

"Well," she began in a light tone, "I'm sorry I took so long – although I rather imagine the two of you won't share in the sentiment – but I was delayed in fetching the tea as I had to wait for a fresh batch of pastries to come out of the oven." She moved around the table and seated herself on a closely nestled settee, ignoring the intent – and in Serena's case, dumbfounded – gazes of her two younger companions. She set a few china cups in front of her and reached for the teapot. "Do you have time to stay for tea, Mr. Cav-" Rachel paused and shook her head, "I'm sorry, I meant to say Darien. Will you stay and sit with us, or do you have plans?" She gazed up at him, her eyes innocently inquiring.

Serena's own eyes flashed worriedly in Darien's direction, but he was clearly one step ahead of her. He affected a slight bow to Rachel before replying, "There's nothing I'd enjoy more, ma'am, however I am already otherwise engaged for the afternoon. I'm very sorry to have to leave, but I hope you'll allow me to take a rain check on your offer."

Rachel's eyes glinted strangely and she smiled and said, "Oh, not to worry dear boy, I'll insist upon it." Her expression indicated that she absolutely meant what she said.

Darien nodded politely to her before turning to Serena and repeating the action, pausing a moment to fix a pointed gaze upon her. They stood there a moment in silence; unspeaking, and his eyes flickered downward to her lips before sweeping up the discarded lilac hat and striding out of the room. Serena couldn't help but follow his departure with her eyes, and did not look away until she heard the front door close. She then turned her gaze upon her aunt, seated a few feet away, busying herself with pouring them each a cup of tea.

When she finished, Rachel patted the spot on the settee to her right in a motion for Serena to join her. Serena did so slowly, watching the woman's innocent expression, waiting for the proverbial other shoe to drop.

"What a nice young man," Rachel remarked neutrally, handing Serena a cup of tea and offering her a choice of pastries and cookies. Serena took the proffered tea and snagged a few shortbread biscuits, alert all the while.

Rachel seemingly paid no heed to her niece's cautious behaviour and chose a cherry pastry herself and delighted in the first warm, fresh bite. They enjoyed their tea in silence, partaking of the scrumptious goodies and content to keep a companionable quiet. Serena relaxed, finally convinced that no inquisition would follow.

"So, how long has he been in love with you?"

* * *

_Well, I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas/wonderful holiday of their choosing. Christmas was nice around here, however it managed to keep me occupied enough to delay this chapter a touch. Still, not bad timing anyhow...I'm seeing it as a fresh shift of things to go hand-in-hand with a fresh New Year._

_Not beating around the bush, I figure there will be a hefty portion of you out there who will be pleased with Chapter 16's development. Bet a lot of you were wondering just how long these two would keep dancing about each other before they managed to collide (so to speak); Serena is a klutz after all. In case you can't tell, I'm winking. Anyhow, I have to admit, the whole scene was a bit daunting for me, I'm no seasoned expert when it comes to writing these things, however, after going through everything I feel I must give myself props. Not too terribly over the top (or at least I hope so), and I only giggled a handful of times. _

_Anyhow, that said, I have a bit of a request of the majority of you out there. It's come to my attention that my ratio of readers to reviewers is woefully out of whack. I'm seeing volumes of more than 500 readers per chapter, and yet an abysmally small quotient of reviewers in comparison. I seek not to overlook all of those who have reviewed thus far - the select few who do so regularly are personal heroes of mine; you know who you are - however, I can't help but be a little disappointed in those who continue to come and refrain from leaving any feedback._

_**To these reticent readers:** I'm not sure how many of you are writers also, but those of you who are will already be aware that a lot of hard work and careful thought go into writing each chapter of a story. While I obviously get a certain amount of satisfaction out of simply completing each piece and being able to share it with others, one of the larger perks of writing is being able to hear what your readers think. We're not making any money here, and we're probably not at all famous (I know I'm not), so our main thrills come from hearing what all of you have to say. It's certainly rewarding for our efforts and it also helps in shaping our craft and respective plotlines. We don't ask for five-page write-ups (though if that's your wish, feel free); just a few words helps us out and keeps us going. Leaving a review is painless and incredibly easy, and also takes a mere fraction of the time it does to actually read an entire chapter (especially when I make them 20 pages long). I know that it's a general habit not to do so, but I implore you graciously: please take the time, and not just for my story, for any story you consistently read and enjoy. A lot of work has gone into creating them; the very least you can do is send a friendly line or a helpful critique. Your small effort will undoubtedly create many smiles; and brightening someone's day is an immeasurable achievement. _


	19. Chapter 17

**Author's Note:** _Yes, I know you must all be surprised to finally see this. I don't want to tie any of you up with a long, involved note before you can get to the reading. I won't ply you all with endless excuses. I can only say I ran into some major problems in the story, and as an author I really dropped the ball. I've been trying desperately to get this story out of my mind and onto the page where it belongs and finally I seem to be getting somewhere once again. I thank all of you who have been so gracious to review and PM me...your words are appreciated and I humbly apologize for the incredibly long delay. I hope that those of you who pop back in will be able to enjoy what I am finally able to offer._

**Chapter 17**

Serena drifted between row upon row of floral arrangements, pausing here and there to sniff a bloom or finger a petal. The fresh and divergent scents engulfed her senses, overwhelming her with the intrinsic perfume of nature. She paused in her wanderings before a particularly vibrant bouquet, brushing a slim finger along a bright orange tiger lily as she absent-mindedly noted that her mother's voice was growing fainter as they drew further and further apart. She didn't really care though…she was so bored.

It was now the Friday following Raye's wedding and Serena had agreed to accompany her mother to town in order to make a preliminary selection of possible choices for Lily's wedding's floral motif. She really hadn't wanted to go; she knew all too well just how dreary and tedious shopping with her mother could be. Lily had convinced her however, reminding her – none too gently – of her promise to fulfill her role as maid of honour. So Serena had come, but after suffering through the initial hour of droning endless chatter about bouquets, boutonnières, centerpieces and the like, she had managed to drift off while her mother and the manager toured the many display aisles. Serena had gotten more than her fill of flowers while she had been away at IVM, and now every time she found herself subjected to all things floral she felt a rather familiar headache coming on.

Speculating over the gauche bouquet in front of her – a horrific culmination splattered with violent shades of aubergine and chartreuse – she wrinkled her nose and turned away in distaste. Really, who would choose such an atrocious selection? Continuing in her lazy, disinterested perusal of the store, Serena wondered if her mother had even noticed that she'd wandered off. Not that her presence mattered much anyhow; despite holding the prestigious title of maid of honour, Serena knew full well that her input was far from necessary. In fact, if this outing was any indication of things to come, she didn't doubt that she'd be spending many a future afternoon wandering aimlessly through shops of all varieties. Bleak anticipation spurred a queasy knot to form in the pit of her stomach.

A quick glance about informed her of her mother's current location as she caught sight of the woman's immaculate chignon several rows away. Her mother and the manager were discussing an arrangement of chrysanthemums, and it appeared as though they were in disagreement over some detail or another. Serena shook her head and turned away, casting a longing-filled glance at the exit and made a silent vow that she would not agree to do this again. She realized Lily couldn't be here because of school – the girl had arranged to complete several high school courses through private tutelage this summer in order to expedite her graduation – but she wished there had been someone else to go with her mother. Perhaps she'd suggest Mrs. Cavanaugh for the next time…those two had plenty of fun together.

Shuffling her listless feet down another row of exotic blooms, Serena couldn't help but mope. It wasn't that she had better things to do, in fact, she hadn't done much at all this past week; but right now, anything would be preferable to this. Well, perhaps not anything. At least this had gotten her out of the house and away from her maddening thoughts for a few hours; thoughts about intimate embraces, soft lips and deft kisses. Sunday's startling turn of events had been plaguing her all week and no matter how hard Serena had tried, she had not been able to keep her mind from returning to the same string of thoughts time and time again. She'd been replaying the tantalizing indiscretion in her mind for what must have been the thousandth time when her mother had asked her to go flower shopping.

As she turned another corner around the end of the row, Serena wound up in front of a door she hadn't noticed earlier and eyed it with speculation. Could it be another exit? Maybe she could escape out the back and no one would be the wiser…or perhaps it was just another room full of flowers. She shrugged, figuring that the unknown provided more allure than trudging down another garlanded row. She pushed open the door and stepped through to the other side.

The door opened into a bright, warm white room, set up with four massive steel tables that were covered in planters. As she peered further, she could see that the back of the room was made up of two large doors that opened into an imposing greenhouse. Gathering from the tools and supplies scattered here and there, Serena figured that it had to be a prep room of sorts; meaning it was likely for staff only. Anxious to avoid an awkward discovery, she turned to make a hasty exit and collided with a large body in the process.

Reeling from the unanticipated collision, Serena couldn't stop herself from stumbling, but felt a hand clasp her arm in a steadying motion, pulling her back and righting her stance. Before she had time enough to even glance up at the assailed party, clumsily constructed chains of apology began streaming from between her lips. This immediate reaction of penitence was the conditioned response of an awkward youth filled with countless fumbling mishaps. It was only when she finally paused long enough to draw breath that she caught her first real glimpse of her victim, and what – or rather whom – she saw made her eyes widen in recognition as her mouth snapped firmly shut.

Standing before her was none other than the waiter from the wedding; what was his name…Eric something-or-other. He was much more visible this time, outfitted in a casual pair of slacks and a plain button-down shirt, a full apron tied around his waist. She noted that his sandy blonde hair was much lighter than she had first thought and discovered that his eyes were a rich shade of chocolate brown. The combination worked remarkably well together and she concluded that she had been right to find him handsome; he certainly was.

Remembering herself, she spluttered, "Wha- what are you doing here?"

He grinned amiably, his familiar expression suggesting that he remembered her from the wedding, and replied, "I work here. The question is; what are you doing here?"

She stared at him blankly for a few moments, unable to fully comprehend his response. "What do you mean," she finally said, "how can you work here? You're a waiter." Could it be he had known she would be here and had come to see her? She couldn't help but inwardly preen at the flattering thought.

"Ah, yes well," he replied, smiling all the while, "you may not be familiar with the concept, but some people work more than one job." Serena's crinkled expression spurred him into further explanation. "I work here during the day, and do the waiter gig nights."

Serena coloured at his explanation, embarrassed that the thought hadn't even occurred to her that he might have two jobs. She must seem like the worst type of snob! It was also a tad embarrassing that she had actually thought he had followed her here just to see her, but he didn't know she had thought that, so it was luckily less mortifying than it could have been, had she made such a thought audible. Realizing that she hadn't yet responded she muttered something akin to, "Oh, uh, I see."

He smiled at her a few moments more before glancing up around the room and then looking back at her. "So, should I assume you're here to pursue a job in the floral business, or did you just take a wrong turn?"

She released a light laugh, her embarrassment abating quickly, and shook her head. "The latter, I suppose. I got a bit distracted while I was wandering around. Sorry, I didn't know this was a staff area."

"No harm done," he replied easily, moving past her to drop a rucksack on the floor next to one of the tables. "So, Miss Davenport, what brings you here: shopping for a special event?"

She smiled and noted, with a certain amount of pleasure, that he had remembered her name. He was very easy to talk to. "I'm here with my mother," she answered, "we're doing a preliminary wedding perusal, you might say."

"Your own wedding?" he asked casually, although his intense gaze bespoke an underlying interest.

"No," she responded rather quickly, strangely eager to correct him, "for my sister's. She's getting married in January." She wasn't sure why she had been so quick to clarify that fact.

Maybe it was in order to see the lazy, handsome grin that was now lighting up his face. "I can't say that I'm not just a bit pleased to hear you say that," he said in a charming tone and winked cheekily.

Was he flirting with her?

"Only a bit?" she replied.

Good Lord, was she flirting with him?

His grin widened and they stood opposite each other in silence a few moments, exchanging smiles. It wasn't until Serena heard someone calling her name that she snapped out of her trance and came to attention. She glanced over her shoulder at the door and then turned back to him, a regretful look in her eyes. "That's my mother calling…I'd better go." She didn't move to leave though.

He approached her, an easy smile still on his face, and stopped when there was less than a foot between them. He reached down and took one of her hands, raising it between them, and bent down to press his lips against it as he had done on that first night they had met. "It was a pleasure seeing you again, Miss Davenport."

She nodded in a flustered fashion and said nothing, jumping as her mother's calling sounded nearer. She gave him one last fleeting look before turning and passing through the door. Perhaps this trip hadn't been so boring after all.

***

Dinner that evening was a quiet affair at home. Serena was content to enjoy the scrumptious fare in silence while Lily and her mother prattled on about the various choices Emily had discovered during their outing earlier that day. The two seemed absolutely in their element, and even Aunt Rachel interjected with a few helpful comments of her own.

Since that oh-so-uncomfortable breakfast on Sunday morning, it appeared as though Emily and Rachel had managed to come to a mutual agreement to ruin no further meals with their awkward silences. Serena wasn't sure what had occurred to create such an impasse, but she chose not to question it as she was simply relieved by the change, as were the rest of the table's occupants, she was fairly sure. Not that her mother and her aunt were spending any inordinate amount of time together now; no, on the contrary, it seemed that the only time they truly came together was to enjoy the compulsory three meals a day. Other than that the two seemed determined to steer clear of each other. A fact Serena had categorically made note of…she hoped to soon learn exactly what the fly in their sisterly ointment was.

But for now, breakfast, lunch and dinner were very much tolerable, and considering her love of food, Serena could ask for nothing more at the moment. Spearing a deliciously glazed baby carrot, her thoughts drifted to her earlier encounter with Eric Fullmore. He was charming, there was no denying that. Handsome as well; and something about him completely captivated her attention. She was practical enough to know there was no sense in even considering travelling down that path; there were some blatantly obvious roadblocks staring her in the face and she knew better. But that didn't mean she couldn't spend a few harmless moments thinking about him.

Unconsciously, she gently fingered the area of the hand he had brought to his lips mere hours ago, unable to stop a soft, unbidden sigh from escaping her mouth. Feeling the attention before she actually saw it, Serena looked up and discovered her aunt watching her with curious eyes. Serena quickly blushed and looked down, returning her attention to her meal. Aunt Rachel had begun to prove herself as a kindred soul during the first week of her stay…but she had also managed to become a minor pest on one particular subject; Darien Cavanaugh.

Rachel had managed to squeeze a limited amount of information out of Serena that past Sunday afternoon. She had not been high-handed about it – or obnoxious like Lily – and that had lulled Serena into loosing her lips a touch; but Serena had been careful to keep most of her cards closely hidden at hand. She had not divulged her conflicted emotions in the matter and Rachel had not pressed her for them. Whether this was due to a respect for Serena's privacy, or simply because the woman had already made her own deductions, Serena wasn't sure. There had been no great lectures, nor sage advice; her aunt had merely nodded at the limited disclosure and sipped her tea, a contemplative expression on her face. In the end she had only made a rather cryptic remark, "Be careful my dear, men have an uncanny ability to turn you in directions you never thought possible," and their discussion had turned to safer subjects.

But now, after nearly a week had passed, Serena hadn't failed to notice her aunt giving her several strange looks now and again; she always sensed the looks before she actually witnessed them. And every time she did, she was reminded of her compromising encounter with Darien in the parlour…if she hadn't already been thinking about it at the time. The predictable return to this all-too-familiar train of thought spurred Serena to give herself a mental slap. Here she was, thinking of a stranger she had been flirting with earlier that day and she had only just been passionately kissing her childhood enemy a few days prior. She cringed inwardly at the harsh realization…did this make her a floozy? No, probably not, but nonetheless, she doubted she'd be asking anyone else's opinion on the matter.

It might be a positive thing that she had managed to flirt a bit with Eric this afternoon; after all, that must prove that Darien didn't have her completely blindsided. There was no denying that she was still reeling from their steamy exchange, even though it was now a full five days later, but it was reassuring to know he hadn't managed to completely monopolize her every thought. She could still react like any other normal female would to a charming male, and she had done so without having Darien cross her mind once. That was certainly encouraging.

It failed to erase what had happened between them though, and she knew she had another awkward encounter to look forward to before long. She wondered why she had even let him kiss her in the first place; why she had let herself kiss him back. Probably because she had actually wanted to at the time, but admissions such as those were highly dangerous and very much discouraged. The sensation had not been altogether unpleasant; if she was being completely honest with herself, she might have admitted that it had been one of the single most pleasurable kisses she had ever shared.

Recalling the way he had responded to her exploration, Serena couldn't help but allow a small grin to grace her features. There was no denying that she affected him greatly, that he had been carried away by her willing response. But then her grin turned to a frown as a thought occurred to her for the first time since this whole chain of events had been spurred into motion by an untimely declaration of love. Perhaps his unrestrained reaction to her kiss couldn't serve as outright proof of his professions, but it certainly worked to negate the slight possibility that this was all just some elaborate hoax. Serena knew she had still been hanging onto that last thread of doubt, no matter how frayed it had been, but she understood that it had all but disintegrated with Sunday's occurrence.

Darien was always so collected, so in control; every move he made, every word he uttered always seemed so planned, so calculated. Of course she had still been weighing the possibility that he was toying with her. But there was no ignoring his impassioned response to her willingness; she could hardly dismiss the way his body had come alive at her simplest touch. It had taken her this long to accept it, but it was obvious that Darien's feelings were rooted in reality; and with that realization came a hurdling onslaught of fresh ramifications.

It meant that he truly had feelings invested in this; that he was not aiming for her humiliation, but rather their unified happiness. It meant that he was actually pursuing her with the honest-to-God intention of making her his girlfriend; his fiancée; his – dare she even think it – wife? She blanched at the dawning actualization and barely noticed as her fork clanked noisily against her plate before continuing its long descent to the floor. She didn't come to attention until the fourth or fifth time her mother said her name, and when she finally glanced up at the table's other occupants her expression was confused and frazzled. Her family was staring at her with intent watchful gazes; her mother's eyes narrowed in puzzled concern.

"Why are you so pale, darling?"

"Are you all right?"

"What's the matter?"

Who was saying what? Serena couldn't match the voices to faces, and her vision started to blur disconcertingly. What was going on and why was her chest so tight? She needed some fresh air; that must be the problem; it was much too hot in here. Frantically she scraped her feet against the floor and pushed at the edge of the table in an attempt to force her seat backward. The rug would not allow such movement though, and her frenetic pushing at the table caused her chair to tilt back and plummet to the ground with her still seated.

She barely noticed the impact of the crash as she fell heavily, her back crunching against the hard chair. Most of the air whooshed out of her lungs, not quite enough to knock the wind out of her, but enough to relieve the tightness in her chest. She didn't move to get up, and instead, focused on breathing deeply in and out, reclaiming the natural rhythm that had so swiftly evaded her only moments ago. She heard the rustlings of quick movement and shortly after the concerned faces of her family appeared in her line of vision; her mother, Aunt Rachel, and Lily hovering above while her father kneeled down next to her and placed a gentle hand on her forehead.

He asked her if she was all right…she thought about it for a moment and then nodded that she was. The tightness was gone, she had cooled down, and the panicked fluttering in her stomach had abated. She didn't protest when her father slipped his arms underneath her upper back and her knees respectively, lifting her slowly from her awkward position in the overturned chair. She relished in the comforting feeling of his arms around her, enjoying the protective warmth that had been so familiar to her as a child. A fleeting wave of nostalgia passed through her as she suddenly yearned for the days when she had believed her father could protect her from anything she found even remotely threatening.

Things were different now, she was older, as was her father, and as an adult she would have to deal with most challenges on her own. Her aunt righted the chair and Serena beckoned her father to let her down. He did so with care and when her feet were once again safely on the floor she lingered momentarily in his embrace. Yes, she would have to do things on her own, and she knew she would manage; still, it was comforting to know she would always have someone waiting in the wings to give her a helping hand, should she need it.

The magic of the moment dissipated then and everyone returned to their seats and their respective plates. Serena sat carefully, finally succumbing to the inevitable embarrassment, and turned her attention fully upon her food, unwilling to look up just yet should anyone still be watching her. She really had to do something about this situation with Darien, and quickly; having near panic attacks at the dinner table was completely unacceptable. But she would force him from her thoughts for the time being…there was no sense in chancing another humiliating spectacle for tonight. Instead, she focused on finishing her meal and listened quietly to the conversation. Thankfully her mother and Lily were through discussing all things floral.

"Oh, and remember girls," Emily said offhandedly, "that your grandmother has invited us for dinner tomorrow evening. She wants to have a small family gathering to celebrate your engagement, Lily."

Lily smiled brightly in response and Serena rolled her eyes dryly. She didn't begrudge her sister her happiness, but Lily's enthusiasm as the bride-to-be was bordering on effusive. She enjoyed seeing her sister so happy, but six more months of this behaviour might be more than she'd be able to stomach.

"So it'll be just the six of us?" Serena asked quietly, knowing that a 'small family gathering' didn't always end up as just that.

"No darling," Emily clarified, unsurprising to Serena, "ten, of course."

"Ten?" Serena echoed, confused as she mentally counted heads again. Five of them plus grandmother made six, didn't it? She considered using her fingers, but her mother was swift to respond.

"Yes Serena, ten; the five of us, your grandmother and the Cavanaughs makes ten."

"The Cavanaughs?" Serena frowned at the thought.

"Yes silly," Lily said, rolling her eyes, "we can't very well have a dinner to celebrate my engagement without Holden and his family." She flicked Serena's ear and added, "Are you sure you didn't hit your head when you fell?" When Serena merely blinked back at her in response Lily rolled her eyes and shifted her gaze to Serena's near-empty wineglass. "That's it," she said as she snatched the glass and moved it away, well out of her sister's reach, "you're cut off."

Serena scowled and stuck out her tongue at Lily in retaliation, knowing the reaction was childish, but unable to stop herself regardless. She turned her eyes in her aunt's direction when she heard the woman chuckle warmly, and she noticed Lily do so as well.

Aunt Rachel only winked at their perplexed expressions and said, "It's nice to be around young people again, one forgets how amusing their company can be."

"Thank heaven you missed most of the early years," George remarked dryly, "their bickering wasn't quite as amusing back then."

"Oh, I don't know," Rachel replied airily, a tinge of sadness in her eyes, "I don't think I would have minded so much."

Serena didn't miss the sidewise glance that her mother directed at her aunt then, a strange, conflicted look. Rachel cleared her throat quietly and took a sip of her wine before turning back to the prior topic in a lighter tone. "Well, it should be nice to see Mother; it's certainly been a while." Her hand trembled slightly as she set down her wineglass and Serena's eyes narrowed in suspicion; was Aunt Rachel unsettled at the idea of seeing her grandmother?

She supposed she would soon find out.

***

The next evening arrived with an almost alarming swiftness, and before Serena knew it, she was being ushered in through the magnificent front doors of her grandmother's home. Margaret Wyndemere kept an immaculate household. The estate was massive, and although she was now the sole occupant – besides a significant household staff – she had no trouble keeping the place in order.

For the most part, Serena enjoyed visiting her grandmother. Visits to the Wyndemere home weren't terribly frequent as Margaret spent much of the year – primarily the cold months – in the south of France and parts of Greece. When Margaret was home she was sure to make time for family visits, however she also had to cram a year's worth of society events into the few months she had in town. This made for some truly comprehensive gatherings, and most small talk was left at the door. Without the buffer of a year-round acquaintance, family conversations were often direct and all-encompassing; there simply wasn't enough time to bide, so to speak.

Margaret Wyndemere had never wasted time indulging what she saw as the "errs and faux pas" of those nearest and dearest. Certainly she applauded Serena's piano recitals, Lily's equestrian shows and Emily's various functions for the DAR. However, while she was unfailingly encouraging of her family's more successful accomplishments, she was equally censorious of their…well, less than successful endeavours. Serena only hoped that her mother had erred on the side of discretion about last year's disagreement over IVM and all it had entailed. She realized it was unlikely that Emily had kept word of their power struggle from Margaret, however that didn't keep her from hoping as much. Although Margaret was a kind woman, she was also incredibly shrewd, and grew more so with each passing year.

Despite this, Serena was fairly confident that she would manage to get safely through the evening without falling victim to her grandmother's sharp commentary; after all, the dinner was in honour of Holden and Lily's engagement, and if that didn't provide enough conversation, Aunt Rachel's sudden return surely would. No, tonight Serena was looking forward to enjoying what would surely be a delicious meal – her grandmother always planned the most wonderful menus – and she'd spend the rest of the time dealing with Darien. She had no idea how he would act, but she had promised herself that she would keep a level head and stay cool. So long as she managed that, she'd be able to handle anything he threw at her.

One of two maids that had greeted them at the door came to collect Serena's sweater and she handed it over gratefully. This summer had been warm so far, but the nights had been relatively cool for July, and light jackets had proved necessary. Once everyone was suitably unencumbered from their outer wear, they followed another maid – a diminutive slip of a girl named Lucy – to the left and down a hallway to the main parlour. Serena entered the room before her father and smiled at the happy, yet graceful sight of her grandmother who had risen to greet them.

Margaret Davenport was a handsome woman. One used the term 'handsome' not to infer that she was masculine in any way, but rather because 'pretty' didn't work well to describe a woman of her age, and 'beautiful' didn't seem to capture the dignity of her personage. She was always immaculately dressed and coiffed; usually clad in an elegantly tailored skirted suit with her soft, silver hair pulled gently back into a perfect chignon. Serena's mother had always worked to carefully emulate this look; however the resulting image was never quite the same. Margaret wore little makeup, but the small amount she did wear was always so meticulously applied, upon first glance, one might assume she was wearing none at all. Her shoes were generally modest, but never scuffed, and Serena had never seen the woman without a pristine French manicure. All in all, the elements worked together harmoniously to present a rather striking figure, imposing with a slight tightening of her jaw, and warmly familiar with the curve of her lips.

Serena hurried over with Lily to say their hellos and make their embraces. She relaxed in the woman's arms and inhaled the familiar scent of jasmine and citrus. Her grandmother gently pushed her away, keeping one hand on each of Serena's arms and eyed her from head to toe. It was only then that Serena realized that she hadn't seen the woman since the summer before last, before any of the drama had even begun to occur. Margaret had spent the majority of the previous summer in Europe and had only returned to Connecticut after Serena had left for IVM. She flushed under the matriarch's sharp gaze and held in a breath as the woman released one of her arms and raised the free hand to gently nudge her chin upward.

"I'm not sure I recognize this face," Margaret muttered aloud as she tilted Serena's face from one side to the other. "I don't know, George," she continued as he came up beside her, "are you sure this is my granddaughter?"

Serena's father frowned pensively, as though giving the query some serious thought and gave his daughter a closer look from head to toe, provoking the beginning of a nettled grimace from the girl in question. "Now that you mention it Margaret, I'm thinking you may be right. The daughter I sent away to Switzerland last year stole cookies from the kitchen and wore pyjamas all day on Sundays. This one," and here he paused to wave a slightly bewildered hand at Serena, "is entirely too elegant and composed to be my daughter. There must have been some mix-up." Serena raised her eyes skyward and received a playful wink from her father before he moved away to mix himself and his wife a drink.

"So, I leave a girl behind and return to see a woman in her place," Margaret remarked quietly, although her words escaped no one. "I don't imagine little Lily will have you beaten for long with this face my dear." Serena blushed again, but held still as her grandmother cupped her cheek in one hand and pressed an affectionate kiss against her forehead.

"We can only hope," Emily muttered dryly as she clasped her mother's hand and kissed her cheek before taking the gimlet George had made her and choosing a nearby sofa.

Serena rolled her eyes at her mother's comment but said nothing and chose a seat on her favourite chaise. Any retorts would certainly only provoke further commentary on a subject she was all too happy to avoid. The silence that ensued reminded Serena that there was still one party in the room that had not said their hello. Her eyes instinctively sought out her aunt and she watched keenly as the two women stood opposite each other, wary expressions on both their faces.

Rachel stepped forward awkwardly and extended a hand, offering a cool, "Hello Mother."

Margaret eyed the proffered hand with what appeared to be nothing short of marked disdain before raising her eyes to her daughter's. They stood there a few moments more before Rachel allowed the extended hand to drop back to her side and she gave her mother a quick nod instead, which Margaret returned reluctantly.

"I'm not entirely sure I'm all that surprised to see you here, Rachel."

Rachel held her mother's gaze quite admirably and replied, "I imagine that accounts for the unusually warm welcome then, does it?" Despite the passive evenness of Rachel's words, the thick overtone of sarcasm in her speech draped itself throughout the room, weighing uncomfortably on everyone.

Margaret let loose a low, sharp clucking noise before returning, "Always a clever answer for everything, Heaven forbid you should let anything go unsaid."

"And follow in the family tradition?" Rachel rejoined quickly. "You should know by now Mother, that I much prefer the road less traveled."

"Oh, yes of course, how could any of us forget, no matter how hard we try?"

Serena's father rose to his feet and cleared his throat before Rachel could escalate things any further. A pointed silence descended over the room and although George had managed to temporarily defuse the situation, he seemed unsure of how to tactfully proceed through the awkward moment.

Luckily enough, timing prevailed over circumstance and the doorbell sounded throughout the house, heralding the arrival of the second wave of guests. Everyone in the room – except perhaps for Serena – instantly relaxed at the momentary saviour.

"Serena, Lily," Emily said, giving each of them a quick nod, "why don't the two of you go and meet the Cavanaughs at the door?"

Both of the girls exchanged a look before nodding back at their mother and doing as she asked. There was no point in questioning the strange request; they knew they had been asked to leave so that they would be excluded from whatever conversation was about to occur.

"What do you think that was all about?" Lily asked quietly as the two made their way to the front of the house.

"I have no idea," Serena responded evenly. Although one part of her mind was busily whirring with the events that had occurred only a moment ago, another part was also fortifying itself for her coming encounter with Darien. She struggled to push the confrontation between her grandmother and her aunt from the forefront of her thoughts before she came face to face with Darien, however she couldn't seem to shake the harsh exchange completely. Straightening her spine almost imperceptibly, she and Lily rounded the last corner and came to a stop in the foyer where Lucy was currently ushering the Cavanaughs inside.

Hanging back slightly at first, Serena observed as Lily surged ahead and exchanged the perfunctory greetings with Charles and Miriam before making a beeline for Holden. Out of the corner of her eye, Serena caught sight of the two sneaking a quick kiss hello and she grinned when her eyes met Miriam's and she discovered she was also discretely making note of their clandestine encounter. She moved to share a warm embrace with the woman and receive her customary pat on the head from Mr. Cavanaugh; she smiled good-naturedly as usual, but immediately moved her hands back to her hair to be sure he hadn't given her a bird's nest.

Then, drawing in a silent breath, she turned to greet Darien. Not surprisingly, she found him standing close at hand, however she hadn't been prepared for the nervous wave of butterflies that surged violently throughout her abdomen, momentarily rendering her completely dumb. His tender, unguarded smile warmed her from the inside out and her alarm rose when she realized how weak she was already, without him having even opened his mouth…his sweet, guiding mouth…

She was doomed.

All she could do was try and brace herself for the spectacle she would surely produce when he advanced this time in front of his family. She was so weak.

"Hello Serena," he greeted her and she cringed as he raised his right hand to squeeze her left shoulder in a friendly manner. "Good to see you."

She blinked.

It took a few more moments' passing before Serena fully realized that was all she was going to get. She blinked again and swallowed before opening her mouth and forcing some intelligible reply out in return. She wasn't sure what she had said, she only hoped it had made sense. Her mind was whirling in confusion.

"Well," Charles piped in, clasping his hands together jovially, "how about you girls show us where we can get a drink. I don't mind saying I'm eager to sample Margaret's selection of single malts."

Serena turned, her manner a touch distracted, and gestured in the direction they needed to go, "Yes, they're all in the main parlour, I'll just-"

She paused as she felt a hand gently grasp her elbow and stop her movement. Feeling the heat of the touch, she knew who it was before she even turned, meeting his eyes with her own wide, befuddled orbs.

"Actually, I was hoping I might borrow Serena for a minute," Darien said, releasing her elbow easily. "Just a few wedding party questions I had for her so I know my duties."

She frowned in puzzlement. Why would he want to talk to her about the wedding? It wasn't for another six months and the best man really didn't have any duties anyway. Furrowing her brows she shook her head, "But, right now-"

"It'll only take a minute." His demeanour was calm, but his eyes didn't waver and his tone was insistent.

Serena opened her mouth to refuse him but found her tongue was twisted yet again, so in despair she cast a fleeting look between Darien and his parents, trying to convey in a look what she should have been able to say so easily.

Lily's interjection couldn't have come soon enough. "It's all right, I'll lead the way. Go ahead 'Rena, you can catch up with us." There was only a slight pointed glance in Serena's direction and then Lily was herding Holden and his parents around the corner and off to the parlour.

The silent oppression of seclusion brought forth an involuntary shudder within Serena and she grimaced as it ran its course down her spine. It used to be that when she was unfortunate enough to find herself alone with Darien, the only thing she'd be feeling was annoyance. Would things ever be that simple between them again? She could feel his eyes on her but she was reluctant to return his gaze. She didn't know if she could trust herself around him anymore, and that was causing her stomach to tie itself in painful knots. Drawing upon her dwindling reserve of inner strength, she mustered up the gumption to look at him.

He was still sporting that same warm smile and before she could begin to melt again, Serena blurted out the first words her mind could supply, "So, what was it you wanted to ask me?"

He blinked in response, as though caught off guard by her words, but he recovered quickly and offered her an impish grin. "I'm afraid that was a bit of a lie," he admitted, which prompted her to frown, however he spoke again before she could question him, raising his arms in front of him, hands closed. "Pick a hand."

Her response was a blank stare and silence as her mind worked to perceive his current motivations. What on Earth was he doing? She had been expecting smooth grins and sly remarks…the trouble that naturally ensued whenever he was within fifty feet of her. Not calm greetings and – well, what was this anyway? "Pick a what?" she echoed in puzzlement.

He just smiled and waved his arms, nodding at his closed hands in an encouraging manner before repeating, "Pick a hand."

Unable to find any hidden meaning in his proposition, Serena allowed herself to see the action in a simpler light. This simplistic view of his strange request brought forth a discouraging wave of nostalgia. Vivid memories of slimy toads and wriggly worms came back to her and she eyed his outstretched hands with new distrust. Taking a step back she shook her head and replied, "No, I don't think so. I'm too old to fall for that again, and you're too old to even be trying."

He laughed in response, catching her unaware with his seemingly unassuming good-natured attitude, but didn't lower his arms. "I suppose I can't blame you for erring on the side of caution; however I assure you that I agree. I'm much, much too old to be foraging for toads nowadays." He wiggled his hands again, encouraging her to make a decision.

Still wary, she eyed the closed fists, unsure of exactly what this was about, but unable to suppress her newfound curiosity. "Yes, entirely too old for any of that toad business," he reiterated, lessening her apprehension. She began to reach out and choose his right hand when he went on, "Snakes on the other hand…" She recoiled in an instant, throwing him a dirty look in the process.

"You're awful," she said, scowling as his expression turned mirthful with restrained laughter. "I don't know why I bother," she grumbled, turning her back and making for the direction of the parlour.

He dropped his hands to his sides and couldn't help but allow a few chuckles to escape before trying to reassume an earnest demeanour. "Wait, I'm sorry, I really do have something for you."

She didn't stop to reply, only turned her head slightly to toss over her shoulder, "I couldn't be less interested in anything you have to offer me, Darien Cavanaugh."

Logic and experience told her that wouldn't be the end of it – she never could manage the final word in their exchanges – so when his arms suddenly wrapped around her from behind before she had taken only a few more steps, she wasn't really surprised. But her body reacted nonetheless. She stopped in her tracks, closing her eyes as the all-too-familiar wave of butterflies surged throughout her stomach and tightened the airflow in her chest. The exposed skin at her neck and collarbones tingled where the wool sleeves of his suit made contact. She inhaled a deep, shaky breath, all too aware that he would hear it and know just how affected she was, but unable to stop herself. She held the large rush of air prisoner in her lungs longer than usual, forcing her body to remain still, desperate to gain complete control of her senses.

Something smooth and soft gently grazed her jaw and she gasped, releasing the air in one giant trembling whoosh. His arms drew her closer to him, pressing her back snug to his chest, aligning their bodies like two puzzle pieces. Serena's mind railed at how effortlessly they seemed to fit together. Once again she felt the same softness flutter against her jaw and realized in horror that her knees seemed dangerously close to giving out on her.

"Open your eyes."

His whisper was her undoing. Her eyelids fluttered open in compliance and at first all she saw was a blur of red. As her vision focused, she made sense of the red blur; a rose. A full, vibrant, perfect long-stemmed rose. His chin dropped to her shoulder, allowing him to nuzzle his cheek against her own. Her stomach quivered in response, but despite it all, Serena couldn't stop her mouth from drooping into a frown.

She had thought about this moment all week long, agonizing over and over again about what to do and then forcing the thoughts from her mind in frustration. She hadn't been able to come up with any perfect solution, nor had she received any sage advice from which to draw support. She hadn't dared to breath a word to Lily about the kiss and Aunt Rachel hadn't pried. She wished now that she had told someone, asked someone for the answer. She couldn't understand herself, but maybe someone else could. Someone could make sense of all this confusion, these contradictory feelings, and give her the solution. Deep down she knew it wasn't that simple though. She was beginning to understand that nothing was ever simple when it came to matters of the…well, nothing was ever simple with Darien.

She released a sigh and then pushed against him, encountering just a small amount of resistance before he caught on and released her. She made sure she was a few steps away before turning and facing him. His expression was still unguarded, however there was no more easy smile. His eyes were hooded and questioning, his mouth a passive line. Her frown deepened and she cast her eyes down to the floor for a moment before looking up again to meet his gaze.

"We need to talk."

The contours of his face tightened into a quick grimace, but he recovered in an instant, replacing the unfamiliar openness of expression with a familiar wry grin. He twirled the rose between his fingers with graceful ease, glancing from its soft petals to her hard expression. "I wondered if going with red was pushing it, but I figured a little romance never hurt a guy's case."

His words were light, but Serena knew him well enough to catch the bitter edge to his tone. She forced herself to give him a smile, knowing that it wouldn't reach her eyes, and said, "It's lovely."

Her meagre offering did nothing to cheer him, but he thrust the rose toward her. "I swiped it from the garden," he explained as she reached out to take it from him. They both flinched for a moment as their fingers touched. He pulled his hand back too quick, revealing his discomfort, and added, "If my mother asks, the story is I bought it, all right?" He tried to pull off a mischievous wink and she tried to smile.

A few moments passed in thick, miserable silence before she repeated, "We need to talk, Darien."

He sighed and replied, "I guess we do."

Approaching footsteps sounded in the hall, shattering their private moment. Serena's heart leapt in secret relief, knowing that they had to have their discussion, but happy that it would have to wait, if only a little longer. She glanced down at the rose in her hands and permitted herself a moment of wistful admiration before plucking at the stem. Her fingers were nimble, and in only a few moments she had it shortened enough to reach up and tuck it into a notch on his jacket's lapel.

She swivelled around just in time to see her mother and Mrs. Cavanaugh turn the corner and come into view. Her mother reached them just before Miriam did, and was the first to speak. "Serena, Darien, here you are. Dinner is ready, what have the two of you been doing?"

Serena opened her mouth to respond, but realized at the last moment that she didn't have an appropriate answer. She stood there, mouth agape, a blush blooming in her cheeks, until Darien spoke up for her.

"It's my fault. I had a few questions about my duties as Best Man and Serena was kind enough to set me straight." He paused for only a fraction of a second, just long enough for Serena to appreciate his careful choice of words. "But now that she's made things abundantly clear," he went on, bringing his hands together and donning a charming smile, "dinner beckons and I'd hate to keep everyone waiting."

Emily and Miriam shifted their gazes to Darien, studying him a moment before flicking back to Serena and the strange blush that had dawned upon her features. The two women exchanged a knowing look before Emily turned back, one eyebrow raised, and gestured for Darien and Serena to come along to the dining room.

They did so and fell into pairs, Darien moving forward to escort his mother, while Serena and Emily fell into step behind them. Serena watched Darien in silence, noting foreign pangs of guilt rising in her chest as he chatted amiably with his mother. Agitated, she lowered her eyes to the polished floor passing underneath her feet. Feeling a prickling sensation on the back of her neck, she looked up and found her mother eyeing her with confused concern.

"Is everything all right?" Emily asked. Serena's affirmative reply was much too high and tight to be believable, but her mother didn't push the subject. Emily didn't breathe another word and Serena wondered at her mother's sudden decision to allow her some privacy.

The others were already seated in the dining room when the four stragglers arrived and Serena followed suit and chose a seat between her father and Mr. Cavanaugh. Her grandmother always insisted upon staggering the guests by gender and separating couples, so as to promote different opportunities for conversation. Darien chose a seat opposite her, while Lily and Holden were seated near the head of the table, on either side of Margaret. It didn't escape Serena's notice that Aunt Rachel was conveniently situated at the far end of the table, as far from Margaret as possible.

The meal started off with a rich New England clam chowder and discussion of familiar topics; the women talked about Emily and Miriam's latest fundraiser at the DAR and Margaret's plans to renovate the guest quarters at the rear of the estate, while the men touched briefly on politics before discoursing on the golf season they'd had. It wasn't until they'd worked half way through the main course before the subject officially turned to Lily and Holden's engagement. Margaret offered the two her formal congratulations and talk turned to plans for the event.

"We'll need to throw a proper engagement party, of course," Emily said.

"Certainly," Margaret agreed, "do you have a number of guests in mind yet?"

Emily and Miriam exchanged frowns before turning their eyes back to Margaret. "Well, I suppose we don't have an exact number quite yet…what do you think Mother?"

Serena heard the tone of the conversation take on a familiar drone and blinked to keep her eyes from glazing over. For the past two weeks, every breakfast, lunch and dinner discussion had been dedicated to wedding talk and she was beginning to suspect that such was likely to be the case until Lily was officially a Davenport no more. Serena was not however, anticipating that day with any particular fervour. Granted it would be a relief to be finished with what was likely to become a grand, all-consuming event, but it also meant that Lily would be married. Married to Holden and out of the house and beginning her own life; leaving Serena all alone with no buffer between her and her parents.

Conflicted by the morose, if not melodramatic turn of thought, Serena wondered if she should roll her eyes or openly weep. Lily was seventeen and getting married and Serena was now cast in the role of the older, unwed sister with no marriage ambitions or prospects to speak of. She anticipated the bitter moan that threatened to surface and stuffed a forkful of asparagus into her mouth to stifle it. She chewed vigorously on the acrid green spear as her mind taunted her with visions of rocking chairs, knitting needles, and her mother lecturing her on marriage from her death bed. The morbid and somewhat twisted vision disturbed her enough to cause her to drop her fork, which fell to her plate with an obnoxious clank before bouncing and continuing its descent to the floor below.

She sensed the gazes before she saw them and she felt the embarrassing flush of colour rush up her neck and flow into her cheeks. Unable to meet the reproachful gazes of her fellow diners she forced a quirky grin and apologized before darting underneath the table to find her errant silverware. She wasn't sure if the ensuing gasp of horror came from her mother or her grandmother, but it was a safe bet to assume that she had made a further – and much larger – social faux pas by chasing the object of her clumsiness under the table. She searched for the fork but failed to find it ready at hand at the foot of her chair. Refusing to come back up empty handed, she scuttled her way completely under the table and eyed her quarry lying innocently between what had to be Darien's shoes. She couldn't help but roll her eyes at the predictable placement before she scooted the rest of the way to retrieve it.

"I think you should probably come back up here before your mother starts having palpitations."

Her head shot up at the voice and collided with the table with alarming force. Her vision went white and before she could filter her reaction she raised a hand to her smarting skull and let out a loud, angry curse. The voice quickly manifested itself into a body and Darien was under the table with her, grasping her upper arm and moving to usher her out from under the table. She was loathe to go with him though, having heard the surprised exclamations at her less than ladylike choice of vocabulary. His grasp was firm though, and he helped her forward with an adept motion, placing a protective hand over her head as they rose from under the table.

When she was back on two feet, the first person Serena came face to face with was Lucy, the maid from who had ushered them in earlier, and who was now sporting a shocked expression and holding shiny new fork. Serena felt the heat of her blush rise up past her ears and she raised the hand that was still clutching her own recovered utensil. Lucy was wise enough to remain silent and took Serena's fork, replacing it with the fresh one she held and scurried from the room. There was hardly enough time for Serena to speculate on how quickly the entire kitchen staff would be laughing at her ridiculous behaviour before Darien's hands returned and whisked her around to face him.

He ran deft fingers along her arms and shoulders before bring them softly up to her head, searching for any tender, injured areas. Serena winced as one of his hands grazed a sore spot on her skull, but she ignored the pain and reached up to push his hands away. He seemed reluctant to comply, but she shooed him with adamance, needing to be left alone more out of desperation to not draw any more attention to herself than an actual surety of her well being. He insisted on helping her into her seat before leaving her side and she didn't object, wishing she could make the seconds tick faster with sheer force of will.

Once they were seated again, Serena made a special effort to stare only at her plate, gripping her new fork tight so as not to lose it again. The rest of the table was silent and she murmured out a low apology for her clumsiness in hopes that would be all that was needed to move past the awkward moment. She glimpsed Mr. Cavanaugh shift in his seat next to her as he cleared his throat and that seemed to break the spell. The air in the room began to circulate once more and some of the awkward weight lifted from Serena's shoulders.

"It would seem she didn't come back quite as polished as we would have first guessed then," was her grandmother's dry observation.

Serena's heart dropped as she glimpsed her mother's tense shoulders. A hearty hand dropped down on her head in the next instant – nearly eliciting another sharp curse from her lips at the acute pain it brought – and Mr. Cavanaugh let out a deep chortle. "Now Margaret, I know how proper you ladies like everything to be, but a little quirk here and there never hurt anything. I, for one, am glad to see some of the old charm shine through…you always keep things interesting Serena dear."

Serena gave him a wan smile, taking his sincere words to heart, but still smarting from the embarrassment.

"Yes, of course Charles," Emily replied, "I just hope that when the day finally comes for Serena to make her way down the aisle that she'll manage to make the trip in one piece."

Serena lowered her head and scowled at her mother's words, marvelling at how the subject had somehow been brought round to marriage once again. She was caught unawares then, when Aunt Rachel spoke up in her stead.

"Emily, I'm sure that if," here she paused to stress the word, "and when Serena chooses to make that special trip down the aisle, whoever is waiting for her at the end won't give a fig how she gets there, only that she does."

Serena's eyes flashed up to her aunt, who was locking gazes with her mother, but she spared a moment to throw a brief smile in Serena's direction. Emily sputtered in response, but it was Margaret who gave the retort. "Rachel dear, that's a lovely sentiment, but I do think it best that you leave the subject of marriage in more…experienced hands. After all, you're woefully past due for your own trip down the aisle, my dear."

Serena felt the earlier tension from the parlour descend once more and she knew she wasn't alone in sensing it. The table's occupants tensed noticeably at the barbed comment and Serena's eyes darted in concern between her aunt and her grandmother. She noted a disappointed expression on her mother's face in the process.

Rachel did not seem shaken by her mother's biting words though. "I'm sorry Mother, I forgot how trying it can be for you every time I have an opinion."

"Not at all, dear," Margaret rejoined with record speed. "It's just that I feel your own lacklustre track record in this particular area would suggest that your advice might not be so sage."

"What a relief to know I can always count on you to remind me of my mistakes should I ever forget them."

"Rachel, your very presence here is a glaring reminder of the trials you've put your family through."

"Mother –" Emily tried to interject, but one look from Margaret silenced her. When Rachel said nothing, Serena's grandmother continued. "You may think that you can come back out of the blue like this and we'll all pretend as though nothing has happened –"

"Well, that is your strong suit though, isn't it Mother?" Rachel interjected, the heat of her anger apparent in her tone, "Pretending as though anything you don't approve of simply hasn't happened?"

"I will not be spoken to like that in my own house by my daughter of all people," Margaret exclaimed in a firm tone. "Rachel, you may not like to hear it, but your rash choices have consequences, as well you should know by now. You can paint myself and your father, God rest his soul, as the villains in your story, but we both know you've been the only one to ever dictate your own actions."

"No matter how hard you tried to make it otherwise," Rachel bit back bitterly.

"Be that as it may, my dear, you are the one who has come back here, penniless and without the husband you only recently acquired, despite my better urging last summer. You've made your stance infinitely clear; you won't ever heed my advice. However, I will ask you to keep your opinion to yourself when it comes to my grandchildren, your nieces. I certainly don't need my eldest granddaughter listening to any of your misguided advice."

Rachel sat silent, her bold expression of defiance gradually fading to one of utter dejection. In an attempt to save face, she lifted the napkin resting in her lap and rose from her seat, her ramrod posture in direct contradiction with her tragic smile. "I'm sorry for ruining your evening everyone. It seems that old habits do indeed die hard." She dropped the napkin to the table and turned to exit the room, leaving a hushed party behind. When she reached the door she turned though, a sad, wistful expression directed at her mother. "You know, I'm aware of the mistakes I've made Mother and I'm old enough to accept responsibility for them now. I only wish I'd been able to find the love and acceptance I needed here at home, so I wouldn't have had to go looking for them in what has turned out to be all the wrong places."

And then she left.


End file.
